


Ese veneno irresistible

by junosnape13



Series: Calluvia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 83,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: El príncipe más joven de su clan, Harry ha estado comprometido con el príncipe heredero de otro clan desde su nacimiento. Todos dicen que es tan afortunado de casarse con uno de los hombres más respetados y poderosos del planeta, pero Harry lo sabe mejor.Lo odia con cada fibra de su ser. Severus es un bastardo frío, despreocupado y dominante, que utiliza tácticas clandestinas para lograr sus objetivos y que, o bien ignora a Harry o critica todo sobre él. Harry no puede soportarlo, y está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salir del matrimonio arreglado con un hombre al que aborrece.Pero la línea entre el odio febril y la pasión puede ser muy delgada, y resulta que la libertad no es tan atractiva como parecía.¿Es confuso echar de menos a un hombre al que odias?¿Es enfermo querer sus manos sobre ti?Harry sabe que es una locura. Él sabe que debería dejar de volver.Pero saber algo y hacerlo son dos cosas diferentes.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Calluvia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646890
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Hola!!! Bienvenidas a la segunda parte de la serie Calluvia, espero que les entretenga y como siempre les advierto que son historias AU, donde no hay magia y los personajes pueden ser ligeramente OC, aunque aquí, específicamente, No, es bastante Harry y Sev.
> 
> A diferencia de las otras historias esta sera mas lenta de ser actualizada, por la contingencia de pandemia y el trabajo que llevo, ya no me deja tanto tiempo como hace unas semanas u.u, pero seguiremos hasta dejarla completa, eso espero poder prometer :D

Todos decían que tenía suerte. Por estar comprometido con el heredero de un trono, con el hombre más influyente políticamente del planeta... Todos dijeron que Harry tenía suerte. Harry no se sintió con suerte. Odiaba a ese hombre más que nada. 

* * * 

Cuando Harry era un niño, le encantaban los cuentos para dormir sobre reyes y reinas, valientes príncipes y princesas y sus emocionantes aventuras. No habría nada especial en eso, él no podía ser el único niño al que le gustaban esas historias, pero Harry era un poco especial, después de todo. Harry era un príncipe, y también había una historia sobre él. Era su favorita. 

—Muy bien, mi amor —dijo la reina con gran exasperación, metiendo un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja de su hijo de cuatro años—. Pero esta es la última vez. Y luego dormirás. 

Harry asintió, sonriéndole a su madre y mirándola expectante. 

—Érase una vez —comenzó la Reina con su suave voz—. Un hermoso principito. Nació dos meses antes... 

—¡Para salvar la vida de otro príncipe! —Harry interrumpió emocionado—. ¡Lo hice! 

—Sí, cariño —dijo la reina con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besar su frente—. Salvaste la vida de otro príncipe. Y no cualquier príncipe, fue la vida de un príncipe muy especial, el Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan. 

Harry asintió. Tenía la edad suficiente para saber que había doce familias reales en Caluvia, y algunos príncipes eran más importantes que los demás. 

—Su nombre era el príncipe Severus, y él estaba muy enfermo —dijo su madre. 

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo por primera vez la curiosidad de preguntar por la misteriosa enfermedad. 

—¿Enfermo? 

—Probablemente eres demasiado joven para entender —dijo su madre con una expresión ligeramente triste en su rostro—. El compañero de unión del príncipe Severus había muerto a causa de una enfermedad telepática muy rara, y la telepatía de Severus era peligrosamente inestable. Necesitaba otro compañero para dejar de sufrir. Pero no había otros niños o niñas no unidos de sangre real, por lo que los padres de Severus nos pidieron que te trajéramos a este mundo temprano para que pudieras estar unido al Príncipe Severus. 

—¡Y yo lo salvé! 

—Lo hiciste —dijo la reina con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Y ahora estás unido al Príncipe Severus y te casarás con él cuando cumplas veinticinco. Es un gran honor y privilegio, mi amor — Probablemente sintiendo su incertidumbre a través del vínculo familiar que compartían, ella le sonrió y le dijo: —No te preocupes, mi amor. Él te cuidará y te tratará bien. Estás unido por la vida. El vínculo entre Severus y tú te hará predispuesto a gustarle. Así es como funciona el vínculo. 

Harry miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido. 

—Pero no estoy unido a nadie, madre. La reina Janesh sonrió y negó con la cabeza. 

—Te vinculamos con él justo después de tu nacimiento. Solo eres joven y tu telepatía aún no está completamente desarrollada. Estoy segura de que lo sentirás pronto. 

Harry asintió, aceptando la explicación y pensando que su madre tenía razón. En lo que respecta a Harry, su madre siempre tenía razón. 

Pero pasaron los años, y gradualmente se hizo evidente que su madre se había equivocado, o que algo andaba mal con él. Él no sintió a su compañero en absoluto, sin importar lo duro que se concentrara. 

Para cuando Harry cumplió los catorce años, las habilidades telepáticas de la gente de su edad completamente desarrolladas, estaba seguro de que había algo malo con su vínculo. Otros niños de su edad estaban felizmente unidos, y la forma en que describían sus vínculos era completamente desconocida para él. 

—Es como tener un mejor amigo en el fondo de mi mente — le dijo su hermano mayor, Loki, y su expresión se suavizó. Loki y su compañero de unión se casarían en unos pocos meses, y juntos eran increíblemente dulces—. Es una conexión especial como ninguna otra —Loki lo miró con curiosidad, con ojos verdes que reflejaban los de Harry—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso, chico? ¿No es lo mismo para ti? 

Harry inventó algo, ocultando con éxito su creciente inquietud e incertidumbre. No había nada más que silencio en el fondo de su mente. Ningún amigo, ningún compañero, ninguna conexión especial. Nada. Incluso cuando pasaba horas meditando, todo lo que podía sentir era una conexión vaga que conducía a alguna parte, pero todos sus intentos de comunicarse se encontraron con silencio. 

Él no sabía qué hacer. Consideró contárselo a sus padres, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado. No quería que los médicos y adeptos de la mente lo golpearan y lo declararan defectuoso. 

Así que en cambio, Harry decidió investigar el vínculo. 

La cantidad de información era un poco abrumadora, y la mayor parte era malditamente aburrida, pero Harry fue capaz de encontrar algo que pudiera explicar por qué su vínculo era tan extraño. 

La cosa era que se suponía que la unión era fácil y sin complicaciones. Habían pasado más de cuatro mil años desde que los Calluvian habían comenzado a practicar vínculos desde la infancia. Supuestamente se había demostrado científicamente que la unión de los núcleos telepáticos de los niños hacía que su telepatía fuera más estable. También hubo razones políticas para introducir la Ley de Vinculación, pero Harry se encontró a sí mismo rozando las partes aburridas. 

Cada niño de Calluvia era vinculado a la edad de dos o tres años, generalmente a un niño cercano a su edad. Harry era una excepción: había sido vinculado inmediatamente después de su nacimiento y su compañero era ocho años mayor que él. Al parecer, el primer compañero de unión del príncipe Severus había sido infectado por un virus mortal mientras ella estaba en otro planeta. La cura no se había encontrado a tiempo, la enfermedad dañaba irrevocablemente su centro telepático y ella había muerto de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Eso dejó una herida en la mente de Severus, su unión rota sangrando y dañaba otras partes de su cerebro. Los mejores adeptos mentales del planeta, conocidos colectivamente como Alto Hronthar, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Severus debía volver a unirse inmediatamente para estabilizar su mente y la telepatía. Pero no había habido hijos de sangre real no vinculados cerca de la edad de Severus, por lo que la Segunda Casa Real había pedido a los padres de Harry que sacaran a su hijo antes de nacer del útero artificial con el único propósito de vincular a Harry con su heredero. 

Así que las circunstancias que rodearon su vínculo eran muy diferentes de las de otros niños. Harry había sido el único bebé prematuro en la historia que había sido vinculado inmediatamente después de su nacimiento. La diferencia de edad entre él y su compañero probablemente tampoco estaba ayudando a la situación. Tal vez mejoraría a medida que él creciera. Tal vez mejoraría una vez que conociera a su prometido. 

Pero luego, unos meses más tarde, cuando Harry finalmente se encontró con su compañero de unión en el baile que la familia de Harry estaba organizando para celebrar el matrimonio de Loki, esa esperanza fue completamente aplastada. 

***  
—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Heredero Severus'ngh'chaali del Segundo Gran Clan. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró hacia las puertas dobles, con emoción y ansiedad haciendo que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente contra su caja torácica. Finalmente. Pensándolo bien, era más que un poco extraño que nunca hubiera conocido a su prometido antes. Había encontrado al hermano menor de Severus, Maght, bastante a menudo, y Harry lo consideraba un buen amigo, pero Severus siempre había estado fuera u "ocupado" cada vez que Harry visitaba el Segundo Palacio Real. Harry había tratado de no tomarlo personalmente, técnicamente, hasta que cumpliera veinticinco años y se casara con Severus, su compañero no tenía ninguna obligación hacia él. Harry trató de decirse que tampoco le interesaría estar con un niño ocho años más joven que él, pero solo tuvo un éxito parcial en convencerse a sí mismo. Junto con su extrañamente débil vínculo, la falta de interés de su prometido lo hizo sentir... un poco inseguro. Normalmente, Harry no se sentía inseguro ni tímido; tenía muchos amigos, y todos parecían gustarle, pero su vínculo siempre lo había puesto ansioso. 

Por eso Harry miró con curiosidad al hombre alto que se abría paso entre la multitud, atrayendo miradas desde todo el salón de baile. Severus estaba vestido formalmente, en los colores gris y negro de la Segunda Casa Real, su corbata blanca era el único toque brillante. El largo cabello negro medianoche de Severus estaba atado hacia atrás, atrayendo la mirada a su mandíbula afilada y sus rasgos austeros y hermosos. Parecía más maduro que sus veintidós años. 

Por primera vez, Harry se preguntó si los rumores sobre los padres de Severus que lo habían diseñado genéticamente eran ciertos. Aunque la ingeniería genética estaba mal vista, no estaba prohibida. Severus definitivamente parecía demasiado... perfecto. No era su apariencia física. Severus no era tan atractivo como Loki, pero tenía algo que el hermano de Harry no tenía: el aire de autoridad tranquila y la calma, la dignidad real. A pesar de que no había menos de cuatro reyes y tres reinas presentes, parecía que él era el rey, lo que debería haber sido ridículo. 

Y aún así… 

Harry había visto las fotos de Severus antes, por supuesto. Él había sabido como se veía. Pero las imágenes no lo habían preparado para el aire auto-poseído y dominante de Severus o para su expresión fría y altiva que repentinamente hizo que Harry fuera consciente de lo joven e imperfecto que era. 

Sacudiéndose de su propia conciencia, Harry se enderezó a su altura máxima. Podría tener solo catorce años, pero era el Príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli del Tercer Gran Clan, no el hijo de algún granjero. 

Al transformar sus rasgos en una expresión de cortesía neutral, Harry se dirigió hacia sus madres y Severus. 

Cuando llegó a ellos, Harry miró a la espalda de Severus con incertidumbre. Abrió su mente, aún con la esperanza de que su extraño vínculo finalmente comenzara a funcionar. Todavía no había nada. 

—Su Alteza —dijo Harry. 

Los hombros de Severus se tensaron un poco. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry con ojos negros que no daban nada. 

Recordando sus modales, Harry le hizo una reverencia. No era una profunda, podría no ser el heredero de su clan, pero aún era un príncipe, y la etiqueta dictaba que un arco superficial era suficiente. 

Severus no se echó atrás, por supuesto. Como el heredero del Segundo Gran Clan, solo tuvo que inclinarse ante los monarcas de los doce Grandes Clanes y ante el heredero del Primer Gran Clan. A diferencia de Harry, ni siquiera tuvo que inclinarse ante las consortes reales. Cuando Severus se convirtiera en el rey, todos, menos el monarca del Primer Gran Clan, se inclinarían ante él. Y aunque técnicamente el Primer Gran Clan era un poco más grande, el Segundo Gran Clan era mucho más poderoso políticamente. 

—Creo que no has visto a Harry'ngh'veighli desde que era un recién nacido pequeño y rojo —dijo la consorte de la reina Lily, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa suave pero indulgente—. Creo que nuestro chico ha cambiado bastante desde entonces, ¿no crees? 

Probablemente era descaradamente obvio lo mucho que sus madres lo querían, y Harry se sonrojó por la vergüenza. Como el más joven de la familia, siempre había sido el foco del amor cariñoso de su madre, que Harry solía hacer a su manera descaradamente, pero era mortificante cuando lo acurrucaban frente a una audiencia. Especialmente cuando el público era su prometido aparentemente perfecto. No quería parecer un niño. 

La mirada de Severus se deslizó lentamente sobre el atuendo poco formal de Harry. Levantó un poco las cejas. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

—Sí, madre —dijo, negándose a parecer avergonzado. No era de su incumbencia lo que él eligiera usar. No había nada malo con su ropa, de todos modos. Tenía catorce años, no cuarenta, y no tenía un palo en el culo—. No nos hemos conocido. Su Alteza parece ser una persona muy ocupada. Es más, siempre está ocupado cuando visito a su hermano. 

La reina Janesh se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. 

—Harry... 

Harry podía escuchar perfectamente la advertencia en la voz de su madre. Podía sentir la desaprobación de sus madres a través de sus vínculos familiares con él. Él lo ignoró. Miró a Severus, que lo miraba impasible, como si Harry fuera una criatura extraña e irritante que acababa de realizar un truco inesperado. 

¡Ugh! Las manos de Harry prácticamente ansiaban... arruinar esa corbata perfectamente atada, o tal vez darle un puñetazo en la cara; cualquier cosa para borrar esa expresión superior. 

—No harás tal escena —Dijo una voz desconocida en su cabeza. 

Harry se quedó paralizado, mirando a Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. Nunca había hablado con Severus, pero esa voz solo podía pertenecerle. Solo los compañeros de enlace podían comunicarse en oraciones reales a través de la telepatía, o si uno era un telépata de alto nivel, pero como ambos eran simples telépatas de Clase 2, el vínculo era la única explicación de su capacidad para escuchar la voz de Severus. 

A pesar de su conmoción, una gran parte de Harry se sintió 01/2019 aliviada. Su vínculo realmente funcionó. No había nada malo en él. 

—De hecho, ha cambiado —dijo Severus en voz alta, su voz era un tono monótono profundo que no se parecía en nada a la voz mordaz en la cabeza de Harry. 

Harry miró dos veces y frunció el ceño ligeramente. No era un experto en telepatía, pero por regla general, la voz telepática de la gente sonaba exactamente igual que su voz real. Extraño. 

—Definitivamente no es tan rojo —dijo Severus con la misma voz plana, y las madres de Harry se rieron, como si Severus hubiera dicho algo increíblemente ingenioso. Ja maldito ja. 

Harry no tenía idea de cómo comunicarse a través de su vínculo, no era como si hubiera tenido alguna práctica, por lo que pensó tan fuerte como pudo, 

—Muy gracioso. Y no hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí. 

Severus dirigió su mirada hacia él por un momento antes de devolverla a las madres de Harry. Las involucró en una pequeña charla que gradualmente se transformó en una discusión más seria sobre política. 

Harry arrugó la nariz. Ugh, la política. Aburrido. 

—¿No se supone que eres un príncipe? Tal vez deberías intentar prestar atención. 

Harry se estremeció. 

—¿Estás escuchando mis pensamientos? —Miró con el ceño fruncido el perfil de Severus. Uno nunca diría que Severus fue nada   
más que atento mientras escuchaba a la reina Janesh—. Además,   
nunca podría escucharte antes. ¿Por qué? 

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Severus respondiera. 

—Tu mente es indisciplinada y caótica. Tu excitación infantil siempre ha sido extremadamente molesta, por lo que normalmente te bloqueo. 

Harry respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, diciéndose que asesinar al Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan seguramente comenzaría otra Gran Guerra. 

—¿Por qué nadie sabe qué imbécil eres tú? ¡Un perfecto caballero, mi trasero! 

—Es la última vez que te dejo escapar con ese lenguaje, niño. 

—¡No me llames niño! Y tú no eres mi jefe. Estás en mi casa, no en la tuya. Hablaré como quiera, me vestiré como quiero, y... 

Severus salió de su mente. 

Era una sensación tan extraña. De repente, se dio cuenta de la ausencia de algo que ni siquiera había notado hasta entonces. Echando una ojeada a la nuca del gilipollas, Harry se concentró y trató de seguir las huellas mentales que Severus había dejado en su mente. Tomó un esfuerzo increíble, pero finalmente, lo logró. 

Deseaba no haberlo hecho. 

Porque ahora podía sentirlo: una pared gruesa e impenetrable, que bloqueaba el camino y lo ponía físicamente mareado y enfermo cada vez que la tocaba. Emanaba mal, no te quiero, mantente alejado. 

Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, dolor y rechazo que brotaban de su pecho y dificultaban la respiración. 

Severus volvió la cabeza. Algo brilló en sus ojos antes de que se volvieran insondables. Sin duda, pudo ver que Harry fue aplastado por su rechazo, y Harry luchó contra las lágrimas de ira y la humillación total que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos. 

Te odio, pensó con sentimiento, sosteniendo la mirada de Severus, algo oscuro y feo echando raíces en su corazón. 

Te odio, te odio, te odio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Nueve años después 

**Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana 

El príncipe Harry en el punto de mira de los medios de comunicación intergalácticos... De nuevo. 

Las hijas y los hijos del Tercer Gran Clan siempre han sido conocidos por su exquisita belleza y carisma. Muchos de ellos causaron guerras que dieron forma a la historia mundial. Pero pocos coqueteaban con el escándalo tan a menudo como lo hace el Príncipe Harry. 

Es de conocimiento general que el Príncipe Harry del Tercer Gran Clan es una mariposa social. El príncipe de veintitrés años asiste a innumerables bailes y veladas, no solo en Calluvia, sino también en otros mundos de la Unión de Planetas. Hoy en día, a nadie le sorprende el creciente número de admiradores extranjeros que tiene el Príncipe Harry, admiradores que se niegan a rendirse a pesar de que el Príncipe Harry no está disponible. Toda la Unión sabe que el príncipe Harry está prometido; a nadie parece importarle, y menos al Prince Harry. 

Aunque, por lo que sabemos, el príncipe nunca ha hecho nada completamente inapropiado, ciertamente no desalienta a sus admiradores para que lo cortejen. 

Sin embargo, fue el príncipe Harry en su reciente viaje a Planet Rugora que levantó nuestras cejas. [Para los que desconocen: Planet Rugora es infame por sus instalaciones de juegos de azar y casas de placer.] El príncipe fue descubierto por los periódicos en la compañía de varios miembros de alto rango de la corte. 

Uno se pregunta qué pensará nuestro estimado Lord Canciller sobre las aventuras de su compañero de unión... De hecho, nos las hemos arreglado para encontrarnos con el Príncipe Severus, pero no parecía muy preocupado. "A él le gusta ver lugares nuevos y conocer gente nueva", nos dijo con brusquedad, algo aburrido y distraído, sin duda con prisa por regresar a la sesión del Consejo. 

Pero nos preguntamos: ¿está el príncipe Severus tan despreocupado como parecía? Y si lo está, uno tiene que preguntarse acerca de las implicaciones...   
Nunca ha habido una disolución de un vínculo infantil, está prohibido por ley, pero imaginamos que si fuera posible, el Príncipe Severus y el Príncipe Harry serían los primeros en la línea.

No podemos pensar en una pareja menos adecuada... 

* * * 

—Desearía que realmente hubiera una manera de disolver este vínculo estúpido —se quejó Harry, cerrando el artículo y configurando su dispositivo múltiple interactivo—. Entonces me libraría de ese imbécil. 

El príncipe Maght del Segundo Gran Clan miró a su amigo y reprimió un suspiro. Amaba a Harry como a un hermano, pero Harry podía ser tan irrazonable cuando se trataba de Severus. Harry también tendía a olvidar que Severus era su hermano y que Maght amaba a su hermano mayor, sin importar lo distante que pudiera ser Severus. Maght estaba convencido de que Severus era una buena persona, en el fondo, pero cada vez que intentaba convencer a Harry de eso, Harry se burlaba y le decía que era demasiado amable e ingenuo, y que Severus no merecía ser defendido. 

—Estás hablando de mi hermano —le recordó Maght a Harry con suavidad. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—A veces me olvido de verdad. En serio, es asombroso que alguien como tú pueda estar relacionado con un idiota tan arrogante y vil. —Harry le dirigió una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos—. Pero sí, lo entiendo. Lamento haberte puesto en una posición tan incómoda. 

Maght suspiró. Siempre lo molestó cuando Harry habló mal de Severus, pero también le molestó que Harry fuera tan miserable por el vínculo con su hermano. 

—No hay manera de disolver el vínculo —dijo Maght pacientemente, tratando de proyectar cariño y comprensión en lugar de exasperación—. No entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo. El vínculo no es malo. Me gusta mi vínculo y mi vínculo y mi compañera. 

Harry se burló. 

—Porque tu compañera no es gilipollas. Me hubiera gustado estar unido a alguien como Camille, bien, todo está bien —Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, se recostó contra el sofá y se pasó la mano por su cabello negro antes de comenzar a enrollarlo entre sus dedos. La sacudida de sus dedos mientras retorcía las hebras traicionaba su frustración. 

—Realmente no entiendes, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry después de un rato. 

Maght se encogió de hombros. Honestamente no lo hizo. 

Harry sonrió levemente. 

—Sólo estás muy protegido. Nunca has estado en otros planetas. No has visto sociedades, sociedades mucho más sanas, que no encadenan a sus hijos a algún extraño de por vida. ¡La gente puede realmente elegir con quién quiere estar en otros planetas, Maght! ¿Te imaginas eso? —Harry se enderezó, sus ojos verdes brillando—. Otras razas realmente pueden enamorarse. Demonios, ¡pueden tener sexo con quien quieran! ¡No tienen que esperar hasta que tengan veinticinco y finalmente se les permitirá follar a la persona que le ha sido forzada desde que eran niños! Increíble, ¿no es así? 

Maght se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzado por el lenguaje vulgar de Harry, pero acostumbró a no comentarlo. 

—Personalmente, estoy completamente bien con esperar hasta que tenga veinticinco años. No es como si quisiera sexo. 

—¡Precisamente! —Dijo Harry—. ¡Este estúpido vínculo se mete con nuestra biología, haciéndonos prácticamente asexuales hasta nuestro matrimonio y aún así no podemos querer a nadie más que a nuestro compañero de enlace! Nos quita nuestra elección. 

Racionalmente, Maght entendió de dónde venía Harry; él lo hizo, pero simplemente... No se sintió particularmente molesto. Era difícil perder o querer algo que uno nunca tuvo. Le sorprendió que Harry se sintiera tan apasionadamente al respecto. 

—Simplemente odio esto —dijo Harry, desinflándose, sus pálidos labios girando hacia abajo en las esquinas, y sus ojos perdiendo fuego. Incluso su cabello caía revuelto y triste. 

—Lo siento —dijo Maght en voz baja, proyectando tanta simpatía y comodidad como pudo. No era un buen empático, Harry era mucho mejor en empatía, pero hizo todo lo posible. 

—Yo también —Murmuró Harry. 

La voz de la IA del palacio interrumpió. 

—¿Disculpe, Su Alteza? 

—¿Sí? —Dijo Harry con indiferencia. 

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Heredero Severus'ngh'chaali está aquí y desea verle. 

Harry se puso de pie tan rápido que casi hizo que Maght se mareara. Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Harry, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad casi febril. 

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? No importa, puedo adivinar. Déjalo entrar. 

Después de unos momentos, Severus entró en la habitación, como si fuera el dueño. Maght siempre había tenido un poco de envidia de la capacidad de su hermano. 

—¿Te has vuelto completamente estúpido? —Dijo Severus, mirando a Harry mientras caminaba hacia su espacio personal—.¿Más estúpido de lo que ya eras? 

Harry levantó la barbilla y se mantuvo firme, sin parecer intimidado en absoluto. 

—¿Qué he hecho ahora, Su Alteza? —dijo con tal veneno en su voz que Maght apenas lo reconoció. 

—¿Has hecho tu misión en la vida el convertirte a ti mismo, y a mí, en el hazmerreír de toda la Unión? —Severus escupió—. ¿Un planeta del placer? De verdad? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a quedar atrapado desnudo? Eres una puta vergüenza. 

Maght miró boquiabierto a su hermano. Honestamente, nunca había escuchado a Severus jurar, o perder su compostura acorazada de una manera tan espectacular, para el caso. Severus no era un exaltado. No rabiaba y no gritaba. Cuando estaba enojado, se quedó peligrosamente tranquilo, no esto. 

Esto... Maght no estaba seguro de qué era esto. 

Para empeorar las cosas, Harry sonrió directamente a la cara de Severus. 

—Lo siento, no puedo escucharte sobre el sonido de tu ego. Vete a la mierda. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. En realidad no me tienes controlado, pedazo de mierda... 

Maght se aclaró la garganta y decidió que debía interferir antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. O mejor dicho, más feas. 

—Calma, los dos. 

La mirada de Severus se volvió hacia él, con un ceño fruncido apareciendo en su rostro. Maght se preguntaba si su hermano se habría dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación. 

Después de lo que pareció un momento muy largo, Severus se apartó de Harry, su rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Fue una vez más absolutamente compuesto. Era casi como mirar a una persona diferente. Este Severus era mucho más familiar para Maght que el que parecía que estaba a un momento de infligir violencia en Harry. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Dijo Severus, con su voz normal que contenía muy poca inflexión—. ¿No deberías estar con Sanyash? 

Maght desvió su mirada de culpabilidad. Se suponía que él realmente estaba con su hermana, y lo había estado, hasta que ella lo había atrapado mirando sus recuerdos a través de su vínculo familiar. Ella había estado tan furiosa con él por violar su privacidad que Maght había huido del palacio, esperando que ella se calmara. A su madre, la reina, no le haría gracia si se enterara. 

—¿Qué hiciste, Maght? —Dijo Severus, fijando su mirada en él. 

—Tal vez deberías dejar de meter tu nariz donde no pertenece —Harry interrumpió. 

En cualquier otro momento, Maght habría puesto los ojos en blanco. Harry no podía vivir con estar en la misma habitación que Severus y no pelearse con él. A veces parecía que no podía vivir sin pelear con Severus por todo y nada. 

—Tal vez deberías intentar seguir tu propio consejo —dijo Severus con frialdad, sin siquiera mirar a Harry, y Maght suspiró exasperado. Severus sabía perfectamente lo mucho que Harry odiaba ser ignorado y Maght estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano lo hizo a propósito. Ambos eran absolutamente incorregibles. 

—Maght —dijo Severus, recordándole que todavía estaba esperando una explicación. 

Maght agachó la cabeza. 

—Sanyash me ha estado molestando toda la tarde por tener algunas noticias interesantes, pero no me dijo nada. Tenía curiosidad y ella estaba allí —Se encogió de hombros, avergonzado por su decisión impulsiva de echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos. La cosa era que ni siquiera había pensado que tendría éxito. Solo era un telépata de Clase 1, sus habilidades de lectura mental eran muy débiles contra otros telépatas. Pero su toquetelepatía era bastante fuerte, y junto con el vínculo familiar entre él y Sanyash, había tenido un éxito inesperado al vislumbrar sus recuerdos. —Me asomé a los recuerdos de Sanyash y descubrí que está embarazada —dijo Maght e inmediatamente se estremeció. ¿Se suponía que debía decirle eso a Severus? 

—Te asomaste a sus recuerdos —repitió Severus rotundamente, ignorando las noticias sobre el embarazo. 

Maght se retorció bajo su pesada mirada. 

—La última vez que lo comprobé, era un crimen —dijo Severus —Se castiga con hasta diez años de prisión, a menos que accedas a los recuerdos de tu compañero de unión, la violación de la privacidad no es una broma. 

—Ella es su hermana, no una extraña —dijo Harry. 

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —dijo Severus, sin mirar a Harry—. Nos vamos a casa, Maght —Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, claramente esperando que Maght lo siguiera. 

Por supuesto que Maght lo hizo. Cuando Severus dio una orden, las personas hicieron lo que se les dijo, a menos que fueran Harry. 

—No te preocupes, estarás bien —dijo Harry, enviando una ola de comodidad y tranquilidad en su camino—. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? 

Maght negó con la cabeza. Tener a Harry cerca era lo último que necesitaba. Por alguna razón, él siempre sacaba lo peor de Severus. 

—Estoy seguro de que estaré bien —dijo Maght con una confianza que realmente no sentía. 

Debería estar bien. ¿Verdad? 

Él era un príncipe. 

¿Qué podrían hacerle sus padres?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

**Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana 

¡El príncipe Maght'ngh'chaali fue desterrado a un planeta preTTCI! 

La Segunda Casa Real emitió un comunicado de prensa que afirmaba que el Príncipe Maght había sido exiliado temporalmente a Sol III, un planeta primitivo a la mitad de una galaxia, como castigo por su "transgresión". El comunicado de prensa no daba detalles sobre el alcance de la transgresión del príncipe, pero no hay duda de que debe ser algo serio si la Reina Tamirs y el Príncipe Heredero han decidido castigar a un miembro de su propia familia con tanta dureza... 

* * * 

—¿Su Alteza? 

Severus frunció el ceño ante el informe que tenía delante. 

—No he pedido interrupciones, Borg'gorn —dijo a la IA. 

—Pido disculpas, Su Alteza, pero el Príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli se niega a irse hasta que lo vea. 

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué quería el mocoso? 

—Muy bien. Déjalo entrar. 

Sus labios se adelgazaron cuando Harry entró en la habitación, todo cabello revuelto, piel perfecta y gracia antinatural. Por una vez, el cabello de Harry estaba medianamente en peinado, aunque parecía que se desharía del más mínimo toque. 

Severus volvió su mirada al informe que tenía delante. 

—¿Qué quieres? —Dijo fríamente, comprobando sus escudos mentales y encontrándolos a su entera satisfacción. Estar en la misma habitación que Harry siempre fue agravante, por varias razones. 

—¿Estás loco? —Harry gruñó, marchando hacia su escritorio y golpeando sus manos contra él—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Maght, maldito enfermo? ¿No te preocupas por él en absoluto? 

—Cuidado con tu mala lengua —dijo Severus—. Y no fue mi decisión castigar a Maght de esa manera. Fue idea de la reina. 

Harry se burló. 

—Como si ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión si no estuvieras de acuerdo con ella. 

—Me siento halagado de que pienses que tengo mucha influencia sobre mi madre, pero el punto es discutible porque apoyo completamente su decisión. 

Harry lo miró desde el otro lado del escritorio, sus ojos llenos de fuego y odio. 

—¿Estás loco? ¡Enviar a Maght a un planeta pre-TTCI como Sol III es una receta para el desastre! Él tiene cero habilidades de supervivencia! ¡Piensa que las personas desagradables no existen y confía en todos! Nunca ha estado en otro planeta civilizado, y lo envías a un planeta bárbaro a media galaxia, ¡un planeta con habitantes que creen que los extraterrestres quieren secuestrarlos o alguna otra mierda estúpida! Se entregará o morirá de hambre. 

—¿Ya terminaste? —Dijo Severus. Le molestaba que Harry pensara que estaba siendo descuidado con la seguridad de su hermano. La decisión podría haber sido de la reina, pero él había elegido cuidadosamente el planeta para el destierro de Maght. Sol III, o Tierra, era lo suficientemente diverso como para que el extraño comportamiento de Maght se descartara como peculiaridad. 

Maght también había sido desterrado en uno de los países más civilizados del planeta. Él debería estar bien—. Primero, la decisión de la reina no está en discusión. Ni siquiera perteneces a nuestro Gran Clan, por lo que nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. Segundo, es un castigo adecuado para la transgresión de Maght. Todos lo mimamos demasiado. Es hora de que crezca y aprenda algunas lecciones de vida. Él está solo ahora. La distancia entre Calluvia y Terra es demasiado grande para que funcionen los lazos familiares. Le hará apreciar sus vínculos telepáticos y nunca más abusará de ellos. 

Harry lo miró a los ojos. 

—Es gracioso que tú, de todas las personas, estés hablando de apreciar los vínculos telepáticos. Sé que nuestro vínculo es bastante patético, pero no lo fortaleces exactamente al bloquearme. 

Severus sostuvo su mirada sin pestañear, preguntándose qué haría Harry si supiera la verdad. No bloqueó a Harry de su mente. No había necesidad. Nunca había habido necesidad de hacerlo. Severus aún recordaba el día de su unión, hace tantos años. Había sido un niño de ocho años, su mente era una herida abierta por la muerte de su primer compañero de unión, sus sentidos aturdidos y desorientados. Todavía podía recordar con perfecta claridad el momento en que se le había dicho que tomara a un bebé recién nacido en sus brazos mientras los adeptos de la mente intentaban establecer un vínculo entre ellos. Harry había sido una cosa pequeña, nacido prematuro por dos meses, y había tomado cuatro intentos antes de que finalmente concluyeran que el vínculo había sido forjado. 

En ese momento, Severus había pensado que tenían razón. Podía sentir las emociones caóticas y sin sentido del niño, su necesidad de comodidad y seguridad. Ya que un niño, demasiado joven no podía comunicarse y casi no tenía habilidades telepáticas, era imposible determinar que el vínculo se había apoderado del lado de Harry, o mejor dicho, del de Severus. Severus se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal solo unos meses después cuando se hizo evidente que el infante no podía sentirlo en absoluto, eso y el hecho de que las habilidades telepáticas de Severus... habían cambiado. 

La verdad del asunto era que su vínculo era unidireccional: Harry podría estar vinculado a él, pero él no estaba vinculado a Harry. No es que Severus tuviera alguna intención de esclarecer a su supuesto compañero sobre el hecho. Si Harry tenia la impresión de que Severus lo estaba bloqueando fuera de su mente a propósito, que así sea. 

Ser considerado como un compañero de enlace negligente era mejor que la alternativa. 

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que cuanto menos interactuáramos a través de nuestro vínculo, mejor —dijo Severus. 

Harry hizo una mueca pensativa. 

—Es gracioso que no recuerde esa conversación. En realidad, no recuerdo que hayamos tenido una conversación adulta que no implicara que me criticases por cada pecado imaginario. 

—Para que tengamos una conversación adulta, ambos debemos ser adultos —dijo Severus, volviendo su mirada a los informes una vez más. 

—Tengo veintitrés años —se quejó Harry—. Me consideran un adulto en la mayoría de los otros planetas de la Unión. 

Hubo varias respuestas en las que Severus pudo pensar, pero se las guardó para sí mismo. Todas ellas solo habrían escalado en una discusión. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tener otra discusión inútil y agravante con Harry, por muy tentador que fuera. Era mucho más tentador de lo que debería haber sido. Él no tenía la excusa de no ser un adulto. 

—No te atrevas a ignorarme, imbécil —siseó Harry, su ira ardiendo a través del vínculo. 

A veces, Severus se preguntaba cómo habría sido tener un vínculo totalmente funcional con Harry, la mucha más distracción que sería, y era bueno que nunca lo supiera. Tener un acceso unidireccional a las emociones de Harry ya era una distracción suficiente. 

La parte más agravante fue que nunca había tenido éxito en bloquear las emociones de Harry. Sin importar cuán fuertes fueran sus habilidades telepáticas, Severus siempre podía sentir una necesidad extraña en el fondo de su mente: necesidad de compañía, necesidad de atención, a veces necesidad de consuelo. Harry había sido un niño muy emocional y necesitado, y eso no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años: era un extrovertido, que necesitaba a la gente y la compañía y la atención de la gente para sentirse feliz. Era todo lo contrario de Severus en ese sentido, y recibir las emociones de segunda mano de un niño necesitado le había irritado muchísimo cuando era más joven. Afortunadamente, Harry había aprendido a proteger su mente mejor y dejó de pedir tanta necesidad después de su primera reunión, pero aún así era una distracción. 

Más distracción de lo que debería haber sido. 

A veces, Severus estaba tentado a romper su vínculo unilateral por completo (podía hacerlo con bastante facilidad), pero sería absurdo hacerlo cuando las consecuencias eran, en el mejor de los casos, impredecibles. Harry podría no sentirlo en el otro extremo del vínculo, pero definitivamente notaría la repentina desaparición del vínculo. 

Después de todo, conectar las mentes de las personas no era la función principal del vínculo. 

—¡Deja de ignorarme! —Dijo Harry de nuevo, e incluso sin mirarlo, Severus supo que sus ojos verdes brillaban de furia, sus pálidas mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios rosados doblados en un feroz ceño. Era el único conocido de Severus que logró volverse más atractivo a medida que se enfadaba más. 

Severus se deslizó más abajo en su asiento, irritado consigo mismo. 

—Vete —dijo secamente, con los ojos puestos en su trabajo—. No tengo tiempo para ti. 

—Tú... —Harry se enfureció por unos momentos en silencio antes de salir de la habitación. 

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, Severus suspiró. 

Esto era inaceptable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Una vez, hace miles de años, había una reina del Tercer Gran Clan llamada Rosxyn, y era tan extraordinariamente bella, inteligente y amable que tenía pretendientes de toda la galaxia. Pero la reina Rosxyn siguió rechazando a todos sus pretendientes, declarando que quería dedicar su vida a gobernar su Clan. 

No todos sus pretendientes aceptaron su rechazo fácilmente. Uno de ellos, Marvik del Clan Shieksu del Primer Gran Clan, estaba tan fuera de sí por el enamoramiento y la rabia que secuestró a la reina Rosxyn y la forzó a ella a un lazo matrimonial arcaico, del tipo que era imposible de disolver. 

Las consecuencias fueron inimaginables. A pesar de los innumerables intentos de romper el vínculo, el asaltante permaneció vinculado a la Reina. Al final, no dispuesta a comprometer a su Clan, la reina Rosxyn abdicó a favor de su hermano. 

Pero la historia no terminó ahí. Cuando la Primera Casa Real se negó a ser responsable por las acciones dañinas de Marvik contra la Tercera Casa Real, el escándalo político se convirtió en un conflicto militar, que finalmente involucró a todos los Grandes Clanes en la guerra más grande del planeta en la historia de Calluvia, una guerra mundial. Eso casi acabó con toda la población. 

Tomó décadas recuperarse de esa guerra y sus consecuencias. 

Para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder, el Consejo de los Grandes Clanes propuso una solución: unir todos los núcleos telepáticos de los niños desde una edad temprana. Tal vínculo infantil funcionó de manera diferente a cualquier otro vínculo telepático, profundizando en la psique del niño y haciendo imposible que alguien fuerce un vínculo matrimonial. En cualquier otro momento tal propuesta, sin duda, habría llevado a un debate sobre temas de consentimiento, ya que los niños no pudieron dar su consentimiento, pero después de años de derramamiento de sangre y décadas de reconstrucción, nadie quería que algo así volviera a suceder y la solución alivió a la mayoría. 

Pero de vez en cuando, había personas que se rebelaron contra el vínculo, todo lo que representaba, y todo lo que había robado. 

* * * 

Harry caminó por el corredor familiar que conduce a los aposentos de Maght, emocionado e impaciente por ver a su mejor amigo por primera vez en cinco meses. Había estado fuera del planeta cuando recibió la noticia del regreso de Maght de Terra. Harry no había podido regresar a Calluvia antes, por mucho que se preocupara por su amigo. Y él estaba preocupado. Maght había parecido apagado cuando Harry lo llamó. Le había dicho a Harry que hablarían cuando Harry volviera, como si Maght temiera que alguien escuchara lo que tenía que decir. Eso ciertamente había despertado la curiosidad de Harry. 

—Su Alteza lo está esperando, Su Alteza —dijo la IA del palacio con su voz neutral. 

—¿Está Severus en casa, Borg'gorn? —Dijo Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. No había visto a Severus en veinticuatro días y estaba perfectamente feliz por eso. Él solo... solo necesitaba saber si Severus estaba en el edificio. Se sentía descentrado si no lo sabía con seguridad. 

—No, el Príncipe Heredero está en el Ministerio, Su Alteza. 

Harry frunció los labios, preguntándose si era verdad o si Severus le había dicho a Borg'gorn que le dijera eso. No es que importara. Tampoco era como si él quisiera ver al imbécil. 

La puerta de los aposentos de Maght se abrió y Harry entró. 

La habitación familiar inmediatamente lo tranquilizó. Siempre le habían gustado las habitaciones de Maght por sus paredes transparentes de piso a techo con vistas espectaculares de la Bahía de Pheriana. El Segundo Palacio Real estaba ubicado en uno de los lugares más hermosos de Calluvia, rodeado por la Bahía de Pheriana y el Parque Nacional Baldur. A veces, Harry casi deseaba vivir aquí (el palacio de sus padres estaba rodeado de pantanos brumosos y las Montañas Grises y no era tan bonito), pero luego recordó lo que implicaría vivir aquí. Ninguna vista bonita compensaría la presencia de Severus bajo el mismo techo. 

Sacudiendo el pensamiento, Harry enfocó sus ojos en el único ocupante de la espaciosa habitación. 

Maght estaba sentado en el sofá, y había un holograma de algún planeta frente a él, pero sus ojos violetas estaban enfocados en Harry. Maght le sonrió, su rostro tan querido y amable como siempre. A decir verdad, Harry no tenía idea de cómo se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos cuando no podían ser más diferentes. Maght era un alma amable: bueno, confiado y un poco ingenuo. Siempre creyó lo mejor en las personas. A Maght le gustaban todos. Su único defecto fueron sus parientes. 

—Maght —dijo Harry, acercándose con su mente a la de su amigo. Para su sorpresa y preocupación, la mente de Maght no se sentía tan tranquila y acogedora como siempre. —Estaba empezando a pensar que habías sido secuestrado por los bárbaros en Sol III —dijo Harry, mirando a Maght con discreción. Había algo diferente en él. Algo apagado. 

Maght frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe telepático. 

—Los humanos no son bárbaros. No seas un snob. Y he regresado hace tiempo. No es mi culpa que estuvieras fuera del planeta. 

Harry arrugó la nariz y le dio a Maght una sonrisa tímida. 

—Ugh, yo estaba siendo un snob. Menos mal que te tengo para decirme cuando actúo con snobismo y alto nivel. 

—Severus debe haberte contagiado —dijo Maght con una sonrisa que no parecía del todo natural. 

—Ni siquiera bromees al respecto —dijo Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a Maght. Frunció el ceño—. Tienes permiso para matarme el día que comience a actuar como Severus. 

—Lo siento —dijo Maght, palmeando el hombro de Harry—. Él no es un monstruo, ya sabes. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Él es tu hermano. Por supuesto que dirías eso. De todos modos, no estoy aquí para hablar de ese gilipollas —Se encontró con los ojos de su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa, Maght? 

—Magnus —dijo Maght, su voz temblaba un poco—. Me acostumbré al nombre y me gusta mucho. 

La curiosidad de Harry se encendió, pero él solo asintió, sintiendo que esto era algo importante para su amigo. Si Maght quisiera ser llamado Magnus, él podría hacer eso. Magnus le iba mejor, en realidad. Sonaba más suave. 

—¿Entonces qué hay de malo? Tú estás emitiendo unas vibraciones realmente negativas. 

Magnus agitó su mano para quitar el holograma y abrió la configuración de seguridad de la habitación. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Harry, mirándolo con curiosidad. 

Magnus apagó las cámaras y luego lo miró. 

—Ya no tengo el vínculo con Camille'shni'gul. 

Harry sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban. 

Por un momento, solo pudo mirar a Magnus. 

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? 

Magnus asintió. 

—Sentí que se debilitaba gradualmente en la Tierra y luego se rompió, creo. Justo la noche antes de que mis padres me recogieran, en realidad —Se sonrojó un poco por alguna razón y dijo rápidamente: —Pensé que el vínculo podría reconstruirse cuando regresara a casa, al igual que mis otros enlaces telepáticos con mi familia, pero han pasado veintidós días y no ha pasado nada. No sé qué pensar. 

Harry tampoco sabía qué pensar.   
—¿Has hablado con Camille'shni'gul? ¿Todavía siente el vínculo en su extremo? 

Magnus negó con la cabeza. 

—Ella todavía está en ese internado en Meniiuf II. No se permiten comunicaciones a menos que sea una emergencia — Pareció dudar—. No sé si debería decírselo a alguien. 

Harry enarcó las cejas. 

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que los adeptos de la mente solo reestablecerán el vínculo. Quiero decir, ha estado en tu mente por siempre; no debería ser difícil. 

—Yo... —Magnus se mordió el labio y miró alrededor de la habitación—. No estoy seguro de querer recuperar el vínculo. 

Harry lo miró fijamente. 

—Está bien —dijo lentamente—. ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? ¿Siempre te burlaste de mí cuando me quejé y me quejé de mi vínculo con tu hermano, y ahora, de repente, tampoco quieres el vínculo? Nunca tuviste un problema con Camille'shni'gul. 

Magnus suspiró, sus ojos tristes, lo cual era muy poco característico para una persona tan feliz como él. 

—Es solo que... —Se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño—. Me siento mucho mejor sin el vínculo. Me siento como si hubiera estado medio ciego toda mi vida. Todos mis sentidos están mejor ahora —Magnus frunció los labios—. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué el vínculo empeora nuestros sentidos? Siempre nos han dicho que el vínculo nos ha mejorado. 

Harry miró hacia otro lado, obligándose a pensar racionalmente en lugar de permitir que su indignación se hiciera cargo. Si fuera cierto que el vínculo empeoraba todos sus sentidos... 

Un recuerdo a medio olvido se ocultó en el fondo de su mente 01/2019 hasta que finalmente recordó lo que las palabras de Magnus le recordaban. 

—Escuché algunos rumores cuando estuve en Planeta Bienr el año pasado —dijo Harry—. Pensé que eran una tontería, pero... tal vez no lo eran. 

—¿Qué rumores? 

Frunciendo el ceño pensativamente, Harry jugó con un mechón de su cabello, un hábito ansioso que nunca había superado. 

—Tienen estas leyendas... del contacto con nuestros antepasados. Les tenían miedo, Maght. Afirmaron que algunos de nuestros antepasados podrían matar con sus mentes. 

Magnus se rió entre dientes, pero Harry solo lo miró con seriedad, y la diversión de Magnus desapareció. 

—¿Seguramente no es cierto? —Dijo Magnus. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose inquieto de repente al recordar todas las inconsistencias que había notado cuando investigó su estúpido vínculo. 

—Han pasado miles de años. Siempre pensé que era jodidamente extraño que nuestros libros de historia fueran tan secretos acerca de las décadas entre la Gran Guerra y la Ley de Vinculación. El contacto con Planeta Bienr también ocurrió en esa época. 

Era extraño que los sesenta años entre el final de la Gran Guerra y la introducción de la Ley de Vinculación apenas fueron documentados. Al parecer, la Ley de Vinculación se había introducido para proteger a los telépatas de los enlaces forzados como el que básicamente había iniciado la guerra más devastadora en la historia de su planeta. Sin embargo, hubo efectos secundarios del vínculo infantil, efectos secundarios que siempre se mencionaron como una idea de último momento, si se mencionan, algo que no mucha gente sabía. La única razón por la que Harry estaba tan versado en este tema era porque había pasado innumerables horas, años, investigando todo lo relacionado de forma remota con el vínculo. 

Era bien sabido que las armas biológicas utilizadas en la Gran Guerra hicieron que la población fuera casi infértil. 

Desesperados por evitar que la raza se extinguiera, los científicos   
de Calluvian habían iniciado un programa genético experimental que tenía como objetivo fijar sistemas reproductivos de las personas. Se había solucionado el problema, pero hoy en día pocos sabían que, debido a las pruebas limitadas, había habido consecuencias imprevistas. Los experimentos genéticos habían causado mutaciones de varios tipos, trayendo rasgos de retroceso de un antepasado extinto y afectando la telepatía de algunas personas. 

Esas mutaciones físicas todavía existían hasta el día de hoy, pero rara vez se hablaban en compañía educada. Harry sabía que Magnus llevaba el gen del retroceso solo porque Magnus se lo había contado. 

Pero si de las mutaciones físicas apenas se hablaban en estos días, las mutaciones telepáticas no se hablaban en absoluto. Lo más extraño fue que, incluso los registros históricos eran muy vagos cuando mencionaban las mutaciones telepáticas, solo afirmaban que habían desaparecido cuando se implementó la Ley de Vinculación. Al parecer, la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas fue solo un efecto secundario inesperado del vínculo infantil. Pretendidamente. 

—Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con el vínculo que embota nuestros sentidos? —Dijo Magnus, levantando las rodillas y abrazándolas. 

Zumbando pensativamente, Harry lo consideró. 

—La telepatía es nuestro sexto sentido. Si el efecto colateral de la Ley de Vinculación fue la desaparición de las mutaciones telepáticas, tiene sentido que el enlace haya afectado a nuestros otros sentidos, ¿verdad? —Harry frunció los labios—. Y cuando el Consejo se dio cuenta de que el vínculo afectaba a los sentidos de la gente, por supuesto, lo mantuvieron en secreto. 

Probablemente es por eso que nos obligan a hacer el vínculo estúpido tan jóvenes: los bebés son demasiado pequeños para recordar y darse cuenta de que algo está mal —Él negó con la cabeza. Todavía no cuadraba—. Pero es un poco ridículo ir tan lejos para protegernos de los lazos forzados, ¿no? 

Magnus se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Dijo lentamente: 

—¿Y si es una mentira que se introdujo la Ley de Vinculación para protegernos de los vínculos forzados? ¿Y si el vínculo se inventó específicamente para deshacerse de las mutaciones telepáticas? 

Harry lo miró fijamente, sorprendido más allá de la creencia. Se   
le había ocurrido el pensamiento, pero le había parecido demasiado descabellado como para contemplarlo seriamente. Pero si Magnus, el ingenuo y confiado Magnus que generalmente se burlaba de las teorías de conspiración, pensaba que era posible... 

—Si tienes razón... —dijo Harry—. Si tienes razón, por supuesto, al Consejo no le importarán los pequeños efectos secundarios, como los sentidos apagados, siempre y cuando las mutaciones también se reprimieran —Harry se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a pasear por la habitación, cada vez más enfadado mientras más pensaba en eso—. Sabía que el vínculo era estúpido, pero no tenía idea de que en realidad estaba estropeando mi cuerpo en más de un sentido —Su corazón se aceleró cuando algo se le ocurrió. Se detuvo y se giró, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Crees que yo también puedo hacerlo? ¿Ir a un planeta muy lejano como Sol III y deshacerme de mi vínculo con el idiota de tu hermano de esa manera? 

Magnus suspiró, la exasperación parpadeaba en su rostro. 

—No creo que sea tan simple. Si fuera así de simple, todos los que viajaron a planetas distantes romperían los vínculos. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, su corazón todavía latía rápido y fuerte, la emoción recorría su cuerpo. 

—La teletransportación transgaláctica se mejoró hace solo diecisiete años. Hasta ese momento, no podíamos viajar tan lejos. Y dijiste que tu vínculo se había roto completamente solo después de meses de estadía en Sol III. No creo que ningún Calluvian haya permanecido tanto tiempo en planetas tan distantes. Hasta ti —Hasta hace muy poco, no podían viajar a planetas tan distantes como Terra usando teletransportación. Su conocimiento de Terra se había basado en gran parte en lo que sus planetas aliados que estaban ubicados más cerca de Terra sabían al respecto, y la información no se había actualizado en mucho tiempo. 

—Difícilmente puedes desaparecer durante meses — argumentó Magnus—. Y no tienes idea de cómo sobrevivir en la Tierra. 

Harry desechó sus preocupaciones. 

—Si has podido hacerlo, me las arreglaré bien. 

Magnus le dio otra bofetada telepática. 

—¡Oye! 

Harry se echó a reír, sintiéndose tan excitado que apenas podía contenerlo. 

—Sabes que tengo razón. Me sorprende que no te hayas matado o muerto de hambre. Eres demasiado ingenuo y amable para tu propio bien. 

Magnus hizo un puchero. 

—No lo soy. Yo era un humano muy creíble. ¡Aprendí a usar una máquina de café en diez minutos! 

Harry lo miró sin comprender. 

—No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir. Pero, de todos modos. Está decidido: voy al Sol III, quiero decir, a la Tierra —se corrigió él mismo, tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre nativo del planeta. Sus registros decían que el nombre nativo del planeta era Terra, pero tenía sentido que el lenguaje del planeta cambiaría en los miles de años que habían pasado desde que Sol III había sido localizado por primera vez. 

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Sabes, me molesta que odies tanto a mi hermano y estés dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para deshacerte del vínculo con él. ¿Por qué no quieres convertirte en su rey-consorte? Es un gran honor y realmente serás mi familia, entonces. 

Harry sintió una punzada de culpa. 

—Maght, no lo tomes personalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Solo trata de ponerte en mis zapatos. ¿Te gustaría estar unido de por vida a un bastardo tan frío y cruel como Severus? ¿Sabes que nunca me sonríe? ¡Nunca! Él siempre me mira como si fuera un pequeño insecto molesto bajo sus pies. Demonios, ¡me ignora la mayor parte del tiempo! Es decir, a menos que me esté criticando por algo... 

—Pero… 

—¡Y eso no es todo! —Dijo Harry—. Él me bloquea completamente de su mente. ¿Sabes todo lo que la gente dice acerca de que el vínculo es un camino a la mente de tu compañero? Es una tontería, en lo que respecta a nuestro vínculo. Nunca ha tocado mi mente. Cada vez que trato de acercarme a él, me encuentro con esa pared fea e impenetrable que me hace sentir mareado y enfermo. ¿Por qué querría estar unido por la vida a una persona así? —Incluso pensar en ese feo muro no deseado que lo bloqueaba de la mente de Severus hizo que su garganta se cerrara, y Harry frunció el ceño, odiando que el rechazo de Severus siguiera afectándole tanto. No debería importarle. No le importaba. A la mierda ese imbécil. Que lo jodan. 

—Si consigues que tu vínculo se disuelva, Severus volverá a estar sin vínculos —dijo Magnus, mirándolo suplicante—. Ha estado esperando hasta que alcances la mayoría de edad. 

Harry se burló. 

—No es culpa mía que su primera compañera muriera. Chica con suerte. 

Magnus le dio una mirada de reproche. 

—¡Harry! La muerte no es broma. 

—No estoy bromeando —dijo Harry a la defensiva—. La muerte es preferible al destino de ser la pareja de Severus. Ni siquiera había nacido entonces. No es mi culpa que Severus tenga que esperar hasta que llegue a los veinticinco. Es demasiado viejo para mí de todos modos. 

—Él es sólo ocho años mayor —dijo Magnus—. Si vuestro vínculo se disuelve, no tendrá otras opciones. Todos los demás están emparejados. 

Harry no se sentía particularmente comprensivo. 

—Él siempre puede estar unido a algún pobre bebé y esperar hasta que crezca. Es lo que me hicieron, ¿no? 

Magnus suspiró de nuevo. 

—Bien —dijo—. Digamos que encuentras una manera de llegar a la Tierra y quedarte allí durante meses. Digamos que tienes el vínculo con Severus disuelto. ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? 

¿Estaba bromeando Magnus? 

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero seré libre de tomar mis propias decisiones. Estaré libre de él. Tendré la libertad de hacer lo que quiera. 

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Magnus, una emoción fea y enfermiza que se desprendía de él en oleadas. 

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. Miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estás bien? 

Magnus respiró hondo, evitando sus ojos. 

—Conocí a alguien en la Tierra —dijo al fin, mirando sus manos—. Nos hemos convertido en... muy cercanos. Lo extraño mucho. 

—Oh —dijo Harry débilmente, más que un poco sorprendido. 

Se sentó en el sofá y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Magnus. Su especie no era muy dada al afecto físico, pero tenía la sensación de que Magnus lo necesitaba en este momento. Tenía razón: Magnus se apoyó en el toque con entusiasmo, como si estuviera hambriento de contacto. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar. 

—Espera —dijo, sentándose derecho—. Si ya no estás vinculado, ¿puedes sentir atracción sexual? 

Magnus se sonrojó. 

—Eres descarado. No deberías estar preguntándome sobre tales cosas. 

—¡Bah! —Dijo Harry—. En lo que a mí respecta, es natural. Es el vínculo estúpido que nos convirtió en seres sin asexuales —Él frunció el ceño—. Sabes, me sorprende que el vínculo nos permita tener relaciones sexuales en absoluto. En realidad, si la tecnología de los úteros artificiales ya se hubiera inventado en ese momento, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se habrían molestado en devolvernos la posibilidad de tener relaciones sexuales —A Harry siempre le había parecido extraño que los Calluvian no pudieran sentir la excitación sexual hasta su boda, y de repente podían. Ahora todo tenía sentido. El Consejo hizo una única enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación quince años después de la introducción de la ley. La ceremonia de unión a la edad de veinticinco años no había estado en la ley original. El Consejo probablemente no había esperado que el vínculo de la infancia suprimiera del cerebro los centros de excitación sexual también, por lo que el problema fue solucionado por un adepto a la mente durante la ceremonia de vinculación, sin afectar a otras partes del vínculo. 

Incluso pensar en lo mucho que estaban enredados sus cerebros le hizo sentirse un poco enfermo. 

—Casi me hace desear que la tecnología de úteros artificiales todavía no existiera —dijo Harry—. Entonces no me habrían unido a otro hombre —Al darse cuenta de la exasperada mirada de Magnus, Harry se calló, sonrojándose. Sabía que estaba un poco obsesionado con el tema. Bien, estaba más que un poco obsesionado con Severus, su odio hacia él le nublaba su capacidad de pensar con claridad. Lo cual era ridículo desear que la tecnología de matrices artificiales no existiera, no habrían nacido en absoluto sin ella, ya que sus padres eran una pareja del mismo sexo. 

Harry miró a Magnus con curiosidad. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Magnus. 

—¿Es verdad que los humanos todavía tienen cosas como la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad? 

Magnus asintió. 

—La heterosexualidad es considerada la norma allí. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Eso apesta. Sin embargo, sería genial tener opciones en lugar de la vinculación sexual. Es una pena que tu vínculo se rompiera tan tarde y no tuviste la oportunidad de explorar tu verdadera sexualidad sin la mentira del vínculo. 

¿Magnus estaba evitando sus ojos? 

Harry lo estudió. No, seguramente solo lo estaba imaginando. 

—Tal vez deberíamos ir a la Tierra juntos —dijo, probando las aguas. 

La mirada de Magnus se volvió hacia él, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos dorados antes de desaparecer. 

No seas tonto. Nadie nos dejaría ir. ¿No crees que no lo intenté? Los viajes a los planetas pre-TTCI están regulados por el Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos. Se pueden hacer excepciones especiales, pero debe haber una muy buena razón. Teniendo en cuenta que el Lord Canciller de la rama del Ministerio de Calluvia es Severus, buena suerte al intentar convencerlo de que tienes una buena razón para visitar la Tierra. 

—Maldita sea —Harry suspiró—. ¿No puedes hablar con él? Puede que sea un gilipollas altanero, pero es tu hermano. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. 

—Severus no lo sancionará si no hay una razón buena y racional. Así que ni siquiera intenté hablar con él sobre eso después de que mis padres dijeron que no. 

—Todavía tienes más posibilidades de convencerlo que yo — dijo Harry—. Al menos él no te odia. 

—Él tampoco te odia —dijo Magnus, muy poco convincente. 

—Cierto —dijo Harry con un resoplido. Si había algo con lo que siempre podía contar era el hecho de que Severus lo detestaba, y viceversa—. Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible. Me sorprende que los humanos no sospecharan nada. Supongo que tienes suerte de que no crean en los extraterrestres.   
Magnus le dio una extraña y dócil sonrisa. 

—Algunos de ellos piensan que hay extraterrestres, pero en realidad no creen que se parezcan a los humanos. Tienen ideas muy extrañas sobre los extraterrestres. 

—Los seres humanos se parecen a nosotros, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo pasar por un humano? —Harry sabía que la mayoría de las razas sensibles en la galaxia se veían lo suficientemente similares, pero todavía había diferencias. A veces las diferencias eran sutiles, pero a veces eran demasiado obvias. 

Magnus miró a Harry críticamente. 

—Creo que sí —dijo, con tono vacilante—. Pero no importa. No vamos a la Tierra. 

Harry sonrió. 

—¿Quieres apostar? 

Salió de la habitación de Magnus, el comienzo de un plan formándose en su mente. 

Realmente, Magnus debería haber sabido que no debía apostar con él en nada. 

Por supuesto, no sería fácil arreglarlo. El uso de TTCI (teletransportación transgaláctica casi instantánea) fue fuertemente regulado y monitoreado por el Ministerio, especialmente cuando se trataba de viajes a planetas pre-TTCI como la Tierra. No había manera de que pudieran usar el TTCI de Calluvia (Severus nunca lo aprobaría), por lo que Harry tuvo que buscar otras opciones. Viajar en una nave espacial hasta la Tierra estaba obviamente fuera de discusión; esas cosas eran lentas y estaban desactualizadas por una razón. Afortunadamente, Harry tenía muchos amigos en otros planetas; ser una persona sociable (no una puta de la atención, como dijo Severus de manera astuta) finalmente dio sus frutos. 

Así que siete días después, Harry le envió a Magnus un mensaje que decía: Prepárate y ven a mi casa a las diez de la tarde. Nos vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus asistía a la sesión trimestral de la Cámara de los Lores sobre el planeta Redoran cuando la Reina le informó de la desaparición de Maght. En verdad, prestó poca atención a sus palabras, inmerso en las complejidades de las nuevas reglas de depreciación del Servicio de Ingresos Intergalácticos, y confiando en que la Reina podría manejar el mal comportamiento de su hijo favorito. 

Pero cuando regresó a Calluvia un mes después y encontró a su hermano aún ausente y al Rey-Consorte fuera de sí, con preocupación, Severus dejó de lado su trabajo y le dio al problema toda su atención por primera vez. 

Hubo varios asuntos concernientes además de la desaparición de su hermano. Al parecer, la compañera de Maght, Camille, había llegado al palacio poco después de la desaparición de Maght e informó que había dejado de sentir a Maght en su mente. 

El vínculo familiar de Severus con Maght también estaba completamente en silencio, lo que indicaba que su hermano estaba muy lejos de Calluvia. 

Excepto que no debería haber sido posible. No hubo registros de que Maght usara el TTCI de Calluvia en ningún momento después de su regreso de la Tierra. Concedido, era posible que Maght se hubiera ido en una nave espacial y hubiera usado el TTCI de otro planeta para viajar a la Tierra, pero Maght no tenía conexiones fuera del mundo. Tampoco tenía las conexiones para eliminar su chip de identificación que podría haberse utilizado para contactarlo a través de un comunicador de largo alcance, y sin embargo, el chip de Maght estaba inactivo, y probablemente reemplazado por uno falso. 

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Maght simplemente no tenía los recursos para hacerlo. 

Pero cuando Borg'gorn le informó que Harry también estaba ausente, Severus suspiró. Por supuesto. Un breve chequeo de su vínculo unilateral con Harry lo confirmó: Harry también estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Calluvia para que Severus dejara de sentir sus emociones. 

En retrospectiva, tal vez debería haber esperado esto. 

Había pensado que era extraño cuando la Reina le había dicho que Maght había pedido volver a la Tierra para ver a un amigo. Pero como la Reina había negado la petición de Maght, Severus lo había apartado de su mente, sabiendo que Maght no haría nada sin el permiso de sus padres. Debería haber recordado que Maght tenía un gusto horrible en amigos, amigos que no eran tan obedientes como Maght y que tenían demasiados admiradores fuera del mundo compitiendo por su atención. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación, Severus se dirigió hacia la cámara más cercana. 

—Borg'gorn, informe a los técnicos de TTCI que preparen al teletransportador para un viaje de larga distancia al Sol III. La misma ubicación que el Príncipe Maght fue transportado a cuando lo dejamos en la Tierra hace más de medio año — Deseaba simplemente poder solicitar la ubicación donde Maght había sido transportado, pero el TTCI no funcionó de esa manera. Después de transportar a una persona, dejó un transpondedor temporal en el chip de identificación de la persona que actuó como un faro para el viaje de regreso, no se requerían coordenadas. Normalmente era conveniente, pero ahora solo complicaba todo. A menos que se encontrara con el transpondedor de fuera del planeta que Harry y Maght habían usado para llegar a la Tierra esta vez, no había manera de saber dónde estaban exactamente en la Tierra, si sus sospechas eran correctas y realmente estaban en la Tierra. 

Brevemente, Severus contempló encontrar a la persona que los había ayudado, una de las legiones de admiradores de Harry, sin duda, pero no sería una tarea fácil, teniendo en cuenta que los pretendientes de Harry no le tenían mucho cariño. No le dirían nada de buena gana, y no tuvo tiempo de viajar a otros planetas para obtener la información por otros medios. 

—He entregado el mensaje, Su Alteza —dijo la IA—. ¿Quiere viajar allí usted mismo? 

Severus sintió que sus labios se curvaban. 

—¿Querer? No. Pero no es algo que pueda delegar a nadie más —No solo se debía manejar el asunto con la mayor discreción, sino que también causaría problemas a Maght si alguien descubriera que realizó un viaje no autorizado a un planeta preTTCI como la Tierra, pero como Lord Canciller, Severus era la única persona en Calluvia con acceso ilimitado al TTCI. No tenía que explicar a nadie a dónde iba o por qué. Incluso la reina no tenía tal lujo. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que ir él mismo. 

Pero antes de que Severus pudiera abandonar el palacio, Borg'gorn anunció la llegada de la pareja de Maght y sus padres. 

Aparentemente tenían inquietudes y tenían la intención de ir al Consejo a menos que Severus les hablara. Una hora más tarde, después de calmarlos lo mejor que pudo,fue un Severus mucho más irritado y preocupado quien entró en la cámara de acceso y marcó su código de acceso al Ministerio de Calluvia. Unos momentos más tarde, estaba saliendo de la cámara en el nivel TTCI del Ministerio. Severus asintió con la cabeza al técnico más cercano, que le hizo una reverencia y buscó los controles del TTCI. 

—¿Está todo en orden? —Dijo Severus, pisando la plataforma del transportador. 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo el técnico—. Su transpondedor modificado preferido se activará cuando desee regresar, pero por favor mantenga su comunicador en caso de una emergencia. ¿No está llevando a los guardaespaldas consigo, Su Alteza? 

El hombre estaba sudando, probablemente ansioso de que algo le sucediera en su guardia. Fue un poco divertido, la verdad sea dicha. 

No tenía necesidad de guardaespaldas. En la rara ocasión en que los llevó con él, fue por el bien de las apariencias. 

—No —dijo Severus antes de notar la expresión vacilante en la cara del técnico—. ¿Sucede algo? 

—Es posible que desee cambiarse a una ropa más apropiada, Su Alteza —dijo el técnico antes de enrojecerse, la mortificación venía de él en oleadas—. No es que haya algo malo con su ropa, se ve bien, siempre se ve bien, quiero decir... 

—Tienes razón; debería haberlo pensado —dijo Severus, fingiendo no darse cuenta de la intensa vergüenza del hombre. Sin importar lo que Harry pensara de él, no era un completo imbécil. La mayor parte del tiempo—. ¿Tenemos ropa terrana adecuada? 

El técnico asintió rápidamente y tecleó algunos comandos en su terminal. Varios modelos 3D de ropa aparecieron frente a Severus. 

—No tenemos mucho —tartamudeó el técnico—. Solo unos pocos modelos apropiados para un humano de su edad. Por favor, elija algo y el sintetizador creará la ropa a sus medidas. 

Severus echó un vistazo a la escasa selección y eligió una camisa gris simple y lo que parecía un traje de dos piezas. Se desnudó, recuperó la ropa terrana del sintetizador y se la puso. Realmente debería haber pensado en esto sin que se lo recordaran. Aunque la moda terrana no era drásticamente diferente de la de ellos, no quería sobresalir. Lo último que necesitaba era entregarse a una carrera pre-TTCI que ni siquiera creía en la vida extraterrestre. 

Vestido con la ropa terrana, Severus retrocedió sobre la plataforma del transportador y asintió con la cabeza al técnico. 

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en el Ministerio. Estaba parado en una calle concurrida de una ciudad típica terrana. Londres, si lo recordaba correctamente. Debido a su trabajo, estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con las culturas y costumbres de las civilizaciones pre-TTCI, y había estado antes en la Tierra, por lo que su entorno no lo sorprendió. Tampoco era sorprendente que pudiera sentir una vez más su vínculo familiar con Maght en el fondo de su mente; Maght y Harry estaban realmente en la Tierra.   
Lo cual fue sorprendente fue el vínculo de Harry con él. Era débil, tan débil que Severus apenas podía sentirlo, no importaba lo duro que se concentrara en las emociones del mocoso. 

Una punzada de inquietud se instaló en su estómago. Junto con lo que la compañera de Maght le acababa de decir, una sospecha comenzó a formarse en su mente. 

Decidiendo ignorar por el momento el estado inquietante del vínculo de Harry, Severus se obligó a concentrarse en su vínculo familiar con su hermano. Normalmente, los vínculos familiares no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para usarlos como un medio para localizar a alguien, pero Severus... no era una persona normal. Abrió sus sentidos y buscó entre las millones de mentes en la ciudad hasta que sus sentidos se concentraron en la mente de su hermano. 

Maght no estaba muy lejos de él. 

Después de no más de una hora de caminata terrana, Severus se detuvo frente a un edificio. Podía sentir que su hermano estaba dentro. 

Era un establecimiento llamado... Star Coffee. A Severus le llevó varios momentos descifrar la escritura (el chip de traducción no era tan bueno para descifrar el lenguaje escrito como para ayudar a uno a aprender a hablarlo), pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió con reticente diversión. 

Media hora más tarde, cuando Severus salió de la cafetería, casi arrastrando a su hermano menor hacia un vehículo terrestre de alquiler, ya no le hacía gracia. 

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Maght gritó, tratando de liberarse de su agarre—. ¿Qué hiciste? 

Severus lo ignoró, empujó a Maght dentro de la cabina y le dijo al conductor la dirección. 

—¿Cómo sabes la dirección de Alec? —Maght dijo, mirando hacia atrás en la cafetería—. ¡Déjame volver! ¡Por favor, Severus! El conductor miró inseguro entre ellos. 

—Conduzca —dijo Severus con brusquedad, y debe haber algo feo en su voz porque el conductor se estremeció y lo obedeció. 

Maght cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y se dio la vuelta, la ira y el resentimiento se proyectaron en oleadas. Y dolor, tanto dolor que Severus se vio obligado a levantar sus escudos mentales para no dejar que lo afectara. 

Él tenía mucho que pensar sin la distracción de las emociones de Maght. Todavía tenía problemas para comprender el hecho de que su hermano, su inocente hermanito, había estado abriendo las piernas para un bárbaro de clase baja. Parecía impensable, pero no había habido ningún error. Había visto a Maght besar a ese terrano, desvergonzado y necesitado, como si Severus no estuviera allí, como si la reputación de Maght no se destruyera del todo si alguien en casa se enterara. 

¿En qué estaba pensando Maght? 

Tan pronto como llegaron, Severus hizo que el conductor pensara que le habían pagado y luego salió del auto detrás de su hermano. 

—Espero que no tenga que arrastrarte como un niño otra vez. Camina. 

Maght lo fulminó con la mirada pero obedeció, guiándolo hacia el departamento de su humano, con la furia aún rodando. 

Harry abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como vio a Severus. Él palideció antes de sonrojarse. 

—No voy a ir —dijo Harry, una expresión terca apareciendo en su cara molesta y bonita. 

—Me encargaré de ti más tarde —Severus pasó junto a él en el apartamento con una brusquedad—, Cierra la puerta, Maght. 

Maght cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. 

—Yo tampoco voy a ir. 

Severus se dio la vuelta y cubrió a los dos pequeños idiotas con una mirada dura. 

Tragando, Maght dio un paso más cerca de Harry. 

—¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Harry, colocando sus mechones oscuros sobre su hombro y levantando su barbilla—. Me niego a ser tratado como un niño culpable. Si tienes algo que decir, deja de intentar intimidarnos y solo dilo. 

—Si no quieres que te traten como a un niño, deja de comportarte como tal —dijo Severus, burlándose de los labios en pucheros de Harry antes de mirar a Maght—. Explícate. 

Maght lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes todo. Lo viste todo en mi mente, sin pedir permiso. 

—¿Qué? —Harry dijo, curioso mirando a Maght—. Él, pero ¿cómo? 

Severus reprimió la necesidad de jurar. Ya estaba lamentando su uso poco sutil de la telepatía en Maght. Por lo que había visto de las nuevas habilidades de Maght, ahora que Maght no estaba vinculado, era al menos un telépata de Clase 3. Si Severus fuera realmente el telépata de Clase 2 como se suponía que debía ser, no debería haber podido leer la mente de Maght en absoluto. 

Debería haber sido más sutil. Delatarse fue lo último que necesitaba. 

Severus se desabotonó la chaqueta y la tiró en el sofá. 

—No vi todo —dijo—. Me sorprendió demasiado el hecho de que mi hermano supuestamente vinculado mantenía relaciones sexuales con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. 

Maght se sonrojó. 

—No tenías derecho a entrometerte en mi mente de esa manera. ¡Has violado la ley! 

—Creo que el Consejo me disculparía en este caso —dijo Severus—. No habría entrado en tu mente si no te hubieras comportado como un imbécil con ese humano. ¿Qué pasó con tu vínculo? 

—Mi vínculo se rompió hacia el final de mi última estancia en la Tierra —dijo Maght—. No lo quiero de vuelta. Mis sentidos están mucho mejor sin eso. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—Estoy seguro de que esa es la razón por la que no quieres recuperar tu vínculo. 

Maght frunció los labios. 

—Mi telepatía nunca ha sido más fuerte. —Sí —dijo Severus secamente—. Vi cómo la usaste para llegar a esta ciudad. 

Maght miró hacia otro lado, con la culpa escrita en su rostro. 

Francamente, Severus se sorprendió de que su ingenuo hermanito había tenido el estómago para usar su telepatía en humanos para su propio beneficio. Por supuesto, por lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Maght, no había tenido otra opción, pero aún así. Maght siempre había sido suave. 

—Tú, hipócrita —dijo Harry, atrayendo la mirada de Severus a él—. No tienes derecho a juzgar a Magnus por eso cuando violas su privacidad de la peor manera posible —Sus ojos verdes se estrecharon—. Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso posible? Magnus es al menos Clase 3 ahora. Supuestamente eres Clase 2.   
Supuestamente. 

Por supuesto, había sido demasiado esperar que Harry no se diera cuenta. 

Severus reprimió un suspiro, enojado por delatarse a sí mismo de una manera tan idiota. En su defensa, se había sorprendido genuinamente por la forma en que Maght se había comportado con ese humano. Ser sutil sobre el uso de su telepatía era lo último de lo que Severus se había preocupado en ese momento. 

Pero ahora tenía que arreglarlo, de alguna manera. 

Su mejor apuesta era enfurecer a Harry lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar el error de juicio de Severus. 

—No te he dado permiso para hablar —dijo con frialdad—. Quédate fuera de eso. Este es un asunto de familia. Harry le sonrió dulcemente y le lanzó un beso. 

—Pero soy prácticamente familia, ¿no? 

Severus sintió que su mandíbula se apretaba. Alejó sus ojos de la boca de Harry, molesto por la reacción de su cuerpo a esa pequeña mierda. 

—Aún no. 

—Nunca —lo corrigió Harry—. Si te metiste en los recuerdos de Magnus, sabes por qué vine a la Tierra. También quiero deshacerme del vínculo. 

Severus mantuvo su rostro en blanco, sin permitirse pensar en ello. Harry y todo lo relacionado con él nunca habían sido buenos para su control, y en este momento necesitaba estar tranquilo y sereno mientras manejaba un problema más acuciante. 

—Tengo asuntos más importantes con los que lidiar ahora que tus berrinches infantiles. Ve a otra habitación y espera hasta que termine con Maght. 

Harry se sonrojó. 

—Tú, no puedes simplemente, ¡no puedes tratarme así! —Se enderezó en toda su estatura y miró a Severus—. Soy el príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli del Tercer Gran Clan, no tu maldito esclavo. 

—Entonces actúa como tal —dijo Severus antes de mirar a Maght bruscamente. La ansiedad que emanaba de su hermano comenzaba a atravesar sus escudos—. Deja de preocuparte por el humano. Él estará bien. Simplemente quité su recuerdo de tu pequeño colapso. 

Maght apretó los labios. 

—No te creo. Júrame que no borraste sus recuerdos de mí. 

Severus miró a su hermano, más sorprendido por su desafío de lo que probablemente debería haber estado después de lo que había presenciado en la cafetería. Todavía no podía creer que Maght hubiera tenido un ataque de pánico real en público por un humano. El recuerdo de su hermano aferrado a ese terrano, llorando y rogándole a Severus que no se lo llevara, casi hizo que Severus se estremeciera. Tal comportamiento no era apropiado para un vástago de la Segunda Casa Real. 

—No lo hice, pero hubiera sido lo mejor, ¿no? —Dijo Severus—. Es mejor para todos los involucrados si no te recuerda. Él nunca te verá de nuevo. 

Maght tragó, sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. 

Severus se negó a dejarse llevar. 

—Consigue tus cosas, ambos. No dejes nada atrás. No vas a volver. Nos vamos. 

Una mareada de dolor y angustia llenó la habitación. 

Harry hizo un sonido de simpatía y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maght, mirando ceñudo a Severus. 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente cruel con tu propio hermano? ¡Bastardo! 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en una sonrisa burlona. 

—Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que eras un hijo de baja raza de una puta Sarvakhu, no un hijo de reyes. Cuidado con tu mala lengua, niño. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¡No me llames niño! 

—¿Cómo debo llamar a un niño mimado? —Dijo Severus con desdén, consciente de lo mucho que Harry odiaba ser referido como un niño. En verdad, esa fue la única razón por la que llamó así a Harry. No vio a Harry cuando era niño. 

Habría sido mucho más fácil si lo hiciera. 

Severus observó cómo las mejillas de Harry se ponían rosadas, sus ojos verdes brillaban de rabia y deseaba que a su cuerpo no le gustara tanto la vista. 

Fue patético. Él no era un animal. Él era más que sus instintos más bajos. La reacción de su cuerpo a esa pequeña cosa malcriada fue más que irritante e inconveniente. 

—Y tú eres el adulto aquí, ¿eh? —Dijo Harry con una burla, frunciendo el ceño tan bellamente que Severus quería empujar su polla entre esos lujosos labios rosados. 

Haciendo una mueca en el interior, Severus dijo: 

—Admito que no debería inclinarme a tu nivel, pero... 

—Lo amo —susurró Maght—. ¿Eso no importa? 

Severus apartó la mirada de Harry y miró fijamente la cara aplastada de su hermano. 

Harry suspiró. 

—Lo siento mucho, Magnus. 

Maght no miró a Harry. Estaba mirando a Severus. 

—¿Mis sentimientos no importan? —Su voz vaciló y se quebró en la última palabra, y miró a Severus como solía hacerlo en su infancia: como si su hermano mayor no pudiera decepcionarlo. 

Severus frunció los labios, en ese momento odiaba totalmente a Maght por obligarlo a ser el villano. Era un papel al que estaba acostumbrado, pero normalmente no con su familia. 

—No lo amas —dijo irritado—. Lo que sientes es la infatuación. No estás acostumbrado a la falta de vínculo. Todo es nuevo para ti. Tienes demasiados sentimientos que no sabes cómo manejar. Pasará. 

Maght negó con la cabeza. 

—Lo necesito —dijo, mirando a Severus a los ojos—. Lo necesito con mi mente, con mi corazón y con mi cuerpo. 

Harry hizo un sonido de asfixia, pero Maght no parecía avergonzado. Parecía determinado. Desesperado. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. 

—Estás confundiendo la lujuria con el amor —dijo—. Eres demasiado joven e inexperto para saber la diferencia. 

—Espera —Harry cortó bruscamente—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Cómo puedes tú saber la diferencia? 

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Severus cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de Harry. Era ilógico sentirse culpable por esto. Harry ni siquiera era su verdadero compañero. No eran nada el uno para el otro. Harry no quería tener nada que ver con él. Dónde Severus eligió poner su polla no afectó a Harry de una manera u otra. 

Porque Harry nunca sería suyo, en realidad no. 

Alejando ese pensamiento irrelevante, Severus miró a su hermano. 

—¿Crees que te ama, Maght? Vi su mente. 

Maght abrió la boca y la cerró, la incertidumbre se reflejó en su rostro. 

—Él está bien perdidamente enamorado de ti —Severus admitió a regañadientes. Prefería no mentirle a su familia, más de lo que lo hacía de manera regular—. Pero la persona de la que está enamorado es un humano lindo y peculiar que conoció en una cafetería, no un extraterrestre telepático. Subestimas cuánto la verdad cambiaría sus sentimientos por ti. 

—No sabes eso —dijo Harry. 

—Lo hago —dijo Severus, todavía mirando a su hermano—. He sido testigo de bastantes contactos con civilizaciones aisladas como los terranos. La mayoría de las veces van terriblemente mal. Dejando a un lado la xenofobia, las razas no telepáticas tienden a desconfiar mucho de los telépatas. No les gustan los alienígenas que pueden meterse con sus mentes y hacer que cumplan sus órdenes. 

—Estoy seguro de que el hecho de que te metieras con la mente de Alec no ayudaría ahora —dijo Harry con sorna. 

—No, no lo haría —dijo Severus, obligándose a sí mismo a no mirar a Harry. Entrar en otra discusión sin sentido con Harry fue una distracción que no necesitaba en este momento—. Así que incluso si te dejara decirle, su reacción te aplastaría, Maght. No quiero que te hagan daño. 

—Ya me estás haciendo daño —dijo Maght en voz baja, con las pestañas húmedas—. Por favor —dijo, mirando a Severus a los ojos y abriéndole la mente, dejando que Severus lo viera. Amaba a Alec, necesitaba a Alec, y no podía imaginar no volver a verlo nunca más, nunca sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, o los labios de Alec susurrándole bebé en su oído mientras se acurrucaban en el sofá, o las manos de Alec acariciando todo su cuerpo... Haciendo una mueca, Severus rompió el contacto visual y dijo: 

—Esta conversión no tiene sentido. No puedes permanecer sin unir. Necesitamos restaurar tu vínculo con Camille'shni'gul lo antes posible. 

—¿Por qué? 

Severus frunció el ceño, recordando la incómoda conversación que había tenido con Camille y sus padres. 

—Tu compañera y sus padres llegaron al palacio poco después de que te fueras. Informaron que Camille'shni'gul dejó de sentirte en su mente. Ella todavía tiene el vínculo, pero es defectuoso y débil ahora. Les aseguré que era simplemente debido a la distancia entre ella y tú, pero se están poniendo nerviosos y sospechosos, especialmente porque nadie sabe dónde te encuentras. Necesitamos restaurar su vínculo antes de que lo informen al Consejo. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Maght, mirando a Harry. 

Hablando de Harry, ahora estaba extrañamente tranquilo, mirando a Severus con una expresión extraña en su rostro. 

—Porque no pueden descubrir que su vínculo está roto —dijo Severus—. ¿Qué crees que pasará si lo hacen? 

Maght cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—No creo que puedan arrestarme por deshacerme accidentalmente de mi vínculo. Y técnicamente, no pueden volver a vincularme con Camille'shni'gul, porque la Ley de Vinculación solo afecta a niños pequeños. 

Severus negó con la cabeza. 

—No seas ingenuo. Por supuesto que pueden. Todavía tienes un contrato de compromiso vinculante con Camille'shni'gul. ¿De verdad crees que el Consejo te dejará ser? ¿El único telépata potencialmente de alto nivel en medio de ellos mientras su propia telepatía es suprimida por el vínculo? 

Maght se dejó caer en el sofá, frunciendo el ceño profundamente. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que voy a probar como Clase 3 a lo sumo. No soy tan peligroso. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. A veces no podía creer lo ingenuo que era su hermano. 

—¿Y crees que solo tomarán tu palabra? —Él se rió entre dientes—. ¿Puedes nombrar muchas civilizaciones con telépatas registrados más altos que la Clase 3? 

Maght se mordió el labio. 

—Yorgebs y Tajickssu. 

—¿Y realmente crees que solo hay dos razas en toda la galaxia que tienen telépatas de Clase 4? ¿O que ya no hay telépatas de nivel superior? 

—Es posible engañar a la prueba del Ministerio —dijo Harry en voz baja, antes de que Maght pudiera responder—. Probablemente sea más fácil engañarlo cuanto más fuerte sea el telépata. El corazón de Severus dio un vuelco. 

Evitando mirar a Harry, él asintió. 

—Nunca te creerán que solo eres Clase 3. Te vigilarán todo el tiempo, por lo menos. Un pequeño delito menor será usado en tu contra como una excusa para procesarte o usarte como una herramienta para su agenda. 

—¿Qué agenda? —Dijo Maght. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Ciertos miembros del Consejo insisten en que la prueba del Ministerio no es concluyente y que tener un telépata a cargo de un Gran Clan no debería permitirse, ya que podría llevar a un abuso de poder y supuestamente es “injusto” para los miembros nulos telepáticamente del Consejo. 

Las cejas de Maght se fruncieron. 

—Pero la mayoría de los miembros gobernantes de los Grandes Clanes son telépatas. 

Severus le dio una mirada agria. No podía creer lo políticamente inepto que era su hermano. 

—Los miembros gobernantes de los Grandes Clanes no son las únicas personas en el Consejo. ¿Debo recordarte que las Casas Reales solo tienen veinticuatro votos y el resto de los votos pertenecen a miembros elegidos, la mayoría de los cuales son telepáticamente nulos? 

—¿Y crees que me usarían para promover su agenda? —Dijo Maght. 

—No lo creo —dijo Severus—. Sé que lo harán. Ya usaste tu telepatía contra los humanos. Un caso como este es la excusa perfecta que han estado buscando. Es por eso que no puedes permanecer sin unir. 

La cara de Maght se arrugó. Por primera vez, parecía que finalmente entendió la desesperanza de la situación. 

—Los t-nulos deberían haber impulsado la derogación de la Ley de Vinculación en su lugar —se quejó Harry—. Uno podría pensar que es en su mejor interés. En lugar de estar siempre amargados porque casi no tienen telepatía, ¿por qué no hacen algo al respecto? 

—Porque no hay garantía de que derogar la Ley de Vinculación mejoraría las cosas para ellos —dijo Maght en voz baja—. Deben tener miedo de que los telépatas se vuelvan aún más poderosos si se eliminan sus vínculos. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, complacido de que su hermano lo entendiera. Siempre ha habido cierta tensión entre los Calluvian telepáticamente nulos y los Calluvian telepáticos, pero las tensiones existentes no serían nada en comparación con lo que sucedería si los telépatas se volvieran mucho más poderosos. La guerra civil sería un resultado muy probable. 

Manteniendo su rostro neutral, Severus dijo: 

—Algunos creen que sin el vínculo, las personas que ahora son telepáticamente nulas se convertirían en telépatas de clase 1,   
pero los telépatas se convertirían en... algo mucho peor. 

A veces, pensó Severus, se sentía como el peor tipo de hipócrita, pero hizo las paces con eso hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca había afirmado ser una persona desinteresada. Al igual que los telepáticamente nulos, no deseaba que otros telépatas se volvieran más poderosos. Estaba más que bien con el status quo. 

La única diferencia entre él y los t-nulos fue que la motivación principal de t-nulos era el miedo. De acuerdo con las leyendas urbanas, los telépatas de alto nivel podrían borrar y reemplazar por completo la memoria y la personalidad de una persona, podrían infligir un dolor inmenso y podrían dañar áreas del cerebro de una persona de manera irrevocable. Se dijo que los telépatas de clase 7 podían matar con sus mentes, apagando los órganos vitales de una persona con tan solo un pensamiento. 

Teóricamente... esos temores no eran infundados. 

Maght se recostó contra el sofá. 

—¿Qué opciones tengo? ¿Además de regresar y restaurar mi vínculo con Camille'shni'gul? 

Ignorando la punzada de culpa, Severus dijo: 

—Ninguna. 

—Mentira —dijo Harry. 

Severus se quedó quieto antes de estudiar su rostro con una expresión en blanco y mirando la perdición de su existencia. 

Harry lo estaba mirando con odio. 

—No estás unido a mí, ¿verdad? 

Exteriormente, Severus no se dejó reaccionar. 

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —dijo. 

Harry se echó a reír. 

—¿Tú piensas que soy estúpido? Cuando describiste los síntomas de Camille'shni'gul, me sonaron muy familiares. No te siento en el otro extremo del vínculo, y mi vínculo es débil y defectuoso —Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Entonces, ¿qué tan alto nivel eres? Clase 4? Clase 5? ¿Peor? ¿O debería decir mejor? Supongo que ahora sabemos por qué eres un idiota tan altanero. Severus juró por dentro. Este nunca había sido el plan. 

Maght lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos. 

—¿Severus? ¿Es eso cierto? 

Severus barrió una mirada calculadora entre Maght y Harry. Si tenía cuidado, podría... 

—Ni siquiera pienses en borrar nuestros recuerdos —dijo Harry, poniéndose rígido—. Mis escudos mentales son demasiado intrincados y personalizados para que puedas reconstruirlos perfectamente. Sabré que se han metido con ellos y voy a pensar en adeptos. No querrás que ellos descubran lo que hiciste, o el estado de mi vínculo, en realidad. 

Severus se preguntó qué decía de él que su polla en realidad se movía ante el desafío de Harry. La reacción completamente inapropiada de su propio cuerpo en una situación tan seria hizo que los labios de Severus se adelgazaran con disgusto. Su... cosa para este mocoso estaba fuera de control. 

Harry sonrió sin humor. 

—Así que puedes ir sin un vínculo, pero Maght no puede, ¿eh? Maldito hipócrita. 

—Es diferente —dijo Severus. 

Harry enarcó las cejas burlonamente. 

—Ilumínanos por qué es diferente. 

—Nuestro vínculo nunca se completó —dijo Severus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Decidió ser honesto... hasta cierto punto. Harry no necesitaba saber que Severus tenía un acceso perfectamente funcional a sus emociones y pensamientos todo el tiempo, si lo deseaba. Tampoco necesitaba saber que Severus podría haber formado un vínculo totalmente funcional entre ellos, si hubiera querido—. No estoy completamente seguro de por qué. Tal vez fue debido a nuestra diferencia de edad o al hecho de que yo era mucho mayor que la edad a la que los niños se vincularon. Quizás eras demasiado joven. De cualquier manera, nuestro vínculo ha sido defectuoso desde el principio. Nunca me pudiste sentir a través del vínculo, así que no sabías que no era normal. El vínculo de Camille'shni'gul con Maght había sido perfectamente funcional, y ella, obviamente, puede darse cuenta de que algo está mal con el vínculo ahora. Nunca se podría notar la diferencia. 

—Así que usaste mi inconsciencia contra mí mientras toda mi vida me preguntaba si algo andaba mal conmigo —Harry se rió entre dientes—. Bonito. Y aquí pensé que no podía odiarte más. Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué ibas a hacer dentro de dos años? ¿Falsificar la realización del vínculo? Joder con mi cabeza y hacerme pensar que nuestro vínculo estaba bien? 

Severus mantuvo su rostro neutral. 

En verdad, esto era algo en lo que había pensado mucho a lo largo de los años. Tenía dos opciones, y ninguna era satisfactoria. 

La primera opción sería formar un vínculo funcional entre él y Harry, de modo que el adepto a la mente que realiza la ceremonia de matrimonio no sospechara nada y les casara. El inconveniente obvio era que perdería la mayoría de sus habilidades telepáticas si escogía esa ruta, y esa no era una opción, en lo que a él se refería. 

Eso dejó la opción de manipular los recuerdos de Harry y los adeptos de la mente, haciéndoles creer que la ceremonia de unión fue exitosa. Era una opción factible, mucho mejor que la primera. Y sin embargo... la idea de meterse con la mente de Harry no le sentó bien. Tan molesto como encontró la desafiante personalidad de Harry, se había acostumbrado... a hacerlo. La idea de manipular la mente de Harry no le atraía. Él no quería hacerlo. No quería lavarle el cerebro. No quería que el mocoso cambiara. 

Y no fue una razón suficientemente buena. 

Tal sentimentalismo era inaceptable, incluso peligroso, considerando lo que estaba en juego. 

—Todavía no he tomado una decisión —admitió Severus—. Pero esa fue una de las opciones. 

Harry palideció de furia. 

Arrastrando su mirada, Severus la fijó en Maght. 

—En cualquier caso, es irrelevante para ti. Camille'shni'gul definitivamente se daría cuenta, ella ya lo ha hecho. Y antes de que preguntes, ella no está unida a mí, así que no puedo exactamente “jugar con su cabeza” y hacerle creer que su vínculo está bien, al menos no de manera indefinida. No es factible. 

Los hombros de Maght se hundieron. Ablandando su voz, Severus dijo: 

—Si no regresas, sus padres irán al Consejo. Las consecuencias... ni siquiera puedes imaginarlas. No tienes elección, Magnus. 

Tal vez fue el uso de su nombre humano, tal vez fue otra cosa, pero de cualquier manera, toda la lucha dejó a su hermano; parecía que Maght finalmente aceptó la realidad. Parecía derrotado y muy pequeño. Miserable. 

Severus ignoró el nudo de inquietud en su estómago. Él estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo hacía. 

Maght tragó visiblemente. 

—Sólo déjame escribirle una nota, entonces. No puedo desaparecer sin una palabra de nuevo. No puedo hacerle eso, Severus. 

Severus asintió después de un momento. 

—Sé breve. No digas nada que pueda meterte en problemas. Date prisa. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. 

Maght se volvió y desapareció en otra habitación. 

—¿Siquiera tienes un corazón? —Dijo Harry en voz baja—. Espero que te des cuenta de que acabas de romper la vida de tu hermano. 

Severus sacó su comunicador y verificó si tenía nuevos mensajes. 

Le esperaban diecisiete. 

Los miró sin verlos. 

—Deja de ser demasiado dramático —dijo—. Sabes tan bien como yo que tengo razón. Maght y su humano no tienen futuro juntos. 

Como él pensó, Harry no tenía nada que decir a eso. Harry podía ser una cosita contraria, pero no era un soñador ingenuo como Maght. En el fondo, Harry debe saber que Severus tenía razón. Harry sabía que las leyes del Ministerio prohibían cualquier tipo de relación con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. Harry sabía que un enredo romántico con un humano solo podía terminar en un dolor de corazón para Maght, y aún así alentaba esta locura. 

Guardando el comunicador en su bolsillo, Severus miró a Harry con frialdad. 

—Es totalmente tu culpa —dijo, caminando hacia él—. Estaba bien hasta que lo reuniste con su humano y le diste una falsa esperanza. 

Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina. 

—No te atrevas a echarme la culpa, pedazo de mierda... 

Severus agarró un puñado de cabello negro, arrastrando la cara de Harry más cerca. 

—La verdad duele, ¿no es así? —Dijo rotundamente, sin mirar esa boca rosada y bonita—. Es fácil ser el bueno, ser amable y cariñoso, pero la verdad es que hiciste más daño al traer a Maght aquí que yo, al no permitir que él mantuviera sus delirios. ¿Y para qué? Sólo por tus propias razones egoístas. 

—¡Eso no es cierto! 

—¿No es así? —Dijo Severus, mirando a los enojados ojos verdes—. ¿Pensaste por un momento en los sentimientos de Maght cuando has insistido en este viaje? No. En lo único que pensaste fue en ti, y en mí, supongo. Harry se sonrojó. Él empujó el pecho de Severus. 

—Sí, lo hice por ti. Para deshacerme de ti —Él le sonrió a Severus—. ¿Y sabes qué? No fue por nada. Vas a encontrar una manera de romper mi vínculo a ti, o les diré a todos que no eres un inofensivo telépata Clase 2. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron. 

—No quieres chantajearme. 

Harry levantó la barbilla, el aire entre ellos vibrando con tensión. 

—No te tengo miedo. 

La cosa fea en el fondo de la mente de Severus se agitó, susurrando que solo debía tomar lo que quería, que sería tan fácil... 

Severus lo sofocó. No. 

—Deberías tenerlo —dijo con gravedad, tomando la muñeca de Harry. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No me toques. 

—No seas ridículo. Necesito estar tocándote, y a Maght, para llevarte a casa conmigo. 

Harry le frunció el ceño, pero dejó que lo arrastrara hacia la habitación donde Maght había desaparecido. 

Severus fingió no notar las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermano cuando le dijo a Maght que tomara su otra mano. A veces interpretar el papel del villano era increíblemente agotador. 

Alejando el inútil arrepentimiento, Severus activó su transpondedor, y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Después de su llegada al Segundo Palacio Real, Harry observó con creciente sospecha y desconfianza mientras Severus restauraba el vínculo de Magnus con Camille, sin que esta última estuviera presente. Observó el rostro calmado e impasible de Severus mientras realizaba lo que debería haber sido una tarea imposible, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Le había dicho a Severus que no le tenía miedo. Tal vez realmente debería haber tenido miedo. 

—Ya está hecho —dijo Severus, alejándose de su hermano y mirándolo cuidadosamente—. ¿Puedes confirmarlo? 

Magnus asintió bruscamente, como una marioneta rota, y se fue sin decir nada. 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. 

—Espero que estés feliz contigo mismo —dijo Harry. 

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Suficiente. No estoy de humor para tu boca inteligente —Se giró para irse, pero Harry rápidamente le bloqueó el paso. — ¿Qué? —Dijo Severus en su monótona ira, su lenguaje corporal impaciente y tenso. 

—Si puedes restaurar el vínculo de Magnus tan fácilmente, deberías poder romper el nuestro, mi vínculo contigo, con la misma facilidad. 

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Severus. 

—Es más complicado que eso. Es mucho más difícil realizar tales procedimientos cuando se trata de la propia mente. 

—Pero no estamos hablando de tu mente, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry, apretando su pecho ante el recordatorio de que él era el único atado por el vínculo, mientras que Severus estaba libre como un pájaro, siempre lo había sido. 

—Tu mente todavía está conectada a la mía —dijo Severus—. Me dificulta mantenerme lo suficientemente imparcial como para romper la conexión. 

Harry lo miró. 

—No te creo. 

—Puedes creer lo que quieras creer —dijo Severus, apartándose, claramente con la intención de alejarse e ignorar a Harry. Como siempre. 

Harry agarró su camisa. 

—Si crees que puedes ignorarme e irte, ¡puedo asegurarte que eso no sucederá! 

Severus miró la mano de Harry como si fuera algo ofensivo. 

—Quita tu mano —dijo. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Harry, acercándose—. ¿Te molesta? 

La cara de Severus no reveló nada, pero su corazón latía rápido y fuerte bajo la mano de Harry. 

Confundido pero complacido de que se estuviera metiendo debajo de la piel del bastardo, Harry se movió aún más cerca, tan cerca que sus rostros quedaron apenas separados. Su propio corazón latía rápido, su cuerpo estaba tenso e hiperconsciente de la proximidad de Severus. ¿Fue miedo? Probablemente. Por todas las palabras de Harry de que no le tenía miedo a Severus, no era un idiota. Si Severus era un telépata tan fuerte como todo lo indicado, era peligroso. La gente tenía miedo de los telépatas de alto nivel por una razón. 

—Aléjate —dijo Severus, encontrándose con sus ojos. Había algo oscuro al acecho en ellos—. Te lo advierto, niño. 

Harry se erizó. 

—¡No me llames así! 

—Eso es lo que eres —dijo Severus, sus finos labios se torcieron en una mueca—. Un pequeño niño. No un hombre. O sabrías mejor que molestarme y luego ocupar todo mi espacio personal. 

Harry lo miró. 

—No te atreverías a hacerme nada, arrogante pedazo de mierda... 

Severus golpeó sus bocas juntas. 

La mente de Harry quedó completamente en blanco. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando Severus metió la lengua entre los labios. 

Le tomó varios largos momentos recuperar su capacidad de pensar. 

Severus lo estaba besando. 

Severus lo estaba besando. 

Que significa… 

Lo que significaba que Severus se sentía atraído por él. Parecía increíble, pero no había otra explicación para esto. Los besos en la mejilla, en la nariz o en el cuello pueden significar cosas diferentes en diferentes planetas. Pero un profundo beso en la boca era un signo inequívoco de atracción física, universal para la mayoría de los planetas civilizados de la galaxia. 

Severus lo deseaba. A él. Una sensación de regocijo se apoderó de Harry. Por primera vez en su vida, finalmente sintió que tenía la ventaja sobre Severus. Por primera vez en su vida, se alegró de tener su vínculo estúpido y de que estaba por encima de sentimientos como la lujuria y la excitación. No es que se sintiera atraído por un gilipollas como Severus si fuera capaz de excitarse sexualmente (Harry estaba seguro de que tendría más sentido común que eso), pero aún así, estaba contento de que pudiera permanecer absolutamente sensato mientras la compostura de Severus no estaba a la vista. Él era dueño de Severus. 

Severus apartó la boca y lo fulminó con la mirada, sus labios brillantes y su piel teñida de color. 

—Estás delirante si crees que puedes usar esto contra mí. Esto no es nada. 

Harry dejó que su mirada viajara por el cuerpo de Severus y sonrió cuando vio el bulto obsceno en los pantalones de Severus. Puede que no tenga experiencia sexual, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. Apenas era un inocente protegido. Era consciente del signo físico más obvio de la excitación. Tenía amigos fuera del mundo que le habían contado sobre el sexo con detalles escabrosos. 

Harry volvió a mirar el rostro pétreo de Severus. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la seducción, pero si alguien tan ingenuo como Magnus podía hacerlo, no podía ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Incluso si seducir a una persona tan horrible como Severus le diera ganas de vomitar un poco, Harry podría hacerlo. Solo sería un medio para un fin. 

—Si rompes mi vínculo, pondré tu... cosa en mi boca —dijo Harry, pensando que la sencillez era el mejor enfoque. Severus lo miró fijamente. 

Y luego... y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír, una carcajada que Harry no había creído capaz de hacer con Severus. 

Harry frunció el ceño, su rostro se calentó. ¿Dijo algo gracioso? 

—Mi cosa —dijo Severus por fin, sonriendo de esa manera condescendiente y arrogante que nunca dejaba de hacer que Harry quisiera gritar y darle un puñetazo en la cara. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa. 

—No pongo “mi cosa” en la boca de los niños pequeños. Me gustan los hombres que saben chupar la polla. 

Harry nunca había sentido tanta rabia en su vida. A la mierda seducir a Severus para que rompa el vínculo. Era una cuestión de orgullo ahora. 

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la mandíbula de Severus. 

Inmediatamente, sintió que Severus se ponía rígido. 

Harry también estaba congelado, respirando con dificultad mientras el débil rastrojo de Severus picaba sus labios. 

Él olía bien. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan vil oler tan bien? 

Sacudiéndose el pensamiento extraño, Harry arrastró sus labios por la línea de la mandíbula de Severus y casi se estremeció cuando sintió una oleada de placer que no era suya. Los escudos de Severus normalmente eran tan impenetrables como una fortaleza, pero el contacto con la piel y el hecho de que las facultades mentales de Severus estaban claramente comprometidas, permitieron que Harry obtuviera algunas lecturas. 

—Cesa esto inmediatamente —Severus gruñó, sus manos sujetando las muñecas de Harry. 

Harry besó la esquina de la boca de Severus y sintió que los músculos de Severus se tensaban aún más. 

—Puedes negar esto todo lo que quieras, pero no estás engañando a nadie aquí —murmuró Harry, mordiendo la aguda mandíbula de Severus—. Yo sé que me quieres. Apuesto a que eso es lo que siempre quisiste: hacerme callar con tu polla. 

Sabía que tenía razón cuando Severus apretó sus muñecas con fuerza, la respiración de Severus se enganchó. 

Pero Severus giró su cabeza a un lado, lejos de los labios de Harry, y soltó una risita maliciosa. 

—Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando. Solo eres un niño pequeño que intenta jugar un juego para adultos. 

Estrechando sus ojos, Harry se enderezó en toda su estatura. 

—¿Crees que no puedo hacer nada que las putas que te chuparon la polla podrían hacer? 

Severus lo miró con una expresión que Harry no pudo ubicar. 

—Deja de usar un lenguaje tan vulgar —dijo con algo como irritación, pero no del todo—. No te hará parecer un adulto. 

Harry apretó los puños, el impulso de golpear al bastardo casi irresistible. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Podía demostrarle totalmente a ese imbécil que podía hacerlo, que podía hacerlo mucho mejor que cualquier puta asquerosa de la relación de Severus. Harry se arrodilló. 

—Levántate —Severus, su mirada no impresionada en la pared opuesta.

—¿Por qué no me miras? —Dijo Harry—. ¿Temes que te guste demasiado verme de rodillas? 

Esta vez Severus lo miró. 

—Demasiado lleno de ti mismo, ¿no? 

Harry miró fijamente la protuberancia debajo de los pantalones terranos que Severus todavía estaba usando y levantó las cejas. 

Para su decepción, Severus no parecía avergonzado o perturbado. A pesar de la innegable señal de su excitación, no parecía en absoluto perturbado. 

—Muy bien —dijo Severus, algo desagradable y calculador sobre su expresión—. ¿Quieres chuparme la polla? Adelante. 

Harry tragó saliva. Sabía lo que Severus estaba haciendo, estaba llamando a su farol y esperaba que retrocediera, pero Severus no lo conocía en absoluto si pensaba que podía intimidarlo. 

Por supuesto que podría hacerlo. 

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Claro, la mera idea de poner el pene de Severus en su boca parecía bastante desagradable y antihigiénico, pero no lo mataría, y lo que es más importante, ganaría Harry. Harry no estaba seguro de qué ganaría exactamente, pero no importaba. Se sentiría tan bien probar que el hijo de puta está equivocado, hacer que Severus pierda, hacerlo perderse. Para poseerlo. 

Harry miró a los ojos plateados de Severus. Estaban tan fríos e inescrutables como siempre. Fue algo gracioso que las madres de Harry pensaran que era encantador y romántico que los ojos de Severus tuvieran el color exacto del cabello de Harry, como si fuera un signo de su destino épico juntos. No había nada encantador en los ojos fríos y calculadores de Severus. Harry odiaba el color de su propio cabello debido a ellos. Él habría teñido su cabello hace mucho tiempo si no supiera que eso haría enojar a sus madres. 

Sus madres estarían más que molestas si supieran lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. 

—Borg'gorn, cierra la puerta —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

Las fosas nasales de Severus se ensancharon. 

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. 

Ninguno de los dos miró hacia ella. 

Lentamente, Harry alcanzó la bragueta de Severus. Sus manos no temblaron. Todavía mirando a Severus a los ojos, bajó la cremallera. La sensación de una piel cálida y aterciopelada contra su mano fue una especie de conmoción, Severus no llevaba nada debajo de sus pantalones terranos, pero Harry no se inmutó. 

Severus lo hizo. 

—Levántate —dijo, su voz no sonaba como su monótono habitual. Era ronca y apretada, resonando con tensión. 

Harry le sonrió, sosteniendo su mirada. 

—No —dijo con firmeza, sacando el órgano cálido y palpitante de los pantalones de Severus. 

Finalmente lo miró. 

Harry sabía qué esperar, más o menos. Sabía cómo era su propia entrepierna. 

Pero la longitud caliente y dura que se retorcía en su mano se sentía y no se parecía en nada a su propia polla suave. Era mucho más grande. Mucho más dura. Caliente y extrañamente agradable al tacto. 

Harry la miró fascinado. Una parte de él no podía creer que tuviera la polla de Severus en su mano. Simplemente parecía tan... impropio. Obsceno. La parte superior de la polla de Severus era de color rojo oscuro, ya brillaba con unas gotas de líquido blanco que se convertiría en lubricante si Severus lo permitiera. 

Harry se lamió los labios. Era consciente de que los machos de su especie podían emitir una gran cantidad de líquido lubricante para facilitar la penetración, y era... probablemente era asqueroso. No estaba exactamente ansioso por tragar todo esto. 

Toda la prueba fue bastante desagradable. 

—No gotees mucho —advirtió, y luego lo lamentó de inmediato. Ahora Severus lo haría solo para molestarlo. 

—Levántate —repitió Severus, su voz más áspera, más fuerte. 

Harry levantó la vista de la polla de Severus a su cara. Casi se estremeció cuando vio el brillo asesino en los ojos de Severus. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo Harry, dándole un pequeño golpe a la dura longitud en su mano—. ¿Temes que lo disfrutes demasiado? 

Obtuvo una inmensa satisfacción con la mirada que Severus le dio. 

—No tengo miedo de tal cosa. 

—Mentiroso —dijo Harry suavemente. Se inclinó y le dio a la punta de la polla una lamida de gatito. La respiración de Severus se enganchó, y Harry sintió otra oleada de placer ajeno—. Puedo sentirlo, ya sabes. Soy un buen empático. Te gusta esto. Te gusta verme de rodillas por ti. Y te gusta esto... —Harry lamió la polla de Severus desde la base hasta la punta roja, observando con avidez cualquier señal de que Severus perdiera la compostura. El cuerpo de Severus se puso rígido como una cuerda lista para romperse, sus ojos como una noche sin luna, brillantes contra las pestañas oscuras, atentos, hambrientos, con párpados pesados y necesidad de base. Su rostro se calentó, Harry rodeó con su lengua la cabeza de la polla resbaladiza antes de llevársela lentamente a la boca, un poco decepcionado de que el sabor no fuera malo. 

No estaba nada mal. 

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron mientras luchaba por separar la sensación silenciosa del placer de Severus de sus propios sentimientos. Mierda. Él no había anticipado esto. Quería encontrar esto repugnante, no agradable. Sin embargo, no era culpa suya que estuviera obteniendo un placer de segunda mano por hacer algo que encontraba asqueroso. Eso no significaba que le gustara. 

Tranquilizado por ese pensamiento, Harry se relajó y tomó la mayor parte de la polla de Severus a su boca como pudo. Otra ola de extraño placer golpeó sus sentidos y Harry se estremeció. 

—¿Quién lo está disfrutando ahora? —Dijo la odiada voz en su cabeza. 

Con los ojos abiertos, Harry miró a Severus y pensó: 

—No es culpa mía que sea tan bueno en esto que tus escudos están fallando. 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. 

Y luego ese bastardo bajó sus escudos completamente, y Harry gimió cuando ese placer extraño asaltó sus sentidos, haciendo que se mareara con él, y necesitaba... necesitaba... 

Harry comenzó a chupar la polla con más fuerza, sorbiendo todo de una manera totalmente indecente, como una puta sucia, no el príncipe que era. Lo odiaba, odiaba no poder dejar de hacerlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, para satisfacer esa necesidad extraña y desconocida. Era como tener sed pero no poseer una boca para saciar esa sed. Fue inmensamente frustrante, alcanzar algo que no estaba allí, y Harry chupó la longitud caliente en su boca con más fuerza, necesitándola, necesitando... 

Dedos duros de repente estaban enterrados en su cabello y lo obligaron a detenerse. Harry se quejó en protesta. ¡No! Quería...   
quería... 

—Abre los ojos —dijo Severus—. Mírame. 

Los ojos de Severus estaban semicerrados, sin revelar nada de sus emociones, aunque su expresión estaba marcada en líneas apretadas. 

—Te ves bien con una polla en tu boca —dijo, acariciando la mejilla de Harry, su propia polla a través de la mejilla de Harry—. Callado es un buen aspecto en ti. 

Harry le dirigió una mirada funesta. 

—Lo que siento es tu placer, no el mío. Puedo sentir exactamente cuánto quieres follar mi boca y ahogarme con tu polla. Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—No cambia el hecho de que en este momento te estás muriendo por que te folle la boca y correrme en tu boca. 

Harry nunca lo había odiado más. Porque Severus tenía razón. Se sentía casi mareado por esa necesidad, se vería muy bonito ahogándose, todo ojos verdes llenos de odio, mejillas enrojecidas y labios rosados hechos para chupar su polla - gimió Harry, confundido por la abrumadora necesidad de joder su propia boca. 

—Hazlo —pensó—. Dame lo que tienes, gilipollas. 

Mirándolo a los ojos, Severus acunó su rostro y comenzó a empujar, usando la boca de Harry para su placer. Él la usó. 

Debería haber sido asqueroso. Harry odiaba a ese hombre, lo odiaba más que a nada. Debería haber odiado un acto tan degradante. 

Odiaba que no lo hiciera. 

Harry abrió su boca más amplia, codiciosa, y muy hambrienta (con ganas de meterse en su garganta y follarla para que esta pequeña boca lo sintiera durante días). El pensamiento extraño lo hizo estremecerse, cerrando los ojos mientras se perdía en los resbaladizos y obscenos sonidos de la polla de Severus entrando y saliendo de su boca. Ya le dolía la mandíbula y le dolían los labios, pero no le importaba; se sentía demasiado bien como para preocuparse por cualquier cosa que no fuera la polla de Severus y la forma en que lo estaba jodiendo como lo había merecido todo el tiempo, ya que había sido una cosita molesta, demasiado bonita y joven para él. 

La necesidad de asaltar sus sentidos empeoró, y Harry gimió y agarró las caderas de Severus, tratando de hundirlo más en él. Sí, así, tan lleno de su polla, y luego su mundo se hizo pedazos, olas sobre olas de placer golpeando los sentidos de Harry cuando la polla de Severus entró en erupción en su boca, llenándolo con su eyaculación. 

Santa mierda, pensó Harry, parpadeando aturdido mientras tragaba la venida lo mejor que podía. Sentía... sentía... Si esto era lo que el sexo se sentía de segunda mano, no podía esperar para experimentarlo él mismo, con alguien más. Alguien a quien no odiaba. La polla suavizada de Severus salió de su boca. 

Lamiendo sus labios, Harry levantó la vista y enarcó una ceja. 

—¿Y bien? —Dijo y se detuvo, sorprendido por la ronquera de su voz—. No es tan malo para un niño pequeño, ¿verdad? 

Abrochándose los pantalones, Severus le dirigió una mirada fría. Si Harry no lo conociera mejor, nunca adivinaría lo que Severus había estado haciendo hace unos momentos. 

—Pasable —dijo Severus. 

Harry casi se ahoga de rabia. 

—Correcto —dijo con fuerza, levantándose de un salto—. Eso sería más creíble si no fuera un telépata. 

Severus se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. 

—Es una reacción física. Incluso una mamada terrible puede hacer el trabajo. He tenido mejores. 

Harry no sabía por qué eso lo enfurecía más que cualquier cosa que Severus le hubiera dicho. 

—No me importa si esto estaba a la altura de tus poderosos estándares —Harry le gruñó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aún tendrás que mantener tu parte del trato. 

El bastardo tuvo el descaro de parecer irritado. 

—¿Y que sería eso? 

—Vas a romper mi vínculo contigo. Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Pensé que ya habíamos superado esto. No es tan simple. 

Harry se burló. 

—Por favor. Como si no supiera que puedes hacerlo simple si no lo es. 

—Me siento halagado de que pienses tan bien de mí, pero no soy un hacedor de milagros —dijo Severus, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Borg'gorn, abre la puerta. 

Harry lo miró a la espalda. 

—Si no rompes mi vínculo contigo, les contaré a todos sobre tu telepatía. No es una amenaza. Solo te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar. 

Severus se detuvo, dándole la espalda. 

—Te haré saber si encuentro una solución. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Severus se fue, la puerta se cerró tras él. 

Tan pronto como Severus se perdió de vista, Harry se dio cuenta de varias cosas que apenas había notado mientras Severus estaba allí: le dolían las rodillas, le dolía la mandíbula y tenía un asqueroso sabor extraño en la boca. 

Harry hizo una mueca. Bruto. 

—Borg'gorn, ¿puedo tomar un vaso de agua? 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo la IA—. En la mesa. 

Harry recogió el vaso que había aparecido sobre la mesa. Se tragó el agua, ansioso por borrar el sabor de su boca, pero no funcionó tan bien como había esperado. Era imposible olvidar por completo la sensación de esa longitud caliente y gruesa en su boca, el agarre punitivo en su cabello y los ojos plateados fijos en él con atención. 

Pasando una mano sobre su rostro cálido, Harry negó con la cabeza. Él no iba a pensar en eso. Lo que había pasado, había pasado. No tenía sentido detenerse en ello. Y ciertamente no iba a detenerse en las palabras burlonas de Severus de que las había tenido mejores. 

No importaba. No le importaba. El imbécil podía follar a todas las putas de la galaxia por lo que a Harry le importara. No le importaba una mierda. 

—¿Su Alteza? —La IA sonaba vacilante. Casi incómodo. 

Harry hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que Borg'gorn había visto y escuchado todo lo que había sucedido en esta habitación. 

La IA había sido testigo de su humillación. He tenido mejores. 

Las IA siempre presentes normalmente nunca lo molestaban, pero por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseaba que no supieran todo. 

—He conocido al príncipe Severus toda su vida —dijo Borg'gorn—. He observado que tiende a ser particularmente cruel cuando algo le molesta. 

Harry frunció el ceño. La IA tenía razón. Severus nunca se sometió a tales insultos tan maleducados a menos que estuviera desequilibrado, lo que tenía que significar que Severus había disfrutado del sexo por completo más de lo que había dicho. Harry había sentido la extensión del placer de Severus. No debería haber dejado que las palabras de Severus le hicieran daño. No importaba lo que Severus afirmara, lo deseaba, lo deseaba lo suficiente como para meter su polla en la boca de Harry en contra de su mejor juicio. 

Él podría usar eso. 

—Gracias por la comprensión, Borg'gorn —dijo Harry, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, el comienzo de un plan formándose en su mente. 

No iba a dejar que Severus lo hiciera sentir pequeño. 

No otra vez.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.

Severus luchó por mantener la expresión de un interés cortés cuando el Consejero Xuvok habló sin rodeos sobre el proyecto de ley que pretendía proponer en la próxima sesión del Consejo. Normalmente, tenía poca paciencia con el hombre, pero la alternativa, el intercambio de conversaciones con los miembros de la alta sociedad, era incluso menos atractiva. 

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Severus miró alrededor del abarrotado salón de baile del Primer Palacio Real y reprimió una mueca, atrapando miradas descaradas de toda la habitación. Él asistió a tales reuniones sociales rara vez por una razón. O tal vez el hecho de que asistiera a ellas tan raramente fuera la razón principal por la que parecía atraer más miradas que cualquier otro miembro de las familias reales. Un error de cálculo por su parte. 

—... Espero no estar excediéndome, pero debo decir que admiro su moderación, Su Alteza —dijo el Consejero Xuvok—. No estoy seguro de que me mostraría tan indiferente si mi compañero apareciera tan... tomado con otro individuo. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana.  
—¿Le ruego me disculpe? 

Xuvok se inquietó, su rostro enrojeció bajo su mirada. 

—El príncipe Harry ha estado bailando con el embajador Malfoy toda la noche. Seguro que se ha dado cuenta de eso? 

Severus tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. Él no miró en la dirección de Harry. 

—El príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli puede bailar con quienquiera que quiera bailar. No tiene ninguna importancia para mí o para nuestro vínculo. —Por supuesto —dijo Xuvok apresuradamente—. No quise ofender, Alteza. Solo… —Tiró de su apretada corbata—. Le tengo en muy alta estima y me disgustan mucho las personas malintencionadas que dicen chismes maliciosos, algunas otras personas, no yo, por supuesto, difundidos sobre el Príncipe Harry, el Príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli. Simplemente quería asegurarme de que lo sabía. 

Severus apenas contuvo un comentario mordaz. Tendría que ser ciego y sordo para perderse todos los "chismes maliciosos" sobre el comportamiento de Harry y su vínculo. No era un secreto que él y Harry no se llevaban bien. Severus siempre tuvo cuidado de ser educado cuando hablaba de su supuesto compañero en público, pero el hecho de que en gran medida ignoró a Harry cuando asistían a los mismos eventos sociales no fue ignorado por los chismes. 

Severus miró hacia el otro extremo del salón de baile donde Harry sostenía la corte,rodeado de una multitud de admiradores, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su expresión en blanco. 

Harry seguía sonriendo al embajador Malfoy y tocándole el brazo. Severus no necesitaba leer la mente del embajador para saber lo que estaba pensando mientras miraba la boca de Harry mientras Harry conversaba animadamente con él. Como la mayoría de las personas en la pequeña comitiva de admiradores de Harry, el Embajador Malfoy era un extranjero, su biología y su líbido sexual no fueron reprimidas por el vínculo que tenía la mayoría de los Calluvian. Un día esa coqueta mierda iba a terminar en problemas. 

Pero él no era el cuidador de Harry. Severus no era su cualquier cosa. Contrariamente a lo que todos pensaban, en realidad no era el compañero de Harry. No había ninguna razón para que él prestara atención a lo que Harry estaba haciendo. 

No hay ninguna razón en absoluto. 

Excepto que Harry estaba empezando a cruzar la línea de propiedad, más de lo que solía hacer. Si incluso un viejo político absorto en sí mismo como Xuvok notara el comportamiento de Harry esta noche, inevitablemente también se reflejaría mal en Severus. 

—Hablando de mi compañero de unión —dijo Severus—. Creo que le prometí un baile. Si me disculpa, consejero. 

Los ojos del consejero Xuvok se ensancharon. 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza, por supuesto —dijo rápidamente, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. 

Con un breve asentimiento, Severus se dirigió hacia Harry, proyectando una leve compulsión de no entablar una conversación. 

La multitud de admiradores de Harry se calmó cuando él se acercó, sus emociones fueron una mezcla de sorpresa, aprensión e incomodidad. Así que recordaron que Harry estaba comprometido. Qué bueno de su parte. 

En cuanto al objeto de sus afectos, Harry fingía no verlo o estaba realmente absorto en su conversación con el Embajador Malfoy. Ambas opciones eran igualmente irritantes. 

Profundas reverencias seguidas de un coro de "¡Su Alteza!", finalmente hizo que Harry girara la cabeza. 

Miró a Severus mientras las conversaciones a su alrededor se detenían. 

Después de una pausa significativa que se sintió como una leve intencionalidad, Harry saludó a Severus con una reverencia superficial. 

— ¿Sí? —Dijo, su rostro sin mostrar nada. De alguna manera logró hacer que una sola palabra suene extremadamente agravante.  
Ignorando las miradas y susurros, Severus dijo: 

—Creo que me prometiste un baile —Harry no le había prometido tal cosa, pero Severus no esperaba que lo llamara por su mentira en un entorno tan público. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su corbata de color rojo oscuro lo suficientemente suelta como para revelar la curva agraciada de su cuello a los ojos codiciosos de sus admiradores. El color debería haberlo hecho parecer pálido y lavado, pero para irritación de Severus, solo hizo que esos ojos verdes parecieran aún más profundos y vibrantes. 

—¿Un baile? —Dijo Harry, como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado la palabra, lo cual era gracioso considerando que había estado bailando toda la noche con su legión de "amigos". Harry miró alrededor demostrativamente antes de darle a Severus una dulce sonrisa—. Lo siento, pero no hay música. Nadie está bailando. 

Severus miró a los músicos e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. 

Se apresuraron a buscar sus instrumentos, y unos momentos más tarde, sonaron las notas iniciales familiares de un sanguín tradicional. 

— ¿No lo hacen? —Dijo Severus, ofreciendo su mano enguantada a Harry. 

Harry deslizó su mano en la de Severus, silbando, 

—Culo arrogante —solo para las orejas de Severus. 

—Lenguaje —murmuró Severus. 

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Harry con una dulce sonrisa en beneficio de las otras personas que los observaban—. Eres un culo arrogante. Este no es tu Gran Clan. No se supone que debas dar órdenes aquí. La Primera Reina podría hacer una excepción a tu actitud mandona hacia sus súbditos. 

—Soy el Lord Canciller del planeta —dijo Severus, guiándolo hacia el centro del salón de baile mientras otras parejas se apresuraban a unirse a ellos—. Técnicamente, los temas de todos los grandes clanes son mis temas. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no funciona así —dijo Harry con un resoplido. 

Severus apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de Harry. Un sanguín no era un baile que Severus habría elegido por sí mismo, era un poco demasiado íntimo, pero ahora no tenían otra opción en el asunto. 

—¿Desde cuándo bailas conmigo? —Dijo Harry—. ¿Qué deseas? 

—Quiero que dejes de hacer un espectáculo de ti mismo —dijo Severus, guiándolo por los pasos del sanguín—. Estuviste casi manoseando a Malfoy toda la noche. 

—¿Manoseando? —Dijo Harry—. Le toqué la manga, insoportable idiota... —Se cortó y miró a Severus—. ¿Toda la noche? No tenía idea de que me estuvieras prestando tanta atención. 

Haciéndose una reverencia ante él, Severus le lanzó una mirada plana pero no pudo refutarlo, porque tuvieron que cambiar a sus compañeros de baile con la pareja a su derecha. 

Cuando Harry volvió a tomar su mano, Severus dijo: 

—No necesito prestar atención a tu espantosa conducta. Siempre hay más que suficientes personas bienintencionadas deseosas de contármelo. Me estás haciendo el hazmerreír. 

Harry sonrió. 

—Si no quieres que mi “espantosa conducta” se refleje mal en ti, rompe mi vínculo contigo. 

Severus miró por encima del hombro. 

—No es tan simple. Ya te dije eso. 

—Han pasado diez días —dijo Harry, agarrando su hombro con más fuerza—. Tuviste tiempo más que suficiente para encontrar una solución. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

— ¿Sabes qué? —Dijo Harry suavemente—. Si no lo supiera mejor, creerías que no quieres que me libere de ti. 

Severus se echó a reír. Las parejas a su alrededor se giraron y los miraron fijamente, sin siquiera pretender más que no estaban boquiabiertos. 

—Sí, eso debe ser —dijo secamente Severus—. No seas ridículo. 

—No es tan ridículo —dijo Harry, su voz se volvió dulce como la miel. Sonriendo, se encontró con los ojos de Severus—. Tengo amplia evidencia de que me quieres. 

Severus luchó por mantener su rostro inexpresivo. No apreciaba que le recordaran su falta de autocontrol. 

—En un nivel muy superficial. No más de lo que querría a un hombre pasablemente bien parecido. 

— ¿Pasablemente bien parecido? —Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, con rabia saliendo de él en olas abrasadoras—. Sentí lo mucho que disfrutaste cuando yo... —Se sonrojó, mirando alrededor, y le susurró al oído de Severus—. Amaste que chupara tu polla. Amaste meter tu polla en mí. No puedes negarlo. 

Severus se lamió los labios secos. 

—No soy un esclavo de mis instintos más bajos —dijo, incluso cuando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry lo tiró más cerca—. Te aseguro que no les permito que me controlen. 

Aliento cálido cosquilleó en la oreja de Severus, Harry dijo en voz baja: 

—¿Estás diciendo que si me ofrezco chuparte la polla en este momento, dirás que no? 

La polla en cuestión se contrajo, y Severus sintió una punzada de disgusto consigo mismo. Él no era un esclavo de su cuerpo. Sería condenado si dejaba que su polla, y Harry, manipularan sus acciones. Harry no lo quería. Harry no era físicamente capaz de quererlo. Todo lo que quería era manipularlo para lograr sus objetivos. 

Racionalmente, Severus casi podía admirar la astucia de Harry. La parte irracional de él quería retorcer el bonito cuello de Harry por atreverse a manipularlo. 

—No —dijo con frialdad, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Pero no diré que no si el Príncipe Lupin hace la misma oferta. O Lord Black. O tu precioso embajador Malfoy. No soy particularmente exigente acerca de donde pongo mi polla. Incluso tú lo valdrías. 

Una mirada de puro odio cruzó a través de la cara de Harry. 

—Cielos, te odio tanto. 

Severus se inclinó ante él burlonamente y se alejó mientras las últimas notas del sanguín sonaban en el salón de baile. 

Se negó a ser molestado por las palabras de Harry. El orgullo herido de Harry no era importante para él. No era nada que el mocoso no merecía por intentar guiarlo por su polla. Eso debería enseñarle a Harry que tratar de manipularlo era un ejercicio inútil. 

Severus ignoró la pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente que decía: 

¿Pero por qué no lo dejas ir?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras avanzaba por el oscuro pasillo. Una parte de él quería darse la vuelta y marcharse antes de que lo atraparan. Si quedara atrapado en el Segundo Palacio Real tan tarde en la noche, su reputación (lo que quedaba de ella) quedaría totalmente destruida. 

Él no se dio la vuelta. Cada vez que se sentía tentado a hacerlo, todo en lo que tenía que pensar eran las palabras maliciosas y burlonas de Severus que haría que cualquiera, incluso Harry, siguiera. No, él no estaba volviendo atrás. Él le mostraría a Severus. Le probaría que Harry no era cualquiera. Haría que Severus rogara. 

Rogar y arrastrarse. Y luego se reiría y lo rechazaría. 

La mera idea de ello, de que Severus se redujera a una cosa patética y obsesionada, arrastrándose y rogando por migajas de su atención, era tan dulce que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. 

Valió la pena el riesgo para su reputación. Además, no era como si hubiera entrado al palacio ni nada. Simplemente se había quedado después de visitar a Magnus, se había quedado mucho más allá de las horas de visita, escondido en una de las cientos de habitaciones deshabitadas. No es que hubiera estado escondido, per se; solo quería evitar que los miembros de la sociedad y los políticos que visitaban a la Reina o al Lord Canciller. Lo último que necesitaba era que la gente notara que había estado rondando la Segunda Casa Real por la noche. Después del baile de ayer, él y Severus habían sido el foco de suficientes chismes y charlas sin agregar nada. 

Y si la habitación en la que se había alojado era una de las pocas habitaciones no vigiladas por la IA del palacio, Harry siempre podría reclamar el olvido. Magnus era la única persona que lo conocía mejor: había sido Magnus quien le había contado hacía años todos los secretos del palacio, pero después de su regreso de la Tierra, Magnus no estaba exactamente en un estado de conversación y no era probable que lo dijera. A nadie la verdad. Magnus había estado muy distante y retirado, en realidad, pero Harry pensó que era normal, dadas las circunstancias, y respetaba los deseos de Magnus de quedarse solo por el momento. 

Mientras tanto, él podría lidiar con la mierda de Severus. 

A pesar de la hora tardía, Harry sabía que Severus estaría en su estudio. Mientras que cualquier persona normal no trabajaría a medianoche, Severus no era una persona normal. Solía regresar tarde a casa y luego trabajar desde casa hasta las horas de la madrugada, el fenómeno. Si fuera alguien más que Severus, Harry se sentiría mal por él por tener una carga de trabajo tan insana, pero era Severus, por lo que esperaba que algún día el imbécil fuera enterrado vivo bajo una montaña de papeles.   
Los pasillos del Segundo Palacio Real estaban inquietantemente tranquilos por la noche. El palacio parecía extrañamente abandonado. Harry sabía que la Reina y el Rey Consorte vivían en otra ala, Magnus no estaba interesado en dejar sus habitaciones, y la Princesa Sanyash rara vez visitaba la casa de su infancia en estos días, pero aún así. El silencio espeluznante en un lugar tan grande hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco incómodo. Quizás fue la falta de criados. La Segunda Casa Real era una de las pocas familias reales que habían abandonado el uso de sirvientes en favor de los robots. La casa de Harry no era tan silenciosa y espeluznante por la noche. 

—Ejem. ¿Necesita indicaciones, Su Alteza? —Dijo una voz familiar. 

Borg'gorn. 

Harry casi se palmeó la cara. Debería haber pensado en esto.   
Este corredor definitivamente no estaba fuera del alcance de la IA. Podría estar oscuro allí, pero la IA probablemente tenía múltiples sensores que podrían detectar la presencia de Harry. Teniendo en cuenta que Borg'gorn era la principal medida de seguridad del palacio, por supuesto que tenía medios para detectar intrusos. Harry no podía creer que había olvidado que Borg'gorn no era solo un mayordomo glorificado como el de la IA en su casa: era la inteligencia artificial más avanzada en Calluvia. El Segundo Gran Clan tenía los mejores programadores del planeta y su inteligencia artificial era increíblemente poderosa. Borg'gorn podría matarlo con facilidad si pensara que Harry era una amenaza. 

Probablemente al igual que Severus, para el caso. 

—Estaba visitando al Príncipe Magnus —dijo Harry, pensando que si actuaba como si no hubiera nada de malo en que se arrastrara en la oscuridad, había una posibilidad de que la IA lo dejara pasar. 

—Ya veo —dijo Borg'gorn, su voz tan seca que sonaba divertida. La IA imitaba las emociones tan bien que era difícil creer que Borg'gorn no era un ser sensible—. ¿Se va o tiene otra cita, Su Alteza? 

—En realidad, sí —dijo Harry en su tono más arrogante—. Quiero encontrarme con Severus. 

Una pausa. 

—No creo que el Príncipe Heredero lo esté esperando, Su Alteza. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—No, lo hace. No voy a tomar mucho de su precioso tiempo. Dile que estoy aquí y que no me iré hasta que hable con él. 

—Muy bien —Hubo un breve silencio—. El príncipe heredero dice que tiene otros asuntos que requieren su atención en este momento. Me ordenaron que le acompañara fuera. 

Frunciendo los labios, Harry se dirigió hacia el estudio de Severus. 

Al llegar a él, miró ceñudo a la puerta cerrada. 

—Dile que deje de ser un cobarde. 

—¿Si puedo hablar con franqueza, Su Alteza? —Dijo la IA—. El Príncipe heredero será más receptivo si apela a su sentido de la propiedad y el deber. Es su prometido. Tal vez debería simplemente decirle que está aquí para discutir un asunto de gran urgencia que requiere su atención en lugar de tratar de insultarlo, que es un curso de acción que no recomendaría, Su Alteza. 

Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado. No era la primera vez que la IA era tan útil sin que se lo pidieran. Harry no entendía por qué, pero no estaba dispuesto a rechazar la ayuda inesperada. 

—Todo bien. Puedes decirle eso. 

Después de unos momentos, la puerta se abrió. 

—Puede entrar, Su Alteza. 

—Gracias, Borg'gorn. 

Se deslizó dentro del estudio y la puerta se cerró de nuevo. 

Harry se apoyó contra ella, su corazón latía más rápido mientras miraba al hombre sentado detrás del enorme escritorio. 

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Severus con impaciencia, sin molestarse en levantar la vista de lo que estaba trabajando—. Hazlo rápido. Estoy ocupado. 

El recordatorio de que para Severus era algo insignificante y molesto solo sirvió para enfurecer aún más a Harry. Él se lo mostraría. 

Rogar y arrastrarse, se recordó Harry. El pensamiento fortaleció su resolución. 

Rodeó el escritorio y, apartando la silla de Severus, se arrodilló frente a él. 

Eso llamó la atención de Severus. 

Miró a Harry entre sus muslos, las comisuras de su boca se redujeron y sus ojos se estrecharon. 

—Pensé que lo había aclarado ayer. No ganarás nada haciendo esto. 

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa descarada, apoyando su mejilla contra el muslo interno de Severus. 

—Ya veremos. 

Severus puso sus manos en los apoyabrazos y lo miró impasible, con un giro desdeñoso en sus labios. 

—Estás delirante. 

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Harry presionó la punta de su lengua contra la protuberancia entre las piernas de Severus. 

—No se ve así desde donde estoy —Hurgó la punta de la polla de Severus a través de la tela, mirando a Severus a los ojos—. Apenas te toqué, pero ya estás duro. Todo duro y ansioso por mí. 

—Puedes chuparme la polla todos los días y no cambiará nada —dijo la voz mordaz de Severus en su cabeza. 

Harry sonrió, deshaciendo la cremallera de Severus. 

—Todos los días, ¿eh? 

La mirada de Severus se oscureció. 

—No me enojes —dijo rotundamente—. No quieres enojarme. Ahora levántate. Pareces una puta barata. 

Harry sintió que su rostro se calentaba, la bruma de rabia nublaba su mente. 

—¿No es eso lo que te gusta? 

Apartando las manos de Harry de su entrepierna, Severus se puso de pie. 

—No sabes lo que le me gusta, pero no eres tú. Ahora vete. 

Respirando con dificultad, Harry miró a ese rostro arrogante e impasible. Cielos, lo odiaba. Cada vez que Harry pensaba que era imposible odiarlo más, las ganas de golpear a Severus en la cara aumentaban a niveles invisibles. No había nada que quisiera más que pegarle a Severus hasta increíbles niveles. Él haría cualquier cosa para lograr eso. 

—Déjame chuparte la polla —dijo Harry suavemente, mirando a Severus a los ojos—. Me gustó. Quiero hacerlo otra vez. 

Un músculo comenzó a hacer tictac en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—No puedes querer nada de eso cuando tienes el vínculo. ¿Me tomas por un tonto? 

Tratando de mantener su odio detrás de sus escudos, Harry abrió sus pensamientos cuidadosamente editados a Severus, permitiéndole ver el extraño e intenso placer que había sentido cuando le había chupado la polla. Lo había disfrutado. Odiaba que lo hubiera disfrutado, pero lo había hecho. Eso era cierto. Puede que no haya sido su propio placer, pero se había sentido increíble. El calor resbaladizo de su boca alrededor de la polla de Severus se había sentido increíble. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible experimentar ese tipo de placer. 

—Me gustó —dijo Harry honestamente—. Sabes que lo hizo. 

Él quería hacerlo otra vez, pero no por la razón que había declarado. Pero cada buena mentira contenía un poco de verdad, y sería imposible engañar a Severus si él estuviera mintiendo. Por supuesto, si Severus se molestaba en empujar más profundo que sus pensamientos superficiales, vería directamente a través de su mentira, pero Harry no estaba demasiado preocupado por eso, Severus parecía tener una aversión intensa por su "mente caótica" y era poco probable que lo hiciera a menos que no pudiera ser ayudado. 

—Vamos —murmuró Harry suavemente, alcanzando la bragueta de Severus—. Por favor. 

Casi había esperado que Severus lo detuviera de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. 

Harry se humedeció los labios cuando la polla de Severus se liberó, larga, roja y reluciente con lubricación. Al verla, parecía increíblemente vulgar y equivocado, teniendo en cuenta que Severus todavía tenía esa mirada impasible y altiva en su rostro. A Harry le sorprendió que este órgano duro y palpitante perteneciera a ese real y perfecto príncipe. 

Inclinándose, le dio a la polla una larga lamida desde la base hasta la punta, temblando ante el goteo de placer que venía de Severus. Mierda. En realidad, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. 

—Para. 

Harry ni siquiera había notado que había cerrado los ojos hasta que tuvo que forzarlos a abrirse. 

Severus lo miraba fijamente con una mirada intensa e ilegible. 

—Junta las manos detrás de la espalda y mantenlas allí. 

Reprimiendo la necesidad de ser contrario, Harry hizo lo que le dijo. 

Severus se sentó en su silla y, agarrando el cabello de Harry, tiró su cara hacia su entrepierna, presionando su mejilla contra la polla de Severus. 

—Mírate —dijo Severus, con la otra mano desabotonando el cuello de Harry. Arrastró su polla por la barbilla de Harry, por su cuello, untando el lubricante por toda su piel, algo oscuro y desagradable en su expresión, antes de empujar su polla entre los labios de Harry. 

Harry casi pierde el equilibrio debido a sus manos unidas. Él fulminó con la mirada a Severus. 

—¿Tienes algún extraño fetiche de bondage? —Pensó para Severus. 

—No —dijo Severus, empujando en su boca lentamente, su mano acariciando la garganta de Harry desde el exterior, como si quisiera sentir su polla en la garganta de Harry—. Simplemente me gusta la idea de obligarte a tomarla. 

—Estás enfermo. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron. 

—La gente puede encenderse con los pensamientos más extravagantes y extraños, pensamientos sobre los que nunca actuarían. Pero, de nuevo, no esperaría que lo supieras. 

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que sigas siendo el mismo imbécil condescendiente incluso durante el sexo? 

—¿Sexo? —Dijo Severus con una risa, incluso cuando su polla comenzó a empujarse hacia él y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de placer—. Esto no es sexo. 

—Tu polla en mi boca podría haberme engañado. 

Severus lo miró a los ojos. 

—El sexo necesita que al menos dos participantes adultos se diviertan. Este es mi servicio por alguna razón equivocada. Nada más. 

Harry estaba realmente tentado de morder su polla. También estaba realmente tentado de seguir chupándola, de chuparla más fuerte, solo un poco más... 

No. Él no estaba allí para chupar la polla de Severus. Estaba allí para hacer que Severus perdiera la compostura y lo dejara colgado, no para disfrutarlo. 

Harry se detuvo. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos vidriosos y un rubor de color en los pómulos. 

—No te dije que te detuvieras. 

Harry se puso de pie y sonrió, apretando sus temblorosos dedos en puños. 

—Acabo de recordar que tengo otros asuntos más importantes que requieren mi atención —Devolverle las palabras a alguien nunca se había sentido mejor. 

Severus le lanzó una mirada fulminante, oleadas de rabia contenida se desprendieron de él. 

—¿Qué, pensaste que realmente estaba atragantándome con tu polla? —Harry se echó a reír, enderezándose a toda altura y rodando los hombros—. Soy un hijo de la Tercera Casa Real. No nos atragantamos por nada ni por nadie. La gente se atraganta por nosotros. 

Sonriendo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

Él no la alcanzó. 

Fue retirado de un tirón, dado la vuelta y estrellado contra la estantería antigua. Las cosas cayeron al suelo y se rompieron, pero todo lo que Harry pudo ver fue la furia fría en los ojos de Severus antes de que la boca de Severus se estrellara contra su garganta, chupando un moretón en su piel. 

Una ola de necesidad se estrelló contra él con una urgencia que hizo gritar a Harry. Jadeó, apretando el pelo de Severus y tirando de él hacia su cuello. Se estremeció cuando deliciosas olas de placer viajaron desde los labios de Severus hasta su piel: placer y hambre, tanto hambre que lo hizo gemir lastimosamente. Pasó los dedos por la espalda de Severus y metió las manos debajo de la camisa, deseando más, y descubrió que sus palmas recorrían la suave extensión de la musculosa espalda de Severus. El aumento en el contacto con la piel solo aumentó el hambre, lo que lo hizo abrumador, y gimió por sus caderas moliéndose, deseando joderlo, joderlo allí mismo, contra esa puerta hasta que Harry estuvo tan lleno de su polla que podía sentirlo contra su corazón. 

— ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Dijo Harry sin aliento mientras Severus abusaba de su cuello—. Te dejaré hacerlo, si rompes mi vínculo contigo. 

Severus se quedó completamente inmóvil. 

Y luego él se echó hacia atrás, su rostro duro como la piedra. Solo que sus ojos ardían con algo de emoción a la que Harry no podía ponerle un nombre. ¿Odio? ¿Asco? 

—Vete —dijo Severus rotundamente. 

Mirándolo con incertidumbre, Harry se tocó la piel punzante de su cuello. 

—Mira… 

—Quien lo hubiera pensado —dijo Severus, abrochando su bragueta y enderezándose la ropa. Su voz era fría como el hielo—. Quién hubiera pensado que un hijo de la Tercera Casa Real estaría dispuesto a prostituirse con alguien a quien dice que odia. 

Harry levantó la barbilla. 

—Lo ofrecí porque te detesto. Quiero ser libre de ti. 

Severus lo miró por un largo momento, su mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. 

— ¿Quieres ser libre de mí? Bien. 

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. 

— ¿De verdad? 

Severus se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana abierta. 

—Sí. Si estás tan desesperado, romperé el vínculo. 

Harry miró su espalda, sin confiar en él ni un poco. 

— ¿Ahora? 

Severus hizo un sonido de burla. 

—Tu vínculo no es lo único que te ata a mí. Tu casa firmó un contrato de compromiso con la mía. Disolver nuestro compromiso será mucho más difícil que romper el vínculo físico. Necesito tiempo. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry lo miró con suspicacia. 

—Pero puedes romper el vínculo ahora —presionó—. Y podemos trabajar juntos para romper el contrato de compromiso. 

Severus se dio la vuelta, con expresión no impresionada. 

—No tienes idea de lo que estás pidiendo. Has tenido tu vínculo desde el nacimiento y no tienes idea de cómo es vivir sin él. Todos tus sentidos mejorarán mucho. Te descubrirás de inmediato. 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Si Magnus pudo arreglárselas para no descubrirse, yo puedo arreglármelas. 

—Si mi hermano logró ocultarlo, no significa que puedas. Maght es un retroceso. Su fisiología es diferente a la tuya, por lo que no se sabe lo que te pasará. Y su vínculo se debilitó gradualmente; no fue retirado por la fuerza. Sin mencionar que Maght es una persona de muy buen carácter. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se delató —Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa sardónica—. De mal genio no es la palabra que usaría para describirte. Serías un desastre, un desastre más grande de lo que ya eres. 

Harry no estaba desconcertado. Se acercó a él. 

—No me importa. Mientras el vínculo contigo se haya ido, seré feliz. Puedo manejarlo. Hazlo. 

Por un largo momento, Severus solo lo miró con una expresión apretada en su rostro. 

—Bien —dijo lacónicamente—. Pero no me digas que no te lo advertí. 

Puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry y lo miró a los ojos. 

Harry tragó saliva. 

—No necesitabas tocar a Magnus para restablecer su vínculo con Camille —dijo, reprimiendo el impulso de retorcerse para alejarse del toque. Cada vez que Severus lo tocaba, lo hacía sentir... agitado. 

—El vínculo de Maght no tuvo nada que ver conmigo —dijo Severus—. No estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que realizar tales procedimientos en tu propia mente era más difícil. Ahora calla por una vez. Necesito concentrarme. 

Harry se calló, a pesar de que su corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. No podía creer que finalmente estuviera sucediendo, que iba a librarse de su odiado vínculo y de este hombre horrible. 

El tiempo parecía arrastrarse. 

Cuando Harry comenzó a pensar que Severus en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, lo sintió. El... algo en el fondo de su mente, algo que ni siquiera había notado hasta ahora, se estaba debilitando, adelgazando, estirando hasta el límite. Hizo que todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensara involuntariamente. 

—No te resistas —dijo la voz de Severus en su cabeza—. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? 

Lo era. Por supuesto que lo era. 

Harry se obligó a relajarse, preparándose para lo que iba a suceder. 

Todavía no estaba listo. Todos sus sentidos se sobrecargaron en un instante, como una corriente contundente que intentaba pasar por una pequeña abertura, y un gemido bajo dejó los labios de Harry mientras tragaba el aire con avidez. 

Estaba hiperventilando, advirtió Harry aturdido. Estaba temblando por todas partes, sintiendo calor y frío a la vez. Su ropa se sentía demasiado, y él quería salir de ella, de su propia piel. Su sentido del olfato y su audición parecían ser diez veces más agudos, e incluso podía escuchar el latido frenético de su propio corazón. Respiró hondo y pudo sentir cada molécula en sus pulmones, sentir cada una corriendo a través de sus arterias. Podía sentir su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes, podía sentir cada músculo apretándose y aflojándose, y... 

Apretando sus ojos, Harry gimió, abrumado y desorientado, tratando de adaptarse a la sobrecarga sensorial. —Te lo advertí. 

Abriendo los ojos, Harry miró a Severus, a quien encontró mirándolo con leve curiosidad, como si fuera una rata de laboratorio. 

—Que te jodan —tartamudeó entre dientes—. Estúpido. 

Apoyado contra su escritorio, Severus enarcó las cejas. 

—Debes sentirte lo suficientemente bien si aún puedes insultarme. 

—Encontraría fuerza para insultarte incluso si me estuviera muriendo —logró decir Harry, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. 

Cuanto más miraba el rostro del bastardo, más caliente se sentía. La rabia se sentía diferente sin el vínculo, más aguda, más intensa, su piel hormigueaba por todas partes. Joder, quería... quería destruir a Severus, enterrar sus manos en ese cabello oscuro y desordenarlo, tirarlo hasta que el gilipollas gritara, y luego, y luego... 

Los hombros de Severus se tensaron, su desinteresado lenguaje corporal desapareció. 

—Por supuesto —murmuró, mirando a Harry con una expresión que era mitad especulativa, mitad... otra cosa—. Debería haber esperado esto. 

Harry se acercó más a él, apretando sus dedos temblorosos y abriéndolos. 

—¿Qué? —Mordió. Aunque había dejado de tartamudear tanto, todavía se sentía demasiado caliente y tembloroso, su piel demasiado sensible—. ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera, gilipollas? 

Los labios de Severus se contrajeron. 

—Tu ignorancia es tan espantosa como tu lenguaje. ¿Qué crees que estás sintiendo? 

Harry quería darle un puñetazo, golpearlo, envolver sus dedos alrededor de esa garganta musculosa y apretar.   
—Asco y odio. 

Severus se rió, con los dientes blancos destellando. 

—Odio, tal vez. ¿Asco? No lo creo. 

—¿De verdad crees que sabes mejor que yo? —Harry gruñó, empujando el pecho de Severus con su mano—. Tú imposible, arrogante...

Severus atrapó sus antebrazos y los giró para que Harry fuera el que estaba presionado contra el escritorio. 

—¿Esto es asco? —Dijo, apretando sus caderas contra las de Harry. 

La boca de Harry se aflojó, sus ojos se ensancharon y su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente cuando las llamas estallaron bajo su piel, o al menos se sintió así. 

—Déjame decirte lo que es esto —dijo Severus. Empujó su entrepierna contra la de Harry, haciendo que Harry pusiera los ojos en blanco con un placer extraño y violento. 

Severus se inclinó hacia su oreja y dijo: 

—Deseo. 

¡No! 

—No te deseo —logró decir Harry, su mirada se desenfocó mientras luchaba por no apretar contra el muslo musculoso de Severus—. Te odio. 

Severus se rió entre dientes, su agarre en los antebrazos de Harry no se aflojó ni un poco. 

—Últimas noticias, pequeño tonto: es completamente posible querer a alguien a quien odias —Empujó su erección contra la de Harry, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera y gimiera—. O no querría una mierda tan molesta y malcriada como tú. 

—Jódete —dijo Harry, incluso cuando sus caderas empujaron de vuelta contra las de Severus. Era mortificante, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, solo montar el muslo de Severus, necesitando la fricción, necesitándola como aire. 

Severus hizo un ruido de irritación y, soltando los brazos de Harry, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para trabajar sobre sus cremalleras. 

Las manos de Harry estaban libres ahora. Él podría irse. Él debería irse. Ahora. 

Excepto que su cuerpo se negó a escuchar las órdenes de su cerebro, finos temblores de necesidad sacudieron su cuerpo violentamente. Él quería. Harry gimió cuando una mano cálida y grande se cerró alrededor de su dolorosa polla, alrededor de sus dos pollas. 

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —Murmuró Severus en su oído, respirando inestable mientras frotaba su polla que goteaba contra la de Harry—. No puedo parar. 

—No te atrevas —gruñó Harry, agarrando puñados de las nalgas musculosas de Severus y tirando de sus caderas más cerca. 

La risa ronca de Severus fue lo último que Harry recordó antes de perderse por una necesidad tan violenta que temblaba. La mano de Severus se sintió increíble en su polla y la dureza aterciopelada de la erección de Severus se sintió aún mejor. Se sentía tan mal y sin embargo tan bien. No tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, no con este hombre. Ambos tenían toda su ropa puesta, sus pollas en el puño de Severus, el único contacto de piel entre ellos. Se sentía obsceno. Estaban juntos como animales, y una parte de Harry estaba completamente disgustada por la sucia naturaleza básica del acto. Él era un príncipe, ambos lo eran, y sin embargo, estaba lloriqueando y empujando en la mano de un hombre que odiaba más que nada, como una especie de animal en celo. Pero a la mierda, lo necesitaba, este acto básico sucio, y en poco tiempo, Harry se encontró de espaldas con las piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Severus, gimiendo en voz baja cuando Severus lo empujó tan fuerte que crujió el robusto escritorio debajo de Harry. A Harry no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba era el placer que empañaba su mente ante cada impulso de la erección de Severus contra su propia polla dolorida. Estaba arañando la espalda de Severus, tratando de tirarlo más, necesitando un poco más... 

Las estrellas explotaron detrás de los párpados de Harry, un placer como ningún otro barriendo su cuerpo. Él gimió y se relajó en el escritorio, sin aliento y conmocionado hasta la médula. Vagamente, fue consciente de que Severus dijo algo y su eyaculación se derramó contra su estómago, pero apenas lo registró. 

Él estaba flotando. Se sentía tan bien. Se sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, réplicas de placer que lo hacían sonreír. 

Y luego la realidad volvió a estrellarse. 

Harry empujó a Severus y se puso de pie. Con las manos temblorosas, arregló la bragueta y se le giró el estómago cuando vio el lío pegajoso en la parte delantera. No, él no estaba pensando en eso. 

Detrás de él, Severus resopló. 

—Difícilmente es el fin del mundo —dijo en su monótono tono exasperante—. No tiene que significar nada. Deja de entrar en pánico. 

Negándose a mirarlo, Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, confundido, horrorizado y disgustado. 

¿En qué había estado pensando? 

¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso, ahora que finalmente era libre?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry miró a su sobrina, observando fascinado mientras ella jugaba con sus piernas. 

A tres meses de nacer, ya era hermosa, con dedos pequeños y perfectos y un lindo ceño fruncido en su cara arrugada. Podía sentir sus emociones un poco, incluso a través de las gruesas paredes del útero artificial. Estaba confundida acerca de algo. 

Fue algo divertido, considerando que ella estaba jugando con sus propias piernas. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Harry se estremeció, su cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente. Mierda. Incluso después de trece días sin el vínculo, todavía tenía problemas para lidiar con los sonidos abruptos. 

—Solo vine a saludar a mi sobrina favorita —dijo Harry, volviéndose para sonreírle a su hermano mayor. 

Loki resopló y se sentó a su lado. 

—Ella es tu única sobrina —dijo, tocando suavemente la matriz con los dedos—. Buenos días. ¿Cómo está mi hermosa niña hoy? 

El bebé no reaccionó en absoluto, las paredes del útero eran demasiado gruesas para que ella escuchara a su padre. 

La expresión de Loki era melancólica. 

—A veces me pregunto si ella se siente sola allí. Sé que es ridículo. Todos nacimos de esa manera, y salimos bien. 

—Define bien —dijo Harry con un resoplido, y los labios de Loki se curvaron en una sonrisa torcida. 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación. 

—Tal vez no sea tan ridículo —dijo Harry después de un rato, mirando pensativamente a su sobrina. Todas las razas telepáticas consideraron un contacto físico casual como invasivo debido a la telepatía táctil, pero los Calluvian modernos se tocaron muy raramente en comparación con otras especies telepáticas. —Tal vez no somos muy de contacto físico porque nos acostumbramos a estar aislados desde antes de nuestro nacimiento —Fue un pensamiento interesante. Magnus fue el resultado de un embarazo natural y definitivamente era más sensible que él. 

Loki se encogió de hombros, un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos. Lo empujó hacia atrás. 

—Tal vez —Su rostro se contorsionó en una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca—. En cualquier caso, el punto es discutible. Tengo la suerte de poder tenerla, de que Strange había conservado su material genético unos meses antes de que él... 

Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Harry le envió una ola de tranquilidad y consuelo, no habiendo perdido la forma en que la voz profunda de Loki se había agrietado un poco ante el nombre de su compañero muerto. Es cierto que, ofrecer consuelo a su hermano mayor se sintió un poco incómodo y extraño. En general, fue Loki quien lo reconfortó cuando sus hermanos menores lo necesitaban, y no al revés. 

Suspirando, Loki se acercó a él a través de su vínculo familiar. 

—Estoy bien, niño. 

Harry le devolvió el abrazo telepáticamente, suprimiendo cuidadosamente su propia fuerza; no podía dejar que su hermano se diera cuenta de lo mucho más fuerte que era su telepatía en la actualidad. Afortunadamente, Loki no parecía notar nada, su mente aún estaba un poco confusa y distraída, teñida de pena. Habían pasado solo once meses desde que su compañero había muerto. 

A veces, Harry se preguntaba cómo sería tener un vínculo perfectamente bueno y funcional y un compañero que realmente amaba solo para perderlo de una manera tan horrible. 

Era bueno que nunca lo supiera. 

—¿En serio? —Dijo Harry, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por estar tan distraído por sus propios problemas. 

Loki se encogió de hombros otra vez, apretando un poco la mandíbula. 

—Todavía busco su mente a veces, pero se está volviendo más fácil, supongo. Los adeptos de la mente dijeron que el vínculo se curará con el tiempo y que todo lo que sentiré es la ausencia. 

Eso no sonaba exactamente tranquilizador. 

—Todavía no entiendo por qué no eliminan el vínculo de tu mente —murmuró Harry, aunque podía adivinar por qué los adeptos de la mente se negaban a hacerlo incluso después de la muerte de un compañero. En las raras ocasiones en que un vínculo desgarrado comprometía la salud de la mente de los compañeros sobrevivientes, estaban vinculados a otra persona, siempre que hubiera un candidato adecuado disponible, como le había ocurrido a Severus. Pero a diferencia de Severus, Loki era demasiado mayor para volver a unirse, aunque quisiera hacerlo. Todos los demás de su edad estaban emparejados y un hombre de treinta y cuatro años difícilmente podía estar vinculado a un niño. Otros viudos y extranjeros eran opciones, supuso Harry, pero estaba mal visto en sus círculos sociales. Se consideraba que el matrimonio era de por vida, incluso si uno sobrevivía a su cónyuge por muchos años. Los viudos generalmente no se casaban por segunda vez, especialmente cuando eran miembros de la realeza. Loki efectivamente no tuvo más remedio que estar solo por el resto de su vida. 

Teniendo en cuenta que su hermano tenía al menos cien años para vivir sin nada más que los restos de su vínculo con un hombre muerto, sonaba... doloroso. Doloroso e increíblemente solitario. 

Harry de repente se preguntó cómo se suponía que las personas viudas trataban sus necesidades físicas. Con su compañero de unión desaparecido, sus impulsos sexuales ya no estaban limitados a su compañero de vínculo fallecido. ¿Organizaron reuniones clandestinas con otros viudos? ¿Con extranjeros fuera del mundo? ¿O se suponía que debían permanecer célibes por el resto de sus vidas? 

—Es contra la ley —le recordó Loki, alejando a Harry de sus pensamientos cada vez más inapropiados—. Además, el Alto Adepto dijo que el vínculo había estado en mi mente demasiado tiempo y que no es seguro retirarlo. Está entretejido con todo por ahora. 

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser eso verdad? Severus había podido eliminar el vínculo de Harry sin mucho esfuerzo, pero Severus era un jodido fenómeno telepático, y Loki era once años mayor que Harry, su vínculo más antiguo, por no mencionar que no había sido parcial. 

—Y para ser honesto... —agregó Loki en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en su hija por nacer—. Quiero mantener mi vínculo. Todavía lo siento así, un poco. Como un eco. No quiero fingir que nunca existió. Él lo hizo. 

La mano de Harry se contrajo, la urgencia de abrazar a su hermano era casi irresistible. Fue un sentimiento tan extraño. Después de que su vínculo se había roto, se había sentido constantemente desgarrado entre el deseo y el temor al contacto físico. Pero no podía tocar a su hermano, no en el estado en el que estaba. El contacto físico sería demasiado para sus sentidos en este momento. El dolor de Loki probablemente lo abrumaría y él se delataría. 

No era que no confiara en su hermano. Pero mientras menos gente supiera de su falta de vínculo, más seguro estaba. Técnicamente, no tener un vínculo era ilegal. Si algo salía mal, Harry no quería arrastrar a su familia con él. 

—Todavía no me dijiste por qué te escondías aquí —dijo Loki de repente, girando su rostro hacia Harry. 

La gente siempre decía que él y Loki se parecían, excepto por el color del cabello, y a Harry nunca le habían gustado esos comentarios. No era exactamente inseguro con respecto a su apariencia, pero pensaba que las comparaciones con Loki no eran realmente halagadoras para él. Aunque se parecían, Harry siempre había pensado que Loki era mejor en todos los sentidos. La mandíbula de su hermano estaba más firme, sus labios más llenos y sus ojos verdes parecían más profundos, tal vez gracias a sus pestañas oscuras. Sin mencionar que Loki era más alto y más musculoso que él. Harry siempre se había sentido como una imitación más pequeña y pálida de su hermano mayor cada vez que las personas mencionaban ese parecido. 

Pero hoy en día, con la cara de Loki más delgada de lo que solía ser y su cabello largo hasta los hombros un poco más largo, Harry tuvo que admitir que el parecido era realmente extraño. 

Harry puso su mejor expresión confusa. 

—No me estaba escondiendo. 

Loki resopló. 

—Y supongo que tampoco rechazaste todas las invitaciones. 

Harry se estremeció. Esperaba que su familia hubiera estado demasiado ocupada para darse cuenta de eso. 

—Simplemente no lo siento —dijo, evitando la mirada de su hermano. 

—¿Tú? 

Riéndose, Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

—También puedo cansarme de socializar —Su mente corría mientras consideraba y descartaba las posibles explicaciones de su comportamiento. Apenas podía decirle a su hermano la verdad: que las grandes reuniones de personas eran abrumadoras para sus sentidos intensos. Por supuesto, no había sido tan malo en los últimos días como lo había sido al principio, pero su control aún estaba lejos de ser perfecto. 

De hecho, Harry estaba seguro de que se volvería loco si las cosas no se pusieran más fáciles. Podía manejar una audición demasiado sensible, podía manejar un mejor sentido del olfato y el gusto, incluso podía manejar su telepatía más fuerte, pero nada lo había preparado para cuan caliente estaba constantemente. Fue horrible. 

Racionalmente, sabía que tenía sentido. Su cuerpo estaba tratando con hormonas desconocidas, básicamente atravesando la pubertad por la que habría pasado años atrás si el vínculo no hubiera estado suprimiendo su capacidad de sentir excitación. Así que probablemente era normal ponerse duro sin ninguna razón, y en las situaciones más complicadas, pero fue un pequeño problema cuando Harry asistía a una fiesta y estaba rodeado por cientos de ojos curiosos mientras trataba de ocultar una erección inadecuada. Evitar todas las reuniones sociales era algo necesario hasta que descubriera cómo controlar su estúpida polla. 

Pero no era exactamente algo que pudiera decirle a su hermano recientemente viudo. Debido a su diferencia de edad significativa, nunca habían sido particularmente cercanos. A decir verdad, Harry siempre se había sentido un poco incómodo con su hermano feliz y su compañero de unión, como un extraño mirando algo que nunca sería suyo. Y ahora, con Strange muerto, se sentía aún más incómodo alrededor de Loki, sintiéndose irracionalmente culpable por todas las veces que envidiaba la felicidad de su hermano, como si fuera su culpa que los rebeldes hubieran matado a Strange. 

Afortunadamente, Harry tenía una manera infalible de cambiar el tema de la conversación. —Tuve una pelea con Severus —dijo, su rostro se calentó un poco mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que esa "pelea" había implicado. Su polla caprichosa se contrajo, y Harry cruzó las piernas con el ceño fruncido—. Ahora lo evito, porque no seré responsable de mis acciones si veo su cara estúpida y arrogante. 

Como esperaba, Loki dejó escapar un largo suspiro. 

—Por el amor de Dios, Harry. Debes esforzarte más para llevarte bien con tu pareja. Toda relación necesita trabajo, con vínculo o ningún vínculo. Personalmente, no entiendo por qué no te gusta. Es muy inteligente, y es perfectamente razonable y educado... 

—Para ti, tal vez —dijo Harry con una mueca—. Eres el príncipe heredero de nuestro Gran Clan. Él te ve como su igual. 

—En realidad no —dijo Loki—. Su posición social es bastante más alta a nivel nacional, y mucho más alta en la escena política intergaláctica. Realmente no somos iguales, así que no puede ser por eso que Severus'ngh'chaali es perfectamente cortés conmigo. 

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. 

—No es exactamente reconfortante, ya sabes. 

Loki se echó a reír y se levantó. Pasando de nuevo los dedos contra la pared exterior del útero, se volvió hacia la puerta pero se detuvo. 

—Cada uno tiene su propia versión de la verdad, hermano. Él no es un hombre mezquino. ¿Te has preguntado por qué te trata de manera diferente a los demás? Piénsalo. 

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Harry mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. 

* * * 

La excitación no se iba. 

Estaba constantemente en un estado de semi-excitación, y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Magnus no había sido de mucha ayuda cuando Harry le había preguntado sigilosamente cómo lo había manejado. Desafortunadamente, parecía que no había sido tan malo para Magnus después de que se rompió su vínculo. Tal vez Severus tenía razón, después de todo, y la diferente fisiología de Magnus hizo la diferencia. En cualquier caso, Harry no podía preguntarle a Magnus en profundidad sin explicar su propia situación. La conversación había sido extremadamente incómoda y rara. Era obvio que incluso hablar de su breve tiempo sin el vínculo era doloroso para Magnus, por lo que Harry había decidido no decirle a su amigo que ya no tenía el vínculo. Sería como frotar sal en una herida fresca. Se sintió lo suficientemente culpable de que no estaba vinculado, mientras que Magnus estaba nuevamente atrapado con un vínculo no deseado. 

La única otra persona a la que podía pedirle consejo era Severus, y no había forma en el infierno de que le pidiera consejo a ese idiota, especialmente no después de... no después de lo sucedido. No es que Harry se permitiera detenerse demasiado en ello. Lo que había sucedido en el estudio de Severus no había significado nada; estos días una fuerte ráfaga de viento podría darle una erección. Había estado demasiado desordenado después de la ruptura de su vínculo. Eso fue todo. 

De todos modos, el punto era que no iba a pedir consejo a Severus. 

Pero para su total desconcierto, Severus lo contactó él mismo. 

Por supuesto, como Severus vivió para hacer su vida incómoda, sin saberlo, había elegido el momento menos conveniente posible. 

—Um —dijo Harry con inteligencia cuando la IA del palacio le informó de la llamada de Severus. Se quedó mirando el techo, sus manos todavía envueltas alrededor de su polla. Severus nunca lo había llamado antes. No podía imaginar que Severus lo llamara a menos que fuera una situación de vida o muerte. 

—Aceptaré la llamada —le dijo a la IA de mala gana, quitándose la mano de la polla y encendiendo el auricular—. ¿Sí? —Dijo tan neutral como pudo. Después de su conversación con Loki, estaba decidido a ser mejor persona y tratar de ser civilizado con Severus. Después de todo, Severus había cumplido su promesa. Harry ya no tenía ninguna razón para antagonizarlo. 

—¿Dónde has estado? 

Los vellos de la nuca de Harry se alzaron involuntariamente ante el tono impaciente y despectivo de Severus. Siempre le sentó de manera incorrecta que Severus le hablara como si tuviera mejores cosas que hacer y Harry era simplemente una molestia con la que tenía que lidiar. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry, su tono más hostil que antes. A la mierda ser civilizado. Severus no se lo merecía. 

—Has estado evitando todas las funciones sociales —dijo Severus—. La gente está hablando. 

—Lo siento, ¿hubo alguna pregunta en alguna parte? —Dijo Harry con falsa dulzura—. ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que explicarme? 

—Desde que te hice un favor y rompí tu vínculo —dijo Severus—. Si actúas con recelo, la gente te vigilará de cerca. Si te delatas, también me delatarás. 

—Te lo haré saber, he estado evitando las reuniones sociales precisamente por esta razón —dijo Harry bruscamente, molesto porque Severus pensó que era un idiota—. Mi control no es perfecto todavía. Estoy luchando, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero delatarme. 

Había silencio en la línea. 

No duró mucho. 

—Entonces estás admitiendo que tenía razón —dijo Severus. Su voz no sonaba engreída ni nada, solo su habitual monotonía plana, pero aún así logró hacer que Harry se humeara. 

—Alguien te ha dicho lo molesta que es tu actitud superior? 

—Lo has hecho, en múltiples ocasiones. Y tus insultos se están volviendo repetitivos y poco originales. 

—Púdrete. Estúpido. 

—Como he dicho, repetitivo y poco original. 

Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Le golpeó de repente lo inmaduro que era todo el argumento y cuánto lo extrañaba. Malditamente extrañaba insultar a Severus. Era reconfortantemente normal en su vida, por lo demás, dramáticamente cambiada. Se sentía como un desastre de sentidos intensos y hormonas en estos días, pero odiar a Severus y discutir con él se sentía reconfortantemente familiar. Él como que... él quería ver a Severus para poder insultarlo en la cara. 

—¿Tu control no mejora en absoluto? —Dijo Severus. La conexión era tan buena que Harry podía oírlo tamborilear sus dedos. Probablemente estaba en su estudio en casa. La hora era tardía, por lo que su corbata probablemente estaba suelta, o tal vez incluso la había quitado. Probablemente estaba recostado en su silla, sus largos dedos tamborileando sobre el reposabrazos, su mirada cansada pero altiva como siempre... 

Harry frunció el ceño y se sacudió los extraños pensamientos.   
¿Por qué estaba pensando en cosas tan insensatas? 

—Está mejorando —respondió tardíamente—. Pero todavía no está bien. 

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —Dijo Severus. 

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. 

—¿Qué tan fuerte eres? —Dijo, incrédulo de que Severus esperaba una respuesta honesta cuando estaba tan callado sobre su propia telepatía. Harry no podía estar seguro, pero estaba seguro de que todavía no era un telépata tan fuerte como Severus. Era mucho mejor que antes, pero no creía que pudiera romper o restaurar el vínculo de alguien, y ciertamente no tan fácilmente como lo había hecho Severus. 

—Probablemente soy de Clase 4 —dijo Severus—. Tal vez la Clase 5. Harry resopló. 

—Claro. 

—Puedes elegir no creerme, por supuesto —dijo Severus. Harry imaginó vívidamente envolver sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Severus y apretar. 

—Gracias por el permiso —dijo Harry, no sin sarcasmo, su mano arrastrándose por su estómago y ahuecando su polla. Era desconcertante que todavía no hubiera perdido su erección, pero, una vez más, había renunciado a tratar de averiguar qué ponía su polla dura. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo Severus, su voz entrelazada con sospecha. 

Harry se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que estaba respirando demasiado fuerte e inestable. 

—Nada —dijo, pero no pudo quitarse la mano de la polla.   
Joder, se sentía como si hubiera estado duro por años. 

—No suena como nada —dijo Severus. 

—Estoy haciendo abdominales —dijo Harry, presionando el talón de su mano contra su erección, tratando de evitar su excitación hasta el final de la llamada—. Sabes, tengo que mantenerme en forma para poder tener mucho sexo ahora que estoy libre de ti. 

—No harás tal cosa. 

Harry se mordió el labio y apretó su polla, que de alguna manera se había vuelto más dura ante el tono altanero de Severus.   
Su polla era jodidamente rara. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Me escuchaste —dijo Severus—. Puede que ya no tengas el vínculo, pero en lo que respecta a todos, sigues siendo mi compañero y nadie hará... —Severus se interrumpió y luego dijo en tono rígido: —Tu vínculo no te hubiera permitido tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, por lo que sería un claro indicio de que algo está mal. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—¿Cuál es el punto de no estar unido si todavía estoy encerrado contigo? 

—Es precisamente por eso que dije que primero debo romper nuestro contrato de compromiso. Tú fuiste quien insistió en romper el vínculo prematuramente. 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, acariciando un poco su polla. Incluso recibir la enfurecedora charla de Severus sobre "estabas equivocado y yo tenía razón" no estaba matando su erección. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Era más allá de desconcertante. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Tenía algo por ser mangoneado y humillado? 

—Entonces, ¿qué tan cerca de resolverlo estás? —Dijo Harry, su voz un poco sin aliento mientras tiraba de su polla. Que se joda Severus. Que se joda. No era como si él supiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo—. Date prisa. 

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —Dijo Severus, algo feo en su tono—. ¿Estás tan desesperado por ser jodido? 

Su polla palpitaba ante la palabra "jodido" pronunciada con esa voz de esnobismo, y Harry contuvo el gemido que amenazaba con dejar sus labios. 

—Púdrete. Tal vez estoy desesperado por follar con alguien —  
No es que él tuviera una preferencia de una manera u otra, ya que nunca lo había intentado, pero era exasperante la facilidad con la que Severus asumió que él sería el que estaba extendiendo las piernas—. Te haré saber que me gusta la idea de follar a alguien. 

Severus dio un resoplido desdeñoso. 

Harry se acarició las bolas. 

—Eres un gilipollas. ¿De verdad crees que sabes mejor que yo lo que me gustaría? 

—Sí. 

Culo arrogante. 

—Por favor, ilumíname, entonces —dijo Harry, acariciándose un poco más rápido. Tuvo que admitir que era emocionante que se saliera con la suya justo debajo de la nariz de Severus, pero eso no significaba que se estaba tocando con el sonido de la voz de Severus. Odiaba la estúpida voz de Severus. 

—La última vez que te vi, no intentaste exactamente estar a cargo. Estabas más que dispuesto a yacer debajo de mí y dejarme hacer todo el trabajo. 

Harry se sonrojó, incapaz de creer que Severus en realidad lo mencionara, y hablando de ello en un tono tan casual y despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando del clima. 

—No prueba nada —dijo Harry—. Algo que ocurrió solo una vez no es suficiente para sacar conclusiones correctas. 

Había silencio en la línea. 

Harry se sonrojó, al darse cuenta repentinamente de cómo sonaban sus palabras. 

—No fue una invitación para repetir la actuación —dijo Harry con frialdad, mirando al techo—. Fue un error. Simplemente estaba abrumado. Si estuviera pensando claramente, eso nunca habría sucedido. No contigo. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

—Y te equivocas —dijo Harry, solo para llevarle la contraria—.   
Me encantaría totalmente follar con alguien. 

Severus hizo otro ruido escéptico desdeñoso. 

—¡Me encantaría! 

Prácticamente podía oír la mueca de Severus. 

—Incluso si consigues poner tu polla en alguien, no te equivoques, serás el que será jodido, ya sea un hombre o una mujer, a pesar de la mecánica del sexo. 

La boca de Harry se secó mientras se imaginaba que fuertes manos lo sujetaban mientras alguien lo montaba, utilizando su pene para su placer, usándolo tan bien que sólo podía pedir más. Mierda. 

—Pero eres una pequeña cosa tan mimada —dijo Severus, con un tono áspero y desagradable—. Preferirías ser el que es complacido mientras no haces nada, solo recostarte y tomar la polla. 

Harry tuvo que morderse la mano para amortiguar su gemido. Apretó su polla con la otra mano, imaginándolo: estaba inclinado sobre un enorme escritorio, con manos fuertes agarrando sus caderas mientras un cuerpo pesado presionaba contra él por detrás, una gruesa polla empujando dentro de él. Harry había tratado de tocarse y lo encontraba agradable y frustrante. Una polla probablemente se sentiría mucho mejor. 

—¿Disfrutando de ti mismo?

Harry parpadeó en el techo, por un momento, incapaz de comprender las palabras de Severus. 

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó helado, con los ojos muy abiertos.   
Severus dio un suave resoplido. 

—Por supuesto, no te detengas por mí. 

Harry frunció el ceño, su cara incómodamente cálida. No podía creer que Severus lo supiera. 

—Vete a la mierda. ¡No lo haré contigo escuchando! 

—No eras tan tímido cuando pensabas que no lo sabía. 

—No soy tímido —Harry gruñó, sintiéndose humillado más allá de la creencia. Debió haber sido tan divertido para Severus fingir que no tenía ni idea mientras Harry se engañaba a sí mismo—. No es exactamente un estímulo saber que estás escuchando. Estoy cachondo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No tiene nada que ver contigo, nunca me sentiré atraído por ti. Eres el último hombre que querría. 

Durante mucho tiempo, Severus no dijo nada. 

Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era dura y fría. 

—Si no puedes mantener tus manos lejos de tu polla incluso cuando hablas con un hombre que dices que detestas, tu autocontrol es patético. Trabaja en ello. Crea una excusa creíble de por qué no asistes a reuniones sociales. No irás a ningún lado hasta que puedas mantenerlo en tus pantalones. 

Harry se erizó ante su actitud dominante. 

—No iba a... no soy estúpido. No necesito tus instrucciones. Tú no eres mi jefe. No es asunto tuyo lo que hago. 

—Hasta que el contrato de compromiso entre nuestras Casas sea nulo y roto, eres asunto mío. Si no lo fueras, no habría perdido el tiempo llamándote. 

Agh.   
Furioso, Harry apagó el auricular y deseó que los Calluvian usaran esos teléfonos anticuados que habían visto en otros planetas. Golpear un teléfono o tirarlo a la basura hubiera sido mucho más satisfactorio. 

—Imbécil —dijo a la habitación vacía, todavía temblando de ira. 

Harry frunció el ceño ante su dura polla, que aún se negaba a bajar. Suspirando molesto, la tomó de nuevo en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla furiosamente. 

Que se joda Severus. Que se joda. Cielos, lo odiaba tanto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Fue bueno decir que él evitaría todas las reuniones sociales, pero había una que Harry no podía evitar: la ceremonia de matrimonio de su hermana. Gynesh lo mataría si lo hiciera, y sus madres nunca lo perdonarían. 

Así fue como Harry se encontró vestido con los colores azul y blanco de su casa, con el pelo recogido en un intrincado peinado que llamó la atención sobre su mandíbula y sus labios. Se veía bien. Él sabía eso. 

Gynesh se veía totalmente radiante. 

Harry sonrió un poco, observando con nostalgia cómo el séquito de su hermana se preocupaba por el cabello de Gynesh. 

—Señoras, ella se ve perfecta tal como es —dijo él, entrando en la habitación. 

Las mujeres se inclinaron graciosamente ante él con un coro de "Su Alteza". 

Gynesh le sonrió, sus ojos verdes muy llamativos en contraste con su pelo rojo oscuro. 

—Pueden seguir adelante —le dijo a sus damas de honor y caminó hacia Harry. Ella le palmeó la mejilla con una sonrisa—. Estos pómulos son injustos para el resto de nosotros simples mortales. Se supone que no debes eclipsar a la novia, ¿sabes? 

Harry logró no inmutarse ante el toque, su control había mejorado mucho, y sonrió torcidamente a su hermana. 

—Aduladora. Nadie te está eclipsando hoy. ¿Lista? 

Gynesh hizo una mueca. 

—Un poco nerviosa, pero sí. 

—¿Por qué hay que estar nerviosa? —Dijo Harry, colocando su mano en su brazo y llevándola fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el High Hall donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia—. Pensé que te llevabas bien con tu compañero. 

—Sí, pero él es el Rey del Octavo Gran Clan. Tendré responsabilidades mucho más grandes como la reina consorte que las que he tenido como mera princesa. 

—Has sido entrenada para el papel desde el nacimiento. Serás una reina consorte maravillosa —Harry se echó a reír—. Y tendré que inclinarme ante ti. 

Gynesh arrugó la nariz. 

—Ugh. No quiero que mi hermanito se incline ante mí —Ella le dio un golpe juguetonamente—. Pero no será tan extraño como cuando tendré que inclinarme ante ti cuando te conviertas en el Rey-Consorte del Segundo Gran Clan. 

La sonrisa de Harry se tensó. Miró al frente, evitando los ojos de su hermana. 

Gynesh suspiró. 

—¿Sigues peleando con Severus? 

Harry pegó en una amplia sonrisa. 

—No hablemos de mí hoy. Este es tu día —

Independientemente de lo que pensara sobre la vinculación, trató de no forzar su opinión sobre otras personas. Sabía que la mayoría de las demás personas estaban perfectamente felices con sus vínculos y que la ceremonia de unión era uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas. A su hermana le gustaba su compañero y estaba emocionada de casarse con él. Él podría estar feliz por ella, incluso si su matrimonio significaba que ella dejaría su hogar. Harry casi deseaba haberse casado con su estatus social; entonces su esposo o esposa se habrían mudado en lugar de viceversa. Pero ella se estaba casando con un rey, incluso si él era un rey de un clan más pequeño que el de ellos. 

Gynesh dejó escapar una risita. 

—¿Mi día? Has estado recluido durante casi un mes. El chisme está corriendo desenfrenado. Te estás engañando, hermano, si crees que todos los ojos no estarán sobre ti. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Loki debería haberte entregado, entonces. 

—Sabes que eso no sería apropiado —dijo Gynesh, su sonrisa se desvaneció. 

Harry suspiró. 

—A veces realmente odio todas nuestras estúpidas y asfixiantes reglas y costumbres —Ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde provenía la costumbre de los viudos de no poder entregar a sus hermanos. Quizás había sido considerada mala suerte. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el brazalete de luto negro que Loki usaba como viudo. De cualquier manera, fue estúpido. Si el compañero de unión de Loki no hubiera muerto, habría sido que Loki hubiera entregado a Gynesh, no Harry. También fue realmente estúpido que sus madres tampoco pudieran entregar a Gynesh: la tradición dictaba que tenía que ser un pariente masculino, que era una discriminación descarada que no tenía derecho a existir en el mundo moderno. Pero a nadie le importaba, porque era tradición. 

Joder la tradición, en serio. Harry trató de no pensar en cómo haría sentir a Loki ver a su hermano menor tomar el lugar que le correspondía al lado de Gynesh durante la ceremonia; ya se sentía lo suficientemente nervioso sin agregar culpa a la mezcla. 

Sería la primera vez en un mes que su autocontrol se probaría seriamente. 

También sería la primera vez que vería a Severus desde...   
Harry apartó el pensamiento.   
Fue irrelevante. 

—Estás temblando, hermano —dijo Gynesh cuando llegaron a las puertas dobles que conducían a la Sala Alta del palacio. Harry podía sentir a la multitud detrás de las puertas sin siquiera enfocarse. 

Reforzando sus escudos mentales, Harry se encogió de hombros. 

—No entrego a mi hermana todos los días. A un hombre se le permite estar un poco nervioso en tal ocasión. 

Gynesh no parecía del todo convencida, pero, afortunadamente, no dijo nada. 

—¿Lista? —Dijo él. 

Gynesh se lamió los labios y se pasó una mano por el vestido azul y blanco que hacía juego con su atuendo. 

—No lo sé. 

—Lo haces —dijo Harry, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos enguantados—. Estás lista. 

Ella le sonrió, enderezando sus hombros. 

—Lo estoy. 

Harry asintió a los lacayos. 

Se inclinaron y abrieron las pesadas puertas dobles. 

* * * 

La ceremonia transcurrió en un borrón. 

Harry apenas lo registró, sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza en momentos oportunos, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Gynesh y el rey Farhat cuando se arrodillaron ante el Alto Adepto y ataron la cinta blanca que simbolizaba su vínculo matrimonial en las muñecas de cada uno. Apenas podía escuchar las palabras tradicionales que el Alto Adepto decía mientras realizaba la ceremonia, con las manos sobre las cabezas de Gynesh y Farhat. Harry intentó concentrarse en el rostro del Alto Adepto e intentó no mirar a su alrededor, concentrando toda su atención mental en mantener sus escudos en alto. 

Todavía no era fácil. Era imposible ignorar las emociones y los pensamientos de las personas en una multitud tan grande. No ayudó que su sentido del olfato se viera abrumado por las diferentes fragancias en la habitación, y su atención siguió desviándose a las conversaciones que estaban sucediendo en el otro extremo del High Hall. Se sentía como si los pensamientos y emociones de la multitud lo presionaran por todos lados, haciéndolo temblar con el esfuerzo de evitar sentirse abrumado.   
Maldita sea, maldita sea 

De repente, sintió un silencio tan antinatural y bendito que Harry casi se sobresaltó. 

—Eres un desastre —dijo una voz familiar en su cabeza—. Si no mejoras en controlarte a ti mismo, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de delatarte. 

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento antes de girar la cabeza hacia la primera fila donde se sentaban los miembros reales de los grandes clanes más grandes. Frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Severus. 

—Sal de mi cabeza —pensó tan fuerte como pudo, sus ojos vagando sobre el atuendo formal de Severus. El bastardo se veía injustamente bueno en los colores de su casa, su anillo de sello brillaba en su dedo meñique. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron ligeramente. 

—Yo soy el que te impide tener una crisis en público. 

Por mucho que lo odiara, Severus tenía toda la razón. El conocimiento se lo comió, pero Harry no era un idiota para rechazar la ayuda. 

Al interpretar correctamente su silencio por el acuerdo reacio que era, Severus le dijo: 

—Me cansa seguir extendiendo mis escudos a través de la habitación. Ven aquí. 

Mirándolo con suspicacia, ¿desde cuándo Severus había ofrecido ayuda voluntariamente? Harry caminó hacia él, ignorando algunas miradas curiosas. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas tenían sus ojos en la ceremonia de matrimonio y atrajo relativamente poca atención mientras se dirigía a donde Severus estaba sentado con su familia. 

Al llegar a ellos, Harry hizo una reverencia a la familia de Severus, recibiendo una sonrisa educada del padre de Severus, una mirada aguda de la reina Tamirs y una mirada curiosa de la princesa Sanyash, que se veía muy hermosa y muy embarazada. 

Finalmente, se volvió hacia Severus y le hizo una reverencia superficial que era más como un asentimiento. Sonrió inocentemente cuando los ojos negros de Severus se estrecharon. 

—Siéntate —dijo Severus con brusquedad, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento vacío a su lado. 

El asiento vacío que no debería haber estado allí, en realidad.   
Frunciendo el ceño, Harry tomó asiento y murmuró: 

—¿Dónde está Magnus? 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—¿No lo sabes? —Dijo Harry, incrédulo. Severus usualmente hacía su negocio saber todo; él era el mayor monstruo de control que Harry conocía. 

—Creo que está abatido y no tengo paciencia para eso. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Eres un bastardo. Él es tu hermano. 

Había una tensión apenas perceptible en las comisuras de la boca de Severus. 

—Nuestros asuntos familiares no son de tu incumbencia. 

Harry lo estudió, preguntándose de repente si el bastardo aparentemente sin corazón se sentía un poco culpable por hacer que su hermano se sintiera miserable. 

Acercándose al oído de Severus, murmuró: 

—La culpa es una sensación incómoda, ¿no es así? 

Severus se puso rígido. 

Volvió la cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry al sentir el aliento de Severus en sus labios. Fue... desconcertante. 

—Si me siento culpable, tú también deberías —dijo Severus en voz baja—. No soy el que lo arrastró de regreso a la Tierra y le dio una falsa esperanza. 

Harry balbuceó con indignación. 

—¡No es lo mismo y lo sabes! —Siseó, agarrando el brazo de Severus. Cielos, quería matarlo, quería envolver sus manos alrededor de esa garganta musculosa y... y... 

—Ejem —vino una delicada tos detrás de ellos. 

Harry se estremeció, solo ahora dándose cuenta de lo cerca que él y Severus habían estado. 

Echándose hacia atrás, miró a la princesa Sanyash, que miraba entre Harry y su hermano con algo parecido a sorpresa en su rostro. 

—Estás haciendo una escena, hermano —dijo en voz baja—. No puedo creer que lo esté diciendo, pero compórtate. La gente está mirando. 

Severus asintió de forma recortada sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, con su mirada pesada aún en Harry. 

Sin ninguna razón, Harry se sonrojó, incapaz de mantener la mirada de Severus por más de unos pocos minutos, pero también incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. 

¿Qué estaba mal con él? 

—Se llama atracción, pequeño idiota —la voz despectiva de Severus sonó en su cabeza. 

Harry le frunció el ceño. Tenía la horrible sospecha de que Severus tenía razón, pero todo en él se rebelaba ante la idea. Él no podría ser atraído por ese imbécil. Harry lo odiaba, despreciaba todo sobre él. No podía sentirse atraído por él. 

Severus le lanzó una mirada plana. 

—Te lo dije: es completamente posible sentirse atraído por alguien a quien no te gusta, o posiblemente no me sentiría atraído por un mocoso insensible e irrespetuoso como tú. 

—Vete a la mierda. Y deja de leer mi mente, eres espeluznante. 

—Además —Severus le dijo en su cabeza, como si Harry no hubiera dicho nada—. Teniendo en cuenta que, en lo que concierne a tu cuerpo, ha estado privado de sexo durante años, no es sorprendente que estés ansioso por tener sexo. 

—No estoy ansioso por el sexo —siseó Harry, apenas audiblemente—. ¡No contigo! 

Severus levantó un poco las cejas y desvió su mirada hacia... a la mano de Harry, que acariciaba los bíceps de Severus. 

Harry lo miró fijamente, sintiéndose absolutamente mortificado y traicionado por su propio cuerpo. Apartando la mano, abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro, y Harry odió no poder dejar de notar la forma en que hizo que el pecho de Severus se expandiera. Ugh. Casi quería recuperar su estúpido vínculo. Esto fue horrible. Horrible. 

—Mira —dijo Severus en su mente, su voz mental mezclada con irritación—. No es un gran problema. Soy muy consciente de que no puedes soportarme, lo cual es mutuo. Pero no queremos que te delates porque tu cuerpo tiene demasiadas hormonas nuevas con las que no tiene idea de cómo tratar. Tendré sexo contigo si quieres. Para quitar la picazón.   
Harry se lamió los labios, su pulso retumbaba en sus oídos. 

—No tienes que hacer que parezca una tarea. 

Severus lo miró a los ojos. Pasó un latido, luego otro. 

Harry sintió que el calor se precipitaba hacia su ingle, queriendo hacer temblar sus manos e intensificándose mientras miraba a los ojos de Severus. 

—No será una tarea —dijo Severus en voz baja—, si no lo haces. 

—Jódete —dijo Harry, apenas moviendo los labios, apenas vagamente consciente de que todos se ponían de pie. La ceremonia parecía haber terminado, pero se sentía muy distante—. Jódete. 

Severus se acercó a su oído y dijo: 

—Yo seré el que lo haga. Y te gustará —Y entonces el imbécil simplemente respiró contra la sensible concha de la oreja de Harry, haciendo que Harry temblara violentamente y dejara escapar un pequeño gemido. 

—Mi estudio, diez de la noche. 

Y con eso, Severus se puso de pie y se fue para felicitar a la feliz pareja, dejando a Harry tratando de ocultar torpemente el bulto gigante en sus pantalones.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry se dijo que no iba a ir. 

Estaba decidido a no ir. 

Así que no tenía explicación para lo que estaba haciendo en el Segundo Palacio Real a las once de la noche. 

—Llegas tarde —dijo Severus con frialdad en el momento en que Harry entró en su estudio. 

Harry cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella, temblando ligeramente y esperando que Severus no pudiera verlo. 

—¿Ansioso? 

Severus le lanzó una mirada que no habría impresionado si no hubiera sido extrañamente intensa. 

—No estoy de humor para tu descaro —dijo, recostándose en su silla y aflojando su corbata blanca—. Ven aquí. 

El corazón de Harry se sentía como si estuviera a punto de saltar fuera de su pecho. Sus rodillas estaban débiles mientras caminaba hacia el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Sentía que Severus era lo único en foco mientras que todo a su alrededor parecía confuso. 

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus y se inclinó.   
Respiraba con dificultad, pero también Severus. 

—Para que conste, te odio —dijo Harry, mirando desde los ojos de Severus a sus labios finos y crueles. El impulso de morderlos era casi irresistible, pero no, no lo haría. Eso sería demasiado cerca de besar, lo cual... No. Simplemente no. 

—Joder, te desprecio —dijo antes de hundir sus dientes en la aguda mandíbula de Severus y casi gimiendo ante la oleada de deseo. Temblando con eso, aplastó su polla contra el estómago de Severus mientras salpicaba la fuerte mandíbula y el cuello de Severus con besos duros y aspiraba, chupándolo. El olor terroso y masculino de Severus le estaba haciendo cosas extrañas. Y a la mierda, su sabor... El deseo de segunda mano que había sentido antes no era nada comparado con esta necesidad abrumadora de algo. Harry gimió de frustración, con las manos vagando por toda la extensión del pecho y los brazos de Severus, codicioso, con ganas de sentir la piel, con ganas de sentirse más cerca del hombre horrible que había odiado toda su vida. 

—No dejes marcas —dijo Severus tensamente, desabrochándose la camisa sin prisas. 

Harry le chupó el cuello con más fuerza, solo para molestarlo y, bueno, porque quería hacerlo. No importaba lo fuerte que besara la piel del bastardo, simplemente no era suficiente; él quería más. 

Quitándose la camisa, Severus suspiró y lo apartó. 

—Si hacemos esto, lo hacemos en mis términos —dijo. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Severus no era tan indiferente como pretendía ser: estaba completamente excitado y sus músculos estaban tan rígidos por la tensión que se veían deliciosamente deliciosos. 

Era un pensamiento tan extraño. Harry nunca había pensado en otra persona como deliciosa, pero ahora, mirando los anchos hombros con los músculos ondulados debajo de la piel suave, ese era el único pensamiento que tenía: delicioso. Quería consumirlo, lamerlo de pies a cabeza, dejar moretones en todo el cuerpo y, joder, quería que ese imbécil dejara moretones por todas partes de él. Quería tener marcas en la piel, prueba de que afectaba a Severus tanto como le afectaba, prueba de que Severus lo deseaba. 

—¿Por qué estás de acuerdo? —Dijo Harry, sus manos temblorosas viajaban por el pecho de Severus hasta su duro estómago. Movió su mano más abajo, ahuecando el bulto ahora familiar debajo de los pantalones oscuros de Severus—. Deja de fingir que me estás haciendo un favor. No es como si no sacaras nada de esto. 

Mirando la cara de Severus, era imposible decir que Harry estaba acariciando su polla a través de la tela. 

—Tómalo o déjalo —dijo irritado, su pulgar rozando la garganta de Harry. Le dirigió a Harry una mirada entrecerrada y altanera—. Sabes dónde está la puerta. 

La parte más irritante fue que la actitud de Severus le estaba haciéndole cosas al cuerpo de Harry que no tenía que hacer. Harry no podía creer que a su polla le gustaba realmente Severus siendo el imbécil mandón que normalmente era. No había nada atractivo en ese tipo de actitud. Lo odiaba. Pero al parecer, la polla de Harry no estaba de acuerdo. La polla de Harry era estúpida. Estúpida, y en serio en mal estado. 

Harry trató de no apoyarse demasiado en el toque de Severus, pero tenía la sensación de que no era del todo exitoso. 

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si estoy de acuerdo? 

Severus lo miró con ojos pesados, su pulgar acariciando el lóbulo de Harry, haciéndolo temblar violentamente. Su mirada oscura no apartó la vista de él, ni por un momento, tan intensa que se sintió como un toque físico. 

—Voy a desnudarte, inclinarte sobre mi escritorio y darte una jodida. Eso es todo. Ha sido un día largo y estresante y no estoy de humor para ser imaginativo. 

Harry mojó sus labios, su polla se contrajo, pero todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea de darle a este hombre ese tipo de control sobre él. 

—Sólo si lo haces bien —dijo Harry, fingiendo indiferencia. 

Con los labios curvados, Severus lo empujó de su regazo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry. Ni siquiera miró sus propias manos, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Harry. 

—¿Hay alguna duda? 

Harry se lamió los labios secos de nuevo, sintiéndose desgarrado por querer golpear a ese gilipollas arrogante y chupar su polla. 

—Si alguien te dijo que la arrogancia era un rasgo atractivo, mintió. 

—No es arrogancia —dijo Severus, quitando la camisa de Harry y finalmente apartando la mirada de sus ojos. 

Harry se estremeció bajo la pesada mirada de Severus sobre su cuerpo. Suprimió el ataque de inseguridad y duda. Sabía que para la mayoría de los estándares de los planetas, se veía bien. Demonios, sabía que se veía más que bien. Estaba del lado magro, pero estaba tonificado con músculos, hombros, pectorales y estómago bien definidos. Cuidó su cuerpo, asegurándose de mantenerlo en perfecto estado, un hábito más que nada. Severus a menudo lo acusaba de ser una puta vana de la atención, y aunque no era cierto... tenía un grano de verdad. 

Harry todavía se encogió cuando recordó la fase por la que había pasado en su adolescencia, cuando se le había ocurrido pensar que Severus podría comenzar a gustarle si fuera tan perfecto como él. La fase no duró mucho, afortunadamente, ahora lo sabía mejor, pero el hábito de hacer ejercicio y lucir lo mejor posible se había atascado. 

Entonces sí, él sabía que se veía bien, objetivamente, pero este era Severus, el hombre que siempre encontraba alguna falla en él. 

Lo que fuera que Severus estaba pensando mientras sus manos viajaban por los costados de Harry hasta su cintura, era difícil decirlo. Incluso el contacto con la piel no daba ninguna pista real de lo que Severus estaba sintiendo: la propia lujuria de Harry hacía difícil captar las emociones de otra persona a través de la telepatía táctil. 

El estómago de Harry se estremeció cuando las grandes manos de Severus se extendieron sobre él. 

—¿Nervioso? —Dijo Severus, acariciando su estómago tembloroso con sus nudillos. 

—En absoluto —mintió Harry. 

Severus se rió suavemente, enganchando sus pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones sueltos de Harry y tirándolos hacia abajo tan lentamente que Harry estaba seguro de que el bastardo lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sus manos acariciando su piel hormigueante muy ligeramente. 

Cuando Severus le quitó los pantalones, Harry era una ruina. Una ruina, jadeante y enrojecido de necesidad. Cuando Severus realmente se puso de rodillas para quitarle los zapatos, los dedos largos que acariciaban los tobillos de Harry y hacían que sus dedos se doblaran, Harry se sintió vergonzosamente cerca de mendigar, y de repente se odió a sí mismo más que a este hombre. A este ritmo, pensó que podría venirse de un toque a su polla, lo que sería un nuevo nivel de mortificación. 

Los ojos de Severus se elevaron a los de Harry cuando sus manos finalmente se deslizaron por las piernas desnudas de Harry para acariciar sus temblorosos muslos. El imbécil en realidad tuvo el valor de sonreír un poco ante la odiosa mirada de Harry. Concedido, su mirada de odio probablemente no era particularmente amenazante considerando que su polla dura estaba casi tocando a Severus en la cara. 

—Deberías tener cuidado con esa mirada asesina —dijo Severus en su habitual tono monótono—. De hecho, podrías lastimar a alguien cuyos escudos no son tan buenos como los míos. 

Antes de que las implicaciones de lo que Severus acababa de decir pudieran asimilarse, Severus se tragó su polla. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, un largo y entrecortado gemido salió de sus labios. Maldito infierno. Severus chupó la polla con tanta agresividad y confianza como todo lo que hizo, sus fuertes manos agarraron los muslos de Harry con tanta fuerza que probablemente estaban dejando moretones en forma de dedos, pero a Harry no le importó. Todo lo que le importaba era esa boca perfecta, cálida y húmeda alrededor de su dolorosa polla, y joder, estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Severus... 

Excepto que Severus se retiró, dejando que la polla de Harry saliera de su boca, y dijo: 

—Aún no.

Con todo su cuerpo ardiendo de necesidad y desesperación, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo que ya ni siquiera tenía el control de su propia voz. No podía apartar la mirada de los labios de Severus, que brillaban por la polla que goteaba de Harry. 

—Date la vuelta —instruyó Severus, sus ojos vagaban por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. 

Harry deseaba poder decirle exactamente dónde podía empujar esa actitud mandona. Pero su polla estaba tan dura que dolía, y su cuerpo se sentía como un nervio crudo, listo para desenredarse con un solo toque. Así que se dio la vuelta y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, arqueando la espalda instintivamente, y sintió una oleada de placer vengativo cuando escuchó la respiración entrecortada de Severus. 

Cuando no pasó nada, miró por encima del hombro a Severus y lo encontró mirando su trasero con una expresión fija e intensa. 

Y luego Severus extendió sus mejillas y lamió su agujero. 

Harry se estremeció. 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, tú...? 

Riéndose entre dientes, Severus extendió sus mejillas y sacó su lengua. 

Un gemido agudo salió de la garganta de Harry, su cuerpo temblando como si estuviera electrocutado. Otra profunda lamida lo hizo agarrar el borde del escritorio por apoyo o se habría derrumbado. Mierda. Esto no debería sentirse tan... Un acto tan asqueroso no tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien. No podía creer que realmente estaba disfrutando tener la lengua de Severus en su culo. La lengua de Severus, maldito infierno. 

—Te gustará mi polla aún más —dijo el bastardo en su cabeza, jodiéndolo con su lengua y luego deslizando sus largos dedos—. Es más grande. Más gruesa. Te llenará mucho mejor. Estarás tan lleno que lo sentirás durante días. Y te gustará. Te gustará y volverás por más. 

—Nunca —logró decir Harry, todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea, pero su cuerpo temblaba con cada pequeño empuje de esos inteligentes dedos y lengua. Joder, solo un poco más… 

Harry agitó una mano ciegamente hacia atrás; aterrizó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Severus y presionó la cara de Severus hacia adelante mientras empujaba su trasero contra la lengua de Severus, necesitado de ello, pequeños gemidos mordidos saliendo de su boca. Una parte de él estaba mortificada, se estaba comportando como una zorra sin sentido, pero se sentía tan bien.   
Tan jodidamente bien. 

Él casi sollozó cuando Severus sacó su lengua y sus dedos. 

—Ya veremos —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie. 

—Nunca sucederá —jadeó Harry, mirando aturdido el escritorio de Severus e intentando ignorar lo insatisfecho y horriblemente vacío que se sentía. Él no rogaría, y definitivamente nunca regresaría por más. Un hecho aislado con un hombre al que detestaba era lo suficientemente tonto pero podía ser culpado por sus hormonas. Una repetición sería simplemente destructiva y estúpida. —Solo sigue con esto, ¿lo harás? Tengo que volver a casa antes de que me extrañen. 

—No me gusta tu actitud —dijo Severus. 

—No me gusta tu cara, así que estamos parejos. 

—No puedo creer que quiera follar una cosa tan infantil —murmuró Severus entre dientes. 

—No puedo creer que quiera follar con un bastardo enfermo como tú —dijo Harry—. Así que hagámoslo y olvidemos que esto alguna vez sucedió. 

Se escuchó el ruido de la ropa crujiendo antes de que Harry sintiera las manos de Severus en sus caderas otra vez. 

—Una buena idea. 

—Tengo un montón de ellas; eres demasiado arrogante para reconocerlo... 

Las palabras de Harry se convirtieron en un jadeo cuando algo grueso, duro y resbaladizo presionó contra su agujero estirado y hormigueante. La polla de Severus. Fue gratificante saber que Severus estaba lo suficientemente excitado como para filtrar tan profusamente, excepto que a Harry no le estaba yendo mejor, el lubricante de su propia polla goteaba por sus muslos. Fue un desastre. Probablemente parecía una puta, inclinado sobre el escritorio y ansioso por la polla del hombre que había odiado la mitad de su vida. Pero a la mierda, él quería tanto el alivio que no le importaba una mierda cómo se veía. Estaba tan jodidamente vacío y tan malditamente duro. 

—Vamos —gritó finalmente, incapaz de soportar más la espera. 

Cuando Severus apretó su agarre en sus caderas y empujó hacia adentro, Harry no hizo ningún sonido. No pudo, su boca se abrió y se cerró mientras trataba de no venirse. La sensación de plenitud fue increíble. Increíblemente gratificante de una manera que no había esperado. 

La cuestión era que Harry conocía la biología detrás del sexo entre los hombres de Calluvian. No fue una casualidad que los machos de Calluvia pudieran producir una cantidad adecuada de lubricante para facilitar la penetración; algunas de las especies en su árbol evolutivo no habían sido del todo heterosexuales. Así que sí, había sabido que el sexo con penetración entre hombres era agradable fisiológicamente, al menos hasta cierto punto. 

Pero saber algo racionalmente y sentir realmente la inmensa satisfacción de tener una polla en él era completamente   
diferente. Fue satisfactorio en un nivel completamente diferente a tener sus dedos en él o su mano alrededor de su polla. Se suponía que tenía algo que ver con la química del cerebro y las feromonas, pero en ese momento a Harry no le importaba por qué se sentía tan bien. Simplemente lo hizo, pero tampoco fue suficiente. 

—Sigue con esto, no tengo todo el día —dijo bruscamente, y se sintió inmensamente avergonzado por lo sin aliento que sonaba su voz. 

—Te das cuenta de que puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —Dijo Severus en la nuca de Harry, su cuerpo grande y duro detrás de él—. No tiene sentido fingir que no estás disfrutando esto. 

Harry miró a la puerta. 

—También es inútil actuar de manera superior y esa mierda cuando estás más duro en mí que una barra de acero. 

Los dientes de Severus se cerraron sobre la sensible piel de su oreja. 

—Nunca he afirmado ser perfecto —dijo, finalmente retirándose y empujando de nuevo. 

Harry dejó escapar un sonido vergonzosamente agudo, sus ojos se desenfocaron. 

—No estoy orgulloso de esto —dijo Severus, su agarre golpeando las caderas de Harry cuando comenzó a golpear en él, su respiración era áspera e inestable contra la oreja de Harry—. Esto es tu culpa. Debería haber sido mejor que esto. 

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Harry, pero salió como un gemido cuando empujó hacia atrás la longitud deliciosa dentro de él. ¿Cómo podría sentirse tan bien? Debería haber sido asqueroso. Algunos de sus pensamientos también eran asquerosos: los que gritaban que sí, eso era exactamente lo que había estado necesitando, un hombre fuerte con una polla gruesa que sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien, solo... como... esto... —Más —jadeó, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hundiendo sus dedos en el músculo duro del culo de Severus, instándolo a seguir. 

Severus dejó escapar un gruñido desesperado, y luego su boca estaba en el cuello de Harry y lo estaba mordiendo como un salvaje. Harry quería protestar. Quería rogar por más. Él no hizo ni uno ni otro; solo podía dejar escapar pequeños gemidos cuando Severus lo golpeó en su escritorio. 

Fue rápido, sucio y desesperado. Todo su mundo se redujo a las respiraciones calientes e inestables contra su nuca, el cuerpo duro detrás de él y la gruesa y perfecta polla que se movía dentro de él, jodiéndolo tan bien. No tenía idea de cuánto duró. El placer latía a través de él en ondas, intenso e implacable, llevándolo cada vez más alto, a pesar de que se sentía como si estuviera tambaleándose al borde todo el tiempo. Solo un poco más. 

La mano de Severus se envolvió alrededor de su polla y comenzó a acariciarlo fuerte y rápido, a tiempo con sus empujes. 

—Córrete —dijo al oído de Harry, su voz tan ronca que era un gruñido. 

Harry realmente quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero, para su vergüenza, su cuerpo realmente obedeció y se vino, chocando con una descarga de éxtasis. Cubrió el escritorio con su corrida, gimiendo débilmente. En un instante, todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecían cambiar de una herida apretada a un movimiento tembloroso. Harry se derrumbó sobre sus codos, la sangre le latía con fuerza en la cabeza y su corazón intentaba salir de su garganta. Solo estaba distante al notar que la polla de Severus se ablandaba dentro de él y de la corrida de Severus cayendo por sus muslos. Ni siquiera había notado cuando Severus se vino, pero debía haberlo hecho. Tal vez se habían venido juntos. Él no sabía. Él no podía pensar. Sus párpados se cerraron y podría haberse desmayado por un corto tiempo. 

La siguiente cosa de la que Harry estaba completamente al tanto, era que estaba deshuesado en el escritorio, todavía temblando con las réplicas de su orgasmo, su estómago y sus muslos pegajosos. Estaba atrapado debajo del pesado cuerpo de Severus mientras ambos intentaban contener la respiración. 

Harry parpadeó al abrir los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente el escritorio. Su cerebro todavía no parecía funcionar correctamente; esa debe haber sido la razón por la que se sintió tan bien y contento con el mundo. 

Sintió más que escuchar un suspiro contra su cuello antes de que Severus saliera de él. Harry se estremeció ante la sensación, su cuerpo demasiado sensible. El aire acondicionado golpeó las gotas de sudor en su espalda, y la sensación de satisfacción desapareció de inmediato. Ahora solo se sentía incómodo y extraño, sin saber cómo actuar. 

Evitando los ojos de Severus, Harry se enderezó, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en los músculos de los que ni siquiera había sabido. Sus rodillas aún se sentían un poco débiles cuando Harry alcanzó sus ropas desechadas y comenzó a ponérselas, obligándose a ignorar el lío pegajoso en sus muslos. 

Podía escuchar a Severus vestirse también, pero Harry no miró hacia él, todavía sintiéndose mal y raro. ¿Cómo se suponía que mirara al hombre que odiaba más que nada después de compartir con él la experiencia más intensa y placentera de su vida? 

—No lo hagas raro —dijo Severus. 

Abotonándose la camisa, Harry se obligó a mirarlo. 

Encontró que Severus ya estaba impecablemente vestido, su corbata era lo único que faltaba en su atuendo. Su cara era absolutamente ilegible. Lo único que revelaba que había tenido un sexo rudo y enérgico era el aire de satisfacción que aún persistía en él. 

—Fue solo sexo —dijo Severus, encontrándose con sus ojos mientras sus dedos (los dedos que habían estado dentro de él) comenzaron a atarse la corbata—. Probablemente tenía que suceder. Ahora se acabó. 

—Todavía está el contrato de compromiso —dijo Harry, tratando de atarse su propia corbata, y tratando de ignorar el extraño sentimiento en sus entrañas. 

—No por mucho tiempo —dijo Severus, volviendo a su asiento y mostrando algunas gráficas—. Ahora, si me disculpas, todavía tengo trabajo que hacer. Borg'gorn, los registros que pedí. 

—Aquí están, Su Alteza —dijo la IA. 

Harry se dio la vuelta y se fue, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación de tensión en sus entrañas. Severus tenía razón. Habían jodido y finalmente rompieron la extraña tensión que siempre había estado entre ellos. No fue más complicado que eso. 

No lo fue.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Un mes después 

Harry marchó por los pasillos del Ministerio de Asuntos Intergalácticos de Calluvia, ignorando las curiosas miradas que recibía de los trabajadores del Ministerio. 

Ignorar sus pensamientos era mucho más difícil. 

Mientras que el control de Harry sobre su telepatía había mejorado considerablemente en los últimos meses desde que Severus había roto su vínculo, todavía no era perfecto. La parte más difícil fue desconectar los pensamientos de otras personas. No era un gran problema en casa, pero era mucho más difícil en lugares públicos como el Ministerio, donde había muchos Calluvian telepáticamente nulos que no tenían ningún escudo mental en absoluto. Sus pensamientos desprotegidos todavía tendían a abrumarlo, dándole un dolor de cabeza después de unas horas de exposición. Harry no podía imaginar estar alrededor de t-nulos todo el día. Eso casi explicaba por qué Severus era un imbécil. 

Excepto que Severus había vivido sin su vínculo durante décadas. Su control sobre su telepatía era probablemente cientos de veces mejor que el de Harry, por lo que estar cerca de t-nulos no podría ser una excusa para la actitud de Severus. 

Harry frunció el ceño. Si Severus no fuera un imbécil, habría tenido la decencia de ofrecerle algunos consejos sobre cómo controlar su telepatía, pero no, por supuesto que a Severus ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. El imbécil básicamente arrojó a alguien que no podía nadar en el océano y solo esperaba que aprendiera antes de ahogarse. 

Para ser justos, Severus le había advertido. Harry sabía que había pedido esto, pero aún así. No había esperado que ajustarse a la ausencia del vínculo sería tan difícil. Magnus no parecía luchar tanto cuando se rompió su vínculo. Pero, de nuevo, era cada vez más obvio que él era un telépata más fuerte que Magnus. Sin el vínculo, Magnus probablemente había sido de Clase 3. Harry no podía estar seguro, pero estimó que era de Clase 4 o Clase 5. Podía leer la mente de la gente tan fácilmente que era una lucha no hacerlo. No hace falta decir que, en los últimos meses, había aprendido cuántas personas tenían menos opiniones halagadoras de él, lo que era... revelador. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona amigable y sociable, pero después de escuchar a algunos de los pensamientos de sus amigos, su deseo de socializar había disminuido exponencialmente incluso después de que había dejado de sentirse abrumado en las multitudes. 

Hasta ahora, la vida sin el vínculo no era lo que él había esperado que fuera. 

—Salud y tranquilidad —dijo Harry, saludando al recepcionista con una sonrisa—. Quiero ver al señor Canciller. 

El hombre apenas lo miró antes de volver a mirar su dispositivo múltiple. 

—El señor canciller está en una reunión. Haga una cita si desea verlo. Tiene una vacante en su agenda en once días. 

—¿Once días? —Dijo Harry con incredulidad, irritado por la actitud del hombre. No era inusual que los t-nulos que trabajaban en el Ministerio se negaran a ajustarse a las costumbres que consideraban anticuadas, lo que Harry podía respetar, pero se consideró de muy mal gusto no saludar a un miembro de una familia real. 

—Sí, creo que ya lo dije —dijo el recepcionista, su voz llena de sarcasmo. 

¿Por qué se sorprendió de que los empleados de Severus también fueran maleducados e imbéciles? 

—No puedo esperar once días. Necesito verlo ahora. 

El hombre sólo sonrió con sus labios. 

—Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer —Sus pensamientos eran muy fuertes y claros: No es de extrañar que el jefe no pueda soportarlo. Qué arrogante y altanera princesita. 

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia las enormes puertas dobles. 

—¡Espere! 

Ignorando su grito, Harry abrió las puertas y entró. 

—Necesito hablar contigo. 

Seis cabezas se volvieron hacia él. 

—Oh —dijo Harry, su rostro se calentó—. Lo siento. No pensé que realmente estabas en una reunión. 

Severus se recostó en su silla e ignoró las miradas curiosas de sus subordinados. 

El estómago de Harry se sentía raro. Se movió de un pie al otro, repentinamente hiperconsciente de que era lo más cerca que había estado de Severus en un mes. Se habían cruzado en el camino unas cuantas veces, pero Harry había logrado mantenerse alejado (no había tenido razón para hablar con Severus) y Severus tampoco se había acercado a él. 

—¿Han olvidado los modales? —Dijo Severus. 

Su tono frío hizo que Harry se erizara momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de que no era él a quien Severus se estaba dirigiendo. 

Los subordinados de Severus se levantaron apresuradamente y le dieron a Harry una reverencia incómoda. 

—Su Alteza —murmuraron. 

Sintiéndose muy desconcertado pero estúpidamente complacido, Harry asintió antes de mirar a Severus. 

—Necesito hablar contigo. Esto es urgente. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y dijo en la cabeza de Harry: 

—Estoy realmente ocupado. No tengo tiempo para discusiones insignificantes e inútiles. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. Justo cuando comenzó a pensar que Severus estaba siendo decente, por supuesto que había mostrado sus verdaderos colores. 

—Esto es realmente importante. Se trata de Magnus. 

Severus frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró a sus subordinados. 

—Salid. Continuaremos más tarde 

—Esperó hasta que estuvieron solos antes de decir: —Será mejor que esto sea importante. ¿Qué hay de Maght? 

Harry hizo una mueca por la obstinada insistencia de Severus de no llamar a Magnus por su nombre humano preferido. 

—No puedo creer que estés preguntando. Vives en la misma casa. ¿Has hablado con tu hermano últimamente? Severus le lanzó una mirada impaciente. 

—La casa en cuestión tiene más de cien habitaciones y sabes que vuelvo tarde a casa. Llega al punto. 

—Hay algo mal con él. Parece una mierda, apenas come, apenas habla, y cuando lo hace, ¡no se parece en nada a él mismo! 

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Has interrumpido mi reunión porque mi hermano todavía está abatido por su ser humano? 

Harry se inclinó sobre el escritorio, acercando mucho sus caras. El olor de la loción para después de afeitar de Severus golpeó sus fosas nasales y Harry tardó varios momentos en poder concentrar sus pensamientos. 

—No está jodidamente abatido —dijo, más enojado consigo mismo que con Severus—. Sí, al principio pensé que estaba deprimido, pero hay algo muy malo en él. ¡Ya no lo reconozco! Es como si a él no le importara una mierda nada. 

Severus se encogió de hombros. 

—Me han hecho creer que es una reacción normal en tales circunstancias. Se creía enamorado de ese terrano. 

Cielos, él era tan despiadado. 

Harry frunció los labios. 

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo esta mañana? Que cree que se está muriendo. Y sonaba como si estuviera hablando del clima. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

Entonces, se levantó y salió de la oficina. 

Aliviado de que Severus finalmente lo tomara en serio, pero todavía estaba molesto porque Severus había sido tan ignorante sobre el problema, Harry siguió a Severus fuera de la habitación. 

—No puedo creer que no hayas notado nada —dijo, poniéndose en pie con él—. Sabes que rara vez salgo del palacio últimamente. Por eso no he visto a Magnus en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Te preocupas por tu hermano? ¿Realmente lo has estado evitando desde que regresamos de la Tierra? 

Apretando la mandíbula, Severus se dirigió hacia la cámara más cercana. Él no dijo nada. 

—¿Una conciencia culpable? 

Harry notó que los dedos de Severus se curvaron en un puño por un momento antes de relajarse de nuevo. Su rostro era como la piedra. 

—Todavía no estoy convencido de que haya algo mal con él — dijo Severus cuando entraron a la cámara—. Quizás fue solo una excusa para que vinieras aquí. 

Harry entrecerró los ojos. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? 

Dando su destino a la computadora y recostándose contra la pared de la cámara, Severus lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. 

—No finjas que no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando 

Reuniendo toda su fuerza mental, Harry le dio un golpe telepático. Severus ni siquiera se inmutó. El imbécil en realidad tenía el descaro de parecer divertido. 

—Sabes perfectamente bien que no puedes hacerme daño de esa manera —dijo Severus—. Si quieres hacerme daño, tendrás que usar tus puños. Pero no lo harás. 

Apretando sus puños, Harry siseó. —¿Y por qué es eso? Ahora mismo es bastante tentador. 

Severus lo miró a los ojos. 

—Porque tienes miedo de tocarme. 

—Tú... tú... eres arrogante, engreído... —Se acercó más a Severus, respirando con furia. Él quería hacerle daño. 

Las puertas de la cámara se abrieron, señalando su llegada al Segundo Palacio Real. 

—Recomponte —dijo Severus, enderezándose—. Veo que tu control sigue siendo tan patético como lo fue hace un mes. 

—Mi control es perfecto, gracias —gritó Harry, siguiendo a Severus fuera de la cámara—. ¡Pero uno solo puede tener un tanto de autocontrol cuando se encuentra con un idiota tan arrogante e ignorante como tú! 

—Hablas mucho —dijo Severus, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones de Magnus—. Pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras. Y la verdad es... 

—Cállate. 

—La verdad es —dijo Severus, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Su tono era desinteresado y plano—. Para alguien que dice despreciarme, pasas mucho tiempo pensando en el sexo cuando estás cerca de mí. 

—Sal de mi cabeza, tipo espeluznante —se quejó Harry. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron. 

—En realidad no estaba leyendo tu mente, pero es bueno saber que tengo razón. 

Harry le frunció el ceño, su cara incómodamente caliente. 

—Te follé solo porque estaba cachondo y no tenía otras opciones. No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con alguien que realmente quiero hasta que me libere de ti oficialmente. 

La cara de Severus se quedó en blanco. Caminó más rápido, mirando al frente. 

—Mi control sobre mis hormonas es mucho mejor ahora de todos modos —dijo Harry, caminando más rápido también. Sería condenado si estuviera caminando detrás de Severus como una especie de sirviente—. Lo que sucedió hace veintinueve días no hubiera ocurrido si mi control fuera tan bueno como lo es ahora —Se sentía infinitamente más en control de su cuerpo. Ya no era un accidente sexualmente frustrado. Podría durar todo un día sin tener una erección inapropiada sin ninguna razón. Sí, todavía se sacudía un par de veces al día para aliviar el problema, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de ser tocado. A fin de cuentas, Harry estaba bastante satisfecho con su progreso. 

Hasta hoy. 

Harry frunció los labios, mirando el perfil de Severus y odiándose a sí mismo por su incapacidad para no notar su línea de la mandíbula sin compromisos y esa pequeña extensión de su cuello visible por encima de la corbata, o la curva de los hombros y bíceps de Severus bajo su atuendo formal azul oscuro de Ministerio. 

Tener una líbido apestaba, Harry concluyó con mal humor, reforzando sus escudos mentales. 

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente llegaron a las habitaciones de Magnus. Pero el alivio de Harry no duró mucho. 

La preocupación que había sentido por su amigo se había disparado de nuevo cuando vio que Magnus todavía estaba sentado en el sofá. ¿Realmente había estado en esa posición por horas? . Para empeorar las cosas, la mirada de Magnus estaba desenfocada y distante, como si no estuviera del todo allí. Era descaradamente obvio que algo estaba muy mal con él, y Harry sintió otra oleada de ira hacia Severus y los padres de Magnus por no darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. 

—¡Sólo míralo! —Dijo Harry—. ¡Ni siquiera parece que se haya movido de ese sofá desde que lo dejé en la mañana! ¿No ves que no es normal? 

Severus lo siguió a la habitación con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, como si todavía pensara que Harry estaba perdiendo el tiempo. 

—No deberías haberte metido con su mente —dijo Harry—. No eres un adepto de la mente profesional. Sin duda lo jodiste. ¡Y ahora es todo raro y enfermizo! 

—No 'jodí' nada, como lo dijiste con tanta elocuencia —dijo Severus, pero luego frunció el ceño, mirando a Magnus—. ¿Maght? 

Magnus lo miró sin pestañear. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo después de unos momentos, como si le costara entender que le estaban preguntando algo. 

—¿Ves? —Dijo Harry. 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. Estudió a Magnus cuidadosamente. 

—Borg'gorn, ejecuta una exploración médica completa en Príncipe Maght —dijo Severus. 

Nada preparó a Harry para lo que sucedió después de eso. 

Escuchó aturdido los hallazgos de Borg'gorn, apenas contribuyendo a la conversación. 

Aunque había pensado que Magnus tenía algo de malo, no tenía ni idea de lo grave que era la situación. 

Magnus estaba enfermo. Muy, muy enfermo. Estaba en peligro real de perder su mente, estaba en peligro de morir. Y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer para ayudar. Ni siquiera podía pretender entender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo. Había olvidado completamente que el cuerpo de Magnus tenía necesidades diferentes a las suyas. Nunca había pensado realmente en la importancia del hecho de que Magnus era un retroceso. Los retrocesos compartieron rasgos comunes con surl'kh'tu, una subespecie de los antiguos Calluvian que tenían un solo compañero a lo largo de sus vidas. Estar separado de su ser humano era literalmente perjudicial para la salud de Magnus. 

Por supuesto, como el imbécil cínico y escéptico, Severus se mostró reacio a creer los hallazgos de Borg'gorn. 

—¿Se supone que debo creer que Maght no puede vivir sin ese terrano? —Dijo Severus, su tono de hielo. 

—Como no hay precedentes, solo puedo suponer una hipótesis —dijo Borg'gorn—. Pero las lecturas del príncipe Maght son muy preocupantes. Puede que no necesariamente muera, pero creo que su salud física y mental seguirá deteriorándose —Una pausa—. ¿Puedo hablar libremente, príncipe Severus? —Severus asintió y la IA continuó: —Esta noche iba a informarle que tenía preocupaciones sobre la salud del príncipe Maght. Me he tomado la libertad de observar al joven príncipe desde su regreso de Sol III. Me he dado cuenta de que su concentración ha ido deteriorándose a un ritmo alarmante. Ayer pasó seis horas y media sin moverse, sin mirar a nada que pudiera ver. Tuve que decir su nombre siete veces para que reaccionara. Si la conciencia del príncipe de su entorno se mantiene deteriorándose a este ritmo, es muy probable que eventualmente caiga en un estado de coma, tal vez con una conciencia muy limitada de su entorno. Recomiendo diariamente inyecciones de los supresores de hormonas surl'kh'tu para hacerlo estar más alerta y concentrado, pero no puede ser una solución a largo plazo. Con el tiempo dejarán de funcionar. 

—¿Y estás absolutamente seguro de que la causa es el gen de retroceso? —Dijo Severus. 

—Siempre hay un margen para el error, pero tengo noventa y nueve puntos punto dos por ciento de certeza —respondió Borg'gorn—. Además de la anterior hormona en su sistema, hay cambios significativos en herovixu del joven príncipe, el área del cerebro que es específica para los retrocesos. 

Los labios de Severus se doblaron en una línea delgada antes de que su mirada se fijara en Magnus. 

—Háblame, niño. ¿Es realmente tan malo? 

Magnus humedeció sus labios, sus ojos dorados eran el único color en su cara pálida. 

—Yo... no lo sé. Ni siquiera he notado que estaba fuera de zona por horas. Pero siento... —Parecía que luchaba por reunir sus pensamientos—. Siento que hay un agujero en mí que me está chupando desde adentro hacia afuera. 

La cara de Severus era como la piedra. 

—¿Y eso es por él? ¿El terrano? 

Magnus se estremeció, acurrucándose en sí mismo, como si incluso la mención de su humano lo lastimara. 

—¿Importa? —Dijo, apenas moviendo los labios. 

Severus clavó sus ojos en la cabeza inclinada de su hermano, y Harry se estremeció. Aunque no estaba dirigido a él, podía sentir la fuerza de la telepatía de Severus mientras Severus examinaba la mente de Magnus. 

En ese momento, Harry supo sin lugar a dudas que Severus era peligroso. Se suponía que era imposible leer la mente sin contacto visual. 

¿Severus era clase 5? ¿Clase 6? ¿Clase 7? 

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Se acercó a Magnus, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él. 

Por fin, Severus apartó la mirada de su hermano, apretó la mandíbula y su expresión vagamente enferma. 

—Tu mente es un desastre —dijo lacónicamente—. Algunas partes no reaccionan a los estímulos en absoluto. Borg'gorn tiene razón. Tu mente se está muriendo, Maght.   
Magnus miró a su hermano mayor sin comprender. 

Con el corazón en la garganta, Harry lo acercó más, tratando de proyectar comodidad y probablemente fallando. ¿Cómo podía proyectar consuelo cuando se sentía enfermo de preocupación? 

—Vas a hacer algo para ayudarlo, ¿verdad? —Dijo con voz ronca, mirando a Severus. 

Severus lo miró y no dijo nada. 

Magnus negó con la cabeza, viéndose abatido. 

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo en voz baja—. No voy a deshonrar a nuestra familia. 

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento. 

—Maght... 

—Lo sé —dijo Magnus, mordiéndose el tembloroso labio inferior. 

Harry miró de Magnus a Severus, odiando lo inútil y desvalido que se sentía. 

—Pero ¿no podemos simplemente llevarlo de contrabando a la Tierra? —Dijo—. ¿Como yo lo hice? 

—¿Y luego qué? —Dijo Severus—. Es imposible borrar el historial del teletransportador. Tarde o temprano, se encontraría a Maght y las consecuencias serían mucho peores. E incluso si no lo encontraran, nunca sería capaz de poner un pie en su planeta natal y ver a su familia. ¿Es ese el tipo de vida que quieres para él? ¿Crees que estaría feliz de vivir así, sin todos sus vínculos familiares? Los telépatas no están destinados a vivir sin comunicación telepática durante largos períodos de tiempo. Él sería miserable. 

La barbilla de Harry se levantó. 

—Al menos estaría vivo y cuerdo. ¡Debemos hacer algo! Severus se quedó muy quieto. 

—Nosotros no haremos nada —dijo irritado—. Tú irás a casa y mantendrás la boca cerrada sobre todo lo que has escuchado. 

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado? —Dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. ¡Es tu hermano! 

—Sí —dijo Severus—. Es mi hermano, y este es un problema familiar. Tú no eres familia. Vete. Has sobrepasado tu bienvenida a hace mucho tiempo. 

Harry se sonrojó con furia y humillación y salió de la habitación. 

Cielos, no podía esperar para liberarse de ese imbécil. 

Nunca había odiado más a nadie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan desagradable con él? —Dijo Magnus tan pronto como Harry se fue. 

Severus miró a su hermano menor y frunció los labios, sin saber qué decir. Él sabía cómo se veía, por supuesto. Era perfectamente consciente de que se comportaba como un bastardo en lo que concernía a Harry. En parte, fue intencional. En parte, fue por una auténtica irritación con el mocoso. En parte, fue por frustración con la situación. 

En resumen, era complicado. 

Siempre había sido así, aunque él definitivamente no había sentido ninguna animosidad hacia Harry cuando era un bebé recién nacido que se suponía que se convertiría en su compañero de unión. En ese momento, se había sentido mareado por el dolor y las náuseas, y solo quería que el dolor se detuviera. Los adeptos de la mente habían confiado en que unirlo de nuevo estabilizaría los restos de su primer vínculo. 

Habían estado en lo correcto, al menos en ese sentido. Después de que Harry se había unido a él, el dolor se había detenido, pero mientras los adeptos de la mente no se habían dado cuenta de que la conexión era unilateral, a Severus no le había costado mucho descubrir que algo estaba mal. Si bien su yo de ocho años no estaba exactamente emocionado de estar vinculado a un bebé que ni siquiera podía comunicarse y lloraba todo el tiempo, Severus había hecho su parte y había tratado de consolarlo lo mejor que podía cuando la telepatía no desarrollada de Harry se acercó a él. Excepto que no funcionó: el bebé nunca había mostrado ningún signo de notar sus esfuerzos para calmarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el bebé no podía sentirlo en absoluto y que su propia telepatía estaba fuera de lugar, el niño que se suponía que era el compañero de Severus se había convertido en nada más que una carga molesta, y una fuente de culpa constante. 

Incluso en ese entonces, el yo más joven de Severus sabía que si le contaba a alguien que el vínculo era parcial, los adeptos de la mente probablemente lo arreglarían, y que el bebé que lloraba en el fondo de su mente dejaría de ser tan miserable y confuso. Pero en ese momento, Severus ya sabía lo que el vínculo infantil hacía con la mente y la telepatía. No había estado dispuesto a ser atado de nuevo. 

Así que no se lo había dicho a nadie. 

En cambio, Severus se había centrado en controlar su telepatía. Levantó sus escudos mentales e hizo todo lo posible por ignorar la vocecilla necesitada en el fondo de su mente. (¿Estás ahí? ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, háblame.) Excepto que ignorarlo nunca había sido fácil, y había recurrido a protegerse de la conexión por completo. En ese momento, él todavía era un niño y su control no había sido tan bueno como ahora, por lo que se había visto obligado a protegerse de todas sus conexiones telepáticas, incluidas las de su familia. 

Aunque había sido su propia elección, el niño solitario que había sido una vez se había sentido molesto por el niño necesitado por obligarlo a protegerse de sus vínculos familiares, también. 

La culpa era una cosa peculiar. Podría retorcerse en un resentimiento irracional y disgustarse con bastante facilidad. 

Había logrado evitar al joven príncipe Harry durante el mayor tiempo posible: catorce años. Reunirse con él por primera vez en persona fue un desagradable recordatorio de que la necesitada y herida presencia en el fondo de su mente era una persona real, un adolescente con enormes ojos verdes llenos de resentimiento y esperanza, cuya mente aún pedía su atención. 

Había sido agravante. Severus había pensado que ya no era capaz de sentirse culpable, y había sido irritante cuando el chico de lengua afilada demostró que estaba equivocado al respecto. La culpa no era una emoción que a Severus le hubiera gustado especialmente. 

Pero no fue la irritación lo que lo había hecho ser grosero con el mocoso. Su rudeza siempre había sido cuidadosamente calculada. Harry no pudo descubrir que había algo malo con el vínculo, por lo que hacerle creer que Severus había estado descuidando su vínculo, y a Harry, a propósito, todos estos años habían sido el único curso de acción que podía haber tomado. Actuar como un imbécil también debía desalentar a Harry de querer estar cerca de él, lo que reduciría las posibilidades de que supiera la verdad. 

Había funcionado como él había planeado. Su actitud grosera y condescendiente aseguró que Harry no quería tener nada que ver con él y se mantuvo ajeno al estado de su vínculo. 

Pero hubo un factor que Severus no había tenido en cuenta, algo que no esperaba en absoluto: como Harry se hizo más mayor, tenía problemas para ignorar a Harry como se suponía que debía. 

Severus había observado con inquietud cómo su compañero de unión se transformaba de un niño callado en un joven hermoso y enérgico. Era increíblemente irónico que el mocoso que había sido la perdición de su existencia, la única persona que pudiera arruinar su vida y su carrera, la única persona que lo odiara más que nada, la única persona que nunca lo miraría con algo más que rabia y odio, incluso si supiera la verdad, era la personificación de todo lo que Severus quería, y no podía tener. 

No ayudó exactamente que con cada año que los acercaba al cumpleaños número 25 de Harry, Severus ya no podía evitar pensar en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara el momento de la ceremonia de matrimonio. Siempre había sabido que sus opciones eran muy limitadas. De hecho, tenía exactamente una opción viable: meterse con la mente de Harry, y el adepto a la mente que realizó la ceremonia de unión, y hacer que Harry pensara que su vínculo matrimonial era perfectamente funcional. 

El pensamiento nunca había fallado en poner a Severus de mal humor. Aunque nunca había afirmado ser un buen hombre y había hecho su parte de manipular a la gente para obtener beneficios políticos, nunca había querido manipular la mente de Harry. Eso siempre había sido una opción que había ignorado. Él podría haber manipulado los recuerdos de Harry y hacerle pensar que Severus había sido un compañero bondadoso, amable y perfectamente considerado todo el tiempo, que habría sido el camino de menor resistencia si no hubiera encontrado la idea tan desagradable. Bastaba con que su percepción de rechazo hiciera que el niño se sintiera descuidado; quería evitar manipular directamente la mente de Harry a menos que no pudiera evitarlo. 

Forzar a Harry a creer que tenían un vínculo matrimonial, y obligarlo a compartir la cama de Severus como resultado, nunca había sido algo que esperaba. Puede que no sea un buen hombre, y algunas veces él podría haber estado infinitamente tentado de rellenar esa pequeña mierda con su polla, pero él no era un maldito violador. Y para todos los efectos, eso sería una violación. Lavado de cerebro y violación. Las fantasías sexuales de un hombre no tienen nada que ver con la realidad. 

Y la realidad de la situación era que Harry siempre lo había hecho sentir como un bastardo enfermo por todo lo que le había hecho, todo lo que haría y todo lo que su cuerpo quería hacerle. No hace falta decir que siempre se sintió conflictivo y molesto cuando Harry estaba cerca. 

Pero ahora Harry sabía la verdad. Harry ya no estaba unido a él. No había necesidad de lavarle el cerebro nunca, porque no habría matrimonio. 

Debería haber sido un alivio. Lo había. Y no lo había. 

Severus apartó el pensamiento, reprimiendo su frustración e irritación. Uno pensaría que romper el vínculo de Harry dejaría de hacerlo sentir tan en conflicto, pero había complicado las cosas, solo de una manera diferente. 

Pero no era el momento ni el lugar para pensar en Harry. Tampoco iba a pensar en la forma en que Harry lo miró hace un rato: con esa fe repugnante en sus ojos, como si creyera que Severus podía hacer todo si se lo proponía. Esa fe podría haber sido subconsciente, pero todavía estaba allí, y Harry no tenía nada que ver con él de esa manera cuando afirmaba que no podía esperar para estar completamente libre de él para poder tener relaciones sexuales con las personas que realmente quería. Para alguien que lo odiaba, Harry tenía demasiada fe en su capacidad para realizar milagros. 

Y no sería nada menos que un milagro encontrar una solución para la situación de Maght. 

—Eso es irrelevante —dijo Severus—. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir. 

—¿Qué cosas importantes? —Murmuró Maght, mirando sus manos. Estaban temblando. Estaban temblando tanto que Maght no parecía poder detener los temblores, incluso cuando apretaba las manos. 

Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Maght no parecía estar todo allí, perdido en su mente, la miseria salía de él en oleadas. Severus pudo captar fragmentos de sus pensamientos sin siquiera profundizar en su mente, y pronto se hizo obvio que Maght se estaba preparando para un ataque de pánico, su respiración se volvía torpe y sus ojos estaban aturdidos y perdidos. 

—Maght —dijo Severus bruscamente—. Respira. ¡Magnus! 

Su hermano se estremeció, abriendo la boca y cerrándola, tratando de respirar y fallando. 

Maldita sea. 

En unos pocos pasos largos, estaba al lado de Maght y lo estaba tirando a sus brazos. Maght se aferró a él, cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo sacudieron los temblores. Severus lo sostuvo, su garganta incómodamente apretada, su mirada fija en la pared opuesta. 

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había abrazado al niño. Maght probablemente tenía siete u ocho años, una pequeña cosa con enormes ojos dorados llenos de confianza y adoración de héroe por su hermano mayor. Siempre había mirado a Severus como si no pudiera hacer nada mal. 

Y lo había decepcionado. 

Con expresión resuelta, Severus se apartó. Levantó la cara de Maght y lo miró a los ojos. 

—No puedo prometerte que será fácil, Magnus —dijo, asegurándose de usar el nombre humano preferido de Maght. A juzgar por el ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Magnus, no se lo perdió. —No lo será —dijo Severus—. Pero te prometo que encontraré una solución —Pensó en lo que tendría que hacer, y sus labios se torcieron en algo feo y amargo—. Por cualquier medio necesario. 

* * * 

Decir que la reina estaba disgustada por la noticia era no decir nada. Pero ella no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mientras su esposo consolaba a su hijo menor. 

Ella intercambió una mirada con Severus, con el rostro en blanco pero sus ojos brillando con furia. Severus negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja: 

—Yo me encargaré. 

La reina Tamir lo miró con cuidado, su expresión inescrutable. —¿Puedes? 

Severus hizo rodar sus hombros y asintió. Un surco apareció entre sus cejas. 

—Ten cuidado —dijo ella. 

Severus le lanzó una mirada aguda. A veces se preguntaba si ella sabía de él, pero no hizo un esfuerzo por averiguarlo. Si ella quería reclamar la ignorancia, esa era su elección.   
Probablemente era más seguro de esa manera. 

Con un gesto cortante, Severus abandonó la oficina de la reina. Él estaba contento de no haber tenido que influir en las mentes de sus padres para hacerlos más... abiertos acerca de la situación de Magnus. Parecía que no era el único en la familia con una debilidad por su miembro más joven. No es que Severus hubiera esperado que la Reina desheredara a su hijo favorito, pero no estaba seguro de que su amor por Maght sería más fuerte que su prejuicio contra las "sociedades más pequeñas". Por supuesto, la Reina no había estado exactamente feliz de escuchar la noticia de que su hijo menor había tomado un bárbaro pre-TTCI como compañero de vida, pero en general, se había ido más suave de lo que Severus había esperado. La preocupación de sus padres por Magnus había superado su consternación por la situación. Magnus iba a necesitar el apoyo incondicional de sus padres mientras Severus resolvía el problema del vínculo de Magnus con Camille'shni'gul y el hecho de que legalmente Magnus no podía tener una relación con el humano. 

Severus frunció los labios. Todavía no podía decir que estaba contento con el hecho de que Magnus literalmente necesitaba a su humano. Inicialmente, había sido escéptico sobre la evaluación de Borg'gorn de la situación hasta que él mismo comprobó la mente de Magnus. 

Lo que había visto en la mente de Magnus era más que inquietante. La mente de Magnus siempre había sido cálida y brillante, llena de felices, si no ingenuos, pensamientos. Ahora estaba aburrido y sombrío, sin vida y sin ningún tipo de emoción. El cerebro de Magnus estaba confundido y lento, su núcleo palpitante con tan cruda necesidad que casi enfermó a Severus. Magnus también tenía un dolor inmenso, pero su cerebro no parecía funcionar correctamente para que lo sintiera completamente. El vínculo en torno al núcleo telepático de Magnus no mejoró las cosas, jugando con la mente que ya sufría y su cuerpo. Severus no podía imaginar vivir constantemente con ese tipo de dolor y necesidad insatisfecha. No creía que Magnus pudiera durar mucho tiempo sin volverse loco o que su cerebro finalmente se apagara. 

Así que, independientemente de sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, tendría que conseguirle a Magnus lo que necesitaba: ese humano suyo. 

Severus apretó los dientes y se dirigió hacia su oficina. 

Él estaba molesto por la situación. Sin embargo, tal vez molestia no era la palabra correcta. La rabia fría encajaba mejor. Quería matar a ese humano. Magnus todavía era un niño. El problema no era la edad de Magnus, Severus había estado en cientos de planetas y era muy consciente de que la mayoría de las razas consideraba que era bastante mayor. Maght tenía veintitrés años, la edad suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. No, el problema no era la edad de Maght, per se; fue su ingenuidad y confianza. Maght había estado demasiado protegido toda su vida. Ni siquiera había asistido a una escuela fuera del planeta, como la mayoría de los príncipes de Calluvia. Sus padres siempre habían mimado demasiado a Maght y él había sido criado asquerosamente ingenuo y agradable. 

Severus no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Alexander Lightwood por mucho tiempo, pero estaba familiarizado con el tipo: el tipo guapo y confiado que jodía todas las cosas atractivas. 

Maght se merecía algo mejor. 

Pero no importaba ahora, ¿verdad? 

Severus presionó su mano contra el escáner y la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. 

—Borg'gorn, La información que solicité —dijo, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. 

Un holograma apareció frente a él. 

La IA respondió: 

—Los datos no están completos, pero la investigación inicial indica que el veintitrés por ciento de los Lord Canciller del Ministerio desearían que se suavizaran las leyes relacionadas con los viajes pre-TTCI. El cuarenta y seis por ciento no tiene sentimientos particularmente fuertes al respecto. El treinta y uno por ciento están totalmente de acuerdo con la ley. 

Severus tarareaba pensativamente. El veintitrés por ciento fue mejor de lo esperado. Él podría trabajar con eso. 

—¿Ha aceptado la invitación la reina consorte del Sexto Gran Clan? 

—Sí, su Alteza. Ella estará aquí en breve. 

—Bien —Severus se recostó en su silla y cerró los ojos. Su mente corría con posibilidades, considerándolas y descartándolas rápidamente. 

El deseaba no tener que elegir esa ruta. 

Por un momento, se preguntó de nuevo si hubiera sido más fácil simplemente llevar a Maght a la Tierra como lo había sugerido Harry, pero descartó la idea otra vez. Para hacerlo, habría tenido que someter por completo las voluntades de los técnicos de teletransportadores, borrando sus recuerdos una y otra vez cada vez que veían en la historia del teletransportador en el que Maght había sido teletransportado a la Tierra. Incluso si fuera factible, y no lo era, porque Severus estaba demasiado ocupado, no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para mantener a los compañeros de los técnicos fuera de sus mentes; se habrían dado cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal. 

No, la ruta política era más segura y menos complicada a largo plazo. 

Había tomado la decisión correcta. 

—La Reina-Consorte del Sexto Gran Clan está aquí, Su Alteza —dijo Borg'gorn. 

Severus abrió los ojos y se enderezó en su silla. 

—Déjala entrar. La puerta se abrió y la reina consorte Zeyneb'shni'waari entró con confianza. 

Severus no se puso de pie. Sería algo educado, pero ciertamente no era requerido o esperado de él. Como el Príncipe heredero del Segundo Gran Clan y el futuro rey de su clan, la posición social de Severus era más alta que la de Lady Zeyneb y ambos lo sabían. Lady Zeyneb no era ni amiga ni aliada, todavía, y cualquier falsa cortesía solo la haría sospechar. No podía parecer demasiado ansioso. 

—Severus'ngh'chaali —dijo con una sonrisa—. Me sorprendió gratamente recibir su mensaje, dado que se negó a respaldar mi moción la última vez. 

—¿Lo hizo? —Severus murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. Una mirada rápida a sus pensamientos no reveló nada que él no hubiera esperado: tenía curiosidad y estaba ansiosa por aprovechar esta oportunidad para promover sus objetivos políticos. Ella también estaba preocupada por él. No confiaba en él. 

Bueno. Ella no era completamente tonta. No necesitaba aliados tontos. 

—En realidad es la razón por la que solicité esta reunión — dijo Severus—. Estoy dispuesto a reconsiderar mi postura. 

Zeyneb ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. 

—¿Y qué cambió tu mente? 

Severus sonrió. 

Ella se movió, un poco inquieta. 

—Tu hermano adoptivo es el Lord Canciller del Planeta Kiwufhi —dijo—. He oído que va a proponer un proyecto de ley en la próxima sesión del Ministerio. 

Ella frunció el ceño, pareciendo confundida pero intrigada. Severus sabía que no le interesaba demasiado la política intergaláctica. 

—¿Qué tipo de ley? —Dijo ella. 

—Derogación de la ley 156 del Ministerio —dijo Severus. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. 

—Estoy segura de que debes haber oído mal —dijo ella lentamente—. Eso sería suicidio político y social. Nunca pasaría. 

—Al igual que el proyecto de ley que desea proponer en el Consejo —dijo Severus amistosamente—. Pero la política puede ser tan impredecible. Nunca sabes. 

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Ella le dirigió una larga y evaluadora mirada. 

—Tal vez —dijo al fin—. Tal vez deberíamos hablar claramente para evitar la confusión. 

Severus sonrió y se recostó en su silla. 

—Si tu hermano adoptivo propone el proyecto de ley que mencioné en la próxima sesión del Ministerio, la Reina apoyará el proyecto de ley que pretende proponer en la próxima sesión del Consejo. 

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon. Severus no necesitaba leer su mente para saber que estaba interesada. 

—Tu madre, la reina, es muy influyente —dijo Lady Zeyneb lentamente—. Pero incluso eso no será suficiente para que la ley pase. Hay demasiados cobardes telepáticamente nulos en el Consejo. 

Severus la miró fijamente. 

—Déjame preocuparme por eso 

Ella lo estudió. Parecía un poco escéptica, pero sabía que era mejor no cuestionarlo. Eso le daría una negación plausible si él fuera atrapado. Y ella quería que la ley pasara demasiado. No era un secreto. Lady Zeyneb había estado presionando por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación durante años. Sus motivos eran transparentes: actuaba en nombre de su hijo, que estaba vinculado al antiguo heredero del Quinto Gran Clan. Él había sido un partido perfectamente elegible, excepto que el compañero de su hijo había desaparecido hacía décadas, presumiblemente secuestrado por los renegados. Sin embargo, nada fue confirmado. Aunque el chip de identificación del príncipe perdido estaba desactivado, el vínculo con el hijo de Lady Zeyneb se mantuvo, sugiriendo que el príncipe perdido estaba vivo... en algún lugar. En cualquier caso, el hijo de Lady Zeyneb necesitaba deshacerse del vínculo si su hijo se iba a casar con el Rey del Planeta Zicur, a quien había conocido en la escuela fuera del planeta en la que había estudiado y que lo había estado cortejando durante años, que fue la fuente de chismes sin fin en la sociedad. Si el rey de Zicur no fuera tan soltero elegible, la situación hubiera sido mucho más escandalosa, ya que técnicamente el hijo de Lady Zeyneb estaba en condiciones de servidumbre. No era de extrañar que Lady Zeyneb quisiera romper el vínculo de su hijo con el príncipe ausente y casarlo con su prestigioso pretendiente. Severus haría lo mismo. 

Así que esperó pacientemente a que ella aceptara sus condiciones. Ella no se negaría. Por fin, lady Zeyneb asintió y se puso de pie. 

—Muy bien. Me pondré en contacto con mi hermano. Estoy deseando escuchar buenas noticias tuyas. 

—Lo harás —dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie por cortesía. 

Ella le sonrió y se fue. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Severus se sentó. Cerrando los ojos, se dirigió con la mente hacia la de la mujer. Como ahora estaba sola y supuestamente a salvo de cualquier actividad telepática, sus escudos mentales estaban caídos y su mente era un libro abierto. 

“Parece demasiado interesado en derogar la ley 156. Eso es una debilidad que puedo explotar. Tal vez debería exigir más cosas de Severus a cambio del apoyo de mi hermano. Hmm.” 

Si Severus tuviera alguna duda persistente, no es que tuviera alguna, sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ya se habría ido. 

Con cuidado, él plantó un pensamiento profundo en su mente. Nada radical. Nada que ella notaría o consideraría poco característico para ella. Era simplemente una sugerencia de que ella debería hacer lo que Severus quería por el momento y que siempre podría cambiar la situación contra Severus en algún momento en el futuro, un futuro muy remoto. 

Ella no notó nada. 

Pero, de nuevo, ¿por qué lo haría, cuando todos sabían que era imposible plantar pensamientos sin contacto visual? 

Severus sonrió. 

El poder infinito corrompe, dijo una voz mordaz en el fondo de su mente. Una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de Harry. 

Severus frunció el ceño y comprobó sus escudos mentales, pero eran impenetrables como siempre. Lo había imaginado. 

O tal vez era la voz de la conciencia que creía que ya no tenía. 

Presionando sus labios juntos, Severus descartó el pensamiento. No tenía tiempo para esto. Él tuvo un día ocupado por delante de él. Más gente que necesitaba persuadir. 

Persuadir era una buena palabra. Podría significar una serie de cosas. 

Severus tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos. 

Pero primero, tuvo una reunión especial antes de poder regresar a las negociaciones políticas. 

—Borg'gorn, ¿ya está lady Camille'shni'gul aquí? 

—Sí, Su Alteza. 

Severus enseñó su rostro en una expresión amistosa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, admitiendo a la compañera de Maght. 

Severus la estudió. Era agradable de ver, agradable en apariencia y maneras. Maght tuvo suerte. Ella definitivamente era menos molesta que Harry. 

Un destello de irritación al pensar en Harry hizo más difícil poner una sonrisa para la niña. 

—Lady Camille'shni'gul —dijo—. Por favor tome asiento. 

Ruborizándose un poco, ella lo hizo. —Su Alteza. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que solicitaste mi presencia? 

—La hay —dijo Severus, bajando la mirada. Por un momento, consideró simplemente obligarla a cumplir sus órdenes, pero rechazó la idea. Sería demasiado arriesgado. Un experto en la mente podría descubrir que estaba siendo influenciada, y si todo salía como lo había planeado, un experto en la mente iba a examinar su mente por una razón muy específica. 

—Me temo que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que hablaré con franqueza —dijo Severus, suavizando su voz—. En unos pocos meses, se aprobará una enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación. A partir de entonces, cualquier persona que llegue a la mayoría de edad podrá solicitar la disolución de su vínculo. Llegas a la mayoría de edad en tres meses. 

Ella lo miró fijamente. Prácticamente podía ver su mente trabajando. Ella no era una chica estúpida. 

—¿Quieres que solicite la disolución de mi vínculo con tu hermano? —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? Estoy perfectamente contenta con mi vínculo. 

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aunque era de sangre noble y su familia era propietaria de uno de los depósitos más grandes de korviu, el elemento químico invaluable necesario para el uso de los teletransportadores transgalácticos, la posición social de su familia no era muy alta. Un príncipe era un buen partido para ella. Ella nunca disolvería voluntariamente el vínculo con Maght. 

No por primera vez, Severus deseó poder simplemente romper el vínculo de Maght con la chica, él era más que capaz de hacerlo, pero eso no resolvería el problema de Maght. No lo haría libre ante los ojos de la ley. 

Severus también deseaba poder simplemente esperar hasta que Maght cumpliera la mayoría de edad y solicitar la disolución del vínculo él mismo, pero después de ver el estado mental de su hermano, no pensó que Maght tuviera tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, Severus podría haber presionado para que se revocara por completo la Ley de Vinculación, pero el Consejo nunca votaría por ella, y sería altamente sospechoso si todos repentinamente cambiaron de opinión 

Así que negociar con Camille'shni'gul era la única opción. Por suerte, Severus sabía algo por lo que estaría más que dispuesta a romper su vínculo. 

Severus se encontró con los ojos de la niña. 

—¿Y si me ofreciera en el lugar de mi hermano? 

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se sonrojó. 

—Yo... me temo que no entiendo, Su Alteza. Pensé que estabas unido al príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli. 

Suprimiendo otra oleada de molestia, Severus forzó una mirada agradable en su rostro. 

—Pronto, no lo estaré. 

Ella sonrió. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Severus se recostó en su asiento, mirando fijamente a la pared. 

Fue una solución perfecta para todos los involucrados. Magnus sería libre y finalmente podría reunirse con su ser humano después de que se revocara la ley anterior a TTCI, Harry obtendría lo que quería: libertad de él y Severus... Él simplemente intercambiaría un compañero no deseado por otro, significativamente menos molesto. Y tenía menos reparos en manipular la mente de Camille que en manipular la de Harry. 

Realmente fue una solución perfecta. 

Era. 

El nudo de inquietud en su estómago era irracional, tan irrelevante. 

—Borg'gorn, dile al príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli que venga aquí lo antes posible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry se sorprendió cuando, apenas unas horas después de haber sido expulsado básicamente del Segundo Palacio Real, Borg'gorn lo contactó para decirle que Severus estaba solicitando una reunión "a la brevedad posible". 

El descaro de ese imbécil. 

Harry se enfureció, considerando simplemente ignorar la solicitud después de la forma en que Severus lo había tratado, pero al final, su curiosidad ganó. ¿Qué quería Severus? ¿Por qué solicitaría una reunión después de decirle hace un momento que había sobrepasado su bienvenida? 

Así que Harry esperó hasta la noche, no queriendo parecer ansioso, y regresó al Segundo Palacio Real. 

—¿Cómo está Magnus, Borg'gorn? —Preguntó mientras se dirigía a la oficina de Severus. 

—El joven príncipe está en sus aposentos con el Rey-Consorte y el médico del palacio —respondió la IA. 

Harry se animó. 

—¿Han encontrado una solución? 

—No estoy en posición de compartir con usted el contenido de su conversación, pero puedo revelar que el médico ha confirmado mis hallazgos anteriores. 

Harry se desinfló. Una parte de él había esperado que las conclusiones de la IA con respecto a la salud de Magnus estuvieran equivocadas, pero probablemente había sido una estupidez por su parte: Borg'gorn tenía el conocimiento combinado de las mejores mentes médicas de la historia. No había ningún médico en el planeta que pudiera haber dado un diagnóstico médico más preciso que la IA de la Segunda Casa Real. 

—¿Su Alteza? 

Harry miró hacia arriba. 

—¿Sí? 

—¿Puedo pedirle que sea más sociable cuando habla con el Príncipe Heredero? 

Harry parpadeó incrédulo. 

—¿Más sociable? ¿Yo? Deberías tener esta conversación con Severus, no conmigo. 

—Soy consciente de que el Príncipe heredero puede ser bastante... malhumorado en lo que a usted concierne —dijo Borg'gorn diplomáticamente. 

Harry sonrió. 

—La subestimación del siglo. 

—Pero él ha estado trabajando sin parar desde que se fue, y creo que actualmente está en un estado de ánimo bastante desagradable. Cualquier confrontación con él cuando esté de tal humor es altamente desaconsejable, Su Alteza. 

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Alguna vez no está de mal humor? 

El silencio de la IA era bastante revelador. 

—Nunca ha sido un niño feliz —dijo por fin la IA—. Y él no es un hombre feliz. 

Haciendo caso omiso de la punzada de algo, Harry dijo: 

—Si él no es feliz, eso es cosa suya. Él es el que mantiene incluso a su propia familia a raya —Para ser justos, ahora Harry tenía una mejor idea de por qué Severus podría haberlo hecho. En los últimos meses, había descubierto que era difícil ser honesto y cercano a su familia cuando tenía que mantener un gran secreto para ellos. —Anúnciame —dijo Harry, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada que conduce a la oficina de Severus. 

—El Príncipe heredero está ocupado ahora mismo —dijo Borg'gorn en tono de disculpa—. Pero él dijo que no tomaría mucho tiempo. 

Sin impresionarse, Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, mirando a la puerta. ¿Pensó Severus que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo? 

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se abrió la puerta y emergió el Concejal Vehmer. Parecía pensativo, pero su expresión cambió a sorprendida cuando vio a Harry. Se inclinó. 

—Su Alteza. 

Harry asintió con la cabeza al consejero, curioso de lo que estaba haciendo aquí a tan tardía hora. 

—Concejal. 

—El Príncipe heredero dice que puede entrar, Su Alteza —dijo Borg'gorn. 

Con una última mirada curiosa al Consejero, Harry entró en la oficina de Severus. 

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, el silencio cayó sobre la habitación. 

Severus estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, su expresión seria y difícil de leer. 

Harry lo miró, algo parecido a la inquietud que se agitaba en sus entrañas. 

—Toma asiento —dijo Severus en voz baja. 

El sentimiento de ansiedad empeoró. Algo no estaba bien. 

Harry hizo lo que le decían, buscando en la cara de Severus en busca de pistas. Cuando no encontró ninguna, alcanzó curiosamente con sus sentidos. Podía sentir una vaga impresión de las emociones de otras personas, parecía que había muchas personas en esta sala hoy, pero no podía leer Severus en absoluto. 

Cuando Severus finalmente habló, su voz era plana y desinteresada, contradiciendo la aguda intensidad de su mirada oscura. 

—He encontrado una solución para el problema de Maght, el problema de Magnus. 

Un alivio como ningún otro se apresuró a través de Harry. Él sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. 

—¿De verdad? 

Severus lo miró extrañamente antes de apartar la mirada. 

—Sí —dijo con voz dura—. Por lo menos eso espero. 

Harry parpadeó. 

—¿Eso es lo que esperas? —Era la primera vez en su memoria que Severus no estaba tan seguro de sus planes. 

—Requerirá intrincadas maniobras políticas tanto locales como intergalácticas —dijo Severus—. Es probable que pasen meses antes de que se aprueben las leyes. 

—¿Qué leyes? —Dijo Harry, sintiéndose desequilibrado. No podía recordarlo, y Severus había logrado mantener una conversación civil durante tanto tiempo sin que se convirtiera en una discusión desagradable. 

Severus lo miró. 

—La derogación de la ley 156 del Ministerio y algunos cambios a la Ley de Vinculación. 

Harry sintió que sus ojos se ensanchaban, su aliento quedándose atrapado en su garganta. ¿Seguramente Severus no era serio? No sabía lo suficiente sobre política intergaláctica para juzgar las posibilidades de derogación de la ley 156, pero estaba seguro de que el Consejo nunca haría nada con respecto a la Ley de Vinculación. No solo los t-nulos tenían miedo de los telépatas de alto nivel. Incluso era poco probable que los telépatas en el Consejo apoyen algún cambio a la Ley de Vinculación. Derogando la ley se podría revisar completamente la jerarquía social, que obviamente no estaba en los mejores intereses del Consejo. Las personas en el poder no querían el cambio a menos que les beneficiara. No importaba la frecuencia con la que Harry se quejaba por la injusticia de la Ley de Vinculación, nunca había pensado seriamente que algo cambiaría. El miedo fue un poderoso motivador para mantener intacto el status quo. 

—Nunca derogarían la Ley de Vinculación —dijo Harry. 

—Es por eso que no tengo ninguna intención de presionar para que se derogue por completo la ley —dijo Severus con neutralidad—. Sería demasiado sospechoso si tal propuesta fuera aprobada. 

Harry lo miró fijamente. 

—Quiere decir que quieres manipular la votación del Consejo —Era una declaración, no una pregunta. No sabía por qué estaba sorprendido. No era como si no hubiera sabido que Severus no tenía ningún reparo en manipular la mente de alguien. Un ceño fruncido torció los labios de Harry antes de desvanecerse. Deseaba poder decirle a Severus lo que pensaba acerca de sus métodos despreciables, pero si se hacía para ayudar a Magnus, ¿estaba mal? Y lo que es más importante, ¿realmente le importaban los medios mientras se modificara la Ley de Vinculación? 

—¿Qué pretendes proponer, entonces? —Dijo Harry. 

Severus enarcó las cejas. 

—¿No hay justa indignación? 

Harry hizo una mueca. Se sintió lo suficientemente extraño como para estar de acuerdo con Severus en algo. No necesitaba que Severus lo provocara. 

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo con frialdad—. Si no pretendes presionar para que se derogue la ley, ¿cómo podría ayudar a Magnus? 

—El Consejo estaría más abierto a una pequeña enmienda a la ley —dijo Severus—. Una cláusula condicional que permitiría a las personas que han alcanzado la mayoría de edad solicitar la disolución del vínculo. 

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. 

—¿Alguien mayor de edad? ¿Por qué lo aceptaría el Consejo? Habría caos. 

La cara de Severus permaneció impasible. 

—La aprobación de una ley de este tipo no significaría que cualquier persona obtendría la aprobación del Consejo y del Alto Hronthar. Estoy seguro de que estaría muy regulado —Su voz se volvió un tanto sardónica—. No espero que la mayoría de las solicitudes sean aprobadas. 

Correcto. Por supuesto. La introducción de una cláusula condicional solo garantizaría que las personas en el poder permanecieran en el poder. 

Harry negó con la cabeza, su mente tambaleándose. 

—Pero Magnus no tiene veinticinco años. No puede solicitar la disolución del vínculo por otro año más —Frunció el ceño, mirando a Severus con severidad—. A menos que pienses que Magnus puede esperar tanto tiempo sin que su salud se deteriore... —Se calló, dándose cuenta de lo que Severus probablemente había querido decir. Pero todavía no tenía sentido—. Camille nunca pediría romper su vínculo con Magnus. 

La mirada pesada de Severus en él era inmóvil. 

—Ella ya aceptó hacerlo. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron, aumentando su desconcierto. 

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Por qué demonios lo haría ella? Su familia es un grupo de escaladores sociales. 

—Precisamente —dijo Severus. 

La respiración de Harry quedó atrapada en su garganta. 

Miró a Severus sin comprender. 

—Te refieres… 

—Sí —dijo Severus, su voz sin inflexión—. Puede que no consideres la posición de ser mi Consorte un honor, pero, por suerte para Magnus, Camille no comparte tu opinión.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Se encontró a sí mismo parpadeando, incapaz de comprenderlo. Probablemente se veía estúpido. Se sentía estúpido, porque mientras las palabras estaban registradas, su mente permanecía en blanco, incapaz de imaginar a Severus casándose con Camille, incapaz de creer que finalmente estaría completamente, absolutamente, totalmente libre de Severus. 

Para siempre. 

—Ella no puede en serio... —susurró, apenas moviendo sus labios—. Ella no puede... 

—¿Querer casarse conmigo? —Dijo Severus con un tono desagradable en su voz—. Ella lo hace. Está más que emocionada. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, saltando a sus pies. 

—Entonces ella es una idiota —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Eso es todo? Entonces discúlpame, me voy a celebrar. Este es el mejor día de mi vida. 

La cara de Severus era absolutamente inexpresiva. 

—Pasarán meses antes de que se apruebe la ley. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga. 

Harry le sonrió dulcemente. 

—No lo hará. Por cierto, pasa mis condolencias a Camille. Y mucha suerte para ella. La necesitará. 

Ni un solo músculo se movió en la cara de Severus. Él no dijo nada, así que Harry giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación. 

Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, su sonrisa cayó. 

Harry intentó traerla de vuelta, pero todo lo que logró fue un rizo incierto en sus labios que no se sentía para nada como una sonrisa. Él no sabía por qué. Este fue el día más feliz de su vida. Había soñado con liberarse de Severus durante una década; por supuesto que estaba feliz. Estaba extático. Emocionado. Todo estaba bien. 

Todo estaba genial. 

Entonces, ¿qué fue esta extraña sensación anudando su estómago en una bola dura?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El heraldo político de Calluvian   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.038 

... Hay fuertes rumores sobre el intenso cabildeo en el Consejo.   
Si hay que creer los rumores, Lady Zeyneb'shni'waari, la Reina Consorte del Sexto Gran Clan, va a proponer un proyecto de ley con enmiendas a la Ley de Vinculación. No es la primera vez   
que expresa tales ambiciones, pero si los rumores son un indicio,   
esta vez el proyecto de ley tiene la oportunidad de pasar. 

* * * 

El heraldo político de Calluvian   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.108 

¡Noticias! Se ha propuesto una derogación de la ley 156 en la 2311 sesión del Ministerio.   
La ley 156a del Ministerio, conocida coloquialmente como “ley Pre-TTCI” es la ley sobre civilizaciones que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico requerido para el Contacto. Actualmente, la ley prohíbe a los ciudadanos de la Unión de Planetas tener una residencia permanente en planetas pre-TTCI o tener relaciones interpersonales con miembros de civilizaciones pre-TTCI.   
Si se derogara la ley, los ciudadanos de la Unión podrían visitar y permanecer en cualquier planeta pre-TTCI sin la sanción del Ministerio. También significaría que un matrimonio con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI sería reconocido por la ley de la Unión.   
Sin embargo, los expertos creen que es improbable que la ley 156 sea derogada. Hasta el momento, solo un cuarto de los cancilleres parecen estar a favor de la propuesta. 

* * * 

Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.122 

En medio de todas las conversaciones políticas de los últimos meses, ha pasado desapercibido en gran medida que el Príncipe Maght'ngh'chaali del Segundo Gran Clan apenas ha sido visto en la sociedad. El oficial de prensa de la Segunda Casa Real nos informó que el príncipe Maght había estado estudiando y que tenía poco tiempo para la vida social. Sin embargo, nuestros conocedores descubrieron que el Príncipe Maght ya casi no sale de sus habitaciones. Si hay que creer los rumores, él está enfermo y ha estado enfermo durante mucho tiempo. Los chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana deseamos que el joven príncipe se recupere rápidamente, pero no podemos evitar preguntarnos por qué la Segunda Casa Real está siendo tan estricta sobre la enfermedad del Príncipe Maght. 

* * * 

Diario de Calluvia   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.163 

¡Noticias! La enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación aprobada! Ahora, al llegar a la mayoría de edad, cualquier calluvian puede presentar una petición para disolver el vínculo de la infancia. Sin embargo, no todas las peticiones serán necesariamente aprobadas. 

* * * 

Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.165 

¡Escándalo en la segunda Casa Real!   
Como informamos ayer por la mañana, lady Camille'shni'gul presentó una petición para disolver su vínculo con el príncipe Maght'ngh'chaali. En ese momento pensábamos que la niña estaba loca, pero a la luz de lo que acabamos de averiguar, podríamos revisar nuestra opinión. 

A última hora de la noche, un miembro de la Segunda Casa   
Real presentó otra petición: nada menos que al Príncipe Heredero Severus'ngh'chaali. ¡Nuestro Lord Canciller también desea romper su vínculo con su compañero! 

Ahora, nunca especularíamos o daríamos a entender que las dos peticiones están conectadas, pero uno se pregunta, ¿cuál es la prisa? ¿Han tenido el Príncipe Severus y la encantadora Lady Camille'shni'gul una afición secreta por todos estos años? Si ese es el caso, ¿qué pasa con el príncipe Maght, que se rumorea que está enfermo? Uno también se pregunta si la Tercera Casa Real se ofenderá en nombre del príncipe Harry... 

* * * 

Diario de Calluvia 

Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.183 

En todo el alboroto causado por la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación, la próxima sesión del Ministerio casi ha sido olvidada. Sin embargo, si se aprueba el proyecto de ley relativo a la derogación de la ley 156, las posibles consecuencias serán tan importantes como la modificación de la Ley de Vinculación. 

* * * 

El heraldo político de Calluvia   
Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.206 

¡Noticias! ¡La ley Pre-TTCI revocada por un margen muy estrecho! 

Cuando empezó a parecer que los oponentes de la derogación prevalecerían, el Lord Canciller del Planeta Stuxz cambió de opinión y votó a favor de la derogación. 

—De repente, se me ocurrió que la ley 156 no puede seguir existiendo en su forma actual —dijo el Lord Canciller—. Todavía no estoy del todo convencido de que se necesite una derogación completa, pero tal vez haré enmiendas y sugeriré una nueva ley más suave en la próxima sesión del Ministerio. 

Sus antiguos aliados no se impresionaron por su repentino cambio de corazón. —Creo que la votación se arregló de alguna manera —insistió Lord Canciller Aimanu—. Hay telépatas entre los señores.   
Sin embargo, tales sospechas fueron desestimadas por la seguridad del Ministerio.

—La Cámara de los Lores está protegida por los mejores escudos de la galaxia. No es posible la interferencia electrónica ni telepática. Los resultados son legítimos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—Anúnciame —dijo Severus tensamente y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a los jardines reales. 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza —dijo la IA antes de detenerse—. ¿A quién deseas ver? El príncipe heredero está ocupado actualmente, pero la reina y la reina consorte no lo están. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Teniendo en cuenta que rara vez había llamado a Harry en todos los años en que supuestamente habían estado vinculados, era probablemente una suposición razonable de que no había acudido al Tercer Palacio Real para verlo. 

—Príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli —dijo Severus, mirando los lujosos jardines de abajo. 

Hubo un silencio por un rato antes de que la IA dijera: 

—El Príncipe estará aquí en un momento. 

En poco tiempo, se escucharon pasos. 

Severus enderezó sus hombros, ignorando la forma en que su pulso se había acelerado. 

No había visto a Harry en casi seis meses. O bien la pequeña amenaza lo había estado evitando o sus caminos nunca se habían cruzado. No sería tan sorprendente si fuera lo último, considerando que Severus había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo en otros planetas y rara vez había asistido a eventos sociales de Calluvia este año. Incluso cuando lo había hecho, había estado allí con el único propósito de hablar con las figuras políticas con las que necesitaba aliarse. Sin embargo, no había visto a Harry ni una vez. Fue... extraño. No es que lo hubiera estado buscando activamente, ya que Harry habría sido una distracción que no necesitaba, pero era solo un hábito profundamente arraigado buscarlo con los ojos cada vez que Severus asistía a eventos sociales. Un mal hábito que necesitaba romper. 

Severus ensayó su rostro con una expresión en blanco y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Harry entraba en la habitación, todo cabello revuelto y brillante, piel de porcelana y grandes ojos verdes. Para consternación e irritación de Severus, su cuerpo reaccionó de 

manera muy predecible ante la visión del mocoso, como si fuera un adolescente sin control sobre su cuerpo. Totalmente repugnante. 

Harry se detuvo en la puerta. 

—Te ves horrible —fue lo primero que dijo, antes de sonrojarse, por alguna razón. 

—Entonces me veo como me siento —dijo Severus con una sonrisa cansada que se sentía como una mueca. Sabía que tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. La falta de sueño le haría eso a cualquiera. Estaba agotado y privado de sueño después de meses de trabajo y viajes constantes, ya que había impulsado leyes que no tenían posibilidad de aprobarse sin todo el soborno, la manipulación y la coacción que había hecho. 

Debería haberse alejado de Harry cuando sus facultades mentales estaban tan comprometidas. Esta conversación podría haber sido necesaria, pero venir en persona ciertamente no lo fue. 

No sabía qué le había hecho venir aquí en persona. 

Mentiroso, dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. 

Severus hizo una mueca interiormente. Sí, él sabía por qué estaba aquí. Era demasiado vergonzoso admitirlo incluso en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba aquí porque había querido apagar su cerebro y dejar de pensar por un rato. Y aparentemente significaba que quería a Harry. Realmente fue bastante patético. 

—He oído lo ocupado que has estado últimamente —dijo Harry, caminando hacia él—. Me sorprende que hayas encontrado tiempo para mí en tu agenda tan ajetreada —Se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, sus ojos seguían enfocados en la cara de Severus con una mirada intensa de desagrado y algo más. Como de costumbre, llevaba algo casual, su camisa medio transparente, su pálida garganta descubierta. 

Los dedos de Severus se contrajeron. Juntó las manos detrás de la espalda. 

—Probablemente ya hayas escuchado que la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación fue aprobada. La ley 156 será derogada en la próxima sesión de la Cámara de los Lores del Ministerio. Todo está en su lugar. Ayer solicité la disolución de mi vínculo, al igual que Camille. 

La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. 

—Sí, ya lo he leído en las columnas de chismes, y todos los habitantes del planeta me han informado al respecto. Ha sido un día muy esclarecedor —Su voz podría haber congelado el fuego. 

—Te avisé con anticipación hace seis meses —dijo Severus—. Y recuerdo que empezaste a celebrar ese mismo día. 

La mirada que Harry le disparó fue positivamente tóxica. 

—Eso no significa que no tengas que avisarme antes de que me rechaces públicamente, imbécil. Te pregunto por última vez:   
¿a qué debo el dudoso placer de tu visita? —Harry se frotó la nuca antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Él desvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pensé que el punto era que no tengo que verte de nuevo. 

—No es tan simple. Solicitar la disolución de nuestro vínculo es solo el primer paso. Espero que el Consejo y el Alto Hronthar tarden cerca de un mes en aprobar ambas solicitudes —Severus apartó la mirada de la boca de Harry, irritado consigo mismo—. El problema es que tú y yo ya no tenemos un vínculo para disolver. 

La lengua de Harry se deslizó para humedecer sus labios. 

—¿Y qué? ¿Va a ser un problema? 

—Depende —dijo Severus—. No tengo forma de saber qué experto en la mente será designado por el Alto Hronthar para romper nuestro vínculo inexistente. No seré capaz de cambiar los recuerdos de los adeptos de la mente si sus habilidades telepáticas son más fuertes que las mías. 

Los rosados labios de Harry se curvaron en una mueca torcida. 

—¿Es eso posible? 

—No lo sé —se escuchó decir Severus, una vez más disgustado de tener que forzar sus ojos lejos de los labios del mocoso. Estaba llegando más allá de lo patético—. Mi telepatía no fue exactamente probada. 

—Eres más fuerte que yo, y mi telepatía es bastante fuerte — Harry hizo una pausa, con el color en los pómulos—. ¿Por qué estás en todo mi espacio personal? —Agregó, mirando la pequeña distancia entre ellos. 

Severus no sabía cómo habían terminado tan cerca. Se negó a creer que él era el que se había acercado. Él tenía mejor autocontrol que eso. 

—Tal vez eres tú quien está en el mío —dijo. 

Harry se burló. 

—No soy el que mira mi boca como si quisiera meter mi polla en ella. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. Miró a los ojos verdes. 

—Parece que lo has estado pensando mucho. 

Enrojeciendo carmesí, Harry le lanzó una mirada venenosa. 

—¿Toqué un nervio? —Dijo Severus, acercándose. 

Puso las manos en las caderas de Harry y sintió que Harry temblaba contra él. 

—Quítame las manos de encima —Harry gruñó temblorosamente. 

—Lo haré —dijo Severus, con la boca tan cerca que podía sentir las inestables respiraciones de Harry en sus labios. Mierda. Quería consumirlo. Quería arruinar a Harry, tirar de su brillante y perfecto cabello, enredar sus dedos en el y luego rasgarle la ropa. Quería acercarse a la piel de Harry, quería follarlo hasta que gritara, hasta que se mostró despreocupado y cachondo, hasta que Severus estaba tan lejos dentro de él que no podía respirar, hasta que esos odiosos ojos verdes estaban completamente abiertos y ciegos a todo excepto a él.. 

Severus dijo con voz ronca: 

—Si lo dices como si realmente lo dijeras en serio. 

Con un gruñido salvaje, Harry enterró sus manos en el cabello de Severus y lo tiró hacia abajo. 

—Joder, te odio —Mordió el labio inferior de Severus, haciéndolos a ambos jadear—. Te aborrezco. Yo detesto esto. 

Severus compartió absolutamente el sentimiento cuando finalmente tomó esa boca enojada y enloquecedora con la suya. Severus empujó su lengua entre esos suaves labios, casi gimiendo por la dulzura que encontró en su interior. Era altamente ilógico: las bocas no tenían un sabor dulce. Fueron todas las hormonas y las feromonas las que hicieron que besar a una persona le atrajera de una manera tan satisfactoria. Sin embargo, besar a esta persona en particular no debería haberse sentido tan malditamente bien, tan malditamente bien y perfecto, como si esto fuera lo que había estado anhelando todos estos meses. Sus manos se sentían inestables, todo su cuerpo latía como si tuviera un afrodisíaco corriendo por sus venas donde debería haber tenido sangre. 

Harry le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Severus, chupándole la lengua y haciendo pequeños ruidos de satisfacción que fueron directamente a la polla de Severus. La necesidad de follar, de ponerse dentro de esa piel pálida y sedosa, fue abrumadora. Estaba tan cerca de empujar a Harry al suelo y tomarlo allí mismo, en medio del salón de la Tercera Casa Real.   
Un sonido desde la puerta lo hizo congelarse. 

Severus apartó la boca, y Harry gimió, con las manos todavía agarradas a los hombros, los ojos vidriosos por el deseo, la boca roja e hinchada por las mordidas. 

Con algo de dificultad, Severus apartó su mirada para mirar por encima del hombro de Harry, y sus ojos se encontraron con los sorprendidos verdes que pertenecían al hermano mayor de Harry. 

Severus reprimió la necesidad de jurar. 

Siguiendo su mirada, Harry se dio la vuelta y se quedó inmóvil al ver al príncipe Loki. 

Durante un largo momento, nadie dijo nada. 

Suspirando, Severus llegó a la mente de Loki con la intención de borrar los recuerdos relevantes cuando Harry lo agarró de la muñeca y dijo bruscamente: 

—¡No! 

Contra su mejor juicio, Severus se detuvo. 

—¿Cómo te propones explicarle a tu hermano por qué me estabas jodiendo cuando no se supone que debas sentir excitación? — Le dijo Severus a Harry telepáticamente, observando atentamente al Príncipe Heredero. Si Loki decidía irse y decirles a todos lo que vio, borraría sus recuerdos, independientemente de lo que dijera Harry. Borrar los recuerdos de Loki era la forma más segura de asegurarse de que nadie descubriera la verdad. 

Cuanta más gente supiera, mayor sería la posibilidad de que el Consejo se enterara. 

—¡No te estaba follando! —Siseó Harry, lleno de indignación. 

Severus sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. 

—¿Es eso lo más importante que necesitabas abordar? Tienes prioridades extrañas. Y definitivamente me estabas jodiendo. 

—No tienes espacio para hablar. Todavía puedo sentir tu erección contra mi trasero. 

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Solo soy un hombre. 

—¡Me tocaste primero! 

—Me besaste primero. 

—Eso es irrelevante, idiota. De todos modos, no voy a dejar que te metas con la mente de mi hermano. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Su vínculo terminado todavía duele, y quién sabe qué le haría si su mente se metiera de nuevo. 

—Puedo asegurarte que soy completamente capaz de... 

—¡Harry! 

Harry se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano, y Severus se dio cuenta de que todavía estaban indecentemente cerca. Todavía tenía una mano en la cadera de Harry mientras Harry todavía estaba agarrando su otra muñeca, casi apoyándose contra Severus. Solo podía imaginar cómo debían verse desde la perspectiva del hermano de Harry. 

—Ni siquiera puedo... —dijo Loki, sacudiendo la cabeza. Su hermoso rostro se contrajo con una mezcla de ira, incredulidad y confusión. Parecía indeciso en qué emoción asentarse—. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto, Harry? —Miró fijamente a Severus, su aversión obvia—. Él acaba de humillarte públicamente al solicitar la disolución de vuestro vínculo y, sin embargo, les encuentro... —Se cortó, sus ojos se estrecharon mientras estudiaban a Harry, notando claramente los innegables signos de excitación en el cuerpo de su hermano menor. 

Severus tuvo que reprimir el impulso instintivo de ponerse delante de Harry. En cambio, miró a Loki con frialdad y dijo: —No te ofendas, pero no es de tu incumbencia. 

Como era de esperar, Loki se ofendió. Se enderezó a su altura máxima, sus ojos brillaban de ira. 

—¿No es de mi incumbencia? —Dijo—. Tengo todo el derecho de exigir una explicación. De hecho, he estado intentando localizarte todo el día. Primero humillas públicamente a mi hermano y a nuestra casa, luego te encuentro con tu lengua en la garganta de Harry. Explícate. 

Como un hermano mayor, Severus podía entender de dónde venía Loki. Excepto que tenía poca paciencia con las personas que metían sus narices en su negocio, y aún menos paciencia para explicárselo. 

—Loki —lo intentó Harry, sonando medio avergonzado, medio exasperado. 

—Ni una palabra, Harry —su hermano dijo bruscamente—. Pensé que lo odiabas. Siempre pensé que tu odio por él era injustificado, pero ahora que ha hecho algo para justificarlo, te encuentro escalándolo como si fuera... 

—Vete —dijo Severus, su paciencia agotada. 

Loki lo miró fijamente, con incredulidad escrita en toda su cara. 

—¿En realidad estás tratando de dar órdenes en mi propio palacio? 

Severus suspiró, cansado de esta conversación sin sentido y completamente evitable, si Harry le permitía borrar los recuerdos de su hermano. Una risa rompió la tensión en la habitación. 

Harry se estaba riendo, sus ojos brillaban con alegría sin límites. 

—No veo lo que es tan divertido —dijo Loki bruscamente. 

Severus lo ignoró, mirando a su hermano menor. No creía haber visto a Harry reír tan genuinamente en su presencia. La vista fue... extrañamente transfiguradora. 

Todavía riéndose, Harry miró a Severus. 

—Les he estado diciendo a todos lo arrogante, titulado imbécil que eres, pero nadie me creyó nunca. Es bueno verte mostrar tus verdaderos colores a alguien que no sea yo. Poder decir "te lo dije" nunca se sintió mejor —Se volvió hacia Loki con una sonrisa—. ¿Ves? Te dije que era un gilipollas horrible y arrogante. 

—Harry —dijo Loki, con incredulidad en su voz—. Hace unos momentos lo estabas besando como si estuvieras tratando de comerlo. Y ahora dices lo horrible que es. ¿Soy el único que está notando la contradicción aquí? 

No, él no era el único. 

Aunque Severus ya no podía ver la cara de Harry, podía sentir su intensa vergüenza y su actitud defensiva. 

—Fue un error —dijo Harry—. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Por favor, mantente alejado de mis asuntos personales, Loki. 

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. 

—Hay más en juego aquí que tus asuntos personales. Él humilló públicamente nuestra Casa, en realidad, todo el Tercer Gran Clan, rechazando a su hijo de esa manera. Hay un contrato de compromiso firmado por nuestros padres. Incluso si el Consejo le da el permiso para romper el vínculo, todavía está moralmente obligado a cumplir el contrato. ¡Él literalmente te debe su vida! No entiendo cómo puedes besarlo después de la forma en que él te rechazó y humilló públicamente. ¿No tienes ningún sentido de orgullo y autoestima? 

—Suficiente —dijo Severus, parándose frente a Harry. No tenía nada que ver con la protección. Él no se sentía protector. Las olas de intensa incomodidad que se desprendían de Harry simplemente agravaban sus nervios ya desgastados. 

—Mantente al margen —dijo Severus, mirando a Loki con firmeza—. Esta es la última advertencia. 

Los ojos verdes de Loki se estrecharon. Aunque el color era el mismo, Severus pensó que no eran en absoluto tan expresivos y hermosos como los de su hermano menor. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Dijo Loki. 

—Severus —dijo Harry detrás de él, con una advertencia clara en su voz. Puso una mano en el brazo de Severus, como si eso le impidiera hacer algo precipitado. Severus no tenía intención de hacer nada precipitado. Todo lo que se logró fue hacerle hiperconsciente, lo que lo irritó más con todo el asunto. Se acabó el jugar bien. 

—Significa exactamente lo que dije —dijo Severus, mirando a Loki a los ojos. Harry le había pedido que no borrara los recuerdos de su hermano; no había dicho nada acerca de no mirarlos. Todos tenían algo que querían ocultar, incluso los príncipes aburridos como Loki, aparentemente apropiados. Al encontrar lo que estaba buscando, Severus dijo: —Si no te mantienes al margen de mis asuntos, no tendré ninguna razón para quedarme fuera de los tuyos. 

Por primera vez, una pizca de cautela apareció en el rostro de Loki. 

—No sabes nada de mis asuntos. 

—¿No es así? —Dijo Severus con apenas una inflexión en su voz—. Creo que la sociedad se sorprenderá al descubrir que el Príncipe Heredero recientemente enviudado del Tercer Gran Clan tiene una relación muy... interesante con un sirviente de bajos recursos. 

Escuchó una fuerte inhalación detrás de él, pero no apartó la mirada de la cara pálida de Loki. 

—Harry tiene razón —dijo Loki, apenas moviendo los labios—. Eres un bastardo despreciable. 

Severus lo miró fríamente. 

—Si dejo que Harry se salga con la suya insultándome, eso no significa que toleraré los insultos de ti. Vete. 

—Si crees que me voy dejando a mi hermano con alguien como tú... 

—Tu hermano es capaz de pensar por sí mismo —Severus lo interrumpió, ahora más que irritado—. Él es más capaz de manejarme que tú. Vete antes de que pierda la paciencia y haga algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir. 

El agarre de Harry sobre sus bíceps se apretó. 

—No le hagas daño. 

Fue muy irritante que Harry pensó que podía decirle qué hacer. Sin embargo, si era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo, tal vez Harry no estaba del todo equivocado en ese supuesto. Harry tenía la capacidad más agravante de hacerlo sentir culpable y a Severus nunca le había importado ese sentimiento en particular. 

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —Dijo Loki, con el rostro pálido. 

—No —dijo Severus—. Es una advertencia. Si no te metes en mis asuntos, me quedaré fuera de los tuyos y nadie tendrá que descubrir que a su Príncipe Heredero le gusta que lo arrodille y lo use un sirviente. 

Loki se sonrojó. 

—Deja de hablar con mi hermano de una manera tan vulgar —siseó Harry en su oído, su agarre en el brazo de Severus se volvió doloroso. 

Severus sintió que sus labios se curvaban. 

—Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que estás celoso. 

Harry clavó sus dedos en su brazo. 

—No estoy jodidamente celoso —siseó, la ira y la vergüenza salieron de él en olas gruesas—. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un hombre que detesto? 

Severus frunció los labios y miró a Loki. 

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? 

Con la mandíbula apretada, Loki parecía siniestro, pero después de un largo y agitado momento, dijo tensamente: 

—Harry, te estaré esperando en mi oficina. 

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano mayor, Harry suspiró. 

—Genial. Simplemente fantástico. 

Severus se dio la vuelta. 

—Sólo tienes que culparte a ti mismo. Deberías haberme dejado borrar sus recuerdos. 

El príncipe de ojos verdes se burló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Ya has violado su privacidad lo suficiente —Él frunció el ceño, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas—. Mi hermano es un hombre viudo y adulto. No tenías derecho a avergonzarlo por lo que le gusta en la cama —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. No lo convierte en un hombre menor, o un príncipe menor, para el caso. 

—No —Severus estuvo de acuerdo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si él no estuviera ya avergonzado de sus deseos físicos, no habría podido usarlo contra él. 

Harry negó con la cabeza. 

—Me enfermas. 

Severus lo estudió por un momento antes de poner sus manos en las caderas de Harry. 

—¿Yo? —Dijo en voz baja. Podía simpatizar con el príncipe Loki. Sentirse avergonzado de sus deseos era algo con lo que se había familiarizado íntimamente. Fue vergonzoso que se sintiera tan asquerosamente ansioso, ansioso por tocar, ansioso por besar, ansioso por enterrarse en este joven hostil que lo miraba como si fuera la persona más desgraciada del mundo. 

Tal vez lo era. Un buen hombre dejaría a Harry solo después de todo lo que le había hecho. 

Él no era un buen hombre. 

—Te quiero —dijo, acercando a Harry por sus caderas. 

Harry aspiró y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Severus. 

—¿De verdad? —Dijo con una risa inestable—. ¿En serio crees que estoy teniendo sexo contigo otra vez? 

Severus le sostuvo la mirada. 

—Todo lo que tienes que decir es no. 

La garganta de Harry se movió. 

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, abrió la boca y luego la cerró. 

—Solo di que no —dijo Severus, inclinándose para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry. Sintió que Harry se estremecía, un suspiro salió de esos hermosos labios. 

—Te odio —susurró Harry con voz temblorosa, sus dedos agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Severus mientras Severus acariciaba un costado de su cara. 

Él olía bien. Siempre lo hizo. 

—Todavía no escucho un no —dijo Severus, besando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry, sintiéndose demasiado sin aliento para su gusto—. Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras. No tenemos que querernos para follar. 

—Encantador —dijo Harry con una risita, pero se convirtió en un gemido cuando Severus besó su camino por su mejilla hasta su boca. El beso fue profundo e infinitamente hambriento. Harry pareció olvidar todas sus objeciones, devolviéndole el beso con la necesidad y la agresividad que rivalizaba con las suyas, pequeños gemidos de placer saliendo de su boca mientras las manos de Severus recorrían todo su cuerpo y lo desvestían rápidamente. 

—Bien —dijo Harry sin aliento, tirando de la corbata de Severus y desnudándolo con las manos inestables—. Bien. Pero esta es la última vez. 

Severus murmuró su asentimiento, empujándolo sobre el sofá. Se estiró encima de él, disfrutando de la forma en que el cuerpo atlético de Harry, pero delgado, se sentía bajo su cuerpo mucho más grande. Solo estaba distante al notar que las manos de Harry se movían torpemente entre ellos para liberar sus erecciones, su mirada fija en el rostro enrojecido y excitado de Harry: en sus labios húmedos y mordidos, y en sus ojos vidriosos. Parecía borracho. Parecía obsceno. 

Él se veía hermoso. 

—Deja de darme esa mirada espeluznante —dijo Harry con voz ronca, envolviendo su mano alrededor de sus pollas igualmente resbaladizas. 

—¿Qué mirada espeluznante? —Dijo Severus, apretando los dientes cuando Harry comenzó a acariciarlos. 

—Como si no pudieras decidir si quieres comerme o follarme. 

Eso fue en realidad bastante preciso. 

Apoyándose en los codos, Severus miró a los ojos vidriosos de Harry. 

—Creo que haré lo último. Dile a tu IA que cierre la habitación. 

—Tienes algo de nervio —dijo Harry antes de agarrar un puñado del cabello de Severus y tirarlo hacia abajo para morder los labios de Severus. Sus escudos estaban completamente abajo y Severus podía sentir sus pensamientos incluso sin tratar de leerlos. (Joder, te odio; ugh, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de besarte?). Harry arrancó su boca solo para mandar sin aliento—, Omer, activa los candados de privacidad. 

Un sofá en el salón del Tercer Palacio Real no era exactamente un mueble en el que Severus había esperado tener relaciones sexuales. Era demasiado estrecho, incómodo y pequeño para dos hombres. Debería haber hecho de esta una de las peores experiencias sexuales más torpes de su vida. 

Debería haberlo hecho, pero no fue así. 

Severus estaba temblando con el deseo de tocar demasiado para preocuparse por la estrechez del sofá. Era algo patético, la verdad sea dicha. Era patético lo ansioso que estaba por entrar en el joven debajo de él. Era patético la poca paciencia que tenía para preparar adecuadamente a Harry para la penetración. Al menos no estaba solo en su entusiasmo: Harry estaba murmurando sin aliento en su oído que ya estaba listo, solo hazlo ya, entra en mí, quiero tu polla, te quiero tanto, se sintió tan bien la última vez. 

El primer empujón hizo que Severus gimiera cuando una tensión increíble envolvía su dolorida polla, los muslos de Harry temblando por la posición medio plegada en la que se encontraba. Severus no creía haber estado nunca más duro en su vida, la lujuria embriagadora haciendo que pensar sea extremadamente difícil. Todo lo que podía pensar era finalmente. 

—Vamos —exigió Harry, clavándole los talones en la espalda 

—Dame placer. Más fuerte. 

Severus sintió un instinto tan violento de complacerlo y el sentimiento desconocido lo hizo congelarse. Miró al joven desnudo debajo de él y se recordó a sí mismo que no era esclavo de su cuerpo. 

—Lo haré —gruñó—. A mi propio ritmo —Él estableció un ritmo muy lento y completo que fue frustrante incluso para él, y mucho más para Harry. 

Harry se quejó. Harry gimió. Harry lo llamó por nombres. Harry le arañó la espalda. El ataque telepático a sus sentidos fue el peor: Harry desprendió una necesidad tan cruda que fue extremadamente difícil no rendirse y follarlo tan fuerte como Harry quería que lo hiciera. 

Severus aguantó, sin inmutarse, empujándose hacia él tan lentamente que pronto Harry estaba lloriqueando, casi aferrándose a Severus mientras gemía y lo maldecía. 

—Por favor —Harry finalmente gimió, su voz absolutamente destrozada, sus caderas sin pensar tratando de empujar la polla de Severus—. Severus. 

Había algo en la forma en que dijo su nombre que hizo que Severus lo perdiera, su autocontrol se rompió en mil pedazos. Gruñendo, golpeó con fuerza dentro de él, y Harry gritó, con las uñas romas rastrillando la espalda de Severus, la chispa de dolor aumentando el placer de Severus. Sí, sí, sí, así. Severus ya no estaba seguro de quién era el pensamiento, sus propios escudos bajaban lo suficiente como para permitir que su placer y sus pensamientos se mezclaran mientras marcaba un ritmo duro y rápido. Podía sentir lo mucho que Harry estaba disfrutando de su polla, lo mucho que le gustaba estar lleno de ella, lo mucho que amaba la naturaleza básica del acto, lo mucho que amaba simplemente acostarse allí bajo el cuerpo pesado de Severus y tomar la jodida brutal que Severus le estaba dando. 

—Puedes dejar de sentirte tan engreído, imbécil —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Puedo sentir exactamente cuánto te estás divirtiendo. 

Una risa salió de la garganta de Severus y Harry le sonrió aturdido. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron, y Severus sintió que un calor desconocido se hundía en sus entrañas. Volvió a empujar pero no pudo apartar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron. 

Se sintió increíblemente íntimo e increíblemente sucio: sostener la mirada de Harry mientras follaban, ver los ojos de Harry nublarse de placer y dejar que Harry viera cada cambio en su expresión. 

—Te quiero más profundo —dijo Harry, con los dedos clavándose en el músculo duro del culo de Severus—. Más profundo, vamos. 

—Estoy tan profundo como se puede —Severus gruñó, sus bolas presionaron al ras contra las nalgas de Harry. Se retiró y se estrelló de nuevo, su frustración creció cuando el deseo de profundizar comenzó a volverlo loco. Miró al joven debajo de él—. Déjalo. 

—No estoy haciendo nada —gimió Harry, con las manos tratando de tirar las caderas de Severus más cerca, como si su polla pudiera penetrar más en su interior—. ¡Vamos! —Exigió, casi sollozando, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus ojos húmedos. 

Severus lo miró con frustración, su cuerpo palpitaba con un deseo tan fuerte que se sentía sin aliento. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque solo había oído hablar de eso antes. Fue su propia culpa. Había tenido relaciones sexuales con telépatas antes y nunca había bajado sus escudos ni un poco, pero le había permitido a Harry sentir lo que estaba sintiendo varias veces. Era inevitable que hiciera una reacción violenta. Ahora Harry quería, necesitaba, una conexión telepática sobre la física. 

—Lo necesito —gruñó Harry, retorciéndose debajo de él como si estuviera poseído. Lanzó sus piernas sobre los hombros de Severus, tratando de profundizarlo—. Necesito... necesito... 

Jurando elaboradamente, Severus deshizo todos los escudos restantes y dejó que su mente se fundiera con la de Harry al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su polla contra él. 

Harry sollozó, su placer combinado inundó los sentidos de Severus hasta el punto de abrumarlo. Se sentía tan bien que cada empuje de su polla se sentía como un pequeño orgasmo. Simplemente estaba distante de los ruidos bajos y animales que salían de su garganta cuando golpeó en Harry con la urgencia que nunca había sentido en su vida, el acto se volvió más carnal y puro instinto. Con sus mentes conectadas, era natural cronometrar perfectamente cada empuje para satisfacer al hombre que estaba debajo de él, y en poco tiempo, Harry se venía, se venían, envueltos uno alrededor del otro en un fuerte abrazo. 

Severus se derrumbó encima de él, temblando con todo su cuerpo y respirando con dificultad, su mente perezosa y aturdida de placer. Solo tenía la mentalidad de hacerlos rodar hacia los lados, pero Harry hizo un sonido de protesta, aferrándose a sus hombros. 

—No me dejes —susurró. 

Severus abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el cojín del sofá. 

Como si solo se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, Harry se tensó debajo de él antes de empujarlo. 

—Suéltame, gran zoquete. 

Severus se puso de pie y buscó su ropa descuidadamente desechada, aún sintiéndose más que un poco sacudido. 

Comenzó a vestirse, sin mirar a Harry mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio. Se puso los pantalones y caminó hacia el espejo con el resto de su ropa. 

Severus hizo una mueca, mirando las marcas de uñas en sus brazos y espalda. 

—Parece que tuve una pelea con un gato salvaje —comentó, deslizándose en su camisa y abrochándola. 

Detrás de él, Harry se burló. 

—Parece que fui atacado por uno, así que estamos parejos. 

Enganchando su corbata alrededor de su cuello, Severus se dio la vuelta y encontró a Harry frente al otro espejo. Él estaba tratando de hacerse presentable y en gran parte fallando. Su cabello negro parecía un desastre, su mandíbula y su cuello cubiertos de marcas rojas que Severus no podía recordar haberle dejado. 

—Es por eso que deberías ponerte una corbata —dijo Severus, caminando hacia él. 

Harry le hizo una mueca en el espejo. 

—La uso, cuando tengo que hacerlo. 

Severus le dio la vuelta y, quitándose la corbata, comenzó a atarla al cuello de Harry. 

Las cejas de Harry se pellizcaron. 

—No llevo corbatas blancas —dijo después de un momento. 

Severus no apartó la vista de la tarea en cuestión. No dejó que sus dedos rozaran la piel cremosa, a pesar de que le picaban. Fue muy desconcertante. Acababa de tener un orgasmo muy satisfactorio, fácilmente el más satisfactorio de su vida. 

—Ahora lo haces —dijo. 

—El color blanco no me conviene. 

—Lo hace —dijo Severus irritado, reprimiendo las ganas de decir que cualquier cosa era adecuada para Harry—. Simplemente te gusta ser contrario. 

Harry levantó la barbilla e involuntariamente atrajo los ojos de Severus hacia su boca hinchada y bien besada. 

—No quiero ponerme nada tuyo. 

Severus le dio una mirada plana. 

—Te niegas a usar mi corbata, pero acabas de tener mi polla en ti. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas enrojecidas ligeramente. 

—Fue un error. Un momento de locura. 

El estómago de Severus se apretó. —Una rara ocasión en la que estoy de acuerdo contigo. 

—Bien —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Ahora vete. No quiero volver a verte en mi casa. 

—No importa lo que quieras. Me sorprendería mucho si tu hermano me permite entrar después de lo que sucedió hoy. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron. Le lanzó una mirada que Severus no pudo descifrar. La falta de conocimiento fue... discordante después de que sus mentes se fusionaron hace poco. 

El recuerdo hizo que Severus frunciera el ceño. Lo que habían hecho era irresponsable. Peligroso. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Él lo sabía mejor. Independientemente de lo bien que se había sentido en ese momento, fusionar mentes de tal manera era increíblemente arriesgado. Las fusiones telepáticas no controladas se consideraron ilegales en la mayoría de los mundos de la Unión de Planetas por una razón. Por una muy buena razón. 

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Severus, mirando el reloj. Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en una visita innecesaria—. Intenta llegar a una explicación creíble para tu hermano. 

—Deja de decirme qué hacer —dijo Harry con amargura, mirando a cualquier lado, excepto a él. 

Severus se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y lo miró. Se sentía... agitado, desequilibrado, y no sabía por qué. El sentimiento era tan poco familiar como incómodo. 

—Arregla tu cabello —dijo. 

Harry solo lo miró y no dijo nada, sus brazos aún cruzaban sobre su pecho. 

Al darse cuenta de que estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse, Severus se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, enfurecido por su propio comportamiento. Patético. Era una buena cosa que su vínculo inexistente pronto se rompería oficialmente y él no tendría ninguna razón para estar cerca de Harry. Estar atado a Camille parecía más atractivo por segundo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esta repugnante falta de pensamiento racional y autocontrol. 

—¿Qué les dijiste? —Dijo Harry antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. 

Severus se detuvo de espaldas a él. 

—¿A quién? 

—Cuando has solicitado la disolución del vínculo —La voz de Harry era muy dura—. ¿Qué mencionaste como la razón? 

—Incompatibilidad mental fundamental. 

Una risa áspera salió de la boca de Harry. 

—Nadie creería que esa es la verdadera razón. Todos saben lo poco que piensas de mí. 

Severus frunció los labios. Quería estar en desacuerdo. Excepto que sabía que Harry tenía razón. Aunque nunca había tratado a Harry con nada más que cortesía en público, las personas no eran idiotas. Su animosidad mutua era ampliamente conocida. Severus no tuvo tiempo de verificar la reacción de los medios ante las últimas noticias, pero tenía pocas dudas de que las columnas de chismes debían tener un día de campo. Su petición para la disolución del vínculo estaba lejos de ser la única, pero era fácilmente el caso más prominente que existía. Los más escandalosos. Y, por supuesto, lo que más sufriría sería la reputación de Harry, no la suya. 

El pensamiento era... desagradable. 

—Todos saben lo poco que piensas de mí —dijo Severus—. Así que úsalo. No te humillarán si no actúas humillado —Y él salió de la habitación, tratando de librarse de la sensación de incomodidad y maldad debajo de su piel. 

No había nada malo. Todo estaba procediendo como debía. 

Después de meses de arduo trabajo, ahora no era el momento de empezar a tener dudas.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Después de que Severus se fue, explicarle a su hermano mayor fue lo último que Harry tuvo ganas de hacer, pero sabía que Loki lo buscaría si Harry no iba a su oficina. Salir del palacio tampoco era una opción; no cuando había un pequeño ejército de paparazzi que esperaban. 

Encontró a su hermano caminando por su oficina, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro. Los ojos verdes se parecieron mucho a los de Harry en el momento en que entró en la habitación. 

—Explica —Loki mordió, indicándole a Harry que se sentara. 

Harry se quedó de pie. 

—No hay nada que explicar —dijo. 

Loki se frotó las sienes con una mirada apretada. 

—¿Y supongo que llevas su corbata porque te apetece? 

Harry casi gimió en voz alta. Se había olvidado de eso. Debería haberse cambiado antes de ir a ver a su hermano. 

—Mira —dijo, evitando los ojos de Loki. No era malo mintiendo, pero nunca le había gustado particularmente mentirle a su familia—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No fue nada. Así que lo besé; ¿cuál es el problema? Era el equivalente a... de una pareja divorciada besándose por última vez por el bien de los viejos tiempos —Ignoró el sentimiento incómodo y hundido que apareció en sus entrañas en la comparación. 

—¿Por los viejos tiempos? —Repitió Loki, su voz entrelazada con incredulidad—. ¿Desde cuándo lo besas? ¡Pensé que odiabas a ese hombre! Y eso no fue un beso casto —Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Loki lo inmovilizó con una mirada dura y escrutadora—. Sin mencionar que se supone que no puedes querer tales cosas, mucho menos hacerlas con el hombre que siempre has dicho que desprecias. 

Harry consideró mentir. Consideró afirmar que era una de las pocas personas capaces de sentir atracción sexual a pesar de sus vínculos funcionales infantiles. Era extremadamente raro, pero sucedió, excepto que estaba cansado de mentir. Estaba harto de mentirle a su familia. Confiaba en su hermano. Él confió en él para mantener su secreto. Confiaba en él para no traicionarlo. 

Entonces se sentó, y comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo a Loki, recitando los eventos de los meses posteriores al primer viaje de Magnus al Planeta Tierra. Le contó sobre el vínculo de Magnus y el deterioro de la salud de Magnus. Le contó sobre la solución que Severus había encontrado para liberar a Magnus de su vínculo y compromiso matrimonial. Le dijo que Severus ya había roto el vínculo de Harry. 

Él habló y habló hasta que no quedó nada que decir. 

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación cuando Harry terminó, con las manos apretadas en su regazo mientras esperaba la reacción de su hermano. 

Loki parecía absolutamente sin palabras. 

—Espera —dijo al fin, pasándose la mano por el pelo hasta los hombros—. ¿Estás diciendo que ya no estás vinculado a Severus, pero has tenido relaciones sexuales con él de todos modos? 

Harry se encogió. Por supuesto que eso sería en lo que Loki se fijaría. 

—Solo eran hormonas y esas cosas —dijo, mirando a cualquier lado menos a su hermano—. Estaba cachondo y él era la única opción disponible. Eso es todo. 

Sintió la pesada mirada de su hermano en él, pero se negó a mirar en su dirección, estudiando sus manos con un interés quizás exagerado. 

—Harry. 

Había tanto juicio en su voz que Harry dijo bruscamente: 

—¡Como si tuvieras espacio para hablar! 

El silencio que cayó entre ellos fue el más incómodo de su vida. 

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —La voz de Loki nunca sonó más fría. 

Harry se estremeció. Realmente no había tenido la intención de hablar de eso. Había algunas cosas que uno no quería saber o discutir con el hermano mayor. 

—No podrías creer las mentiras de ese bastardo —dijo Loki. 

Harry miró hacia arriba. 

—No estaba mintiendo —dijo—. Es un imbécil manipulador sin principios, pero lo conozco. Principalmente puedo decir cuando está mintiendo o siendo evasivo acerca de algo. Él no tenía ninguna razón para mentir sobre ti. Y tu reacción demostró que él tenía razón. 

Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Loki. Rara vez se sonrojó por la vergüenza, por lo que Harry asumió que estaba enojado pero no estaba seguro. Harry dudaba en usar su telepatía para medir los pensamientos y emociones de su hermano. Su núcleo telepático todavía se sentía crudo después de fusionarse con el de Severus, y la posibilidad de tocar a alguien más simplemente se sentía... mal. 

—Entonces confías en las palabras del hombre que te humilló públicamente sobre mis palabras —dijo Loki. 

Harry frunció los labios, mirando a su hermano con cuidado. 

—No tienes ninguna razón para estar tan a la defensiva, sabes. Tu esposo murió hace un año y medio. No deshonra su memoria que tú... tengas necesidades físicas. 

—No estoy hablando de esto contigo —dijo Loki. 

Harry se rió entre dientes. 

—No seas tan prudente. Lo entiendo. Aunque no es tan malo como lo había sido al principio, sigo pensando en el sexo al menos cinco veces al día. 

Los labios de Loki se contrajeron en una aproximación de una sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza. 

—Todavía no estoy hablando de eso contigo. Es demasiado... extraño. Solía cambiarte los pañales, chico. 

Harry arrugó la nariz. 

—No, no lo hiciste. Tenemos sirvientes para eso. Y hablando de sirvientes... —Se inclinó hacia delante, sonriendo—. Entonces, ¿quién es? —Podría ser cualquiera. A diferencia de la Segunda Casa Real, su Casa no usaba robots para realizar la mayoría de las tareas, y había más de cien sirvientes solo en el palacio, y otros cien trabajando en los jardines. 

Loki negó con la cabeza. 

—No estoy hablando de eso. En cualquier caso, tenemos otros asuntos mucho más importantes de los que preocuparnos. 

—¿Como qué? 

Loki lo miró a los ojos, su expresión se volvió sombría. 

—Como cómo vamos a manejar la reacción de la sociedad a las noticias. Una cosa es manejar a algunos visitantes curiosos en tu propia casa, y otra completamente distinta asistir a eventos sociales después de haber sido insultado y humillado públicamente de la peor manera posible. No ha habido un príncipe abandonado en miles de años. Teniendo en cuenta lo políticamente influyente y respetado que es Severus, serás quien reciba la mayor parte del desprecio y la compasión del público. ¿Quieres evitar las funciones sociales por un tiempo? 

No serás humillado si no actúas humillado. 

Harry se puso de pie. 

—No. No me estoy escondiendo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—Mantén la cabeza alta, querido —dijo su madre, con una sonrisa amable en sus labios mientras aceptaba las reverencias de la gente con un leve asentimiento. 

—Y sonríe —dijo la consorte de la reina, tomando el brazo de Harry y enganchándolo con el suyo. 

—Estoy sonriendo —dijo Harry, tratando de fingir que no veía las burlas en los rostros de las personas cuando se giraban para susurrar o, peor aún, sonreír. Realmente no había pensado que sería tan malo. Se sentía como si todos en el salón de baile lo miraran boquiabiertos, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza durante la noche. Tal vez Loki tenía razón y debería haberse quedado en casa. 

—Sonríe como si lo hicieras en serio —dijo su madre, guiándolo hacia el baño mientras la reina se quedaba atrás para hablar con alguien. 

Harry lo intentó. Pero era difícil mantener una sonrisa sincera en su rostro cuando incluso sus amigos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de él, como si tuvieran miedo de convertirse también en la risa si se asociaban con él en público. 

Tal vez no eran realmente sus amigos. 

—No tienes que cuidarme, madre —dijo con una amplia sonrisa que hirió sus mejillas—. Sé que tú y la reina querían hablar con algunos políticos. Ve. Yo puedo apañármelas solo. 

—No voy a ninguna parte —dijo la reina consorte, asintiendo cortésmente a las personas que se inclinaban ante ella—. Mi esposa no me necesita. Mi hijo lo hace —Una tensión apenas perceptible apareció en sus ojos—. Si hubiéramos sabido que terminaría de esta manera, nunca le hubiéramos otorgado a la Segunda Casa Real el favor de unirte a su heredero. Tu madre no escatimó palabras cuando habló con la reina Tamir ayer. 

Harry reprimió un respingo. 

—Madre, les dije a ambas que me alegro de que Severus lo haya hecho, eso es lo que yo también quería. No estoy enojado. 

—Yo lo estoy —dijo ella, su voz como de acero a pesar de su sonrisa—. Me permiten estar enojada en nombre de mi hijo. Lo juro cuando vea a Severus'ngh'chaali, le diré lo que pienso en su ingrata, egoísta, indigna... 

Harry solo era consciente de que su madre todavía estaba despotricando, pero su atención se centró en la mujer que estaba al otro lado del salón de baile. 

Camille. 

Se veía radiante, su sonrisa cegadora mientras se reía con su amiga por algo. Su sonrisa se congeló un poco cuando lo vio. Algo parpadeó en sus ojos, algo que se parecía mucho a la pena. 

Una rabia candente llenó el pecho de Harry. Él no quería su compasión. Ella era la que debía compadecerse, no él. Él estaba bien. Él era libre. Él era feliz. Él era. 

—Querido —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Estás hiriéndome. 

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, aflojando su agarre en el brazo de su madre y poniendo otra sonrisa. Ignoró las miradas que la gente disparó entre él y Camille, y trató de ignorar los susurros, que era más difícil de hacer debido a sus sentidos intensificados. 

—…¿Has oído? ¡Qué delicioso escándalo! 

—Dicen que Severus'ngh'chaali quiere deshacerse de él para casarse con ella. 

—¡La compañera de su propio hermano! 

—Ella es hermosa. —Al igual que Harry'ngh'veighli, para ser justos. 

—Está demasiado pálido. Y no es un secreto que Severus lo detesta.  
—Ella y Severus harán una pareja sorprendente. 

—Sin embargo, siento pena por el príncipe Harry. 

—Es su culpa. Tampoco toleraría su escandaloso comportamiento si estuviera en los zapatos del Lord Canciller. 

—Debe haber algo seriamente mal con él. Conozco a Severus. Habría cumplido el contrato si no hubiera algún defecto grave en su compañero de unión. 

—Estoy de acuerdo, debe haber algo mal con el Príncipe Harry. 

Su madre murmuró:—No los escuches, Harry. 

—No estoy escuchando —mintió Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. 

De repente, sintió que su madre se ponía tensa. 

—El nervio de ese hombre —siseó ella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo se atreve a mostrar su rostro en público después de arrastrar tu nombre por el barro? 

Harry tragó saliva. No había esperado que Severus estuviera en este baile: apenas había asistido a reuniones sociales en meses. 

—No lo mires, querido —murmuró su madre. 

—¿Dónde está? —Dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirar alrededor. 

—Allí, hablando con el concejal Gfyion y el embajador Fehtur —dijo su madre, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca—. Aparentemente no es un paria social. No lo mires, cariño — añadió ella cuando él giró la cabeza—. Estás bajo atención. 

Harry trató de no mirar. Él lo hizo.Pero era imposible. Su mirada siguió la mirada de su madre. 

Severus estaba en medio de un grupo de políticos, mostrando su arrogante y frío yo. 

Como si sintiera su mirada, Severus lo miró fijamente. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Harry apartó los ojos. 

Miró de vuelta unos momentos después. 

Severus todavía lo estaba mirando. 

—¿Por qué te aferras a las faldas de tu madre? —Dijo una voz mordaz y familiar en su cabeza. 

Harry ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Severus parecía pensar que tenía derecho a meterse en su cabeza cuando quisiera. 

—Sal de mi cabeza —espetó—. Y no me aferro a las faldas de mi madre. La estoy escoltando. 

—Por lo general, tienes un séquito de cachorros ansiosos siguiéndote. 

—Supongo que ahora piensan que debe haber un defecto fundamental en mí —dijo Harry con sarcasmo que salió mal. 

Hubo un silencio en respuesta y Harry comenzó a pensar que Severus se había salido de su cabeza cuando habló otra vez, su voz mental era tensa y molesta. 

—¿Estás esperando que te asegure que no hay nada malo contigo?  
Harry lo fulminó con la mirada al otro lado de la habitación. 

—Vete a la mierda. Sé que no hay nada malo en mí. 

La altiva y superior mirada en los ojos de Severus hizo que sus pelos se alzaran. 

—Entonces demuéstralo —le dijo Severus. 

Harry apretó la mandíbula. 

—Disculpa, madre —dijo, apartando la mirada de Severus—. Veo al embajador Malfoy allí. Voy a hablar con él. 

Su madre parecía insegura, pero asintió. 

Harry se dirigió con decisión hacia el embajador Malfoy, ignorando las miradas y los susurros. Sería condenado si se dejara esquivar y aislar ante los ojos de Severus. 

Malfoy parecía en parte gratamente sorprendido, en parte incómodo cuando Harry se le acercó. 

—Su Alteza —dijo después de un momento de vacilación, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él—. No esperaba verte aquí, después de... —Se detuvo, frotándose el hombro con incomodidad, un leve rubor azul apareciendo en sus mejillas. Él era un querido, realmente, uno de los favoritos de Harry. 

—¿Después de qué? —Dijo Harry, levantando las cejas y sonriendo amablemente, fingiendo ser ajeno al hecho de que todos a su alrededor escuchaban su conversación con ávida curiosidad—. ¿Después de que finalmente me liberé de un vínculo no deseado? La cara de Malfoy se aclaró. 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza. Por favor, perdóname por la presunción. Juro que no creí esos rumores, simplemente... —No lo dudé por un momento —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. 

Solo las personas que no me conocen creerían que no fue mi decisión romper el vínculo. Desafortunadamente, todavía no tengo edad, así que discutí el asunto con Severus'ngh'chaali, y él accedió a presentar la documentación. 

—Ya veo —dijo Malfoy, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. En ese caso, espero no estar siendo demasiado audaz, Su Alteza, pero estoy feliz de que pronto será libre. 

Harry sintió una punzada de incomodidad. A él siempre le había gustado Malfoy. Era lo opuesto a Severus: amigable, accesible y agradable. Llevaba su corazón en la manga. Malfoy nunca había declarado en secreto que estaba más bien herido con Harry, a pesar de que entendía las costumbres de Calluvia lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Harry nunca podría devolver sus sentimientos en su estado de unión. Pero parecía que ahora Malfoy se estaba haciendo ilusiones. 

Sintiéndose un poco mal, Harry se mordió el labio, buscando una respuesta que no alentara demasiado al extranjero y tampoco lastimara sus sentimientos. 

Afortunadamente, en ese momento, otras dos personas se acercaron a ellos, y Harry puso su mejor sonrisa y se volvió hacia ellas. 

Las siguientes horas se dedicaron a complacer a la gente que a Harry no le importaba, con su sonrisa más encantadora y fingiendo ser ajeno a sus insultos con poco velo. Era agotador. Era exasperante que incluso tuviera que hacerlo. Pero fue inmensamente satisfactorio demostrarle a Severus que podía ganar a la gente totalmente a su lado.  
Severus no abandonó el baile antes, como solía hacer. Severus no se acercó a él y no lo miró con tanta frecuencia, pero su presencia a través de la sala energizó y motivó a Harry como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo. Él se lo mostraría. Al final de la noche, tendría a todos en este salón de baile envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique. 

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Harry, muy agotado, finalmente se permitió parar de revolotear de un grupo a otro y miró a su alrededor con satisfacción. Ya no podía ver ninguna mirada compasiva dirigida en su dirección o escuchar los comentarios burlones y risitas. Él había hecho eso. Le había demostrado a Severus, y a sí mismo, que podía hacerlo. 

Harry miró alrededor del salón de baile, ansioso por localizar a Severus y frotárselo en la cara. 

Pero no estaba a la vista. 

Severus se había ido. 

Él se había ido. 

Harry se desinfló, su sonrisa se deslizó cuando una sensación de vacío se instaló en sus entrañas. La satisfacción y el triunfo que había estado sintiendo hacía unos momentos se convirtió en algo amargo, y lo odiaba, y odiaba a Severus por arruinar todo una vez más. 

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, querido —dijo la reina en su camino de regreso—. Te manejas admirablemente. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a la pared de la cámara de mal humor. Él solo quería llegar a casa y sentirse mal en la privacidad de su habitación. 

—Sí, fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo su otra madre, apretando su brazo—. Los encantaste a todos, cariño. No debería haberlo dudado. 

Harry no dijo nada. 

—¿Pasa algo? —Dijo la reina—. No estás contento. 

Harry se preguntó cómo lo sabía; tenía sus escudos completamente arriba, impidiendo cualquier transferencia emocional a través de sus vínculos familiares. Pero, de nuevo, ella era su madre. Las madres siempre lo sabían, de alguna manera. 

—Se fue —murmuró Harry—. Quería demostrarle que podía ganarlos. ¡Pero se fue! 

Hubo un momento de silencio. 

—¿Quién? —Dijo débilmente la reina consorte. 

—Severus. ¿Quién más? 

Esta vez el silencio duró más tiempo cuando sus padres intercambiaron una mirada que no pudo leer. 

La reina tenía una expresión pellizcada en la cara. 

—Cariño —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Por qué te importa? 

Harry miró a la pared y no dijo nada. 

Su otra madre lo estaba mirando con preocupación abierta. 

—El Consejo está a favor de aprobar la solicitud de Severus. Estarás oficialmente libre de él en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué todavía te importa lo que piensa? Siempre has resentido tu vínculo con Severus. Pensé que estarías extasiado, especialmente ahora que has logrado influir en la opinión pública. Se ha terminado con eficacia ahora. Finalmente obtuviste lo que siempre has querido. 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Aun así. Quería probarle que podía hacerlo. 

—Cariño, no tienes que demostrarle nada —dijo la Reina, su tono se volvió incrédulo—. Ya no es nada para ti. Solo ignóralo. 

Déjalo ir… 

—¡No puedo! —Espetó. 

Sus madres lo miraron fijamente, el repentino silencio resonó en sus oídos. 

—No puedo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Harry con fuerza. Él miró hacia otro lado, pasando sus manos temblorosas por su cabello. 

Se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando en ese momento llegaron al palacio y pudo escapar de las miradas de sus madres. 

Lo habían estado mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. 

Empezaba a preguntarse lo mismo. 

La puerta de su habitación se cerró detrás de él con un suave clic insatisfactorio. Harry entró en la casa y se detuvo junto a la mesa, mirándola. Mirando la estúpida corbata blanca como la nieve de Severus. 

Harry pateó la mesa, dándole la vuelta. 

Algo crujió y se rompió, pero a él no le importó. Arrojó todo lo que pudo ver a través de su visión borrosa: reliquias de valor incalculable y exóticos recuerdos, libros antiguos y electrónica de primera categoría: nada estaba a salvo de su furia. 

Un sirviente entró corriendo y se detuvo al ver la habitación destrozada. 

—Fuera —gruñó Harry. 

El sirviente se fue apresuradamente, y Harry agarró su poste de la cama, colapsando contra él. Un sollozo se abrió paso por su garganta. Luego otro, un horrible ruido ahogado. 

No tenía idea de cómo había terminado desplomado en el suelo. Había un dolor agudo en la pierna que probablemente significaba que se había hundido en un fragmento roto. Había un dolor sordo en su garganta que no podía explicarse tan fácilmente. 

No sabía por qué sus ojos estaban mojados. No había ninguna razón para ello. 

No hay ninguna razón en absoluto.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Veintiún días después, Harry recibió un mensaje oficial del Consejo, informándole que la petición de Severus había sido aprobada. La fecha para romper el vínculo fue en tres días. 

Harry se quedó mirando el mensaje por unos momentos antes de guardar cuidadosamente su dispositivo múltiple en su bolsillo. 

Loki dejó de hacer muecas a su hija y levantó la vista. 

—¿Malas noticias? 

—No —dijo Harry, poniendo una sonrisa y enfocando su mirada en Tmynne. La princesa bebé de cuatro meses le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillaban mientras se acercaba al cabello de Harry con una mano gordita. 

—Buenas noticias, en realidad —dijo. No tenía sentido intentar ocultar las noticias a Loki. Como Príncipe Heredero, él mismo se sentó en el Consejo. Cada gran clan tenía dos votos en el Consejo, uno para el monarca gobernante, o su consorte en su ausencia, y uno para el heredero aparente. A menos que Loki se hubiera perdido la última sesión del Consejo, probablemente ya conocía la noticia. Si Harry intentaba ocultar algo, no tenía dudas de que solo reafirmaría la opinión de su familia de que algo andaba mal con él. 

No había nada malo en él. 

Él estaba bien. Estaba mejor que nunca. Harry estaba harto de que su familia lo tratara como una jodida bomba. Así que había roto unas pocas reliquias de valor incalculable; ¿Y qué? No lo hacía emocionalmente frágil o algo así. 

No significaba nada. 

Él estaba bien. 

—La petición de Severus fue aprobada —dijo y sonrió—. Seré un hombre libre en tres días. 

Sintió la mirada de Loki sobre él, pero mantuvo sus ojos en Tmynne. Ella finalmente logró agarrar un mechón de su cabello e hizo un ruido triunfante. 

Harry se rió entre dientes. 

—Bien, pero no se tira el pelo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Tmynne tiró de su pelo, con fuerza. 

Riéndose, Harry la levantó de su cuna y escondió su rostro en su cabello de olor dulce. Podía sentir que Loki todavía lo estaba mirando. 

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Dijo Loki al fin, sonando tan incómodo como se sentía Harry. 

Harry hizo una pausa. Levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermano a los ojos. 

—¿Acerca de qué? 

Loki le dirigió una mirada no impresionada. 

—Soy tu hermano, niño. No insultes mi inteligencia fingiendo que no es un gran problema para ti. 

—Realmente ya no tengo el vínculo, ¿recuerdas? —Dijo Harry con una risita ahogada—. Será solo una formalidad. 

La expresión de Loki no cambió. 

—¿Recuerdas la Guerra de las Sombras? 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron en confusión. 

La Guerra de las Sombras no había sido una guerra real. Se refirió al período de veinte años en la historia de Calluvian que había tenido lugar hace nueve mil años. En aquel entonces, no había doce grandes clanes; solo había dos, pero la relación entre ellos, especialmente entre sus reinas, había sido tan mala que puso en vergüenza las guerras reales. El odio y la rivalidad mutuos de la reina Eguiless y la reina Xeryash habían sido legendarios; todavía lo era. 

¿Pero qué tenía eso que ver con algo? 

Harry se encogió de hombros, desconcertado por el repentino cambio de tema. 

—¿Qué hay de eso? 

Loki lo miró fijamente. 

—Las reinas se odiaron durante tanto tiempo que su único propósito en la vida fue destruirse mutuamente. Estaban obsesionadas con ello. Pero entonces la reina Xeryash murió de un ataque al corazón, de todas las cosas. ¿Y recuerdas lo que le pasó a la reina Eguiless? 

Harry volvió a poner al bebé en su cuna, necesitando la excusa para apartar la mirada de los ojos de su hermano. 

Sí, claro que él sabía lo que le sucedió a la reina Eguiless. 

Dijeron que se volvió muy extraña después de la repentina muerte de su archienemigo. Actuó distraída e indiferente la mitad del tiempo, y cayó en rabia sin sentido la otra mitad. 

—El odio también es un sentimiento poderoso —dijo Loki—. También es una pasión, solo en otro extremo del espectro. Algunos dicen que es más fuerte que el amor, y que si de repente pierdes a alguien que odiaste durante años, dejaría un gran vacío como si hubieras perdido a un ser querido. Harry se rió entre dientes, frotándose la nuca. 

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? 

Loki suspiró. 

—Todo lo que digo es que está bien sentirse extraño al obtener finalmente la libertad que siempre has querido. No tienes que   
fingir ser feliz si no lo eres. 

—No estoy fingiendo —dijo Harry—. Estoy feliz. Mi vida no gira en torno a Severus —Odiaba lo poco convincente y defensivo que sonaba su voz. 

A juzgar por la mirada que Loki le disparó, tampoco estaba convencido.   
—Mejorará —dijo Loki, su expresión se volvió melancólica cuando su mirada se desvió a su hija—. Dale tiempo. 

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. El tiempo ciertamente había parecido ayudar a su hermano. Loki se veía mucho mejor. Sus ojos verdes eran más brillantes, su tez más sana. Había ganado el peso que había perdido después de la muerte de su compañero y ahora estaba casi tan construido como Severus. Parecía sorprendentemente guapo, más joven y en paz consigo mismo. 

Ya no desprendía pena ni desdicha. 

Harry no estaba seguro de por qué no había notado los cambios en su hermano antes. ¿Estaba realmente tan absorto en sí mismo como dijo Severus? 

El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que tenía una visión de túnel en lo que se refería a su relación con Severus, pero no era una excusa para apenas prestar atención a su familia. 

—Te ves bien —dijo Harry—. Estoy feliz por ti. 

Sus hombros se tensaron, Loki le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. —¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? 

Las cejas de Harry se arquearon. ¿Su hermano sonaba nervioso? 

No, debe haberlo imaginado. Loki no se puso nervioso. 

—La paternidad te sienta bien. Me alegra que el nacimiento de Tmynne haya cambiado tu vida para mejor. 

Loki exhaló y sus hombros perdieron tensión. 

—Ella lo hizo —dijo, cambiando su mirada de nuevo a su hija. Harry le dio a su hermano una larga mirada, preguntándose. 

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un hombre que Harry no conoció entró en la habitación como si fuera la suya. 

El hombre se detuvo al verlo, su actitud casual cambió. Le hizo una reverencia rígida a Harry, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, de la misma manera que solo los sirvientes hacían reverencias a los miembros de la familia real. 

Harry frunció el ceño. El hombre era obviamente un sirviente, pero no se sostenía como un sirviente. No había nada subordinado o particularmente respetuoso en su postura. 

Harry estudió al hombre. Era alto, tal vez la altura de Loki o un poco más alto aun. Tenía los hombros anchos y era musculoso, pero estaba musculoso, como si fuera todo un músculo crudo y un poder viril sin nada de grasa. Su piel era inusualmente brillante, sus rasgos afilados y extraños. Su pelo rubio en una melena algo salvaje. Había pintura negra asomándose de su manga, o tal vez no era pintura en absoluto. Se parecía a esos tatuajes permanentes que Harry había visto en algunos planetas. 

La impresión general que emitió el sirviente fue salvaje. Le recordó a Harry un ave de presa. Un depredador. ¿Qué hacía un hombre así como sirviente de palacio? En realidad, ¿por qué había entrado en las habitaciones del Príncipe Heredero sin tan solo un golpe? 

Harry miró a Loki, esperando que reprendiera al sirviente (su hermano no toleraba la insolencia), pero Loki levantó una ceja al extraño hombre. 

—¿Sí? 

Harry miró a su hermano con incredulidad. 

—Llegas tarde a tu reunión con el Rey-Consorte del Duodécimo Gran Clan —dijo el hombre. Tenía un ligero acento que Harry no podía ubicar. 

—Ah, sí —dijo Loki, apartando los ojos del otro hombre y recogiendo su dispositivo múltiple de su escritorio—. Vamos, Harry. Me gustaría que tú también estuvieras allí. Conoces las colonias del Duodécimo Gran Clan mejor que yo. 

Harry lo siguió fuera de la habitación, mirando a su sobrina con incertidumbre cuando la puerta se cerró. 

—¿En serio vas a dejar a Tmynne con ese hombre extraño? 

—Ella lo ve más a menudo de lo que te ve —dijo Loki, mirando al frente. 

Dejando a un lado la punzada de culpa, realmente debería pasar más tiempo con su familia en lugar de enojarse debido a Severus, Harry dijo: 

—¿Quién es él? 

—Mi sirviente. 

Harry parpadeó. 

—¡Parece un matón, no un sirviente! —Se detuvo bruscamente—. Espera, ¿él es el sirviente que dejaste...? —Se interrumpió cuando Loki le lanzó una mirada fulminante que prometía la muerte si Harry se atrevía a terminar esa frase. 

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nunca había pensado que su primordial y apropiado hermano lo tenía en él. 

—¡No te puedo creer! ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¡Parece peligroso! 

—Ya sabes —dijo Loki en voz muy baja—, alguien que sigue cayendo sobre la polla de su enemigo realmente no tiene espacio para hablar. 

La boca de Harry se abrió. Loki nunca usó un lenguaje tan vulgar. Parecía que había tocado un nervio. 

—¡No lo hago! —Dijo Harry tardíamente, su rostro cálido—.   
¡Sucedió solo unas pocas veces y nunca volverá a suceder! 

Todo en la expresión de Loki gritaba escepticismo. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—De todos modos, no es de tu incumbencia. Es completamente irrelevante para el tema en cuestión. 

—No es irrelevante. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Severus es el estándar de oro contra el que mides a otros hombres? 

Antes de que Harry pudiera refutar esa afirmación absolutamente ridícula, Loki lo inmovilizó con una mirada.   
—Lo haces. Ni siquiera trates de negarlo. Encuentras los hombres amables y humildes aburridos. Naturalmente, gravitas hacia los arrogantes y altaneros, cuanto más confiados mejor. Ahora me juzgas porque no puedes imaginar que me atraiga alguien de una clase baja, alguien tan diferente a Severus —Los labios de Loki se torcieron—. Empieza a juzgarme cuando descubras cómo dejar de babear por la polla de Severus. 

Su hermano se alejó, pero Harry apenas lo notó. 

Se quedó congelado, con una sensación tensa y enfermiza que se asentaba en sus entrañas. 

Cada duda que había estado suprimiendo cuidadosamente desde su pequeña ruptura después del baile, emergió nuevamente. ¿Estaba realmente tan obsesionado con Severus como su hermano había dicho? ¿Pensaba inconscientemente que Severus era perfecto? 

Harry se burló ante el mero pensamiento. Por supuesto que no consideraba a Severus perfecto. Severus era una persona arrogante, exasperante, despreciable y horrible. 

Pero es mi persona horrible. Mía. 

Harry cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y luego otra vez. 

No hizo nada para calmar el pánico que se elevaba en su pecho.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

El antiguo reloj en la pared sonaba ensordecedor en el silencio absoluto de la habitación. 

Severus se quedó quieto, recostado contra la pared de piedra, con la mirada fija en el reloj. Solo quería que esto terminara. 

—Este lugar me está asustando. 

Severus se tensó. Tomó un esfuerzo consciente para relajar sus músculos de nuevo. Él y Harry no se habían dicho una palabra desde que les habían dejado solos para esperar al adepto de la mente que rompería su vínculo inexistente. No hablar con Harry le había ido perfectamente a Severus. Cuanto menos interactuaran, mejor. Cuanto menos mirara a Harry, mejor. No confiaba en sí mismo para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. 

—Es el Alto Hronthar —dijo neutralmente, barriendo su mirada sobre las paredes de piedra. 

El Alto Hronthar era un lugar peculiar por cierto. Ubicado en el medio de la nada, en el centro del único desierto de Calluvia, su arquitectura y cultura eran dramáticamente diferentes del resto de Calluvia. El extenso edificio tenía miles de años y no había cambiado mucho desde que se construyó. Los monjes vivían una vida aislada dedicada a las artes mentales, interactuando con el resto del planeta solo cuando se necesitaban sus servicios. Es cierto que ahora que los lazos de la niñez eran rompibles, tal vez sus servicios se necesitarían más a menudo. 

Pero, de nuevo, Severus reflexionó, tal vez no. En el mes transcurrido desde que se aprobó la enmienda a la Ley de Vinculación, solo tres de las miles de peticiones fueron aprobadas por el Consejo, entre ellas la de él y la de Camille. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de soborno y coacción que se había requerido para que se aprobaran, Severus se sentiría muy sorprendido si se aprobaran más de unas pocas peticiones en el futuro. 

—¿Cómo está Magnus? —Dijo Harry rígidamente, rompiendo el silencio de nuevo. 

Severus no lo miró, sus labios se adelgazaron al recordar el estado de su hermano. La condición de Magnus se había deteriorado hasta el punto de que apenas reaccionó cuando las personas trataron de hablar con él. A veces hubo raros momentos de lucidez, pero no duraron mucho. Incluso con la mejor atención que la medicina moderna podía ofrecer, la salud de Magnus estaba fallando a un ritmo alarmante. 

—He escuchado que el vínculo de él y de Camille se rompió ayer —dijo Harry—. Pero obviamente no está respondiendo a mis llamadas. ¿Fue bien?   
—Tan bien como uno esperaría —respondió Severus. Había sido un desafío convencer al Alto Hronthar de que necesitaba estar presente mientras rompían el vínculo de Magnus y Camille. 

Incluso con los registros médicos falsificados de Magnus, no fue fácil convencer a los monjes de que Magnus no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ir al monasterio sin compañía. Después de eso, el resto había sido relativamente fácil. A diferencia de Severus y Harry, Magnus y Camille en realidad tenían un vínculo para disolver; la parte difícil había sido engañar al adepto a la mente que realizó la ceremonia para que pensara que no había nada inusual en el estado mental de Magnus. Afortunadamente, todo había ido bien. El vínculo entre Magnus y Camille se había roto oficialmente y nadie parecía sospechar que algo estaba en marcha. 

—Lo saco del mundo más tarde hoy para recibir tratamiento para su enfermedad —dijo Severus, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. El Alto Hronthar no usaba la tecnología moderna para monitorear sus habitaciones, pero eso no significaba que no había ojos en ellos. El monasterio tenía la edad suficiente para tener pasadizos secretos para observar a los visitantes. 

—Oh —dijo Harry—. Bueno. 

No había nada "bueno" al respecto. Severus no estaba exactamente esperando entregar a Magnus a su humano. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con la necesidad de dejar a su hermano enfermo a merced de un miembro de una civilización que ni siquiera creía en la vida extraterrestre. Magnus era extremadamente vulnerable en su estado actual. Si su humano lo rechazara, eso lo destruiría absolutamente. 

—¿Sabes quién romperá nuestro vínculo? —Dijo Harry. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron cuando recordó otra cosa sobre la que no tenía control. El adepto a la mente que había roto el vínculo de Magnus era Clase 4 a lo sumo. Sin embargo, eso no significa que el adepto a la mente designado para su caso sea tan débil. 

—No —dijo secamente—. Deja de hablar de eso —le dijo a Harry telepáticamente sin establecer contacto visual—. No sabemos quién podría estar escuchando. 

—Estás preocupado —le dijo Harry a él, sus pensamientos mezclados con desconcierto—. ¿Por qué? Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo. 

Severus casi se rió. Era exasperante que Harry pensara que manipular a un adepto de la mente entrenado sería fácil. Y, sin embargo, una parte de él se hinchaba ante la demostración de fe de Harry en sus habilidades. Jodidamente patético. No podía esperar para liberarse de Harry y el desconcertante efecto que tenía sobre él. 

—Los adeptos a la mente no son solo telépatas regulares —le dijo a Harry con aire de reproche—. Son la única excepción de la Ley de Vinculación por una razón. Es posible que la ley les prohíba tomar una posición de poder en el Consejo, pero aún ejercen un poder enorme. Han sido entrenados en artes mentales desde el nacimiento. La mayoría de los adeptos de la mente probablemente no son más fuertes que tú telepáticamente, pero son mucho mejores en el arte mental de lo que puedes soñar. El poder crudo no lo es todo. Estas personas saben todo lo que hay que saber sobre la mente y sobre el vínculo. No será fácil engañarlos, especialmente si obtenemos uno fuerte. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y entró la figura alta del Alto Adepto. 

Severus reprimió la necesidad de jurar. 

En vez de eso, puso una leve sonrisa cuando el Alto Adepto se inclinó ante ellos de verdad. —Salud y tranquilidad, Altezas. 

En su visión periférica, Severus podía ver a Harry ponerse ligeramente rígido; tal vez finalmente se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. 

—Salud y tranquilidad —dijo Severus, dándole un gesto de asentimiento al Alto Adepto—. Es un honor, Su Gracia. No esperaba que desperdiciara su tiempo en un asunto tan trivial. 

El Alto Adepto lo miró fijamente, sus profundos ojos azules no revelaban ninguna emoción. No podía tener más de treinta y cinco años, muy joven para una posición tan alta. Su cabello lacio y blanco, caía sobre sus hombros, casi indistinguible de la larga túnica blanca tradicional que llevaba puesta. Aunque su cara estoica no era tan exquisita como la de Harry, era clásicamente hermosa. Habría sido un hombre atractivo si no fuera tan anormalmente inexpresivo. 

—La disolución del vínculo sagrado entre los miembros de dos casas reales no es un asunto trivial, Su Alteza —dijo el Alto Adepto, deteniéndose y mirando entre ellos—. Arrodíllense a mi lado. No perdamos el tiempo. 

Severus sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Si bien no estaba nervioso, per se, no le gustaba no tener el control de la situación. Arriesgarse y esperar lo mejor no era la forma en que hacía las cosas. No sabía con certeza qué tan fuerte era un telépata que era el Alto Adepto, pero era razonable suponer que no se habría ganado su puesto a una edad tan temprana si no tuviera una habilidad excepcional en artes mentales o un talento telepático. Ninguna de las dos opciones fue particularmente tranquilizadora. 

Cuando ni él ni Harry se movieron, el Alto Adepto los miró sin comprender. 

—¿Hay algún problema? 

—Sí —dijo Harry. 

Severus se quedó muy quieto, y luego, por primera vez ese día, miró a Harry a los ojos.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—¿Perdón? —Dijo el Alto Adepto. Harry apartó los ojos del rostro inescrutable de Severus y miró al Alto Adepto. 

—Me gustaría hablar con mi compañero en privado —dijo Harry—. No tardará mucho. 

Una pequeña arruga apareció entre las cejas del Alto Adepto, pero él asintió y salió de la habitación con un aire no impresionado a su alrededor. Harry frunció el ceño a su espalda, dándose cuenta de que el monje probablemente pensó que Harry había pedido la demora para poder rogarle a Severus que no rompiera su vínculo. 

—¿Qué es? —Dijo Severus, su mirada aguda mientras sus ojos negros escudriñaban las paredes. 

Harry inhaló profundamente y, por primera vez, intentó iniciar una comunicación telepática con Severus. Sin el vínculo, debería haber sido imposible, pero él era un telépata de alto nivel, así que lo intentó. Si Severus podía meterse en su mente y comunicarse, no había ninguna razón para que él no pudiera hacer lo mismo. 

Llegar a la mente de Severus no era un problema; la fea barrera impenetrable que bloqueaba el camino lo era. Harry la tocó tentativamente, su estómago en nudos. De repente se sintió de catorce otra vez, preparándose para el rechazo. 

Pero la barrera cedió, dejándolo entrar, no profundo, pero lo suficientemente profundo para la comunicación. 

—¿Crees que es seguro hablar en voz alta? —Preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo de repente. La mente de Severus se sentía desconcertantemente familiar. Demasiado familiar.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de por qué. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en la fusión telepática ilícita por la que había rogado la última vez que habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Pero era difícil fingir que nunca había sucedido ahora que incluso el toque superficial de sus mentes lo hacía temblar de entusiasmo por más. 

Joder, esto había sido una idea terrible. 

—No puedo sentir a nadie más cerca, pero comunicarse telepáticamente es probablemente más seguro —respondió Severus, caminando hacia él—. ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo en voz alta, deteniéndose frente a Harry. Estaba tan cerca que Harry podía oler el aroma terroso y masculino de su loción para después del afeitado. La corbata de Severus estaba un poco floja. 

Harry se humedeció los labios con la lengua, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que se sintió un poco mareado. 

—¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos hacer esto? —Dijo en voz alta en caso de que alguien estuviera escuchando—. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes manejar al Alto Adepto? ¿Eres más fuerte que él? 

La expresión de Severus cambió un poco. 

—No lo sé —dijo, su mirada fija en Harry—. Hay susurros en el Consejo de que logró su alto rango usando métodos muy dudosos. Sin mencionar que la muerte del viejo Alto Adepto ciertamente levantó algunas cejas. Había estado en perfecto estado de salud, por lo que su repentina muerte fue bastante sospechosa, aunque no había pruebas de que su sucesor tuviera algo que ver con eso. 

Harry se encontró dando un paso involuntario más cerca, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus. 

—¿Si? ¿Entonces crees que es un telépata de alto nivel? 

—Parece probable —respondió Severus, observándolo atentamente—. ¿Quieres sugerir algo? 

Harry miró hacia otro lado antes de volver su mirada a Severus. 

—Has unido a Magnus con Camille sin ningún problema. Tal vez deberías... tendría sentido que nos unieras ahora para evitar sospechas —Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y apretó el estómago mientras esperaba la reacción de Severus. Odiaba lo inseguro que se sentía. No era como si estuviera ofreciendo algo indignante. Era una tarea perfectamente lógica para garantizar que todo saliera bien. Claro, volvería a estar atado por el vínculo, pero pasaría muy poco tiempo hasta que el Alto Adepto lo rompiera oficialmente. No era como si quisiera estar unido a Severus de nuevo. 

—No —dijo Severus. 

La inseguridad de Harry se convirtió en molestia. 

—¿Por qué no? ¡Es perfectamente razonable! 

—No podemos arriesgarnos a establecer una conexión telepática profunda como el vínculo. 

Harry levantó su barbilla obstinadamente. 

—Ilumíname por qué no. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—Fusionar mentes es peligroso, pequeño idiota. Puede crear algo parecido a la adicción. Enrojeciendo, Harry le devolvió la mirada. 

—Te aseguro que no soy adicto a tu mente vil. 

Severus se acercó aún más, mirando a Harry con una intensidad que hizo que las mejillas de Harry ardieran y los dedos de los pies se curvaran. 

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que no es por eso que me quieres más dentro de ti ahora mismo? 

Las manos de Harry se curvaron en puños. Él siseó en voz alta, —Gilipollas arrogante... 

La puerta se abrió y el Alto Adepto regresó a la habitación. 

Harry se alejó de Severus, sus manos aún temblaban de rabia. 

—Mis disculpas por la interrupción, Alteza, pero tengo otros deberes esperándome, por lo que no puedo demorar más su cita —dijo neutralmente el Alto Adepto. Si los había oído discutir, no dio señales de ello, su rostro era una máscara sin emociones. 

—Eso está bastante bien —dijo Severus—. Vamos a proceder.También tengo otros asuntos que requieren mi atención. 

El Alto Adepto inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y caminó hacia la alfombra ceremonial en el centro de la habitación. 

—Por favor arrodíllense a mi lado y bajen sus escudos mentales.

Harry vaciló, pero hizo lo que le dijeron. Bajó los escudos, después de guardar cuidadosamente todos los pensamientos y recuerdos comprometedores que no deseaba compartir. También redujo sus poderes lo mejor que pudo, tratando de pasar por el telépata de Clase 2 que se suponía que era. 

Todavía enojado, no miró a Severus, quien se sentó frente a él. 

Cuando el Alto Adepto puso sus manos sobre sus nucas, su pulgar presionando contra el punto justo debajo de la oreja de Harry, su centro telepático, Harry se preparó. 

Podía sentir la presión de una mente extranjera empujando hacia él y tuvo que frenar el instinto de tirarlo. La mente del Alto Adepto se sintió invasora, contundente y extraña, equivocada. Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, abrumadora y desorientadora. Se sentía como el peor tipo de violación, y Harry luchó contra la ola de náuseas. La mente de Severus nunca se había sentido así. ¿Significaba eso que el Alto Adepto era un telépata más fuerte que Severus? 

No sabía cuál era el plan de Severus, pero estaba seguro de que el infierno no estaba funcionando, porque Harry podía sentir el momento en que el adepto a la mente descubrió que no tenía ningún vínculo mental. La presión fría y sin emociones en su mente se convirtió en sospecha, luego en ira, luego en sospecha otra vez, antes de que la presencia invasiva desapareciera de repente de su mente. 

Jadeando por respirar, Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, centró su mirada con cierta dificultad en lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación. 

El Alto Adepto también estaba arrodillado, como si sus rodillas se hubieran agotado. Estaba temblando levemente, su rostro pálido como la muerte. Sus ojos, una vez sin emociones, estaban muy abiertos por el shock y algo como el horror mientras luchaba por respirar, mirando a Severus. 

Severus, que tenía una mirada de intensa concentración en su rostro, una gota de sudor corría por su frente. 

La piel de Harry picaba con la piel de gallina. Él podía literalmente sentir el poder pulsando en la habitación, una mente tratando de someter a la otra. Podía sentir que el Alto Adepto estaba peleando, su entrenamiento en artes mentales era claramente superior al de Severus. Pero aún no era suficiente. Aunque Severus le había dicho a Harry que el poder en bruto no lo era todo, obviamente lo era en ese caso particular. Harry podía sentir la fuerza de la telepatía de Severus aplastando al otro hombre, una y otra vez, un golpe tras otro. 

Por fin, el Alto Adepto gimió, la sangre goteando de su nariz mientras se desmayaba, cayendo al suelo. 

Severus exhaló, su rostro perdió la mirada de concentración, pero sus hombros se mantuvieron tensos mientras miraba al inconsciente monje con una expresión sombría en sus ojos. 

—¿Qué hiciste? —Susurró Harry, mirando hacia la puerta, temiendo que alguien entrara. Si habían sido observados, estaban jodidos. 

Y entonces él casi se echó a reír. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Tenía miedo de lo incorrecto aquí. Si Severus pudiera reducir incluso al mejor adepto a la mente en el planeta a un montón en el suelo, entonces fácilmente podría joder con la mente de Harry diez veces y hacerle creer lo que quisiera. Debería haberlo asustado. No lo hizo. Sentía muchas cosas alrededor de Severus, pero el miedo no era una de ellas, nunca lo había sido. 

Tal vez él era un idiota. 

Severus movió sus ojos hacia él. 

—Tu nariz está sangrando —dijo con voz cortada—. ¿Te lastimó? 

Harry se tocó la nariz y se limpió las pocas gotas de sangre que encontró. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

—Desmonté sus defensas mientras estaba distraído, pero era más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Al menos es de clase 6 —Severus se puso de pie y, tomando la muñeca de Harry, lo levantó—. ¿Te duele la cabeza? —Dijo, sin mirarlo. 

Harry lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Importa? 

Un músculo flexionado en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—No perdería mi tiempo preguntando por algo que no importaba. Es un telépata de alto nivel. Un contacto telepático prolongado con uno siempre es peligroso. 

—También eres un telépata de alto nivel —murmuró Harry, mirando a Severus con curiosidad—. He sobrevivido teniéndote en mí varias veces muy bien —Inmediatamente, Harry lamentó su elección de palabras. Ugh—. Llegó bastante profundo, pero te tuve mucho más profundo —Harry se sonrojó, mortificado por las cosas que salían de su boca. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué seguía recordándole a Severus lo que habían compartido? 

Afortunadamente, Severus todavía no lo estaba mirando, así que no vio su sonrojo. Su mirada fue desviada, su rostro duro como la piedra. Solo su agarre en la muñeca de Harry se apretó. 

—Eso fue diferente —dijo—. Él no soy yo. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera procesar lo que se suponía que significaba, Severus soltó la muñeca de Harry y caminó hacia el hombre inconsciente. Presionó su mano debajo de la oreja del Alto Adepto y cerró los ojos por un momento. 

Al acariciar su propia muñeca, Harry miró fijamente el perfil de Severus, sus ojos recorrieron la fuerte mandíbula de Severus y la firme y arrogante curva de sus labios. 

Él arrastró su mirada lejos. 

—Actúa un poco desorientado y abrumado —dijo Severus, enderezándose—. Cómo si acabaras de romper tu vínculo. 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, el Alto Adepto abrió los ojos y se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Mis disculpas, Su Gracia —dijo Severus, sonando avergonzado, de todas las cosas—. No quise empujarle. 

La cara del Alto Adepto se aclaró, como si las palabras de Severus tuvieran sentido total. 

—Entiendo. Me han dicho que la falta repentina de la unión puede ser desorientadora —Una arruga apareció de repente entre sus cejas. Miró entre ellos bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie. 

Se le cayó el estómago a Harry. ¿Sospechaba algo, después de todo? 

El Alto Adepto miró a Severus. 

—Como usted es un señor canciller de la MIA, estoy seguro de que no necesito recordarle que vuelva a tomar el examen telepático estándar en los próximos dos días, Su Alteza. 

Severus asintió. 

—Y me aseguraré de que Harry'ngh'veighli haga lo mismo. 

El monje miró a Harry. 

—¿Está bien, Su Alteza? Se ve pálido. 

Harry se estremeció. 

—Sólo un poco abrumado. Todo se siente... mucho más. 

Debió haber sonado bastante convincente, porque el Alto Adepto en realidad parecía simpático. 

—Era de esperarse —dijo—. Pero si experimenta alguna dificultad para manejar sus sentidos intensificados, puede regresar al Alto Hronthar. Haré tiempo para usted. 

—Estoy seguro de que no será necesario —dijo Severus rotundamente—.Gracias por su tiempo, Su Gracia. 

Harry siguió a Severus fuera de la habitación. Sintió la mirada desconcertante del Alto Adepto en su espalda hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. 

—Creo que sospecha algo —susurró Harry. 

Severus no dijo nada. 

—¿Me escuchaste? —Dijo Harry. 

—Sí —dijo Severus, mirando al frente. 

—¿Y? —Harry se quedó en silencio, esperando a que los pocos monjes que se dirigían en dirección opuesta pasaran junto a ellos—. ¿No estás preocupado? 

—No importa —dijo Severus. Todavía no lo estaba mirando. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, empezando a enojarse mucho. Nada lo enojó tanto como cuando Severus lo ignoraba y lo hace sentir como si no importara. 

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

—No se atreverá a hacer nada contra mí —dijo Severus—. Incluso si él está sospechando algo, tengo suficiente suciedad sobre él para hacerlo muy agradable. 

—¿Viste sus recuerdos privados? —Harry no estaba seguro de lo 01/2019 que decía sobre él de que la emoción que sentía era la exasperación, no la indignación o el disgusto. 

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. No podía perder la oportunidad de obtener influencia sobre uno de los individuos más poderosos del planeta. Soy un político. 

—Eres una persona terrible —dijo Harry sin mucho calor. 

—Sí. 

Harry se echó a reír a pesar de sí mismo y volvió la cabeza para que Severus no pudiera ver su sonrisa. 

Podía sentir los ojos de Severus en un lado de su cara. Figuraba por supuesto, el imbécil lo miraría ahora que Harry no quería que lo miraran. 

—Lo estás subestimando, sabes —dijo Harry, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Él es... extremadamente poderoso. Nunca he sentido algo así. Es muy, muy fuerte. 

Una llamarada de molestia que salió de Severus tomó a Harry por sorpresa. Por lo general, Severus tenía un control increíble sobre sus escudos mentales, y rara vez permitía sentir sus emociones, a menos que Harry lo estuviera tocando, por lo que su repentino control fue muy sorprendente. 

—Lo vencí con bastante facilidad —dijo Severus uniformemente. 

—¡Solo porque lo tomaste desprevenido! Es peligroso. 

—No más que yo. 

Harry parpadeó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observando la expresión pétrea de Severus. ¿Estaba Severus realmente molesto porque Harry lo consideraba inferior al Alto Adepto? 

—No lo sé —dijo Harry casualmente—. Se sintió mucho más fuerte que tú cuando estaba en mí. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. 

Harry reprimió una sonrisa, completamente encantado. No podía creer que Severus realmente se estuviera poniendo nervioso por algo tan ridículo. Como, sabía que Severus se esforzaba por lograr la perfección en todo lo que hacía, pero ¿no era un fanático del control que quería ser el mejor en todo? No era realista. Fue completamente loco. 

—Se sintió más fuerte solo porque no sabía cómo manejarte —dijo Severus con voz cortada—. La fuerza bruta es la ruta más fácil cuando la mente no es familiar. La falta de delicadeza no es algo que deba ser alabado. 

Harry casi se echó a reír. 

—No diría que le faltaba delicadeza —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Era muy, muy fuerte. 

Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon. 

—¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso? 

Harry lo miró sin comprender. 

¿Celoso? ¿Cómo celoso de él? La mera idea de que Severus estuviera celoso de él era... absolutamente ridícula. Había pasado años coqueteando escandalosamente con todas las personas semi-atractivas, y Severus ni siquiera se había fijado. Claro, se había enfadado con él por haber actuado de manera "impropia", pero nunca había estado celoso. Severus no se puso celoso por él. 

¿Podría estar celoso ahora? ¿Solo porque otro hombre había entrado en la mente de Harry? In-jodidamente-creíble. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry, apartando la mirada de Severus con una sonrisa torcida que se sentía mal—. No estoy delirando. 

Severus no dijo nada mientras seguía a Harry a la cámara. 

Harry frunció los labios cuando algo se le ocurrió.  
—Dijiste que no haría nada contra ti. ¿Qué hay de mí? No tengo suciedad sobre él. 

—Sólo mantente alejado de él —dijo Severus—. Si no es posible, mantén tus escudos en alto cuando estés cerca de él. Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo alejado por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para contactarme. Me ocuparé de él si te molesta. 

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en él. Frunció el ceño en desconcierto. ¿Había oído eso, verdad? ¿Por qué Severus lo protegería? 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo, tratando de ignorar la sensación estúpidamente cálida en su estómago. Ugh ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Él no necesitaba ser protegido. Él podría cuidar de sí mismo. 

Los ojos de Severus eran ilegibles. 

—Solo déjame saber si se acerca a ti. No tienes idea de lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer. 

Eso no es una respuesta, casi dijo Harry, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. 

¿Por qué le importaba? Severus y él terminaron. Iban por caminos separados, ya nada los unía. Se suponía que debía dejar que le importara por qué Severus hizo o no hizo algo. Se suponía que no debía importar. Severus no importaba. Cuanto antes dejara de preocuparse por cada pequeña cosa en el comportamiento de Severus, antes desaparecería su... obsesión con este hombre. Tenía que hacerlo, porque era solo una obsesión. Nada más. Era completamente capaz de no importarle nada de Severus. <

Él lo era. 

Déjalo ir. La voz de su madre sonaba en su mente. Ya no es nada para ti. Déjalo ir, querido. 

Bloqueando su mandíbula, Harry fijó su mirada en la pared.  
Odiaba esto, odiaba sentirse... frágil, estirado en los bordes.  
Quería irse a casa antes de poder decir o hacer algo estúpido. 

—¿Nos estamos moviendo o no? —Dijo con fuerza—. Estoy seguro de que tienes asuntos más importantes que requieren tu atención. Déjame en casa primero. 

En su visión periférica pudo ver a Severus presionar su mano contra la consola. Las puertas de la cámara se cerraron. 

Pero entonces... nada. Severus no le dijo a la computadora su destino. Soltó la consola y se acercó, sus ojos oscuros vagaban por toda la cara de Harry. 

Harry lamió sus labios, su corazón tronaba en algún lugar de su garganta.  
Severus puso su mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Harry y se inclinó, su aliento rozando el punto sensible debajo del lóbulo de la oreja de Harry. 

—¿Sabes cómo pasar por un telépata de bajo nivel en el STT? 

Harry tragó saliva. Era una pregunta completamente razonable. Él lo sabía. ¿Pero era realmente necesario que Severus estuviera tan cerca de él? ¿Era realmente necesario susurrar la pregunta en su oído? ¿O fue solo una precaución razonable? A diferencia del antiguo monasterio, la cámara podría ser monitoreada. Los medios de transporte más modernos lo eran. 

—No estoy seguro —dijo Harry. 

Sintió en lugar de escuchar a Severus suspirar. 

—Bien. Entonces escucha atentamente. No me repetiré. 

Harry asintió. 

Severus comenzó a hablar, dando sus instrucciones en voz muy baja. Las instrucciones eran extrañamente largas, y Harry tuvo problemas para mantenerse al día. Era difícil concentrarse en las palabras de Severus cuando su proximidad, su voz y su sutil y masculino aroma rápidamente abrumaban sus sentidos. Harry se sintió como un bulto de nervios listo para dispararse en cualquier momento, respirando superficialmente y mirando aturdido a la pared opuesta de la cámara. 

—... piensa en tu núcleo telepático como un faro de luz. Tienes que aprender a atenuarlo a voluntad para que un programa de prueba no... —Los labios de Severus rozaron el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry y Harry se estremeció violentamente, un gemido en su garganta que logró sofocar. 

—... ¿ahora entiendes cómo hacerlo? 

Harry parpadeó un par de veces. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando Severus. 

—Sí —logró—. Sigue. 

Severus continuó. Él habló y habló, su voz insoportablemente baja e íntima. Estaban tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus pechos y estómagos se cepillaran. La mejilla de Severus era cálida contra la de Harry, su barba áspera pero de una manera que no era desagradable en absoluto. Olía tan bien que Harry se encontraba respirando cada vez más profundo, sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente. Los obligó a abrirse cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una persona loca, como un adicto que consigue su dosis con avidez antes de que se la lleven. 

—Apestas al dar instrucciones —dijo Harry con voz ronca, odiando lo inestable que sonaba su voz, odiando lo mucho que quería acercar a Severus y tener la boca de Severus en la suya. Sólo un beso más. Solo uno. 

Cielos, esto era patético. Fue patético. 

Furioso, consigo mismo más que con Severus, Harry se apartó bruscamente y golpeó su mano en la consola. 

—El Tercer Palacio Real, segunda entrada. 

La cámara comenzó a moverse. —Gracias, creo que puedo resolverlo —dijo Harry con fuerza, tratando de ocultar su ira, frustración, y lo peor de todo, los qué pasaría sin sentido y un sentido vacío de anhelo. Anhelo que no tenía ningún sentido sentir. <

La cámara abrió el salón familiar del palacio. 

Harry salió.  
Se detuvo, de espaldas a Severus, resistiendo la tentación de huir y esconderse. Era un vástago de la Tercera Casa Real. Estaba por encima de ese comportamiento inmaduro. Sería condenado si dejaba que Severus viera cuánto le afectaba esto. 

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, Harry se dio la vuelta y le dio a Severus una reverencia superficial, perfectamente educada y perfectamente impersonal. 

—Su Alteza. 

Cuando se enderezó, sus ojos se encontraron, negros contra verde. 

Harry sintió un nudo en su garganta. Ya no eran compañeros de unión. Nunca habían sido verdaderos compañeros, pero habían sido prometidos por toda la vida de Harry. Su cumpleaños fue dos meses antes de lo que debería haber sido por Severus. Él había crecido con el conocimiento de que este hombre era suyo, para bien o para mal. Siempre había sido el príncipe Harry, el prometido del príncipe heredero Severus'ngh'chaali. 

¿Sabía cómo ser solo el príncipe Harry? 

Harry tragó saliva y el nudo se alojó en su garganta, pero el fuerte nudo en su pecho permaneció. 

Miró a Severus, sintiéndose completamente perdido. Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Severus. Su garganta se movió, su mandíbula se tensó infinitesimalmente. 

Severus abrió la boca y dijo: —El Segundo Palacio Real, el ala izquierda. 

Harry nunca había sentido tanta decepción en su vida. 

No vio cerrarse las puertas de la cámara. 

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. 

Una vez allí, se detuvo frente a la mesa nueva y brillante que reemplazó a la que había roto. La miró sin ver, sintiendo una fuerte sensación de déjà vu. 

Pero esta vez no tenía ganas de romper cosas. 

Quería meterse en su cama, acurrucarse con su almohada y dormir hasta que dejara de sentirse tan... vacío. Vacío. Incorrecto. 

—Esto es ridículo —susurró—. Lo odias. Esto es lo que siempre has querido. Lo es. ¡Se supone que eres feliz, idiota! 

Harry se arrojó sobre la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada, gimiendo cuando lágrimas calientes y furiosas le picaban los ojos. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Odiaba a Severus. Él lo odiaba. Odiaba todo sobre él. 

Un pequeño y desagradable pensamiento se abrió camino en su mente, 

¿Lo haces?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.209 

Han pasado solo tres días desde que el príncipe heredero Severus'ngh'chaali y el príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli disolvieron sus vínculos, pero hay más rumores curiosos flotando alrededor. 

Parece que nuestro Lord Canciller abandonó el planeta inmediatamente después de que se rompió su vínculo, llevándose a su hermano menor con él. El príncipe Maght, que se rumorea que está misteriosamente enfermo, tenía su propio vínculo con su novia prometida, Lady Camille'shni'gul, roto un día antes que el de su hermano. Se rumorea que el Príncipe Severus llevó a su hermano enfermo al planeta pre-TTCI que el Príncipe Maght visitó el año pasado, Sol III [nombre nativo: Tierra]. ¿Cuál podría ser la razón? 

Es bastante curioso que su viaje coincidiera con la derogación de la ley pre-TTCI. Para nuestros lectores que no están familiarizados con las leyes intergalácticas: la ley recientemente derogada regulaba la relación entre los ciudadanos de la Unión de Planetas y los planetas que no han alcanzado el nivel tecnológico requerido para el Contacto. Para ser más precisos, la ley pre-TTCI solía prohibir  
relaciones interpersonales, como el matrimonio con ciudadanos de planetas pre-TTCI. 

Nuestros lectores pueden preguntarnos: ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con el Príncipe Maght? Quizás nada. Quizás no sea más que una coincidencia. Las coincidencias pueden ser de hecho curiosas... 

* * * 

Chismes de la Sociedad Calluviana Fecha de la Unión Intergaláctica: 18768.212 

¡Noticias! ¡El príncipe heredero Severus'ngh'chaali va a casarse con la ex prometida de su propio hermano! 

La velada de la consejera Xuvok anoche tuvo un acontecimiento inesperado cuando Lady Camille'shni'gul reveló que ahora está comprometida con el Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan. 

Las implicaciones de esto son ciertamente interesantes. Tenemos el mayor respeto por nuestro estimado Canciller, pero uno se pregunta cómo se siente el Príncipe Maght'ngh'chaali acerca de que su propio hermano se haya comprometido con su antigua compañera de unión... 

Como el príncipe Severus'ngh'chaali todavía se encuentra en la Tierra, no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios. 

* * * 

—Por favor, Su Alteza. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron. Estaba empezando a reconsiderar su opinión sobre Camille. Ella estaba resultando ser mucho más molesta de lo que él había esperado. 

—No tengo tiempo —repitió, con la mirada puesta en el informe trimestral de presupuesto del Ministerio. 

—Pero Su Alteza —dijo ella, acercándose a su silla. 

Eso lo hizo temblar. 

No le gustaba que la gente entrara a su espacio personal sin ser invitada. 

—No nos han visto juntos desde el anuncio de nuestro compromiso —dijo sin problemas—. El baile de Lady Zeyneb es la oportunidad perfecta para nuestra primera aparición pública. Severus levantó los ojos y la miró con una mirada fría. 

—Cuando digo que estoy ocupado, significa que estoy ocupado. Vete, mi señora. 

Ella palideció. 

Severus sabía que estaba siendo un gilipollas, pero no sentía que no lo fuera. La niña debería estar contenta de que todavía le permitieran entrar al palacio después de lo que había hecho. 

Severus había estado menos que divertido al regresar de la Tierra y descubrir que Camille les había contado a todos sobre su compromiso mientras él estaba fuera del planeta. No tenía intención hacer público su supuesto compromiso tan pronto, y tener su mano forzada había sido más que agravante. No ayudaba que, para empezar, no estuviera de buen humor, no estaba contento de dejar a su hermano en la Tierra, tan repentinamente empujado en medio de un escándalo no había mejorado exactamente su estado de ánimo. 

No le gustaba no tener el control de la narrativa pública. Él podría haber hecho un trato con la chica, pero nunca le había prometido explícitamente que se casaría con ella en el corto plazo. Ahora todo el planeta hablaba de cómo robó efectivamente a la novia de su propio hermano. Tanto para evitar un escándalo. 

La reina no estaba del todo sorprendida de que no hubiera contenido el escándalo, y Severus no podía culparla por eso. Él estaba enojado consigo mismo, también. Debería haber notado lo ansiosa que estaba Camille por elevar su estatus social. Debería haberse tomado el tiempo para advertirle que no compartiera las noticias sin su permiso, en lugar de perder el poco tiempo precioso que había tenido con su ex prometido. 

—Por favor, Su Alteza —dijo Camille, mirándolo suplicante—. Sé que estás disgustado conmigo, pero será más escandaloso si seguimos evitando las funciones sociales. Parecemos culpables. 

El primer instinto de Severus fue echarla. Pero la parte racional de él sabía que ella tenía razón. Cuanto más tiempo evitase los eventos sociales, más desagradables se convertirían los chismes. 

—Bien —dijo—. Pero no toleraré más mentiras. 

Ella inclinó la cabeza con recelo. 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza. Te dije que no era mi intención enfadarte. No sabía que te disgustaría lo que le contara a la gente sobre el Príncipe Harry. 

Severus frunció los labios. 

—Vete a casa. Te recogeré a las nueve en punto. 

Con una profunda reverencia hacia él, ella se fue, sus caderas se mecían más de lo que era apropiado. Todavía exudaba excitación, pero al menos parecía haber renunciado a intentar seducirlo como a una ramera. 

Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, exhalando lentamente. Sabía que estaba siendo irrazonable. Él no estaba siendo completamente justo con ella. Harry se había comportado de manera mucho más escandalosa en el pasado, y nunca lo había irritado tanto, o más bien, lo había irritado por una razón diferente. 

Debería haber sido más tolerante con ella. La mujer tenía un admirable autocontrol. Habían pasado menos de diez días, pero ella se estaba adaptando bien a su falta de vínculo. Ella tenía un control mucho mejor de sus sentidos intensos que Harry después de la disolución de su vínculo. Para ser justo con Harry, era un telépata más fuerte que Camille, por lo que lo pasó peor que ella, pero aún así. Su compostura era admirable. Harry había sido un desastre de emociones y necesidades, tan ansioso por el sexo que se veía positivamente borracho de deseo... 

Severus se puso de pie y salió de su estudio. 

Tenía un baile para el que vestirse. 

Pero en su camino a sus habitaciones, fue abordado por el Rey Consorte. 

—Severus, quería hablar contigo —dijo. 

Severus desaceleró sus pasos, permitiendo a su padre ponerse al día. 

—¿Sí? 

—Quiero ir a la Tierra y ver cómo está Magnus —dijo Zahef. —¿Estás pidiendo mi autorización? Ya no la necesitas. El Ministerio ya no regula las visitas a los planetas pre-TTCI. 

—Soy consciente de eso —dijo Zahef secamente—. Puede que no esté tan interesado en la política como tu madre y tú, pero no soy del todo ajeno. Sé que ya no necesito tu permiso. En cualquier caso, no tengo interés en hablar con el Lord Canciller. Quiero hablar con mi hijo. 

Severus hizo una mueca. A veces, el Rey-Consorte era tan ingenuo como Magnus. 

—Soy todo oídos, padre —dijo, obligándose a ser paciente. 

—¿Crees que Magnus y... su joven estarían encantados de verme? 

—Ni siquiera han pasado diez días desde que dejé a Maght en la Tierra —dijo Severus, casi sonriendo a la elección de palabras de su padre—. Hace diez días, Alexander Lightwood ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de vida extraterrestre. Deja que se adapte al hecho de que su novio es un extraterrestre antes de obligarlo a conocer a un suegro alienígena. 

Zahef se rió entre dientes. 

—De hecho, eso probablemente sería demasiado para el pobre humano. Pero me preocupo. ¿Qué pasa si Magnus no está siendo tratado bien? Sé que dijiste que el humano de Magnus recibió la noticia relativamente bien, pero podría haber cambiado de opinión desde entonces... 

—¿De verdad crees que dejé a mi hermano sin protección? — Dijo Severus—. Borg'gorn lo está vigilando. Estoy recibiendo actualizaciones diarias. Si Magnus está en peligro, será teletransportado a casa. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que Zahef suspirara. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? 

—No lo preguntaste. No sabía que era de tu interés. Soy completamente capaz de manejar el problema. 

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Severus —dijo Zahef, con voz suave. 

—Al contrario, es mi deber. 

Lanzando otro suspiro, Zahef dijo: 

—No es tu deber. Tienes padres, Severus. Aún no eres el rey. Sé que tu madre piensa que está bien darte parte de sus deberes prematuramente, 'construir el carácter y prepararte', pero no es normal. Tienes tus propios deberes como el Príncipe Heredero y Lord Canciller del planeta. Francamente, me sorprende que no te arrodilles por el agotamiento. No deberías pensar que Magnus también es tu problema de manejar. 

—Llegas unos años demasiado tarde para este discurso —dijo Severus y suprimió una mueca. No necesitaba mirar a su padre para sentir su culpa. Sentirse culpable era una emoción desagradable, incluso si era de segunda mano. 

—Sé que estoy siendo bastante hipócrita —dijo Zahef, aclarando su garganta—. Admito que, al igual que tu madre, confié en que encontraras una solución para la situación de Magnus. Soy culpable de esperar que hagas milagros, no lo voy a negar —Él se rió entre dientes, con autodesprecio escrito en toda su cara—. Es un mal hábito que los padres tienden a desarrollar cuando su hijo nunca falla en nada. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti. No significa que no vea los sacrificios que haces. No significa que no veo lo infeliz que eres. Severus miró al frente y caminó más rápido. 

—No soy infeliz. 

—No te he visto sonreír en meses. 

—Sabes que no sonrío mucho. 

—No —dijo Zahef en voz baja—. No lo haces. 

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro, empezando a enojarse. Una charla sobre las elecciones de su vida fue lo último que necesitaba esta noche. 

—Estoy perfectamente feliz —dijo de nuevo—. Casi todo fue de acuerdo a mis planes. Maght está libre de su vínculo con Camille. Su salud es mucho mejor. Y como es tan importante para ti, creo que su humano lo hace feliz. 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Dijo Zahef—. Estás cargando con la compañera de tu hermano en su lugar. No recuerdo que la quisieras especialmente. 

—Ella será suficiente —dijo Severus uniformemente—. No necesito tu compasión. Deja de actuar como si no tuviera decisión. Nadie puede obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero. 

Podía sentir la mirada de su padre en su rostro. 

—¿Es ella lo que quieres? —Dijo Zahef—. Hay una diferencia entre querer algo profundamente, con todo tu corazón, en lugar de querer algo con tu cerebro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti mismo? No porque fuera lo racional que hay que hacer sino porque lo querías. 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. 

—No tengo tiempo para esto —dijo, entrando a sus habitaciones—. Si me disculpas, padre —Cerró la puerta sin ceremonias ante el Rey Consorte y se quedó quieto por un momento. 

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo para ti mismo?   
¿Porque lo querías? 

Una risa áspera salió de su boca. Si su padre quería que actuara como un animal irracional y sin sentido, no tendría suerte. 

La única persona capaz de hacerlo comportarse de esa manera ya no estaba en la imagen. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron cuando sintió una punzada de algo. Algo como un anhelo crudo y desgarrador. 

Ignorándolo, se dirigió hacia su guardarropa. 

Tenía un baile para el que vestirse y una novia para recoger.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Harry hizo todo lo posible por no ponerse tenso cuando anunciaron el nombre de Severus. Pero cuando anunciaron el nombre de Camille justo después de Severus, su máscara de indiferencia se deslizó por un momento. 

Harry la devolvió apresuradamente y no miró hacia la entrada del salón de baile cuando susurros corrieron entre la multitud. Fingió que no podía sentir las miradas y no sabía que la gente estaba observando su reacción ante la presencia pública de su ex compañero en la primera aparición pública con su nueva prometida. 

Estarían esperando mucho tiempo. 

Harry sonrió torcidamente al príncipe Lupin y murmuró: 

—Me siento como un espécimen exótico en un zoológico. 

Lupin le lanzó una mirada compasiva. 

—Podría haber sido peor. 

—¿Tú crees? —Dijo Harry con una risa. 

—Tu madre podría haber estado tratando de esposarte con el rey de otro planeta —dijo Lupin con ironía. 

Harry hizo una mueca. La reina consorte Zeyneb, la madre de Lupin, era conocida por estar ansiosa por el matrimonio de su hijo con el rey del planeta Zicur. 

—¿No te gusta? —Dijo Harry, tratando de distraerse del abrumador deseo de mirar hacia la entrada. Fue jodidamente ridículo. Había estado más tiempo sin ver a Severus que los nueve días transcurridos desde la disolución oficial de su vínculo inexistente. Pero de alguna manera, se sintió diferente esta vez. Más final. Saber que ya no había nada que los uniera lo hacía sentir... agitado. Lo estaba volviendo loco, ese sentimiento enloquecedor e insatisfecho bajo su piel, como si no tuviera otro propósito en la vida además de discutir con Severus, que era jodido en tantos niveles que Harry no se atrevía a mencionárselo a nadie por temor a sonar loco... La única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para hablar de eso era Magnus, pero todavía estaba en la Tierra con su humano. Además, Magnus no era exactamente imparcial con respecto a Severus. 

Lupin se encogió de hombros, sus ojos dorados no se encontraron con los de Harry. 

—Es agradable, supongo. Podría haber sido peor. 

Harry parpadeó, habiendo olvidado ya lo que había preguntado. 

—Sí, supongo —dijo. Esperaba que no se viera tan distraído y tímido como se sentía. 

A juzgar por la mirada que Lupin le disparó, no estaba engañando a nadie. 

—No tienes que fingir que estás completamente bien con la situación, ya sabes —Lupin dijo—. De hecho, si lo haces, probablemente sea obvio que tu indiferencia es falsa. Él fue tu compañero de unión para toda tu vida. Se espera algo de orgullo, especialmente después de los rumores maliciosos que Camille ha difundido sobre ti. 

Harry se echó a reír. 

—No eran más que la verdad. No es un secreto que Severus siempre encontró alguna falta en todo lo que hice. 

Lupin resopló. 

—Ella afirmó que él la había elegido porque Severus quería una 'consorte que puede comportarse de acuerdo con su condición', que es solo... —Lupin negó con la cabeza—. Es increíblemente ofensivo, tanto para ti como para tu casa. Tú también eres un príncipe. Literalmente, te han enseñado cómo ser un Rey Consorte desde antes de que pudieras caminar. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. No estaba particularmente ofendido por los rumores, especialmente porque era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que había algo de verdad en ellos. No siempre se había comportado de la manera que le correspondía a un príncipe, y mucho menos al futuro consorte de un rey; siempre lo había sabido, pero no le importaba. Comportarse indebidamente había sido una manera infalible de hacer que Severus notara su existencia. Por supuesto, también le había ganado la ira de Severus, pero la verdad es que Harry siempre había preferido estar en el extremo receptor de la ira de Severus a ser ignorado por él, como si no fuera digno de la atención de Severus. Ugh. Incluso pensar en ello hizo hervir su sangre, su cuerpo se tensó para una pelea, una pelea que no sucedería. Él y Severus no eran nada el uno para el otro. Ya no había razón para discutir con Severus. No había razón para querer su atención. No es que alguna vez hubiera querido la atención de Severus. Él había, simplemente, odiado no tenerla. Había una diferencia. Estaba seguro de que la había. 

—Deja de ignorarlos tan obviamente —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. La gente no dejará de mirarte hasta que satisfagas su curiosidad. Solo míralo y luego mira hacia otro lado. 

Lupin probablemente tenía razón. Su indiferencia probablemente parecía extraña. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser mirar a Severus y luego mirar hacia otro lado, como si Severus estuviera bajo su atención? Él podría hacerlo totalmente. Él podría. 

Harry volvió la cabeza. 

El salón de baile era enorme. Probablemente había más de quinientas personas allí. Sus ojos no deberían haber encontrado a Severus tan rápido como lo hicieron. 

Severus estaba hablando con la reina consorte Zeyneb, luciendo majestuoso como siempre, sin un pelo fuera de lugar. Harry lo miró con avidez, su mirada vagaba sobre su firme mandíbula y sus pómulos afilados, y sus labios finos y crueles que se habían sentido tan bien en su... 

Harry miró hacia otro lado y tomó un trago de un camarero que pasaba. Lo tragó con avidez, tratando de calmar la sed que repentinamente sintió. No funcionó del todo. 

Cielos, esto estaba jodido. 

—No lo tomes a mal —dijo Lupin, cuidando su propia bebida. Miró por encima del borde de su vaso en dirección a Severus—. Pero después de romper mi vínculo, tengo un nuevo aprecio por Severus'ngh'chaali —Él sonrió con indiferencia—. Si entiendes lo que quiero decir. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—No es el hombre más guapo de esta habitación. 

—No —dijo Lupin agradablemente, pareciendo demasiado divertido para el gusto de Harry—. Tú lo eres. Pero hay algo en él que es solo que... —Él se lamió los labios y sonrió—. Parece que sería fantástico en la cama. 

Harry frunció los labios y trató de no mirarlo. Honestamente, difícilmente podía culpar a Lupin por darse cuenta de personas atractivas; recordaba lo caliente que había estado el primer mes después de que se rompiera su vínculo, por lo que definitivamente podía entender, pero eso no significaba que le gustara. No le gustaba que Lupin estuviera imaginando tener sexo con Severus. No le gustaba imaginar a Severus teniendo sexo con Lupin. El mero pensamiento estaba equivocado, era repugnante y justo, simplemente irritante. 

Dejando caer su sonrisa, Lupin en realidad dio un paso atrás. 

—Estaba bromeando, Harry. Bueno, mayormente —Un surco apareció entre sus cejas—. Pensé que lo odiabas. 

—Lo hago —dijo Harry con irritación y se alejó antes de que Lupin pudiera decir algo. Se sintió absolutamente mortificado, y horrorizado, por su posesividad completamente inapropiada. No tenía por qué sentirse propietario de un hombre que no era nada para él. Sobre un hombre que odiaba. No era asunto suyo si la gente quería acostarse con Severus. Este sentimiento posesivo vicioso era extraño y completamente jodido. 

Furioso consigo mismo, Harry no estaba mirando hacia dónde iba. 

Entonces, por supuesto, por supuesto, de los cientos de personas en la sala, chocó con Camille. 

—Lo siento —dijo automáticamente antes de darse cuenta de quién era. 

Camille le sonrió amablemente. 

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es comprensible que estés distraído. 

Quería golpearla. 

Inmediatamente, Harry se encogió ante el pensamiento. No era una persona violenta, y menos aún hacia las mujeres, sin importar cuán superiores y engreídas se vieran. Había sido criado por dos mujeres fuertes y no tenía nada más que el mayor respeto por ellas. 

Pero a la mierda, Camille no merecía lamer los zapatos de su madre, en lo que a él se refería. 

¿No es eso un poco demasiado extremo? Su voz interior dijo en voz baja. 

Harry tuvo que admitir que quizás estaba siendo un poco injusto con la mujer. Nunca antes había sentido tal desdén hacia ella. Ella no era el epítome del mal. 

Todavía quería darle un puñetazo en la cara. 

Harry respiró hondo. Sabía que la gente los estaba mirando. El silencio que cayó a su alrededor era antinatural. Hacer una escena era lo último que necesitaba después de todos los rumores que Camille había difundido sobre su conducta inapropiada. Entonces, si él estuviera pensando racionalmente, Harry se habría alejado sin decir nada. 

Él no estaba pensando racionalmente. 

—Su Alteza —dijo rotundamente. 

Ella arqueó una ceja. 

—¿Perdón? 

—Uno pensaría que alguien con su conducta impecable sabría cómo dirigirse adecuadamente a sus superiores —dijo Harry. 

Ella se sonrojó. 

Por un momento, ella se mostró rebelde. Era obvio que ya se consideraba de un rango más alto que él, y lo sería, después de casarse con Severus. 

Pero ella no lo era, todavía no. Harry fue príncipe de la Tercera Casa Real. Ella era miembro de una familia noble menor con más riqueza que pedigrí. 

—Su Alteza —Camille soltó una carcajada antes de sonreír inocentemente—. Perdóname, estoy tan emocionada estos días que me distraigo y olvido mis modales. ¿Ya has recibido tu invitación de la Segunda Casa Real? 

Harry se tomó un momento para admirar su mente rápida. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cómo darle la vuelta a las tornas y hacer que se viera patético. 

Desafortunadamente para ella, tenía una piel más gruesa después de años de entrenamiento verbal con Severus, y ella no tenía nada como la lengua afilada de Severus. 

Sonriendo amigablemente, Harry se inclinó hacia ella y murmuró solo por sus oídos. 

—Disfruta de tu emoción mientras dure. No lo conoces como yo. Él te aplastará —Él casi palmeó su cara tan pronto como dijo eso. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con él? Habría sido fácil ponerla sutilmente en su lugar sin recurrir a tales métodos juveniles. 

Camille parecía tan sorprendida como estaba por su abierta hostilidad antes de darle una mirada altiva. 

—Los celos son tan impropios, Su Alteza —dijo ella,levantando la voz. 

Los susurros escandalizados alrededor de ellos se hicieron más fuertes. 

Harry se estremeció interiormente, ya imaginando los titulares.   
Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. 

Antes de que él pudiera decirle lo ridículas que eran sus palabras, una voz familiar dijo detrás de él, 

—¿Hay algún problema? 

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. 

Una mirada nerviosa cruzó el rostro de Camille antes de que ella sonriera agradablemente. 

—No, en absoluto, Su Alteza. Solo estábamos hablando. 

Distante, consciente de las miradas y dolorosamente consciente del hombre detrás de él, Harry se dio la vuelta. 

En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus, sintió frío y calor por todas partes, su estómago temblaba. 

No queriendo ser un hipócrita después de criticar a Camille por su falta de modales, Harry ejecutó una perfecta reverencia y dijo cortésmente: 

—Su Alteza. 

Severus asintió, sus ojos negros se fijaron en Harry con una expresión extraña. 

Camille dijo con una sonrisa: 

—Su Alteza, estábamos hablando de... 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Dijo Severus, aún mirando a Harry. 

No le echó ni un vistazo a Camille, y llenó a Harry de viciosa satisfacción. 

Extrañado por sus propias emociones, Harry vaciló. Probablemente debería negarse. Hablar con Severus en privado solo empeoraría los rumores y las especulaciones. 

Él debe negarse. 

Él debería.   
Pero… 

Pero él no quería hacerlo. La posibilidad de estar solo con Severus hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido, una emoción extraña, casi repugnante, que le recorría las venas. 

Harry se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo antes de poder detenerse. Idiota. Era un idiota. 

Los susurros a su alrededor se hicieron más fuertes mientras seguía a Severus hasta el balcón más cercano. 

Había dos señores menores en él, pero una mirada de Severus los hizo irse. La puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres, cortando el ruido del salón de baile. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry se preparó y se dio la vuelta, decidido a actuar al margen. 

Pero su expresión cuidadosamente educada fue completamente desperdiciada. 

Severus no lo estaba mirando. Su mandíbula estaba bloqueada mientras miraba los jardines de abajo. Si Severus no fuera el que había pedido hablar, Harry pensaría que Severus no quería estar allí. 

—¿Y bien? —Dijo Harry—. No tengo toda la noche. 

—¿Lo haces a propósito? Harry frunció el ceño, realmente desconcertado. 

—¿Hacer qué? 

Severus no lo miró. —No juegues al tímido. Siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención. No puedes vivir sin que todos te miren. 

Harry se erizó. 

—Que te jodan, nadie te obliga a mirarme. Mierda, mira a otro lado. 

Severus se echó a reír. 

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Dijo Harry, mirando ceñudo al perfil de Severus. 

Severus no respondió. 

En cambio, dijo lacónicamente, 

—Deja de provocar a Camille. y haciendo escenas. 

Harry vio rojo. 

—¿Yo? ¡Ella es la que lo comenzó! 

—No me importa quién lo comenzó —dijo Severus—. Deberías ser más inteligente que eso. Tu reputación está hecha añicos como está. 

Harry parpadeó. ¿Por qué le importaba a Severus? 

—Sí, gracias a tu preciosa prometida —dijo cortantemente, tratando de ocultar su confusión. 

Los labios de Severus se adelgazaron. 

—Ella dejará de difundir los rumores. Ya he hablado con ella. 

Harry resopló. 

—Claramente no fue tan efectivo como crees. Estaba tratando de humillarme esta noche. 

—No eres un cordero inocente —dijo Severus, todavía mirando a los jardines de abajo—. Puedes cuidar de ti mismo. Ella es solo una niña mimada con ambiciones infladas. 

—Encantador. Veo que tu opinión de ella es tan baja como tu opinión de mí. 

—Ella es muy diferente a ti. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, estudiando a Severus. Había algo irritado en la forma en que Severus lo dijo. 

—¿Cómo es eso? —Dijo Harry, preparándose para un insulto. 

—Ella no está en desacuerdo con cada una de mis palabras, por un lado. 

Harry sonrió involuntariamente a eso. 

—Tu ego no necesita inflarse. 

Severus dejó escapar una risa. 

—Ciertamente nunca lo has inflado. 

Harry lo miró con incertidumbre. Estaba perplejo de que Severus estaba aparentemente contento de perder su precioso tiempo en él cuando no había razón para hacerlo. ¿Por qué había querido hablar con Harry? ¿Solo para decirle que deje de hacer una escena? Podría haber hablado con su actual prometida para un mejor efecto. Ella ciertamente no habría discutido con él. Fue desconcertante. 

—¿Por qué no me miras? —Dijo Harry, preguntando por la otra cosa que le había estado confundiendo y molestando. Nunca había manejado bien no tener la atención completa de Severus—. ¿No sabes que es descortés no mirar a las personas cuando les hablas? Deja de ser un imbécil. 

Severus finalmente se giró y lo miró. 

Harry se humedeció los labios, sosteniendo la ardiente mirada de Severus. 

No sabía quién se movió primero. 

Al momento siguiente, sus labios chocaron, y Harry no pudo detener un gemido vergonzosamente fuerte. Gimiendo, abrió la boca ansiosamente para la lengua de Severus, con las manos enterrándose en el cabello de Severus e intentando acercarlo más. Cielos, quería consumirlo, tragarlo entero, chuparle la polla, cualquier cosa, solo para que Severus se adentrara más en él. Estaba temblando de deseo tanto que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Chupó la lengua de Severus, aferrándose a su cuerpo duro y musculoso, tan familiar y correcto, y respirando el olor de Severus como un hombre privado de oxígeno respiraría el aire. 

Como si compartiera su necesidad de estar más cerca, Severus lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, besándolo más y más fuerte hasta que ya no fue posible. Harry se quejó de frustración, agarrando la cara de Severus, acariciando sus magras mejillas con un toque de rastrojo, queriendo, deseando... 

Severus apartó sus labios, respirando con dificultad, sus ojos como una noche estrellada, brillantes contra la franja oscura de sus pestañas, atentos, hambrientos, pesados con una necesidad primordial. 

—Maldito seas —dijo con resentimiento antes de besar a Harry de nuevo. 

Gimiendo, Harry le devolvió el beso. Estaba tan duro que dolía. Por más que lo intentara, no podía besar a Severus tan profundamente como quisiera, y la frustración aumentaba, volviéndolo loco. Él quería follar. Él quería venirse. Quería... quería... 

—No podemos —dijo la voz de Severus en su cabeza, su boca caliente bajando por la barbilla de Harry hasta su garganta. Harry no estaba seguro de cuándo Severus había desatado su corbata, pero de repente, los labios de Severus chupaban un chupetón vicioso en su cuello y la boca de Harry se abrió en un gemido silencioso. Cielos, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? No tenía derecho a sentirse tan bien, no con este hombre. La parte jodida era que no podía imaginar permitir que otro hombre le hiciera esto,   
especialmente en un lugar tan público. Sus padres, y cientos de miembros de la sociedad de alto rango, estaban justo detrás de esa puerta frágil que podía abrirse en cualquier momento. Esto fue una locura. Absolutamente loco. Pero lo deseaba tanto que en ese momento no le importaba una mierda si cientos de personas los observaban mientras Severus seguía besándolo y tocándolo. 

—Severus —suspiró Harry, aferrándose alternativamente a los anchos hombros de Severus y pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Severus. 

—No podemos —dijo Severus, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo y tirando de sus caderas al ras. Harry aspiró, sintiendo la dura longitud de la polla de Severus contra la suya. —No aquí —dijo Severus, su voz tan gruesa que era irreconocible. Se apartó y se arregló la ropa, sin mirar a Harry, con el rubor en los pómulos, los labios húmedos y brillantes. Harry nunca había pensado que era posible sentir un deseo y una decepción tan desgarradores. La distancia entre sus cuerpos se sintió dolorosa. Lo odiaba. 

Terminado de alisar su ropa, Severus hizo una pausa. Miró a Harry. 

—Estoy dejando el baile. Te meteré en el sistema de seguridad del palacio para esta noche. 

Harry solo pudo huir tras él cuando Severus se fue. 

Ugh, qué idiota presuntuoso. ¡Estaba tan enfurecido! ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Pensó Severus que solo podía decirle que fuera a follar y suponer que Harry simplemente correría hacia él como un sobreexcitado, tonto enamorado? 

Que se joda Severus. 

Él no era tan patético. 

* * * 

Más tarde esa noche, mientras se extendía bajo el cuerpo pesado y deliciosamente desnudo de Severus, Harry tuvo que admitir que aparentemente era tan patético. Había tratado de quedarse en casa.

Lo hizo. Pero fue una batalla perdida. 

Así que ahí estaba, con las piernas enganchadas alrededor de la amplia espalda de Severus, con los dedos agarrando sus hombros mientras Severus lo jodía tan bien que Harry solo podía hacer gemidos estrangulados en cada empuje de su polla. 

Miró aturdido el alto techo sobre ellos, sintiendo que estaba flotando en una nube de placer. No era la primera vez que tenían relaciones sexuales, pero era la primera vez que lo hacían en la cama. En la propia cama de Severus, en sus habitaciones privadas, Harry ni siquiera había visto antes. 

—Severus. 

—¿Qué? —Severus gruñó, con la cara tensa y las cejas oscuras juntas. Cuando entró y salió de Harry, sus bíceps se hincharon con el esfuerzo de mantener su peso fuera de Harry. 

Harry deseaba no haberlo hecho; él quería sentirlo. Quería ser aplastado bajo el cuerpo de Severus, lo quería más cerca, más fuerte, más profundo. Joder él lo quería. La intensidad de la sensación lo asustó tanto que despejó un poco la bruma de la lujuria. 

Su mirada borracha de placer se encontró con los ojos igualmente vidriosos de Severus. 

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Susurró. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada y le dio un empujón vicioso, su polla apuñaló contra ese lugar que se sentía particularmente bien, y Harry gimió, sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. 

—Te sientes tan bien en mí —dijo sin pensar. 

Inmediatamente, casi se encogió. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién decía eso? 

Pero Severus no se burló de él. Lo miró fijamente, su mirada oscura y febril. 

—¿Lo hago? 

Harry se humedeció los labios. Se sentían doloridos e hinchados por todos los besos que se habían dado desde que llegó. 

—Sí —dijo honestamente, preguntándose si Severus sabía lo que quería decir. Fue difícil de explicar. Tener a Severus dentro de él era simplemente... increíblemente satisfactorio, y no solo a nivel físico. No importaba cuán defectuoso y parcial había sido su vínculo, había sido parte de él durante toda su vida. Había pasado años intentando y no sentir a Severus en él. Esto, el sexo, no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente en ese entonces, pero aún así, tener a Severus dentro de él era gratificante más allá del placer físico de tener una polla gruesa en su agujero. 

—Te sientes bien en mí —dijo de nuevo, sosteniendo la mirada de Severus—. Tu polla. Tú. 

Las fosas nasales de Severus se abrieron, sus ojos bien abiertos y sin parpadear, sus pupilas dilatadas. Inclinándose, besó a Harry con fuerza. 

Harry le devolvió el beso y apretó las piernas alrededor de Severus, clavando los talones mientras se mecían juntos, los cuerpos enredados con tanta fuerza que era difícil decir dónde terminaba él y Severus comenzó. 

Pero antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, tuvieron que dejar de besarse, el ritmo de sus cuerpos se volvió demasiado rápido y duro para hacerlo posible. Severus estaba gimiendo, murmurando en el costado de su cara, su aliento caliente e inestable. Sus escudos mentales se encendían y apagaban, como si Severus no pudiera controlarlo, y Harry podía sentir algunos de los pensamientos de Severus.

—Te sientes perfecto, maldito seas. 

Una risa ronca salió de la boca de Harry. 

—Creo que ese es el primer cumplido que me has hecho, gilipollas —dijo sin aliento, girando su cabeza para mordisquear la mandíbula de Severus—. Y no estoy seguro de que siquiera cuente, no lo dijiste en voz alta. 

—Si todavía eres capaz de hablar, estoy haciendo algo mal. Y no sabía que querías cumplidos de mi parte. 

—No lo hice, no lo hago —dijo Harry, odiando lo poco convincente que sonaba. Se quejó, empujando de nuevo hacia la polla de Severus. Estaba tan lleno de él, pero de alguna manera, todavía no era suficiente. Él lo quería más profundo. Quería más—. ¿Severus? ¿Podemos... ya sabes? 

—Eso sería altamente desaconsejable —gruñó Severus, empujando sus caderas hacia adelante. 

Harry abrió los ojos adormilado. Severus parecía tan borracho de placer como él se sentía. 

—¿Entonces? Nada de lo que estamos haciendo es aconsejable —dijo Harry—. Entra en mí. Quiero sentirte desde dentro. 

La mirada de Severus se oscureció. 

—Eres una amenaza —dijo, pero, sí, desmanteló sus escudos completamente y dejó que sus mentes se fundieran. O lo hizo más gentil esta vez, o Harry se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación. De cualquier manera, se sintió tan bien. Harry suspiró de felicidad, abrumado por el doble placer. Podía sentir lo apretado que estaba alrededor de la polla de Severus, lo bien que se sentía al follarlo, presionarlo contra el colchón y tenerlo. Estaba un poco disgustado por el placer que obtenía al tomar a Harry en su propia cama, en su propia habitación, en las sábanas que olían a él. Él no era un animal primitivo. Este no era su territorio. Harry no era su territorio. 

—Deja de pensar demasiado y jódeme —Harry soltó una caricia, empujando hacia atrás la longitud dura y deliciosamente gruesa en él—. Puedes volverte loco con tus tendencias cavernícolas más tarde. 

Severus lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sus miradas no tuvieron el mismo efecto cuando Harry pudo sentir lo mucho que a Severus le gustaba tenerlo debajo de él, lo mucho que quería follarlo en el colchón, poseerlo, llenarlo con su semen hasta que se le escape por los muslos. 

—No tengo tendencias cavernícolas —Severus le gruñó, apretando su agarre en las caderas de Harry y chocando contra él. 

Ambos jadearon cuando el agujero de Harry apretó alrededor de su polla. Tan jodidamente apretado. Tan jodidamente gruesa. 

—Claro —consiguió decir Harry—. Es por eso que te estás corriendo por tenerme en tu propia cama. 

Severus frunció el ceño y lanzó sus caderas hacia adelante, golpeando ese punto dentro de él con la precisión que hubiera sido increíble si Severus no estuviera literalmente compartiendo su mente. Gimiendo, Harry cerró los ojos y se relajó contra las frías sábanas debajo de él, entregándose a la sensación intensa y abrumadora de follar y ser jodido, la mente de Severus lo envolvió tan fuerte como el cuerpo pesado de Severus encima de él. Nunca pensó que se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Tan perfecto. Se sentía como si hubiera sido creado para esto, estar debajo de este hombre, tener su polla y su mente dentro de él. Él no quería que esto terminara nunca. 

Pero terminó. 

Se vino vergonzosamente rápido, pero también lo hizo Severus. Harry solo pudo gemir el nombre de Severus y aferrarse mientras olas sobre olas de placer intenso se apoderaban de él, sobre ellos. 

Se quedó mirando el techo alto, jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón, su cuerpo todavía temblaba por las réplicas. 

Severus comenzó a deslizarse fuera de él. 

—No —dijo Harry, apretando los brazos alrededor de Severus—. No te retires. 

Severus se detuvo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. 

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Harry podía contar cada una de las pestañas de Severus, podía sentir cada respiración de Severus. 

—¿Estamos hablando de mi polla o la fusión? —Dijo Severus, su voz extrañamente lenta y perezosa... soñolienta. 

Harry lo miró con asombro. Nunca había visto a Severus adormecido. 

—Sabrías lo que quise decir si me leyeras la mente — murmuró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. No eres tímido al leer las mentes de las personas para obtener la información que deseas. 

—Realmente no disfruto metiéndome en la mente de la gente y leyendo sus pensamientos —dijo Severus, su pulgar trazando los sonrientes labios de Harry—. No es exactamente agradable. A menos que la mente sea bastante compatible con la mía, es un equivalente a buscar algo en un charco de barro. 

Harry resopló. 

—¿En serio vas a fingir que no encuentras agradable mi mente? ¿En serio? 

—No me refería a ti —dijo Severus, sonando ligeramente divertido. 

No, no sonaba divertido. Su voz era la monótona fría y plana habitual, sin inflexión alguna. Harry podía sentir la diversión de Severus porque todavía estaban compartiendo una fusión superficial. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—¿Por qué haces esto? 

—¿Hacer qué? —Dijo Severus, levantando un poco las cejas. 

—Usar esa voz sin emociones y fingir que no sientes una mierda. Es molesto. 

Severus pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello de Harry, mirando los mechones revueltos con algo que no era diferente a la fascinación. 

—Soy un político. Cuanto menos doy, menos vulnerable soy a la manipulación. 

Francamente, a Harry le sorprendió que Severus se molestara en explicarse. 

—Estamos en la cama, no en el Consejo. 

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Severus. 

—Supongo que ya es un hábito. 

Harry podía sentir que Severus estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no la verdad completa. Estaba a punto de interrogarlo cuando Severus de repente se salió de su cuerpo y de su mente. Harry hizo un puchero, el repentino vacío desorientador y desagradable. 

—Deja de mirarme así —dijo Severus lacónicamente, con una mueca cruzando su rostro, como si retirarse no fuera agradable para él, tampoco—. Una fusión telepática es ilegal por una razón, y prolongarla sería altamente irresponsable. 

Harry frunció los labios, un poco aliviado de que Severus no se apartara por completo: el gran cuerpo de Severus todavía estaba medio encima de él. Una pequeña parte de él estaba perturbada por lo apegado que se sentía, pero Harry se negó a pensarlo demasiado. Él podría asustarse más tarde. Mucho más tarde. 

—¿Lo has hecho antes? —Dijo. 

Severus le lanzó una mirada soñolienta que de alguna manera logró estar totalmente impresionada. 

—¿Tener sexo? 

Harry frunció el ceño. El recordatorio de que Severus tenía mucha más experiencia sexual que él lo molestaba por razones que no quería examinar demasiado de cerca. 

—Una fusión telepática durante el sexo. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Severus, mirándolo como si estuviera loco—. Incluso si quisiera hacerlo durante un encuentro sexual sin sentido, difícilmente podría arriesgarme a que la otra persona descubra el alcance de mis habilidades telepáticas. En cualquier caso, una fusión telepática no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera, no es algo que haría sin el consentimiento totalmente informado de la otra parte —Severus le dirigió una mirada ilegible—. Hay muy pocos telépatas lo suficientemente locos como para permitir que un telépata de Clase 7 tenga acceso absoluto a sus mentes desprotegidas. 

Hubo varias cosas notables sobre la respuesta de Severus. Lo más importante debería haber sido el hecho de que Severus finalmente había admitido que era de Clase 7. No lo era. 

En cambio, Harry se encontró a sí mismo pensando en un pensamiento en particular. 

¿No fue este un encuentro sexual sin sentido para Severus? 

—No tengo miedo de ti —dijo en voz alta en lugar de hacer la pregunta. Si lo hiciera, sería obvio que le importaba la respuesta de Severus, lo cual no le interesaba. 

Excepto que a él lo interesaba. A él realmente, realmente le interesaba. 

Mierda. 

—Pude haberte hecho cualquier cosa durante la fusión —dijo Severus. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de librarse del pánico que se arrastraba por su garganta. 

—No lo hiciste. 

—Tú, pequeño idiota —dijo Severus, tomándole la barbilla y obligando a Harry a mirarlo—. Cuando me permites una fusión completa, me dejas pasar todas tus defensas. Las fusiones telepáticas están prohibidas por una razón, y eso sin tener en cuenta que soy un telépata de Clase 7. Si hubiera sido descuidado durante la fusión, podría haberte matado. 

Harry solo lo miró por un momento. Al contrario de lo que Severus pensaba de él, él era muy consciente de los peligros de la fusión; cada telépata en la galaxia probablemente había escuchado las historias de horror. Esas historias de horror todavía no impidieron que algunas parejas lo hicieran, pero generalmente requería una increíble muestra de confianza en la pareja. 

Era aterrador pensar que confiaba en Severus hasta ese punto, pero la evidencia era bastante condenable. 

—No te tengo miedo —dijo Harry en voz baja—. Incluso cuando odiaba tus entrañas, nunca pensé que me harías daño. Supongo... supongo que confío en ti. 

Severus le dirigió una mirada larga e indescifrable, algo en conflicto en sus ojos. Por fin, dijo: 

—¿Odiabas? ¿En pasado? 

Harry sintió que su rostro se calentaba. 

—Odio —dijo, pero salió con una burla bastante firme—. Todavía eres un imbécil. 

La mirada de Severus era tan intensa que hacía que la piel de gallina corriera sobre la piel de Harry. Joder, le encantaba tener los ojos de Severus en él. Fue asquerosamente emocionante. Le hacía sentirse tan vivo. 

Cielos, esto estaba realmente desordenado. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué te aferras a mí si me odias? —Dijo Severus, con un tono amable y perezoso. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

—Cállate, no lo hago —dijo, levantando la barbilla. Sus brazos y piernas podrían estar envueltos alrededor de Severus, pero eso no significaba que estuviera aferrado a él. Simplemente no tenía ganas de dejarlo ir. La fusión todavía lo estaba arruinando. Era difícil pasar de ser uno con Severus a no tenerlo cerca. 

Severus se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca, el toque apenas allí. 

Harry soltó un suspiro inestable. ¿Por qué todavía se sentía tan hambriento por este hombre? ¿Tan malditamente necesitado? 

Acababa de venirse, por el amor de Dios. No debería sentirse así. 

—No tienes que estar a la defensiva —dijo Severus contra su boca—. Es probable que sea un efecto secundario de la fusión. 

—¿Sí? —Murmuró Harry—. ¿Tú... también lo sientes? 

Severus asintió, mordiendo el labio inferior de Harry. 

—Quiero meterme en ti y nunca retirarme. 

Harry se estremeció, todo su ser anhelando la insana intimidad de eso otra vez. 

—Severus —susurró, frotando su mejilla contra la de Severus, su polla ya medio dura—. Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo... ¿solo una vez más?   
Sintió que Severus exhalaba inestable contra su mejilla. 

—Realmente no deberíamos. Esto es peligroso. Sin mencionar que es completamente inútil. 

Se le cayó el estómago a Harry. 

Él asintió con la cabeza. 

Severus se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Su expresión se volvió un tanto pellizcada. 

—Maldito seas —dijo y lo besó, largo e interminable de hambre, su mente volvía a caer en la de Harry. 

Harry suspiró de felicidad y lo atrajo hacia sí, todo lo demás desapareció una vez más.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Como regla general, Severus no dormía con gente. Le gustaba el sexo como a cualquier hombre sano, pero no compartía una cama tras ello, y definitivamente no llevaba a nadie a su propia cama. Él nunca había entretenido semejante idea. El sexo era solo una necesidad básica que tenía que satisfacerse regularmente para no permitir que la frustración sexual afectara su juicio. El sexo era para discretos burdeles fuera del mundo donde nadie sabía quién era él. El sexo no tenía lugar en sus habitaciones privadas, bajo el techo que compartía con la Reina y el Rey-Consorte. 

Así que fue completamente inexplicable que se hubiera despertado esa mañana con un cuerpo cálido y desnudo acurrucado junto a él y los suaves ronquidos de otra persona. 

Severus observó la forma dormida de Harry, tratando de provocar irritación y disgusto que debería haber estado sintiendo. 

Pero no había nada. 

Harry estaba roncando suavemente, su mejilla presionada contra la almohada de Severus, su largo cabello oscuro extendido por todas partes como un halo. Sus labios normalmente de color rosa pálido se veían rojos e hinchados después de las actividades de la noche anterior, arruinando la impresión angelical que daba en su sueño. 

Se veía bien en la cama de Severus. Como si él perteneciera a ella. 

Severus hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento, profundamente perturbado por lo mucho que su juicio estaba aún comprometido a pesar de pasar la mayor parte de la noche enterrado hasta el fondo en Harry, en más de un sentido. 

Supongo que confío en ti. 

Las palabras de Harry resonaron en sus oídos, aún tan incómodas y viciosamente satisfactorias como lo habían sido la noche anterior. 

Severus generalmente no era alguien de mentirse a sí mismo. Era muy consciente de que no era el más racional en lo que se refería a Harry, nunca lo había sido. Le permitió ponerse bajo su piel con demasiada facilidad, y como resultado, a menudo había sido injustamente duro con él. 

Pero ahora era obvio que había otro extremo que no había experimentado antes: el placer de Harry, y su confianza, lo afectaban tan fuertemente como el comportamiento hostil y enfurecedor de Harry. Le gustó. 

Le gustaba demasiado. 

Como si sintiera su mirada en él, Harry murmuró algo somnoliento y se movió un poco. Las sábanas oscuras se deslizaron más abajo, revelando a los ojos de Severus la extensión suave y fuerte de la espalda de Harry y los hoyuelos sobre sus nalgas. 

Severus se humedeció los labios secos. 

Esto era... desconcertante. Había tenido cuatro orgasmos perfectamente satisfactorios la noche anterior. Él había tocado y besado cada lugar del cuerpo de Harry y había sido tocado por todas partes a cambio. No quedaba ningún misterio. En este punto, sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Un hombre podría venirse solo una cierta cantidad de veces en tan poco tiempo. Debería haber estado sintiendo nada más que agotamiento y desinterés. Sus manos no deberían estar hormigueando con el deseo de tocar y su boca no debería sentirse seca. No debería sentirse tan ansioso como un adolescente, su polla ya se estaba espesando. 

Con un suspiro de exasperación, Severus se rindió. Haciendo a un lado su cabello, se inclinó y besó la suave piel en la nuca de Harry. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras inhalaba profundamente.   
Al menos no había nadie allí para presenciar su absoluta falta de autocontrol. 

—Severus —murmuró Harry. 

Severus se quedó quieto, sus labios aún apretados contra la nuca de Harry. 

Levantó la cabeza. 

—¿Sí? 

Harry no respondió, su respiración pareja una vez más. 

Severus lo miró. Todavía estaba dormido, se dio cuenta con una sacudida. Harry todavía dormía y estaba soñando con él. Ahora que se concentraba, podía sentir vagamente lo que Harry estaba soñando. Estaba soñando con que le chupaban la polla, un sueño normal y perfectamente normal para un joven sano, excepto que para Harry, el hombre que chupaba la polla, no era otro que Severus. 

Bien, algo en él dijo con crueldad. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Estos pensamientos posesivos se estaban yendo de las manos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Se iba a mear por todo Harry para asegurarse de que el mocoso oliera a él? 

Agárrate, maldito seas. 

—¿Su Alteza? 

Severus nunca había escuchado a Borg'gorn sonar tan incómodo. 

—¿Sí? —Dijo Severus. —No deseo molestarlo, pero tiene una reunión con el Consejero Mehur'divani a las ocho en punto. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Severus se incorporó. 

—¿Qué hora es? 

—Ocho punto trece, Su Alteza. 

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Severus salió de la cama. Nunca había llegado tarde en su vida. Parecía que era un día de lo primero. 

—¿Qué está pasando? 

Pisando la ducha, Severus miró hacia la cama. Harry estaba sentado parpadeando, sus ojos verdes aún desenfocados, con un rubor atrayente en sus mejillas. Estaba recostado en sus brazos, su pecho tonificado y su estómago en exhibición. 

Severus apartó su mirada y activó la ducha con un toque de sus dedos. La desagradable sensación de la ducha seca era casi bienvenida, pero no hizo nada para calmar el deseo de caminar de regreso al joven en su cama y besar el somnoliento puchero de sus labios. 

—Llego tarde a una reunión —dijo secamente—. No tienes que levantarte —Severus caminó hacia su guardarropa y sacó un nuevo cambio de ropa. 

Detrás de él, escuchó una pequeña risa. 

—Está bien, esto es surrealista. 

Abrochándose los pantalones, Severus se miró en el espejo. Encontró a Harry mirándolo vestirse con una expresión vagamente conflictiva en su rostro. 

—¿Qué es surrealista? —Dijo Severus. 

Harry se encogió de hombros con un hombro, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa torcida. 

—Yo solo... Esto es tan extrañamente normal y extraño al mismo tiempo, ¿sabes? Te veo vestirte para el trabajo. Quiero decir, hubiera sido normal si nosotros... —Se detuvo, apartando la mirada. 

Severus sintió una punzada de... algo. Sabía lo que Harry quería decir. Esto se sentía demasiado normal. Doméstico. 

—Si no hubiéramos logrado que el vínculo se disolviera y nos hubiéramos casado como se esperaba, esto aún no habría sido normal —dijo Severus, poniéndose una camisa blanca y abrochándola—. Por un lado, no tendría sexo contigo. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Severus le lanzó una mirada aguda y curiosa. ¿En verdad sonaba ofendido? 

—Si no te hubieras enterado del estado de nuestro vínculo y nos hubiéramos casado, eso habría significado que habría tenido que lavarte el cerebro constantemente para hacerte creer que realmente teníamos un vínculo matrimonial —Se encontró con los ojos de Harry en el espejo, atándose la corbata—. Parece que no soy lo suficientemente malvado como para joder a alguien que no puede pensar por sí mismo. Una pena. 

Harry en realidad se rió. 

—No tienes vergüenza. 

—¡Por qué me avergonzaría? —Dijo Severus, sus labios temblando a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para no mostrar su diversión—. No es nada más que la verdad. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles si no tuviera ciertas dudas. 

Harry negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron con alegría. 

—Eres una persona terrible y ni siquiera te molestas en ocultarlo. 

Severus miró su rostro sonriente antes de apartar los ojos y buscar su capa del Ministerio. 

—No tiene sentido pretender ser algo que no soy, no contigo. Apenas puedo ser tan sincero con otras personas. 

Podía sentir la mirada de Harry en él mientras se deslizaba en su capa. 

Había una nueva tensión en el aire que no se sentía precisamente incómoda, pero de todos modos desgarraba los nervios de Severus. 

El estaba vestido. Ya era muy tarde para su reunión. No había ninguna razón para vagar como un adolescente esperando un beso de despedida. 

Disgustado consigo mismo y completamente enfermo de su propio comportamiento irracional alrededor de Harry, Severus se dirigió a la puerta. 

—Severus. 

Se detuvo y, al cabo de un momento, volvió a mirar hacia la cama. 

—¿Sí? 

Parecía que Harry había decidido aceptar la sugerencia de Severus de no levantarse todavía: estaba acurrucado alrededor de la almohada de Severus, su mirada perezosa y un poco pesada de sueño. 

—¿Te llevará mucho tiempo tu reunión? 

La ola de deseo que se extendió por sus sentidos era casi violenta en su intensidad. 

Severus cerró los ojos por un momento, como si eso pudiera impedirle que dijera lo que definitivamente no debería estar diciendo. 

—Debería tomar una hora como máximo. 

Lamiendo sus labios, Harry bajó la mirada. 

—No es que te esté esperando, pero no tengo prisa por estar en ningún lugar hoy. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo. 

Severus frunció los labios para no sonreír. 

—Si no tengo asuntos urgentes que requieran mi atención, podría volver antes de que te vayas —Era muy consciente de lo mucho que Harry lo odiaba cuando decía cosas como esas. 

Predeciblemente, Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Esta vez Severus no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. 

Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon antes de que una risa saliera de sus labios. 

—Eres un imbécil. 

—Eso no es nada que no supieras antes —dijo Severus. 

Harry le dio una mirada pellizcada. 

—Por favor, deja de sonreír. Me está poniendo paranoico. 

Severus se rió. Harry parpadeó varias veces, pareciendo desconcertado, lo que hizo que Severus se riera de nuevo. 

—Por favor vete —dijo Harry, gimiendo y enterrando su cara en la almohada—. Tal vez me desperté en una realidad alternativa. Esto no está sucediendo. 

—Cerrar los ojos y fingir que algo no es real es muy infantil de tu parte. 

Harry levantó la cabeza con una exagerada mirada de alivio en su rostro. 

—Gracias al cielo. Estaba empezando a pensar que alguien te poseía. Es bueno ver que sigues siendo mi... —se interrumpió, su expresión parcialmente perturbada, parcialmente mortificada. 

Severus regresó a la cama y lo levantó. 

—¿Tu qué? —Dijo, genuinamente curioso acerca de la respuesta. Pero si él era honesto consigo mismo, en parte era solo una excusa para volver a tocar a Harry. 

Harry lo miró a los ojos, con expresión desafiante. 

—Entonces me acostumbré a que fueras mío, ¿y qué? No significa que esté enamorado de ti o algo así. 

Severus lo miró fijamente, una extraña sensación se extendió por su pecho y se acomodó en sus entrañas. 

—Ese pensamiento ni siquiera se me había ocurrido —dijo suavemente—. Hasta ahora. 

La mirada asesina que Harry le dirigió era casi cómica. 

Severus se rió, sintiéndose más divertido de lo que se había sentido en años. Siempre había disfrutado meterse debajo de la piel de Harry y hacer que humeara, pero ahora esto se sentía diferente, de alguna manera, excitante. 

—Joder, eres un idiota —dijo Harry antes de tirar la cabeza de Severus hacia abajo y darle un beso húmedo. 

Severus le devolvió el beso sin vacilar, su mano se hundió el cabello de Harry y lo mantuvo inmóvil mientras devoraba su boca. Jodido infierno, sabía tan dulce. 

Gimiendo, Harry metió su lengua en la boca de Severus y casi lo trepó. Las manos de Severus se deslizaron hacia abajo para agarrar las nalgas de Harry, tirando de sus caderas al ras… 

—¿Su Alteza? —Dijo Borg'gorn. 

Con una maldición apagada, Severus arrancó su boca del beso y miró fijamente el rostro enrojecido de Harry. 

—Quédate aquí —dijo lacónicamente, dejando caer sus manos con cierta dificultad—. No vayas a ningún lado. 

Harry asintió, pareciendo aturdido y hambriento, por él. 

—Su Alteza, llega muy tarde. 

Severus se volvió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. 

Si no se fuera ahora, no se iría en absoluto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Más tarde, Harry se avergonzaría de darse cuenta, pero había pasado al menos media hora después de que Severus se fuera abrazando la almohada y pensando en Severus de una manera que podría describirse como "soñadora". También podría o no haber estado respirando el aroma de Severus en la almohada, pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. 

—Ugh —gimió en la almohada, disgustado consigo mismo. 

¿Tenía la intención seria de quedarse en la cama de Severus y esperar a que volviera a casa como un... como un buen marido? Estaba más allá del ridículo. Fue una locura. No importa lo bueno que fuera el sexo, no cambió nada. No debería cambiar nada. Severus no era nada para él. Un par de jodidas desaconsejables y fusiones ilícitas no cambiarían eso. Severus estaba comprometido con Camille. 

—Sin mencionar que lo odias —dijo Harry, esperando que decirlo en voz alta llevaría el punto a casa. ¿Desde cuándo necesitaba recordarse que odiaba a Severus? Era uno de los hechos indiscutibles de la vida: su nombre era Harry'ngh'veighli, era un príncipe del Tercer Gran Clan y odiaba a Severus. 

¿Pero él realmente lo hacía? 

Harry frunció el ceño, frunciendo los labios. Se sentía raro cuestionar algo que ni siquiera debería cuestionarse, pero... ¿Realmente odiaba todavía a Severus? ¿O fue solo una fuerza de costumbre en este punto? Ciertamente no odiaba besarlo o tocarlo, o incluso hablar con él. Severus todavía lo volvía loco, pero la diferencia era que, la mitad del tiempo, Harry no estaba seguro de querer darle un puñetazo en la cara arrogante o empujarle la lengua por la garganta. 

El hecho de que ya no estuviera seguro de odiar a Severus era bastante perturbador en sí mismo. ¿Cómo podría no odiarlo? Severus era un gilipollas. Era una persona terrible, horrible, nada buena, muy mala con una brújula moral muy cuestionable. Ahora que Harry sabía todo el alcance de lo horrible que era Severus, debería absolutamente despreciarlo. No debería querer tener nada que ver con él. Y, desde luego, no debería estar esperando el regreso de Severus en la cama de Severus, desnudo y ansioso por continuar donde lo habían dejado. 

Joder, realmente había perdido la cabeza. Después de años de querer estar libre de Severus, ¿cómo podría él querer esto? Ya ni siquiera podía culpar a su constante excitación; se sentía perfectamente en control de sus sentidos y su líbido, a menos que él y Severus estuvieran en la misma habitación, y luego parecía perder todo el control de sus funciones cerebrales superiores. 

Ugh. Esto fue horrible. 

Tal vez debería tratar de follar a alguien más. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron ante el pensamiento. De alguna manera, ni siquiera podía imaginar hacerlo, y eso era bastante alarmante, en realidad. 

—¿Crees que debería dormir con alguien más? —Fue lo primero que dijo Harry en el momento en que Severus regresó. 

Severus se detuvo en la puerta, todavía vestido con los colores oficiales del Ministerio. Se veía muy bueno, pero Harry estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Había pasado la última hora paseando por las habitaciones de Severus, molestándose más a medida que analizaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía ningún deseo de tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, que se sentía vagamente disgustado por la mera idea, y que las implicaciones de esto eran aterradoras. Algo había que hacer. Él tuvo que detener esto. Necesitaba dejar de ser un idiota y superar su fijación con un hombre que había odiado toda su vida. 

—¿Perdón? —Dijo Severus, sus ojos estrechándose ligeramente. Su mirada recorrió a Harry con algo como disgusto, como si en realidad hubiera esperado encontrar a Harry todavía desnudo. 

—Creo que debería dejar de dormir contigo y follar con alguien más —dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Aunque el rostro de Severus era impasible, Harry podía sentir una fuerte emoción saliendo de él, algo tóxico y feo. Era una cosa muy peculiar. Parecía que las fusiones que habían hecho lo habían puesto más en sintonía con las emociones de Severus, eso o Severus no mantenían sus escudos tan impenetrables como solía hacerlo en su presencia. Harry no estaba seguro de qué opción lo inquietaba más. 

—¿Deberías? —Dijo Severus—. Sé que eres nuevo en esto, pero es recomendable tener relaciones sexuales solo si hay un 'deseo' involucrado. 

Harry resopló. Si sigo haciendo lo que quiero, pasaré todo mi tiempo debajo de ti. 

Ese pensamiento solo endureció su resolución, porque qué demonios, en serio. 

—Solo estoy pensando racionalmente —dijo Harry, dando un paso cauteloso hacia atrás cuando Severus comenzó a caminar hacia él—. Tú mismo lo dijiste: esto no tiene sentido. Estás comprometido. Mis madres también están eligiendo al mejor pretendiente de las propuestas que he recibido. 

Algo oscuro se reflejó en la cara de Severus por solo un momento antes de que su expresión quedara completamente en blanco. 

—¿Propuestas? Han pasado diez días. 

Harry se rió entre dientes. 

—Se sabe desde hace un mes que nuestro vínculo se rompería. Es tiempo más que suficiente para que recibiera más de treinta propuestas, en su mayoría de la realeza y políticos de otros planetas —Sonrió torcidamente—. Y antes de que digas algo, sí, soy perfectamente consciente de que la mayoría de ellas son propuestas esencialmente políticas. 

—¿Y estás bien con eso? —Dijo Severus, deteniéndose frente a él. 

Harry dio otro paso hacia atrás. 

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? Es como nuestro compromiso. 

—Recuerdo claramente que no estabas 'bien' con nuestro compromiso. 

—Estaba perfectamente bien con eso hasta que te conocí. Estaba dispuesto a esforzarme y hacer que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, hasta que empezaste a tratarme como si fuera un niño mimado que encontrabas molesto —Harry estaba orgulloso de lo casual que logró sonar. Algo cambió en la expresión de Severus. 

—Así que estás dispuesto a casarte con un extraño —Su voz era muy suave—. Después de decirme durante años que querías la libertad. 

Los labios de Harry se torcieron. 

—No necesariamente libertad, libertad de elección. Si, cuando, mis madres reduzcan las propuestas, tendré que elegir entre ellas. Sé que si no me gustan ninguno de ellos, no me veré forzado a otro compromiso no deseado —Levantó la barbilla y miró a Severus a los ojos—. Pero con el tiempo voy a aceptar una de ellas. Soy un príncipe del Tercer Gran Clan. Contrariamente a tus creencias, conozco mi deber para con mi clan. No soy un tonto niño mimado. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para mejorar nuestra posición política sacudida y asegurar una buena alianza para mi clan. Al menos esta vez será mi propia elección. Él, quienquiera que sea, será mi elección. 

Esa fea emoción se encendió alrededor de Severus otra vez, rodeándolo como una nube de gas tóxico. Era asombroso lo tranquilo que podía verse Severus cuando claramente sentía algo más que calma. 

—¿Él? —Dijo sin inflexión—. ¿No es ella o él? 

Harry se encogió de hombros y sostuvo su mirada: 

—Me parece que me gusta mucho la polla para dejarla —Salió tan vulgar como había esperado. Necesitaba reducir esto, sea lo que fuera, a nada más que al deseo carnal. Porque lo fue. Lo fue, maldición. 

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Severus. 

—Ya veo —dijo. Caminó hacia su escritorio—. Hablando de matrimonios... —De espaldas a Harry, recogió algo de su escritorio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, la fea emoción que rodeaba a Severus se había ido, sus escudos completamente arriba e impenetrables una vez más. 

—Creo que aún no te la han enviado, pero es mejor que tomes la tuya ahora antes de irte —Le entregó la tarjeta blanca a Harry y su expresión se cerró por completo. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry la miró. 

Le invitamos al baile que tendrá lugar el 12 de Solctinys para celebrar la ocasión del matrimonio del príncipe heredero Severus'ngh'chaali con Lady Camille'shni'gul, una hija del Clan Mihuhr. 

Harry no leyó el resto. Miró fijamente la tarjeta, la invitación de boda. 

¿El 12 de Solctinys? Era apenas un mes de distancia. 

—¿Tan pronto? —Se las arregló decir. Su garganta se sentía extrañamente gruesa, como si algo se hubiera alojado en ella y tuviera que hablar a su alrededor. No sabía por qué estaba tan cegado por las noticias. Él había sabido que vendría. Él lo hizo.  
Todavía no se había sentido real. 

Hasta ahora. 

—Tu casa no es la única que ha sido dañada por los recientes escándalos —dijo Severus—. De hecho, la mía ha recibido un golpe más fuerte, especialmente considerando todas las especulaciones acerca de que mi hermano tiene una relación con un ciudadano pre-TTCI. La especulación debe ser detenida. Magnus necesita ser reintroducido de nuevo en la sociedad, y no hay mejor oportunidad para demostrar que está bien si me caso con su antigua compañera que tenerlo presente durante nuestra ceremonia de matrimonio. 

Harry apenas podía procesar sus palabras, su mente aún estaba atascada en el hecho de que en menos de un mes, Severus se iba a casar con Camille. Parecía impensable. Incorrecto. 

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla, con fuerza. 

—¿Así que Magnus está regresando? —Dijo al fin, dándose la vuelta para que Severus no pudiera ver su rostro. 

—Sí. Los rumores están empeorando. Su contínua ausencia está causando rumores peores que la realidad. Cuanto antes se reintroduzca en la sociedad, mayores serán las posibilidades de poder volver a casa sin ser rechazado. 

Parte de Harry estuvo casi conmovido por la obvia preocupación de Severus por la reputación y el futuro de su hermano menor. Casi. A la mayor parte de él le molestaba que Severus no hubiera mostrado la misma consideración y cuidado hacia su reputación. Racionalmente, Harry sabía que probablemente significaba que Severus lo consideraba capaz de manejarse a sí mismo, pero irracionalmente, había una parte patética de él que quería que lo cuidara de la misma manera que Severus lo hizo con Magnus, bueno, no de la misma manera, pero… 

Harry cortó ese tren de pensamientos, tomó su dispositivo múltiple de la mesita de noche y dijo, sin mirar a Severus: 

—Avísame si Magnus necesita ayuda cuando regrese. No, dile que me llame si me necesita. Siempre es bienvenido en mi casa. Y con eso, Harry se dirigió a la puerta. 

—Harry. 

Hizo una pausa, de espaldas a Severus. 

—¿Sí? —Harry dijo, tan calmadamente como pudo. Estaba tranquilo. No iba a sufrir una crisis porque un hombre que odiaba (sí, odiaba) se estaba casando con otra persona. 

—Cuando nos conocimos, realmente no te encontré con falta —dijo Severus, su voz tranquila y un poco rígida—. Fui cruel porque tenía que serlo, para mantenerte a distancia. No había nada malo en ti. Nunca lo ha habido. 

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta. 

Le dolía el pecho. 

No había nada malo en él. Quiso escuchar esas palabras de Severus toda su vida, pero cuando las consiguió... quería llorar y enfurecerse, golpear a Severus y luego esconder su cara contra el pecho de Severus y sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. 4

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas. 

Él dijo, muy uniformemente, —Gracias por decirme eso. 

Y salió de la habitación, el dolor en su garganta y su pecho empeorando con cada respiración que tomaba hasta que su visión era borrosa y apenas podía ver a dónde iba. 

—La cámara está a la izquierda, Su Alteza —se oyó la voz de Borg'gorn, su tono amable y gentil. 

Harry lo odiaba. 

—Sé dónde está —dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir. —Por supuesto, Su Alteza. 

Harry logró meterse en la cámara y se apoyó contra su pared. Comenzó a moverse sin su comando, sin duda, lo está haciendo Borg'gorn. 

Harry se preguntó si era posible que una IA sintiera lástima. 

Se rió, el sonido tan feo y vacío como la sensación dentro de él. 

* * * 

Cuando el sonido de los pasos de Harry retrocedió por el pasillo, la mirada de Severus cayó sobre la invitación en el suelo. La recogió y la miró fijamente, al nombre de Harry en el lugar equivocado, antes de aplastarla con el puño. 

—¿Permiso para hablar libremente, Su Alteza? —Dijo Borg'gorn. 

—Denegado —dijo Severus, caminando hacia el bar y sirviéndose una bebida. 

La tomó de un trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta cuando bajó, pero no hizo nada para borrar la sensación de tensión en ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Severus escuchó por primera vez el rumor del Consejero Xuvok, de todas las personas. 

—Debe estar bastante aliviado, Su Alteza —dijo Xuvok de repente en medio de una discusión sobre los permisos comerciales. 

—¿Perdón? —Severus levantó la vista de los gráficos mostrados en su pantalla. 

El anciano aclaró:   
—La… situación actual debe haber sido incómoda para usted: encontrarse con su antiguo compañero de unión en todas partes mientras está tan cerca de casarse con otra persona. Debe sentirse aliviado de que el Príncipe Harry'ngh'veighli se mudará a otro planeta. 

Severus lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Qué? 

Xuvok frunció el ceño. 

—¿No ha oído los rumores? Se dice que el príncipe Harry ha aceptado la propuesta del embajador Malfoy. 

Severus volvió a mirar los gráficos y los miró fijamente. 

—Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. 

Su voz salió extraña, pero Xuvok no pareció notarlo. 

La reunión fue como debía. 

Cuando el Consejero finalmente se fue, Severus se quedó muy quieto, con las manos sobre su escritorio. 

En el silencio absoluto de la habitación, sin nada que lo distrajera, finalmente tuvo que aceptar algo que había estado negando durante años. 

La gente dijo que con gran poder vino una gran responsabilidad. No estaban equivocados. Severus siempre se había enorgullecido de ser lo suficientemente sensato como para no usar sus habilidades telepáticas de manera imprudente. Había hecho... algunas cosas moralmente cuestionables en el pasado, pero siempre había existido la línea que nunca se había permitido cruzar. Nunca había lastimado a otra persona. 

Pero ahora... ahora tenía que admitir que era absolutamente capaz de hacer lo que decían las historias de horror sobre los telépatas de alto nivel. Debido a que su primer pensamiento al escuchar la noticia fue encontrar a Malfoy y asegurarse de que sufría de una falla cardíaca repentina. Sería tan fácil. 

Tan fácil. 

Suspirando, Severus se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. 

Él no haría tal cosa. La única falla de Malfoy era querer a Harry, y Severus no podía culparlo por eso. 

Excepto que Harry no era de Malfoy para quererlo. 

—Por el amor de Dios —murmuró entre dientes. Harry no era suyo. Él nunca había sido suyo. Lo único que habían tenido era su farsa de vínculo. 

Excepto que el vínculo había sido muy real para él. Puede que nunca haya estado unido a Harry, pero había tenido acceso constante a las emociones de Harry durante veinticuatro años. Severus estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de Harry en el fondo de su mente, sin importar cuán molesto y distraído hubiera sido a veces. Veinticuatro años fue mucho tiempo. Probablemente era natural que en algún momento empezara a pensar en Harry como algo que era suyo. 

Una risa áspera dejó la garganta de Severus. No, no había nada jodidamente natural en eso. Debería haberse alegrado de deshacerse de la presencia necesitada en el fondo de su mente. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de no sentir más la culpa que esa presencia siempre le había causado. 

No tenía por qué sentir esta fea posesividad retorciéndole el estómago e instándole a que aplastara a Malfoy por atreverse... 

Severus hizo una mueca. Harry era un hombre libre ahora. Harry era libre de elegir a quien quisiera. Y, al parecer, era Malfoy, el embajador de un planeta a media galaxia de Calluvia. Si Harry se casaba con el hombre, se mudaría, lo cual no debería permitirse. El lugar de Harry estaba aquí, en Calluvia, donde Severus podía verlo y mirarlo aunque no pudiera tenerlo. 

Severus miró fijamente su escritorio, perturbado por sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez era bueno que Harry hubiera elegido a Malfoy y viviera en otro planeta. Tal vez era exactamente lo que Severus necesitaba para deshacerse de estos... estos locos pensamientos, especialmente porque no estaba seguro de poder soportar ver a Harry con otro hombre sin arreglar un accidente para ese hombre.   
Suspirando con exasperación y disgusto, Severus se pasó una mano por la cara. Esto era ridículo. Harry no era suyo. Harry ahora estaba comprometido con Malfoy, no con él. Y no había nada que Severus pudiera hacer al respecto. Harry era libre de elegir a quien quisiera. A quien él quisiera. 

Severus levantó la cabeza. 

Y luego casi se rió de sí mismo por haber entretenido semejante pensamiento. Harry nunca lo elegiría incluso si Severus se lo pidiera. ¿Por qué Harry lo elegiría cuando liberarse de él era todo lo que siempre había querido? 

Sin mencionar el hecho no insignificante de que Severus se casaba con Camille en ocho días. Las invitaciones habían sido enviadas. Los preparativos para la boda estaban en plena vigencia. Crearía un enorme escándalo si cancelara la boda ahora. Incluso su posición política podría no recuperarse de ello. Entretener tal pensamiento fue más que imprudente e irresponsable. Era el príncipe heredero de su Gran Clan. Era el Lord Canciller del planeta. 

Lo que el hombre detrás de esos títulos quería era en gran medida irrelevante.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Magnus estaba nervioso. No había visto a su familia en más de un mes. Bueno, había visto a Severus una vez unas pocas semanas en la Tierra cuando su hermano había venido a ver cómo estaba, pero la visita había sido breve y Severus había parecido distante y distraído, su comportamiento aún más frío de lo habitual. 

No es que Severus pareciera más accesible ahora. 

Magnus miró a su hermano con preocupación, observando su postura recta, la tensión de su mandíbula y la vibra de alejamiento que irradiaba. 

—Alex viene conmigo, Severus —dijo Magnus, tan firmemente como pudo. No tenía la naturaleza combativa y obstinada que tenían sus hermanos mayores, pero esto no era algo de lo que se estaba moviendo. 

—Sí, lo hago —dijo Alex con voz dura, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Magnus y acercándolo. 

Magnus se inclinó hacia él, tratando de ocultar el estallido de felicidad dentro de él. No era el momento ni el lugar ponerse "azucarados" como Severus los había llamado hace unas semanas durante su visita. Magnus no creía que estuvo todo "azucarado", simplemente estaba feliz con Alex, pero Severus había estado extrañamente irritado por la simple vista de él y Alex abrazados en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión, como si fuera una ofensa personal a él. Había sido extraño. A pesar de todo lo distendido de Severus, normalmente no era alérgico a la felicidad de las personas. Magnus esperaba que el malhumor de Severus no tuviera nada que ver con él, pero probablemente sí. Solo podía imaginar cómo la sociedad había tomado la noticia de que Magnus iba a la Tierra y Severus se casaría con Camille. 

Esto último era algo de lo que Magnus todavía no estaba seguro qué pensar. Sabía que Severus y Harry nunca habían estado en el mejor de los términos y que Harry había querido romper su vínculo durante años, pero Magnus todavía se sentía raro por eso, y culpable por cargar con Severus con esa carga. Severus nunca admitiría que fue un sacrificio de su parte, pero eso no significaba que no lo fuera. Camille nunca sería la elección de Severus si le dieran una opción. 

Magnus se preguntó si esa era la razón del mal humor de Severus.   
Si lo fuera, Magnus difícilmente podría culparlo. 

—No —dijo Severus secamente, alejando a Magnus de sus reflexiones—. Lo último que necesitamos es que participes en mi boda con un miembro de una civilización pre-TTCI. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera estar en desacuerdo, Alex le espetó. 

—No me importa —dijo, tirando de Magnus más fuerte hacia él—. No voy a dejar que Magnus regrese sin mí. 

Por dentro, Magnus hizo una mueca. Alex era... un poco paranoico de que alguien lo obligaría a quedarse en Calluvia y nunca volvería con él. Magnus podía entender: si no regresaba a la Tierra, Alex no tenía medios para contactarlo o ir tras él. Si algo le sucediera mientras estaba en Calluvia, Alex nunca lo sabría. Debe ser increíblemente frustrante que Alex se sienta tan indefenso, y Magnus pudo entender totalmente por qué Alex no quería dejarlo ir sin él. 

Magnus tampoco quería irse sin él. 

—Podemos hacerlo funcionar —dijo Magnus, mirando a su hermano suplicante—. Me has dicho que hay muchas especulaciones sobre la razón de mi estancia en la Tierra y que hay todo tipo de rumores desagradables al respecto. ¿No sería mejor aparecer con Alex en lugar de ocultarlo? Tú mismo me has enseñado que si me comporto como si no hubiera nada de qué avergonzarme, la gente no me avergonzará por ello. 

Severus tenía una expresión agria en su rostro. 

—La ley pre-TTCI podría haber sido derogada, pero eso no significa que borre el prejuicio que la sociedad tiene en contra de las relaciones con los miembros de las civilizaciones pre-TTCI —Miró a Alex—. Serías tratado como una curiosidad en el mejor de los casos. ¿Puedes tolerar que te miren hacia abajo? 

Alex se rió entre dientes. 

—Si no te he golpeado por eso, creo que puedo manejarlo. Magnus es más importante para mí que la opinión de un grupo de snobs xenófobos. 

Severus le dio una mirada pellizcada. 

—No me desagradas por ser miembro de una civilización preTTCI. No me gusta por poner a mi hermano en una posición así. También será tratado como una curiosidad. 

—No me arrepiento de amar a Alex —dijo Magnus, levantando la barbilla y mirando a Severus a los ojos—. Si me respetas, aunque sea algo, no lo culpes por mis decisiones. Lo amo, y estoy feliz con él, y eso es lo único que debería importar. Severus miró hacia otro lado por un momento, su expresión extraña. 

—Eres un tonto —dijo irritado—. Pero bien. Trae a tu humano contigo, conviértete en el hazmerreír de la sociedad. No me importa. 

Magnus frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano pensativamente. Había algo casi frágil en Severus en ese momento, como si estuviera tan apretado que estuviera a punto de romperse. Parecía estresado, mucho más estresado de lo que normalmente estaba. Fue extraño. Magnus no podía recordar que su hermano se viera todo menos imperturbable, a pesar de la insana presión sobre él o la cantidad de deberes que tenía. ¿Qué pasó? 

—Bien —dijo Alex, ajeno al extraño humor de Severus—. Ya hemos empacado y estamos listos para partir si tú lo estás. 

Severus solo asintió, y Alex se fue para traer su maleta del dormitorio. 

Magnus miró a su hermano. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Está todo bien en casa? 

Una mirada en blanco se asentó sobre las características de Severus. Magnus literalmente podía sentir los escudos mentales de Severus subiendo hasta que ninguna emoción pudiera filtrarse. 

—Todo es como debe ser. 

Magnus le lanzó una mirada escéptica, pero antes de que pudiera interrogarlo, Alex regresó con su maleta.   
Severus puso sus manos en silencio sobre sus brazos y activó el TTCI. 

Magnus apenas logró lanzarle una sonrisa alentadora a Alex, que parecía un poco aprensivo, antes de que el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera. 

* * * 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —Dijo Magnus, mirando a Alex con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaban hacia la cámara que los llevaría al baile. 

Alex le dio una sonrisa irónica. 

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, amor. Si sobreviví a conocer a tu madre, sobreviviré a un baile elegante. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. Su madre no había sido exactamente cálida y amistosa cuando ella y el padre de Magnus habían conocido a Alex ayer. Había sido perfectamente educada, pero había sido tan extremadamente fría con Alex, que probablemente hubiera sido preferible una grosería absoluta. 

—Todos te mirarán —dijo Magnus, frunciendo los labios con tristeza—. No creo que haya habido un alienígena pre-TTCI en Calluvia —Su mayor preocupación era que todos trataran a Alex como si fuera un bárbaro inculto, y como Alex ya había recibido un chip de traducción, entendería todo su insultos 

—Al menos estoy haciendo historia —dijo Alex secamente. 

Magnus tomó su brazo, deteniéndolo. 

—¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres hacer esto? —Dijo. Alex se veía tan confiado y guapo, mostrando una figura magnífica con ropas de Calluvia, su corbata blanca complementaba su piel perfecta y su firme mandíbula, pero Magnus podía sentir que también estaba preocupado, aunque su preocupación parecía ser principalmente por Magnus, no por él mismo. —No tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Magnus, inclinándose un poco hacia Alex y respirando con avidez su aroma. Eso lo calmó—. Podemos volver a la Tierra. No quiero que pases por esto. Mi gente... pueden ser crueles. 

—Puedo manejarlo, Haz —dijo Alex con firmeza, sosteniendo su mirada—. Sé que no tenemos que hacerlo, pero esta es tu casa. No quiero que tu propia gente te rechace. Estamos haciendo esto. 

Magnus le sonrió, sintiéndose tan ridículamente enamorado que se sentía sin aliento. 

—Te amo. 

Los azules ojos de Alex se suavizaron. 

—Yo también —Alex se inclinó y lo besó, largo y profundo. 

—Date prisa, o llegaremos tarde —dijo una voz familiar. Severus. 

Se separaron a regañadientes y se encontraron con la vista de que los padres de Magnus no los miraban. Camille miraba a Alex con interés, mientras que Severus solo parecía impaciente y vagamente irritable. Todavía tenía el mismo aire apretado de herida a su alrededor. 

Magnus los miró a todos. 

—¿Sanyash no se une a nosotros? —Dijo, sintiéndose un poco herido. Echaba de menos a su hermana y quería que ella se encontrara con Alex. 

—Tu sobrino tiene fiebre, Magnus —dijo su padre con suavidad—. Sanyash llamó para decir que no iría al baile y que vendría a verte mañana. 

—Llegar tarde difícilmente ayudaría a la situación —dijo la reina tensamente y se dirigió hacia la cámara principal. Reprimiendo un suspiro, Magnus deslizó su mano en la mano de Alex y siguió a su madre. Le entristeció que su madre lo estuviera tomando tan mal, pero no había esperado nada menos. La reina tuvo un carácter difícil en el mejor de los casos. Ella no iba a estar mágicamente bien con la situación. Lo toleró porque lo amaba, pero eso no significaba que le tuviera que gustar. 

—¿Estará Harry en el baile? —Dijo Magnus, rompiendo el tenso silencio mientras todos se metían en la cámara. 

Delante de él, vio que los hombros de Severus se tensaban. No era muy obvio, pero Magnus se dio cuenta, y se preguntó al respecto. 

—Probablemente —dijo el Rey-Consorte cuando Severus no respondió—. Hablando de Harry'ngh'veighli, he oído que él también se ha comprometido, creo que con el Embajador Malfoy. Es un buen partido. Es uno de los políticos más prominentes de su planeta, y mis fuentes dicen que tiene muchas posibilidades de convertirse en presidente. ¿Crees que es probable, Severus? Estás mucho mejor versado en política exterior que yo. 

Magnus miró a su hermano y notó que su espalda estaba absolutamente rígida por la tensión. 

Pero las puertas de la cámara se abrieron en ese momento y Severus salió sin decir una palabra. 

—Hay algo raro en él —murmuró Alex al oído de Magnus—. Él parece realmente en el borde. 

Magnus asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Si incluso Alex, que no conocía muy bien a Severus, lo notó, algo estaba realmente mal. 

Miró a Severus con cuidado cuando se unieron a él en las puertas del salón de baile principal del Undécimo Palacio Real, pero la cara de Severus era una máscara en blanco una vez más. 

Finalmente se anunció su llegada, y Magnus se preparó cuando entraron en el salón de baile. 

Murmullos ondulaban entre la multitud. 

Magnus casi podía sentir físicamente las miradas en él y Alex, en sus dedos entrelazados. Su madre había estado en contra de exhibiciones tan descaradas de afecto, calificándolo de vulgar, pero Severus lo apoyó inesperadamente, diciendo que si estaban haciendo esto, era mejor no dejar espacio para la ambigüedad y la especulación. 

Magnus levantó su cabeza con orgullo. Él no estaba haciendo nada malo. Estaba con el hombre que amaba. La ley pre-TTCI había sido derogada. Ya no estaba vinculado a Camille. Todas estas personas no tenían derecho a mirarlos de esa manera.   
Pero los prejuicios estaban muy arraigados en su sociedad, y Magnus no pudo evitar notar las miradas escandalizadas y las muecas. A su lado, el rostro de Alex mostraba una expresión de interés cortés y nada más, pero Magnus podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo. Sabía que Alex estaba enojado. La sensación de ser visto como si fuera un bárbaro incivilizado debe haber sido extremadamente ofensivo para Alex: era un hombre muy exitoso y respetado en la Tierra, y no estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado. Magnus lo odiaba. No le importaba lo que toda esta gente pensara de él, pero le importaba cómo trataban a Alex. Su Alex no se lo merecía. Alex fue increíble, y Magnus tuvo suerte de ser amado por él. 

Intentó extender sus escudos a Alex, con la esperanza de protegerlo de cualquier ataque telepático, pero Severus negó con la cabeza. 

—Me encargaré de eso —dijo brevemente, sus ojos negros escaneando la habitación—. No te preocupes por él. 

—Gracias —dijo Magnus, su voz más gruesa de lo que le hubiera gustado. 

—Nada de eso —dijo Severus en su cabeza—. Mantén la cabeza alta y actúa como si no te importara lo que piensan. Lo está haciendo bien, Magnus. Lo está manejando sorprendentemente bien —Una pausa—. Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de él. 

Magnus le sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de que alguien de su familia finalmente aceptara a Alex. No había esperado que fuera Severus. 

El apoyo de su hermano significaba todo para Magnus; siempre lo hizo. 

—Su Majestad —dijo alguien, alejando a Magnus de sus pensamientos. 

Miró al hombre que hacía una reverencia a su madre y sintió que su estómago se hundía. Fue lord Bleyver. Era un viudo y un vividor que tenía la reputación de dormir por ahí. Lo más preocupante es que era conocido por su mente aguda y su lengua igualmente aguda. A pesar de su comportamiento indignante, fue muy respetado y su opinión tenía mucho peso en la sociedad. 

La reina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. 

—Bleyver —dijo con neutralidad. Bleyver era en realidad uno de sus sujetos; era el jefe de un clan que formaba parte del Segundo Gran Clan. 

Bleyver se volvió y se inclinó ante Severus. 

—Su Alteza —dijo, sus agudos ojos marrones se encontraron con la fría mirada de Severus. 

Severus solo asintió antes de despedir completamente al hombre y devolver su atención a la habitación en general; Severus tenía poca paciencia para los vividores. 

Magnus observó con cierto temor cuando Bleyver se inclinó ante su padre antes de finalmente volverse hacia él. 

—Su Alteza —dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose ligeramente—. Es tan bueno verle con buena salud. Veo que el aire terrano fue bueno para usted —Su mirada se desvió hacia Alex por primera vez, barriéndolo de pies a cabeza—. Veo que ha encontrado un buen espécimen nativo mientras estaba allí. 

Magnus dudó, sin saber cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso. Bleyver no estaba exactamente insultando a Alex o a sí mismo, pero había un tono condescendiente en su voz que a Magnus no le importaba. 

—El espécimen nativo puede hablar por sí mismo —dijo Alex, muy secamente—. Sí, soy un nativo de la Tierra, y estoy aquí con el Príncipe Maght'ngh'chaali. ¿Eso es todo lo que querías saber? Magnus reprimió una sonrisa dolida. Pronunciar los nombres completos de Calluvian no fue fácil incluso con el chip de traducción, pero el nombre de Magnus había salido de la boca de Alex como si lo hubiera estado diciendo toda la vida. Alex debe haber practicado mucho para lograr una buena pronunciación. 

Lord Bleyver miró a Alex por un momento antes de sonreír. 

—Oh, sí. Gracias. 

Antes de que Magnus pudiera exhalar de alivio, Bleyver se volvió hacia él. 

—Perdóneme por ser tan directo, Su Alteza, pero ¿significa esto que no le importa que su hermano se case con su antigua compañera de unión? 

Magnus sonrió inseguro. No era un buen mentiroso, y todavía no estaba seguro de aprobar que Severus se casara con Camille en su lugar. 

—Le deseo a mi hermano nada más que felicidad —dijo. No fue una respuesta directa, pero fue honesta. 

—¿Y supongo que su terrano es la razón de su fácil aceptación? —Dijo Bleyver. 

Magnus vaciló. Estrictamente hablando, no era asunto de este hombre, pero habían acudido al baile para detener todas las especulaciones y tratar de salvar lo que quedaba de su reputación. Magnus no tenía intención de mentir sobre la importancia de Alex para él. No quería que nadie pensara que no era serio con Alex. 

—Sí, lo es —dijo Magnus—. Nos estamos cortejando —Él mantuvo su cabeza en alto mientras susurros corrían a través de la multitud. 

Lord Bleyver sonrió. 

—Para ser honesto, Su Alteza —murmuró en voz baja que no fue lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie lo escuchara—. No pensé que lo tuviera en usted, pero parece que realmente lo tuvo, en más de una forma. 

Magnus se sonrojó, absolutamente sin palabras. Había oído hablar de los escandalosos comentarios de lord Bleyver, pero nunca había estado en el extremo receptor de ellos. Una mirada a Alex confirmó que Alex no había entendido bien el doble sentido de Lord Bleyver; el chip de traducción no era perfecto y ciertos matices del lenguaje no se traducían. Magnus conocía el sentimiento: había habido tantas veces que los giros en el habla de los humanos lo confundían por completo y le hacían sentir que se había perdido algo. 

En este momento, Magnus se sintió muy agradecido de que el chip de traducción no fuera perfecto. Alex tendía a sobreprotegerlo, y lo último que necesitaban era que se ofendiera en su nombre y golpeara a Lord Bleyver. 

Pero Magnus olvidó que Alex no era la única persona alrededor que podría ser sobreprotectora de él. 

—Me parece desconcertante que te atrevas a hablarle a tu príncipe de esa manera —le interrumpió Severus, su voz como hielo, aguda y fría. 

Magnus parpadeó y miró a su hermano con sorpresa. Aunque Lord Bleyver no había sido exactamente tan respetuoso como debería haber sido con un príncipe de su propio gran clan, Magnus no había pensado que su comentario mereciera la atención de Severus. Lord Bleyver era conocido por sus comentarios escandalosos y su comportamiento igual de escandaloso. Severus generalmente ignoraba al hombre por completo, sin considerarlo digno de su atención. Era extraño que Severus se estuviera poniendo nervioso por un simple comentario atrevido. 

Pero, de nuevo, pensó Magnus, recordando la extraña tensión que Severus había estado llevando. Tal vez no era tan raro, después de todo. Severus había estado nervioso últimamente, y esto era probablemente la última gota. Lord Bleyver probablemente era solo una salida conveniente para su frustración. 

—Ha entendido mal, Su Alteza —dijo Lord Bleyver suavemente, sus ojos afilados se fijaron con cautela en Severus—. No quise ofender. 

La cara de Severus permaneció pétrea. 

—Lo hiciste —dijo—. No insultes mi inteligencia pretendiendo lo contrario. Pide disculpas. 

Magnus hizo una mueca. En este punto, todos en el salón de baile los miraban fijamente, escuchando con avidez la conversación. Tanto por no causar un escándalo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Severus? 

Al parecer, su madre compartió sus preocupaciones y dijo: —Severus. 

Pero Severus ignoró a la Reina, todavía mirando a Lord Bleyver hacia abajo. 

—Discúlpate con tu príncipe. 

Magnus podía sentir que Bleyver no se sentía tan calmado como su postura perezosa y relajada sugería. También podía sentir que, si bien Bleyver estaba muy inquieto por desafiar abiertamente a Severus, tampoco quería perder la cara en público de esa manera. Eso sería un golpe para su posición social. 

Bleyver sonrió. 

—Con el debido respeto, Su Alteza, no sé por qué debo disculparme. 

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Severus, sus ojos se estrecharon. Magnus hizo una mueca, preparándose. La tensa energía que había sentido debajo de la piel de Severus empeoró de alguna manera, como si estuviera a unos momentos de atacar y aplastar algo, o alguien. 

—Severus —dijo una voz familiar mientras una mano pálida tocó el brazo de Severus. 

La tensión no sangró exactamente en el cuerpo de Severus, pero, imposiblemente, se acomodó bajo su piel. 

La mirada de Magnus siguió a la de Severus. 

Magnus sonrió al ver a Harry, lo había echado mucho de menos, pero Harry no lo estaba mirando. Estaba mirando a Severus, una advertencia en su mirada. 

—Tranquilízate —murmuró, su voz extrañamente suave. Magnus nunca lo había escuchado sonar tan suave con Severus. 

Pero, de nuevo, Harry no estaba vinculado ahora y probablemente podía sentir lo cerca que estaba Severus del borde. Lo que era definitivamente extraño era el hecho de que Harry estaba tratando de calmar a Severus. Mientras Magnus pudo recordar, Harry tuvo el efecto contrario en Severus. Demonios, Harry solía ser la fuente principal de la ira de Severus. 

Pero aparentemente, "solía ser" eran las palabras imperativas, porque por alguna razón funcionaba. 

Funcionó. El aire alrededor de Severus perdió su borde asesino, sus ojos se suavizaron un poco mientras sostenían los de Harry, aunque la tensión en su cuerpo parecía cambiar a otra cosa en lugar de desaparecer por completo. 

—Estoy seguro de que Lord Bleyver no quiso decir eso —dijo Harry, con la mirada fija en la de Severus—. Él nunca haría una cosa así. ¿No es así, lord Bleyver? 

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza, nunca lo haría —dijo Lord Bleyver con suavidad, la tensión abandonando sus hombros. 

—Y también estoy seguro de que Lord Bleyver se disculpará de todos modos por cualquier ofensa que pueda haber causado inadvertidamente —dijo Harry intencionadamente, aunque todavía no estaba mirando a nadie más que a Severus—. ¿No es así, Lord Bleyver? 

Después de un momento, Bleyver pareció tragarse su orgullo y se inclinó ante Magnus. 

—Por supuesto. Pido disculpas si le ofendí inadvertidamente, Su Alteza. No fue mi intención. Alex estaba tenso a su lado, ya que ahora claramente entendía la esencia de la ofensiva de Lord Bleyver. 

Magnus pegó una sonrisa y apretó la mano de Alex en advertencia. 

—Estoy seguro de que no lo fue. De todos modos, estás perdonado. 

Lord Bleyver se enderezó, pero se detuvo e hizo una reverencia a Severus. 

—Su Alteza, espero que esté satisfecho ahora que este malentendido haya sido resuelto —dijo con cautela. 

La mirada de Severus se movió hacia él por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que él le diera a Bleyver un gesto brusco con la cabeza, antes de que su mirada regresara a Harry. 

Harry, que parecía darse cuenta de que la atención de todos estaba ahora en él. Era obvio lo que todos pensaban: ¿por qué Harry calmaba a Severus mientras la actual prometida de Severus se encontraba incómodamente a unos pasos de distancia? Camille estaba fulminando con la mirada, no a Harry, sino a Severus, cuyos ojos seguían mirando a Harry. 

Extraño. 

Harry miró a su alrededor, su incomodidad era evidente solo para alguien que lo conocía bien. 

Magnus decidió interferir antes de que la situación pudiera volverse aún más incómoda. 

—¡Estoy tan contento de verte! —Dijo, dando un paso adelante y extendiendo su mente para abrazar a Harry. 

Casi se estremeció cuando sus mentes se tocaron. La telepatía de Harry se sintió mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido la última vez que se abrazaron, pero esa no fue la parte sorprendente. Lo sorprendente fue lo deprimente que se sintió Harry. Estaba molesto por algo, genuinamente angustiado. 

También había algo como la ira y la desesperación. 

Frunciendo el ceño, Magnus buscó la cara de Harry, pero no traicionó nada de la agitación que sintió. Harry se veía tan guapo como siempre, su cabello oscuro impecablemente peinado y su ropa impecable. 

Harry tampoco había notado su mirada interrogativa o fingió no hacerlo. 

—También me alegro de verte —dijo Harry con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Alex. —¿Qué te parece Calluvia? 

Alex sonrió irónicamente. 

—El planeta es hermoso. 

Harry soltó una carcajada. 

—Una respuesta muy diplomática. Por favor, no nos juzguen a todos por las acciones de unos pocos. 

—No lo hago —dijo Alex, su mirada se movió hacia Severus detrás de Harry—. Creo que mi futuro cuñado te quiere. 

La sonrisa de Harry se congeló. 

Severus le dio a Alex una mirada tan fulminante que Magnus temió por un momento por la vida de Alex. 

Alex sonrió tímidamente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo oscuro. 

—Lo dije mal otra vez, ¿no? Lo siento, quise decir que mi futuro cuñado parece querer hablar contigo. Mi error. 

Magnus miró a Alex escépticamente. El chip de traducción no era perfecto, pero no era tan malo. Teniendo en cuenta que podía sentir la diversión mal disimulada de Alex, claramente se estaba divirtiendo a expensas de Severus. 

—Lo hago —dijo Severus después de un momento, su voz muy rígida—. ¿Caminas conmigo? 

La espalda de Harry todavía estaba en Severus, por lo que Severus no podía ver el conflicto en los ojos de Harry. 

Magnus pudo, y se preguntó por eso. 

Finalmente, Harry dijo: 

—¿Por qué no? —Se dirigió a la terraza que daba a los jardines. 

Después de un momento, Severus lo siguió. 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Murmuró Magnus, volviendo su mirada confusa hacia Alex—. Solo pelearán de nuevo. 

Alex rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Magnus y le sonrió. 

—Todavía eres tan ingenuo a veces, bebé. 

Magnus lo miró burlonamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír. 

—Me amas. 

Los ojos oscuros de Alex le devolvieron la sonrisa. 

—Lo hago.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Las lunas gemelas resplandecían brillantemente, bañando los jardines con luz pálida. 

—¿De qué querías hablar? —Dijo Harry, sentándose en el primer banco desocupado que habían encontrado, su mirada se posó en las flores azules frente al banco. 

Consciente de los otros huéspedes que de repente habían decidido dar un paseo por los jardines, Severus se sentó al lado de Harry, a un brazo de distancia. 

También miró las flores, mientras el silencio se alargaba. 

Un pájaro nocturno cantó una canción inquietantemente hermosa de uno de los árboles. Conociendo al Regente del Undécimo Gran Clan, el ave debe haber costado una pequeña fortuna. 

Harry se rió entre dientes. 

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí en silencio? 

Severus frunció los labios para evitar decir que no le importaría. 

Patético. 

Miró sus propias manos. 

—¿Realmente estás eligiendo a Malfoy? 

Hubo un silencio por un rato. 

Por fin, Harry dijo: 

—Sí. Él tiene más sentido. Mis madres lo aprueban. Y él es agradable. 

Los labios de Severus se torcieron. Nadie podría describirle a él como agradable. 

—¿Lo es? —Dijo llanamente. 

A su lado, Harry se erizó. 

—Lo es. Es guapo, educado y... y encantador. Me mira como si yo importara. 

Severus se rió. 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

Miró a Harry. 

—¿Crees que para mí no importabas? —Su voz sonaba hueca incluso para sus propios oídos, todo mal. 

Los adorables labios de Harry se doblaron en una mueca. 

Severus apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Tenías una forma divertida de mostrarlo —dijo Harry, su tono hostil, a pesar de que había algo incierto en la forma en que había dicho eso—. Nunca te importó una mierda. 

—No importarme nunca ha sido un problema —dijo Severus con una sonrisa sin humor. —El problema era el opuesto. 

—No hagas esto —dijo Harry con fuerza, resentimiento coloreando su voz—. ¡No te atrevas a hacer esto! 

Severus lo miró. 

—¿Por qué? —Dijo—. Si estás tan feliz con tu elección, no debería importar lo que diga. No debería importar. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—¡Cállate, vete! ¡Déjame solo! 

Severus miró desde los ojos furiosos de Harry a sus labios temblorosos y de vuelta a sus ojos. 

—¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres? Prometo que te dejaré solo y nunca volveré a hablarte si lo dices como si realmente lo dijeras en serio. 

Harry continuó fulminándolo con la mirada. 

Era tan hermoso cuando estaba enojado. Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Alguna emoción apareció en sus ojos antes de que Harry apretara la mandíbula y dijera firmemente: 

—Déjame en paz. 

Algo en él dio una punzada dolorosa, una sensación pesada y desagradable que se asentó en su estómago. 

Severus se dijo que esto era de esperar. Había sido ridículo incluso considerar la idea de que su... fijación con Harry podría no ser completamente unilateral. ¿Por qué no sería unilateral? 

Había tratado abominablemente a Harry durante años. 

Esto fue lo mejor. No era bueno en... las emociones. Debería atenerse a lo que era bueno: su deber con el Ministerio, su deber con el trono y su deber con su familia. Las emociones y los deseos eran desordenados. Él no los necesitaba. Fue bueno que Harry le estuviera diciendo que lo dejara en paz; Severus fue lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo como para admitir que de otro modo no habría podido hacerlo. Harry siempre había sido su debilidad: el chico luchador, enérgico y argumentativo que podía ponerse bajo su piel como ningún otro, la única persona capaz de hacerlo irracional, excesivamente emocional e imprudente. Esto fue lo mejor. 

Con un movimiento de cabeza recortado, Severus se puso de pie, ignorando la sensación de vacío en su pecho. No había nada vacío en su pecho. Estaba perfectamente sano. Perfectamente bien. Estaba todo en su cabeza. 

Apenas tenía el corazón roto. 

Él era sólo... 

Severus apretó la mandíbula y miró a Harry por última vez, observando su cabeza inclinada y sus largos dedos agarrando el borde del banco. Aunque Harry se veía bien, se sentía molesto, exudando miseria, desesperación e ira. 

La mano de Severus se movió hacia él y la hizo un puño. No. Harry había hecho su elección. Él respetaría eso. Fue bueno que al menos uno de ellos estuviera pensando racionalmente. 

Severus se dio la vuelta, pero luego se detuvo. Había una cosa más que necesitaba ser dicha. 

—Por todo lo que vale, lo siento —dijo. Su voz sonaba ronca e inestable, nada como él. No creía que se hubiera disculpado en su vida, pero se sentía bien decir esas palabras ahora. 

Todavía se sentían inadecuadas. 

Todo acerca de esto se sentía inadecuado, porque una parte de él todavía insistía en que el joven del que se estaba despidiendo era suyo y solo suyo, para siempre. Quería gruñir esas palabras, quería agarrar a Harry y negarse a soltarlo, quería besarlo y marcarlo, para que todos pudieran ver a quién pertenecía Harry. 

Severus hizo una mueca, completamente disgustado consigo mismo. Había dado su palabra de que dejaría a Harry solo si Harry se lo decía. Puede que no sea un buen hombre, y puede cumplir su palabra solo cuando le convenga, pero esta vez lo hará. Le debía eso a Harry. Se negó a ser el ex posesivo y controlador que no podía dejar ir cuando su amante siguió adelante. Él dejaría de pensar en Harry como suyo. Él dejaría de buscarlo en cada función social, al menos haría lo mejor que pudiera. Él no tenía derecho a él. Esto, cualquiera que sea la sensación de vacío en su pecho, no tuvo ninguna consecuencia. Uno no siempre conseguía lo que quería; así era la vida. No tenía derecho a la felicidad. La gente como Magnus se enamoró y llegó a ser feliz. Gente como él cumplía con su deber. Se casaría con Camille, la toleraría y la trataría con perfecta cortesía. Lo que él quería era irrelevante. 

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, irse era lo más difícil que Severus había hecho. Sus pies se sentían pesados, su cuerpo reacio a cooperar, como si estuviera atado al joven que estaba dejando atrás con cuerdas apretadas e invisibles. Mío, insistió su cuerpo.   
Mío, dijo la sensación en su pecho. 

Severus logró algunos pasos cuando un sonido lo detuvo. 

Una risa, áspera y un poco histérica. 

Severus se volvió y miró fijamente. 

Harry se estaba riendo, sus manos cubrían su rostro mientras sus hombros temblaban de risa. 

—¿Lo siento? ¿Sabes dónde puedes meter tu jodida disculpa? —Él levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. Simplemente tienes que arruinar todo, ¿no? No quiero escuchar tus disculpas. No quiero escucharte diciendo que te importaba. Maldición, quiero odiarte. ¡Déjame tener eso al menos! —Se dejó caer hacia adelante, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Te odio —susurró, su voz vacilante—. No me quites eso. 

Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó un paso, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que miró la cabeza inclinada de Harry. 

—Yo... —dijo, su mano moviéndose hacia Harry. Nunca se había sentido tan fuera de su profundidad. Quería... quería que Harry dejara de sentirse molesto. Quería arreglarlo. Pero no sabía cómo. Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero era muy poco probable que Harry aceptara su consuelo. 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y miró las flores azules de nuevo. 

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la reina Esme de mi clan? 

Severus frunció el ceño, sorprendido por el cambio de tema. 

—No la recuerdo. 

—No lo harías. Sucedió hace más de cinco mil años y ella gobernó solo dos años —Harry tocó uno de los pétalos azules—. Estos son venenosos, ya sabes. Se pueden usar para crear un veneno letal, un veneno que fue muy popular en la corte en ese entonces. Para proteger a su hija del envenenamiento, la madre de la reina Esme la alimentó con pequeñas dosis de veneno desde muy temprana edad, para desarrollar su inmunidad. Pero funcionó un poco demasiado bien. Cuando la reina Esme ascendió al trono, estaba completamente adicta a él. Ella fue apuñalada dos años después cuando estaba demasiado colocada como para notarlo. 

Harry levantó los ojos hacia Severus. 

—Es una historia contada a todos los niños de nuestra casa. Se supone que la moraleja de la historia es que el camino al infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones, pero solía pensar que mi madre solo inventó esa historia para evitar que haga algo imprudente y peligroso —Harry sonrió torcidamente —No creí que realmente pudieras llegar a necesitar algo que te lastimara. Parecía realmente enfermo, ¿sabes? —Se rió, el sonido agudo como el cristal roto—. Es enfermo. 

Severus miró a Harry, su corazón latía rápido y fuerte. —La reina Esme no murió de ese veneno —se escuchó a sí mismo decir. 

—No, ella no lo hizo —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, con el rostro enojado por la emoción que le dolía mirar—. Murió porque no le importaba nada más que su veneno. Ella murió porque era demasiado débil para resistirlo. ¿No es eso esencialmente lo mismo? Ella era una idiota. También soy idiota, o no odiaría al Embajador Malfoy por no ser el imbécil insoportable, arrogante, exasperante e inmoral que me hizo daño toda mi vida —Harry miró a Severus, pero había algo frágil en su cara, en su expresión, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas no derramadas—. ¿Qué me has hecho? Debería odiarte. 

Lentamente, Severus se apoyó en una rodilla, y luego en la otra, hasta que se arrodilló frente a Harry, quien lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos. 

Bien consciente de que cualquiera que los espiara podría verlo arrodillado en el duro suelo, Severus tomó la mano de Harry y llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su hombro derecho. 

Harry respiró bruscamente, reconociendo claramente el gesto: una vez había sido utilizado por los señores del clan para jurar fidelidad a su rey. Se había dejado de usar hace miles de años; fue considerado demasiado degradante por los estándares modernos. 

—No puedo prometerte que nunca te haré daño otra vez — dijo Severus, mirando a Harry a los ojos—. Ya sabes como soy. No soy bueno con las emociones. Pero puedo prometerte que lo intentaré, siempre y cuando me tengas —Estaba consternado por lo cruda que sonaba su voz, lo desesperado que se sentía, y probablemente se veía. Los príncipes herederos no se arrodillaron. Él no se arrodilló. Pero esto era más importante que su orgullo. A Harry se le debían algunos arrepentimientos después de años de rechazo y rudeza; Severus era muy consciente de eso. No estaba ciego a sus propias faltas, siempre sería "insoportablemente arrogante", pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reprimir su orgullo y arrogancia cuando importaba.   
Y esto importaba. 

—Para eso, levántate —dijo Harry con fuerza, mirando hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué estás diciendo? No importa de todos modos, ¿verdad? Es demasiado tarde. ¡Te vas a casar con ella en cuatro días! Y ya le dije que sí al embajador Malfoy. 

Ignorando la prisa de la fea posesividad, Severus tomó la barbilla de Harry con la otra mano e hizo que Harry lo mirara. 

—Olvídate de ellos. Si dices que sí, me encargaré de ello. 

Harry soltó una carcajada, sonando un poco histérico. 

—¿Estás loco? ¡Sería un suicidio político para ti! Perderías toda credibilidad si repentinamente dijeras 'Oops, cambié de opinión' después de que el Consejo te otorgó el permiso para romper tu vínculo conmigo, algo que simplemente no se hizo, con enmienda o no a la Ley de Vinculación. Ellos te crucificarían. 

—Puedo manejarlo —Severus repitió tensamente—. No necesitas excusas si quieres decir que no. 

Harry se echó a reír, pasándose una mano por la cara. 

—No puedo simplemente... —Miró a Severus con algo como frustración, vulnerabilidad y deseo, todo mezclado en uno—. ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? La lujuria no cuenta. 

Severus se burló un poco. 

—La lujuria se puede tratar con bastante facilidad. 

Harry solo lo miró expectante cuando eso fue todo lo que dijo. 

Suspirando, Severus se puso de pie y tomó asiento junto a Harry de nuevo. 

Se quedó mirando las flores venenosas, luchando contra el impulso instintivo de negar tener ningún sentimiento en absoluto. 

—No soy bueno en esto —dijo, tirando de su corbata un poco. 

—Lo sé —dijo Harry, muy secamente. 

Severus le lanzó una mirada de reojo y encontró a Harry sonriendo. 

—Me alegra que encuentres esto divertido. 

—Lo siento —dijo Harry, sin sonar arrepentido en absoluto—. Vamos a escuchar tu gran confesión de todos modos. 

Había una leve expresión de escepticismo en su rostro, como si todavía no creyera que Severus fuera serio en quererlo. Esa inseguridad en alguien tan atractivo hizo que Severus se sintiera como un correcto bastardo, eso era algo que él había hecho, y de nadie más. 

—No puedo hacer grandes confesiones —dijo Severus, dejando que su mano rozara los nudillos de Harry. Escuchó el suspiro en la respiración de Harry y retiró su mano antes de que eso pudiera aumentar. En este punto, Severus era consciente de que ninguno de   
los dos podía pensar racionalmente si se dejaban llevar, y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había tocado a Harry por última vez. No necesitaban distracciones, no ahora.

—Pero sé lo que quiero —Severus se encontró con la mirada de Harry y la sostuvo—. Nunca te odié realmente, al menos no como tú me odiabas. Incluso cuando me irritabas, quería tenerte. No me refiero sólo a la lujuria. Me gustó la idea de que fueras mío: estar a mi lado, en mi cama, tomar mi nombre y convertirte en mi Rey-Consorte en algún momento. 

Un leve rubor apareció en los pómulos de Harry. Pero lo único que dijo fue: 

—Continúa. 

—Pero sabía que nunca podría tenerte realmente, no con la forma en que eran las cosas. Una relación no puede construirse sobre mentiras y manipulaciones. Así que fue... frustrante. La situación me hizo enojar y saqué contigo esa ira —Severus desvió la mirada—. Eso no es una excusa, lo sé. Es la verdad. Todas esas cosas ofensivas que dije, cuando insulté tu inteligencia o tu conducta social, fue... —Severus hizo una mueca—. Parte de eso fue que estaba tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que no eras tan atractivo —Él resopló—. Aunque me gustó hacer que eches humo, tienes un talento singular para hacerme actuar como un imbécil. 

—¿Se supone que esa es tu gran confesión? —Dijo Harry, pero Severus pudo ver sus labios contraerse. 

Severus lo miró a los ojos sonrientes y sintió que su corazón palpitaba casi dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Le gustaba hacer echar humo a Harry. Pero parecía que le gustaba hacerlo sonreír aún más. 

—Puedo volver a arrodillarme si no es lo suficientemente grande para ti —dijo secamente. 

Harry sonrió, mirando alrededor del jardín. 

—Creo que una vez es suficiente o todas estas personas que se esconden detrás de esos arbustos podrían tener un ataque al corazón. 

Severus hizo una mueca. Al menos era improbable que hubieran sido escuchados. 

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? —Dijo. 

Harry se lamió los labios. 

—Estoy... —Suspiró, mirando a Severus con una expresión de apretada—. A la mierda, supongo que estoy tan loco. 

Severus sintió que su garganta se contraía. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería esto: quería que Harry lo eligiera libremente. 

En voz alta, dijo, —No hay nada loco en elegir al Príncipe Heredero del Segundo Gran Clan de Calluvia sobre un embajador de algún planeta irrelevante.

Como era de esperar, Harry le dirigió una mirada exasperada. 

—Probablemente fue demasiado esperar que tu humildad durara —Pero sonaba cariñoso, y la sonrisa en sus labios le dijo a Severus todo lo que necesitaba. 

—No pretendamos que no te gusta —dijo Severus, tomando la mano de Harry de nuevo y rozando sus labios contra su muñeca desnuda. En realidad, podía oír los jadeos escandalizados de los árboles, pero sus ojos solo estaban en los de Harry. 

—Severus —murmuró Harry. Su mirada ya estaba ligeramente desenfocada, el anhelo en ellos reflejaba el de debajo de la piel de Severus—. La gente nos está mirando. 

—Déjalos —dijo Severus, besando su muñeca de nuevo—. Pronto lo descubrirán. 

Harry se humedeció los labios, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. 

—Ven aquí, entonces —dijo, liberando su muñeca y ahuecando la mandíbula de Severus. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, llegó un pensamiento muy claro con el que Severus estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Definitivamente sentía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que probó los labios de Harry y lo tocó íntimamente. 

Todavía era una mala excusa para besarlo en un lugar tan público, muy probablemente a la vista de varios miembros de la alta sociedad. 

Lo hizo, de todos modos. 

Un pequeño gemido salió de la boca de Harry al primer contacto de sus labios. Severus no se permitió profundizar demasiado el beso, estaban en un lugar público, pero tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cargar a Harry en su regazo como un bárbaro incivilizado. Y aunque tampoco se dejó sumergir en la mente de Harry, todavía podía sentir fragmentos de sus pensamientos. Echaba de menos esto. Te extrañé. Está tan jodido, pero me siento completo y seguro contigo. 

—Sí —dijo Severus con brusquedad, rompiendo el beso y presionando sus frentes juntas. Él sabía exactamente lo que Harry quería decir—. Mis sentimientos precisamente


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? Harry casi se estremeció por la ira en el rostro de la Reina, a pesar de que esa ira no estaba dirigida a él. 

Severus se encontró con la mirada de su madre sin pestañear, su rostro absolutamente inescrutable. Si todavía no estuviera usando la misma ropa que había llevado al baile, Harry no habría creído que este hombre orgulloso y arrogante era capaz de arrodillarse para alguien. 

El mero recuerdo de ello lo hizo querer sonreír, lo cual difícilmente sería apropiado en esta situación. 

La reina Tamir estaba furiosa. Camille había estado igual de furiosa, pero ella no había regresado con ellos al Segundo Palacio Real, dejando el baile con sus padres después del escándalo. 

A diferencia de su esposa, el Rey-Consorte parecía estar dividido entre la conmoción y la confusión. Magnus y Alex no habían sido invitados a participar en la conversación después de que todos regresaron del baile. Harry les envidiaba eso, excepto que realmente no tenía ganas de estar separado de Severus. Estaba avergonzado por lo apegado que se sentía, pero a pesar de las palabras de Severus, todavía había una parte de él que estaba segura de que Severus cambiaría de opinión después de hablar con la Reina Tamirs. 

—Estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades mentales —dijo Severus. 

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que esos rumores no son ciertos y que no te atraparon besando a tu ex compañero de unión? — Dijo la reina Tamirs. 

—Ser atrapado implica que estábamos tratando de ocultar algo —dijo Severus, con un tono muy suave—. Ciertamente no fue el caso. 

Harry escondió una sonrisa. 

Los ojos violetas de la reina Tamirs se estrecharon. 

—¿Estás diciendo que tienes a nuestra Casa sumida en otro escándalo a propósito? 

Severus la miró fijamente. 

—Estoy diciendo que no tenía sentido intentar ocultarlo cuando todos se hubieran enterado de todos modos. No me voy a casar con lady Camille'shni'gul. 

—Pero Severus —interrumpió su padre, frunciendo el ceño—. La boda es en cuatro días. No puedes hacer eso. Dejando a un lado el escándalo, la pobre chica sería humillada. 

—Esa pobre chica solo se puede echar a sí misma la culpa — dijo Severus con frialdad—. Ella no debería haber difundido los rumores de nuestro inminente matrimonio sin mi permiso. Me arrinconó para casarme con ella. No le debo nada. 

—Para ser justos, prometiste casarte con ella a cambio de que rompiera su vínculo con Magnus —dijo Harry con los ojos en blanco. 

Severus tenía una memoria muy selectiva cuando le convenía. 

—Mantengo mis promesas solo con las personas que me importan —dijo Severus, encontrándose con su mirada, sus ojos se suavizaron por un momento antes de volver a endurecerse mientras devolvía la mirada a su padre—. Camille y su familia serán recompensados generosamente por sus problemas. Ella casi no tendrá el corazón roto. No tiene cariño por mí. 

El rey consorte suspiró. 

—Supongo que sí. Pero ella no es el principal problema. 

—De hecho —dijo la reina, mirando a Severus—. El problema es que se supone que debes actuar como un heredero responsable del trono en lugar de complacer tus caprichos egoístas. Parece que has olvidado lo que implica ser el príncipe heredero. Tienes deberes con tu Clan y con tu casa, y uno de ellos es mantener la reputación de tu casa impecable por el escándalo. Pensé que te había criado mejor que esto. 

Harry hizo una mueca en el interior. No sabía cómo se las arreglaba Severus para verse tan desinteresado con las palabras de su madre. 

—¿Criado mejor que esto? —Repitió Severus con apenas una inflexión en su voz—. Has hablado mal, madre. Borg'gorn tiene más derecho de crianza que tú. Deberías haber dicho 'pensé que te había creado mejor que eso'. Tal vez deberías haber eliminado mi capacidad de querer cosas para mí cuando diseñó genéticamente a su perfecto heredero. Lo siento, Su Majestad, si no me comporto con sus especificaciones exactas. 

La reina palideció. El Rey-Consorte se dio la vuelta, con los hombros caídos. 

Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla, reprimiendo la necesidad de abrazar a Severus. Sabía que Severus no lo agradecería, no frente a sus padres. Severus nunca mostraría debilidad frente a sus padres. 

Qué cosa más triste fue esta familia. La reina y el rey consorte no eran personas intrínsecamente malas. Pero tampoco eran buenos padres. 

—Te lo dije, Tamirs —dijo el Rey-Consorte con voz ronca—. Te lo dije. 

Harry no sabía a qué se refería, aunque podía adivinar la forma recta y rígida en que se sostenía la reina. Esto claramente había sido un tema de discusión entre la pareja real. 

—Deberías estar agradecido por lo que hice —dijo la reina con fuerza—. Fuiste bendecido con una gran inteligencia, una apariencia estéticamente poserosa, una fuerza física excepcional, cualidades de liderazgo... 

—No tienes problemas para amar a Maght solo por ser él — dijo Severus en un tono muy irónico que rompió el corazón de Harry—. Se puede perdonar a Magnus por querer algo para sí mismo, por enamorarse de un miembro de una civilización preTTCI, alguien que no tiene sangre real, pero Dios no lo quiera si me excedo un poco. Pero, de nuevo, Maght es el hijo, no el heredero. Se merece la felicidad. 

La reina parecía vagamente enferma ahora. Y culpable, como debería ser. Los dobles estándares eran realmente asombrosos. 

Harry no podía entender cómo era posible favorecer a un niño sobre los demás y tratarlos de manera tan diferente. Claro, él sabía que Magnus era el único niño nacido naturalmente en la familia, pero no era una excusa. Las madres de Harry lo amaron incondicionalmente a pesar de no haberlo dado a luz. 

—Hubiera entendido si solo fuera yo, madre —dijo Severus en tono burlón—. Pero apenas trataste a Sanyash mejor que yo. Ella solía preguntarme cuando éramos pequeños por qué nunca la abrazaste como abrazaste a Maght. Probablemente hubiéramos odiado a Maght si él no fuera un niño tan dulce e ingenuo que amaba a todos —Una sonrisa sardónica tocó los labios de Severus—.No, gracias a ti. 

—Hijo —dijo el Rey-Consorte, pero Severus lo interrumpió. 

—No me interesan tus disculpas —dijo, todavía mirando a su madre—. No necesito ni tu compasión ni tu amor. Solo déjame tener lo que quiero. No estoy pidiendo nada más. 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

Y entonces, la reina asintió, luciendo cansada más allá de sus años. 

—Si hay problemas, tendrás mi apoyo en el Consejo —dijo sin inflexión. 

—Gracias, Su Majestad —dijo Severus, su voz era todo un asunto—. Nos despediremos ahora. Buenas noches. 

Harry lo siguió fuera de la oficina de la reina. 

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a las habitaciones de Severus. 

—Usé su culpa para obtener lo que quiero —dijo Severus sin mirarlo, aflojando su corbata con movimientos bruscos y furiosos de sus dedos. 

—Está bien —dijo Harry en voz baja. 

—Deja de compadecerme. 

—No te compadezco —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Severus y desatando su corbata—. La compasión no es lástima —Miró a Severus a los ojos—. Puedes mirar en mi mente, sabes. No me importa. 

Severus lo miró fijamente, su mirada buscaba, pero no se adentró en su mente. Debió haber visto todo lo que necesitaba en la carade Harry, porque sus hombros ya no estaban tan rígidos y su cara ya no era una máscara en blanco. 

Harry desabrochó la chaqueta de Severus y se la quitó. La camisa de Severus siguió su ejemplo, dejándola solo en sus pantalones oscuros. 

Después de quitarle la chaqueta, Harry tomó la mano de Severus y lo empujó hacia la cama. Severus lo dejó, mirándolo con la misma expresión rara e intensa que no era del todo deseo. 

Severus no se resistió cuando Harry lo empujó a acostarse sobre su espalda, pero se tensó un poco cuando Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. 

—Pensé que íbamos a tener relaciones sexuales —dijo Severus secamente. 

—Lo haremos —dijo Harry, presionando sus labios contra el hombro desnudo de Severus y respirando su aroma. Joder, lo había echado de menos. Había sido un mes largo. Si bien no se había estado desperdiciando exactamente, se había sentido... sin anclas,   
como si de repente lo hubieran arrojado a un mar extraño y profundo que no tenía ni idea de cómo navegar. Lo había odiado—. Pero primero necesito un abrazo. Compláceme. 

—No necesito un abrazo. 

—¿Hay algo mal con tu audición? Dije que necesitaba un abrazo, no tú. Si esta relación va a funcionar, tendrás que aguantarlo de vez en cuando. 

Severus suspiró, pero parecía más divertido que molesto. 

—Eres completamente transparente. 

—Bien —dijo Harry, apretando su brazo alrededor de Severus y casi gimiendo de satisfacción; se sentía tan bien ¿Por qué no habían hecho esto antes? Se sentía casi tan bien como el sexo. El toque físico fue realmente subestimado—. Estoy a favor de la transparencia y la honestidad en una relación. 

—¿Eso es una advertencia? —Severus murmuró contra su oreja. 

Sonriendo torcidamente, Harry lo miró. 

—Si necesitas una. 

Severus lo miró en silencio, con sus rostros tan cerca que Harry podía sentir cada aliento de Severus en su mejilla. 

—No —dijo Severus por fin—. No necesito tal advertencia. 

La sonrisa de Harry se suavizó. 

—Bien —dijo de nuevo, enterrando una mano en el cabello de Severus y tirando de él hacia abajo para un beso superficial. No estaba destinado a ser apasionado, pero era tan satisfactorio en tantos niveles que Harry se encontraba sin aliento y ansioso por más. 

Cuando finalmente se separaron, la mirada de Severus estaba un poco desenfocada, suave alrededor de los bordes pero infinitamente hambrienta. 

—¿Ya terminamos de acurrucarnos? 

Harry dio una sonrisa astuta. 

—¿Por qué, hay algo más que quieras? 

—Tengo algunas ideas —dijo Severus, deslizando su mano entre sus cuerpos para cubrir la dura polla de Harry. 

Mucho más tarde, mientras yacían enredados en las sábanas y entre sí, desnudos, cansados y sexualmente saciados, por ahora, Harry murmuró en el pecho desnudo de Severus: 

—Me quedaré toda la noche. 

—No planeaba echarte —dijo Severus, su voz ya estaba cargada de sueño, sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor. 

Harry sonrió en el pecho de Severus. Avergonzado por su propia somnolencia, dijo: 

—No es que me sienta necesitado o algo así —Sin embargo, si él estaba siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, se sentía necesitado. Solo un poco. Simplemente había sido demasiado tiempo, y él realmente no tenía ganas de estar lejos de Severus ni siquiera por unas horas—. No quiero particularmente ir a casa y enfrentar a mis madres. Y Loki —Harry gimió, imaginando la reacción de su hermano—. Ugh. Esto va a ser horrible, ¿no? Solo puedo imaginar lo que la gente está diciendo en este momento. Todos mirarán y dirán todo tipo de cosas desagradables sobre nosotros, y será un espectáculo de mierda total... 

—Entonces... nada a lo que no estás acostumbrado —dijo Severus, muy secamente. 

Harry levantó la cabeza y sonrió, mirando a los ojos de Severus. 

—Pero esta vez no habrá un gran culo para volverse loco con mi comportamiento inapropiado, por lo que eso le quita la mitad de la diversión. 

—Siempre supe que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi atención — murmuró Severus con una sonrisa irritante. 

Harry le dio una bofetada telepática.

—La arrogancia no es atractiva, idiota. 

—Mentiroso —dijo Severus—. Ya hemos establecido que te gusta. 

Harry lo miró, a su cabello despeinado por el sexo, a sus ojos adormecidos y al arrogante juego de su mandíbula, y pensó: Te amo mucho. 

Aunque repentino, el pensamiento no le sorprendió mucho. 

En el fondo, sabía que siempre había sido Severus, de una forma u otra. Severus era la persona por la que siempre había sido más apasionada, ya fuera odio o amor. Incluso si se hubiera enamorado de alguien más, nunca habría sentido tan fuerte por ellos. Harry se alegró de no haberse enamorado de alguien más. Odiaría amar a alguien pero no tenerlo como la persona que más importaba. 

—¿Qué? —Dijo Severus, probablemente leyendo algo en su cara. 

Harry lo miró por un largo momento, vacilando. Una pequeña parte de él, la que no quería lastimarse, no quería hacerse vulnerable. Pero sabía que la honestidad sería el mejor curso de acción si quería que su relación funcionara. Los problemas de Severus con el amor eran más profundos que los suyos. Una persona que nunca había sido amada nunca reconocería el amor y lo vocalizaría. 

Así que Harry miró a Severus a los ojos y dijo en voz baja: 

—Te amo. 

La boca de Severus se contrajo, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante eso. Pero no tenía que decir nada para que Harry sintiera la ráfaga casi violenta de felicidad y júbilo extraños mezclada con desconcierto y posesividad. 

Por fin, Severus dijo con voz ronca: 

—Vamos a dormir. Se está haciendo tarde, y mañana será un largo día —Sus brazos parecían bandas de hierro alrededor de Harry, abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que casi le dolía. 

A Harry no le importó. 

Sintió un extraño tipo de paz, como si finalmente admitir sus sentimientos hiciera que la guerra de emociones en su interior terminara. Ni siquiera le importaba que Severus no respondiera las palabras. No esperaba que lo hiciera, no en este punto, no antes de que estuviera listo para decirlas. 

Pero algún día, él estaría listo. 

Y Harry estaría allí.


	30. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.

Cuatro años después 

El bebé estaba durmiendo. 

Harry sonrió, apoyando una mano en la pared exterior del útero artificial y proyectando consuelo y amor. No había ninguna prueba científica de que los bebés no nacidos pudieran sentir las emociones provenientes del mundo exterior, pero eso no lo desconcertaba. No fue una dificultad. 

La puerta detrás de él se abrió, e instantáneamente, una maravillosa sensación de plenitud llenó el ser de Harry. Harry sonrió un poco. Aunque él y Severus no compartían el vínculo tradicional que tenían la mayoría de los Calluvian, tenían algo mucho mejor: un vínculo telepático que se había desarrollado naturalmente a lo largo del tiempo como consecuencia de haber realizado demasiadas fusiones telepáticas. 

—El consejero Xuvok ha estado buscando al Rey-Consorte todo el día, pero veo que está eludiendo sus deberes —dijo Severus con ironía. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—Odio tratar con esa vieja mula obstinada —Le lanzó a Severus una mirada altiva—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eludir mis deberes? Te haré saber que estaba consultando con mi hijo. Soy tu regente, después de todo. 

Severus se acercó y se sentó a su lado. 

—Tienes una respuesta para todo, ¿no? 

Harry pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y le sonrió. 

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido, Su Majestad —La forma de dirección aún se sentía un poco extraña en su lengua, a pesar de que ya había pasado un año desde que la Reina Tamirs había abdicado. 

Ciertamente ha sido un año interesante. Aunque pocos esperaban que la reina renunciara tan pronto, su decisión no fue una sorpresa para Harry. Su tensa relación con Severus no había mejorado con los años a pesar de los continuos intentos de Magnus de hacer que todos se amaran. Harry no tuvo el corazón para decirle a Magnus que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y que algunas cosas no se pudieron arreglar. 

Era obvio que la tensa relación de Severus y su madre había estado afectando su capacidad para presentar un frente unido en el Consejo, por lo que Harry no había estado particularmente sorprendido por la decisión de la Reina: la Reina Tamirs podría haber sido una madre pobre, pero siempre había sido una excelente reina que se preocupó por el bien de su clan. Con su abdicación y con Severus sin tener un heredero, Harry tuvo que ocupar el segundo asiento en el Consejo como Consorte de Severus. Desafortunadamente, hasta que su hijo alcanzara su mayoría de edad, Harry sería el que trataría con viejos pedos como el Consejero Xuvok. Fue el principal inconveniente de estar casado con Severus. 

No es que su vida matrimonial fuera perfecta. Podría haber sido emocionalmente satisfactorio, pero había sido desafiante de otras maneras. Afortunadamente, el escándalo se había olvidado con bastante rapidez, los chismes se pasaron a un nuevo escándalo mucho más grande que involucraba a Loki. Harry no había envidiado a su hermano, pero había sido un alivio; habían tenido suficientes desafíos como una pareja recién casada sin la presión adicional del escrutinio público. 

La relación entre él y Severus nunca había sido exactamente tranquila, y eso no había cambiado con su matrimonio. Severus todavía lo volvía absolutamente loco la mitad del tiempo. Podría ser un imbécil con las personas, despiadado y decidido cuando tenía un objetivo a la vista. La mayoría de las veces, a Harry le encantaba ver cómo Severus reducía hasta el límite algunos de los asquerosos miembros del Consejo, pero a veces Severus lo llevaba demasiado lejos y enfureció a Harry. Tenían feas peleas cada pocos meses, pero sus peleas nunca duraron mucho. Eran terribles en mantenerse alejados el uno del otro, siempre lo habían sido, por lo que siempre terminaban buscándose, disculpándose y teniendo sexo. Harry nunca podría estar enojado cuando Severus lo besó con ternura, la necesidad era evidente en cada toque. El sexo de reconciliación era lo mejor del mundo, en opinión de Harry. 

—Fue un cumplido —dijo Severus, inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla, frotando ligeramente en él—. Y tienes razón: visitar a nuestro hijo es más importante que escuchar a Xuvok. 

Harry le sonrió, sin importarle ni siquiera lo atontada que parecía su sonrisa. Él estaba atontado con su marido; era algo que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. 

—Se acaba de dormir —dijo Harry, deslizando su mano en la de Severus y volviendo a la matriz. 

—Se parece a ti —dijo Severus, apretando su mano—. Él tiene tu cabello. Harry arrugó la nariz y miró dudoso los pocos mechones de pelo en la cabeza del bebé. 

—Puede que cambie todavía —dijo, sin saber por qué Severus era tan insistente en que su hijo se parecía a Harry cuando claramente no era el caso. No habían usado ingeniería genética, pero Harry ya podía decir que el bebé sería la pequeña copia de Severus, a pesar del color de su cabello. 

—¿Por qué quieres que se vea como yo? —Murmuró, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus. 

Podía sentir la confusión interna de Severus a través de su vínculo, pero no trató de mirar. Severus le diría cuando quisiera. 

Durante mucho tiempo, Severus se quedó en silencio, jugando con los dedos de Harry sin hacer nada mientras observaban cómo dormía su hijo por nacer. 

—Creo que será más fácil para mí —dijo Severus por fin, entrecortadamente—, amarlo si se parece a ti. 

Harry sintió que su garganta se contraía. Severus no hablaba sobre los sentimientos a menudo, eso no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, por lo que nunca dejaba de hacer que Harry se sintiera especial cada vez que Severus le decía que lo amaba. 

Harry parpadeó las lágrimas y miró a Severus. 

—Para un hombre tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser tan idiota. Es bueno que me tengas para decirte cuando estés siendo tonto. 

Severus puso su otro brazo alrededor de él y lo acercó más. 

—Es una buena cosa que te tengo —dijo, su mirada pesada e intensa cuando sus ojos se encontraron. 

Harry nunca se cansaría de esto, este sentimiento de ser lo más importante en el mundo de Severus, y no podía negar lo vertiginoso que era, incluso después de años juntos. Joder, él amaba a este hombre, lo amaba tanto. En cierto modo, casi podía entender los temores de Severus. En el fondo, Harry tenía un poco de miedo de no amar a sus hijos tanto como amaba a su padre, de que siempre quedaran en segundo lugar. Pero racionalmente, sabía que sus temores eran infundados. La capacidad de uno para amar no era limitada. 

—Vas a ser un gran padre —dijo con firmeza, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello de Severus y tirando de él hacia abajo para presionar sus frentes—. Créeme. 

—Lo hago —dijo Severus, besando la esquina de la boca de Harry, luego la otra. 

Harry sonrió. 

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por eso y besa a tu esposo de verdad, Su Majestad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. 

Los labios de Severus se curvaron. 

—Han pasado cuatro horas. 

—Exactamente. Como dije, demasiado tiempo. Bésame, marido. 

Riendo, Severus hizo eso. Y como de costumbre, el mundo que los rodeaba parecía desaparecer, y Severus era lo único que importaba. 

Solo él. Siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!   
> Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación, costo, pero finalmente he logrado no dejarla incompleta.
> 
> Como saben estas novelas son una serie, de momento hay dos tomos mas, por si alguien quiere buscarlos, son bastante buenos de hecho. Una es "Erase una vez" y la otra "Maestro del príncipe". 
> 
> Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :D

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
